


paint your lips with carmine

by KeanBlade



Series: Shades of Rose [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Senju Tobirama, BAMF Uchiha Madara, Blackmail, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Hunt, Multi, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Some politics, Uchiha Madara's Hair - Freeform, dowry, hair care and braiding because I have no control over this worldbuilding apparently, he's a powerful idealist, it's not a good combo, no beta we die like men, subparsibling!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 144,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: when word starts circulating that Madara is looking for a political marriage to help his clan Tobirama is  appalled, no Uchiha should have to marry for anything other than love, and then resolved. If Madara needs a marriage to help his clan Tobirama can do that, then at least Madara will marry someone who loves him all he has to do it get a proper dowry together.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Shades of Rose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480928
Comments: 1725
Kudos: 920
Collections: Uchiha Quirks Squad





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrysanthemum1632](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemum1632/gifts).



Madara gaped blankly at his brother, trying to catch up with the utter absurdity of what Izuna had just said, “There’s a rumor going around fire country that I’m looking for a political spouse to bring wealth to the clan?” he said slowly, trying to wrap his head around that idea of an Uchiha ever marrying for anything other than love – or well, marrying someone they didn’t know, some Uchiha had marriages that weren’t based on being in love but on respect and shared values and the same hopes for the future and Madara had never though their relationships less for it (they often had much calmer time of things really). But this, a true political marriage where he was looking for anyone with enough money and a relationship was unimportant, would have made any of his kin cringe; relationships were _important_ to the Uchiha and discarding or ignoring a spouse was an anathema to his people, relationships were _important_.

“Uh” Izuna said shifting awkwardly on his feet “yeah, supposedly you want wealth for the clan and are going to get married for it” the younger Uchiha winced at the spike in his brothers chakra; the clan really could use some money, but they weren’t _that_ hard up, not enough to barter the most important thing in an Uchiha’s life. “the other rumor is that since Hashirama Senju just married you’re looking to do the same to even the balance again” Izuna added weakly, Madara groaned and dropped his head into his hands; for _fucks sake_ , how word had gotten out about him and Hashirama being sort-of-friends as kids Madara didn’t know (not true, he was willing to bet someone that wasn’t Senju or Uchiha had finally gotten close enough to hear it when Hashirama started wailing about their friendship, damn tree couldn’t keep his mouth shut). “And how much of that is whispering that I’m in love with the oaf?” Madara asked grumpily, already bracing for insanity (as if he would fall in love with Hashirama, oh they had been friends and Madara still cared but Hashirama had very few of the things Madara would look for in a spouse; intelligence, skill, dedication, loyalty, kindness, and above all else the willingness to do anything for those he loved. Besides, Hashirama was _way_ too much an idealist for Madara). “Ah, well, some? Not all of them” Madara bashed his head on the desk again “Well I guess thinking I’m in love with the imbecile is better than thinking the clan needs the money” he said gloomily, trying to find _something_ good to come out of this.

* * *

Tobirama looked at Touka and felt his stomach _twist_ painfully “Madara’s going to take a political marriage?” he ground out, Touka’s eyes were dark and sympathetic “Yeah, the Uchiha need some money is the rumor, it would make sense after the long winter.” Tobirama swallowed painfully “I didn’t think things were that bad for them” Touka twitched “It may be – with Hashirama married to Mito the power balanced changed, he might be trying to regain an equilibrium” she said grudgingly. Tobirama closed his eyes and focused on breathing, if Madara was – if this was about Hashirama – “I thought the Uchiha didn’t _do_ political marriages” he ignored how plaintive his voice sounded and focused and the issue, frowning abruptly as something occurred to him “He’s going to marry someone that doesn’t love him? that’s dangerous with their bloodline, what can he be hoping to gain that is worth that?” Touka must have heard something in his voice as she stiffened, “Tobi…” “If he’s going to marry someone he doesn’t love it’s going to be _me_ , someone that will take care of him and his clan and try to do what’s best. He deserves that. Also, I can use it for peace” Tobirama nodded firmly to himself, ignoring Touka’s pained expression. Luckily she knew him well enough not to argue to much “And when he doesn’t love you? can you live with that? You don’t even know what he is looking for in a spouse” Tobirama waved a hand, already turning the problem over in his head “Even if he doesn’t love me he will still be mine - at least a little and I can be closer to his chakra, that’s enough. As for what he needs, he won’t need an heir given Izuna and it would be foolish to pass down the Sharingan through someone with no loyalty to the clan so that takes care of the biggest problem.”

Moving to the desk he pulled out a bank page and started writing as he talked “As for what else he is looking for there is money – which I can provide if I just sell off some of the stuff I’ve picked up over the years” Touka sighed, sadness curling over her face “power he already has, even so I should prove I'm strong enough to be useful, so that won’t give him anything worth marrying out-clan for, so what other kinds of power? I need to look this up. I know he wants peace still, but I think he wouldn’t mind so much if I get it my way rather than Hashirama’s way, so that's something I can work on. Hmm, I’ll have to look some things up; if the rumors just say Madara is looking I still have time, but I’ll have to move _fast_ ” already absorbed in his thoughts he touched his cousin’s arm on the way out the door to the library. There was research to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. wrapped in silk furoshiki

Tobirama looked over the papers in front of him, making sure everything was in place for him to declare a hunt at the next skirmish with the Uchiha; it all looked correct, his dowry in place if not quite as well presented as Tobirama would like (the albino sent a longing look at the pile of scrolls with the village plans, if only he had time to go through and make clean copies without all his notes and stupid scribblings, but he was pushing the limits of time he had before Madara chose a spouse and that wasn’t as important). Reflexively he went over his dowry list again, cross checking it with the lists he had made from studying the old scrolls and histories (many of the most useful ones were from successful Senju of court marriages and the duties that the spouse had – many of them didn’t work for Tobirama after all, he couldn’t have an heir, intersession would have to wait until his opinion meant something to the clan and Madara, managing the Uchiha’s affairs and forces, or teaching the children was just not going to happen, what with his reputation). So dowry was the most important part, after he had Madara he could focus on fulfilling as much of the spouse of the leader roles as he could, but it would have to wait (he had already done what he could with studying flower arrangement and koto and the other things court wives were good at, he had spent a lot of time in the Daimyo’s court in the last four months); but dowry first.

  * Financial, after selling most of his old gifts and treasures (unless they had belonged to his mother and brothers, the rest was all indulgences he liked but didn’t _need_ ).
  * Religion, the histories said it was one of the foremost duties of Queens (which was the closest analogue Tobirama could find anything useful in) was as a religious figure. Getting blessed and studying the divinity had been time consuming but he was now recognized as a voice of the goddess Amaterasu, which seemed like a good place to start.
  * Peace, (traditionally Queens apparently normally worked as spymasters for their husbands and used their social circle to hear and control rumors, unfortunately Tobirama was sure Madara wouldn't trust him with something like that) the peace Madara and Hashirama had wanted, the peace Hashirama hadn’t thought was worth the cost or risk of Tobirama’s plan, but he was fairly sure that Madara would be more realistic and see that it was better to stop the deaths now even if Tobirama’s plan was risky.
  * The hesitantly added village plans he had been working on since childhood - unfortunately still with his childhood ramblings.



That was good, not as good as Tobirama wanted but he had a gift ready and tucked in a scroll for using to get Madara’s attention in the skirmish so he could declare a marriage hunt; admittedly it was old fashioned of him to use this gift, but there was a time when it was considered Right and Proper to prove that you were serious this way as long as it was nicely wrapped. Tobirama had chosen to discard most of the Senju courting traditions as he was planning to jump straight to marriage and anyway Madara wouldn’t know what he was doing (it was funny, Tobirama had never realized that the two clans had such radically different courting methods – not that he found much on the Uchiha traditions, but it was enough to know they weren’t like the Senju) but had given in to one indulgence (one dream held so deep in him that he hadn’t even realized he still had it) and grown his hair out to mid back. After all, after this he would have loved ones that were _his_ again and his father’s cold insistence that Tobirama should keep his hair mourning-short after his little brothers died wouldn’t hold anymore; or if it did Tobirama was willing to ignore it. Probably Madara would never want Tobirama to give him a Token (to give him a lock of hair and with is the promise to never be apart, even in death) but at least Tobirama _could_ now; and his clan would know what it meant that Tobirama had grown his hair out, would know that he was claiming Madara as his and _that_ would be plenty of reason.

Tobirama flicked his attention out over their territory, feeling the Senju and Uchiha patrols growing closer to an inevitable confrontation; Madara was in the compound and this was a contested part of the forest, there was be a skirmish, now was Tobirama’s chance to put his plan in action. He was at full strength and his summons knew how to help him set the traps, he had all his plans in place and all that was left was implementing it and hoping that he was good enough to get Madara to stand still long enough to offer the dowry and use the marriage rope. It was going to be hard; he had never fought the Uchiha all out (which was _beyond_ stupid, disabling them might leave shinobi alive and not killing his kin but it did mean that there was a lot of Uchiha that hated him for putting them out of commission) and the one time he had faced Madara the older man had almost killed him with a shard of his broken blade- Tobirama still had a faint scar on his throat from that- so Tobirama was going to have to use every trick and advantage he had to if he wanted to pin Madara long enough to bind him with the rope and explain why Tobirama would be a good spouse and bring enough into the clan to be worth keeping the White Demon around. (He was being selfish he knew; he should let Madara find someone that would suit him better, someone his brother didn’t hate and who wouldn’t anger his clan and wasn’t so confused by people and…damaged. – gods, so many ways he wasn’t really right for this, he just, if any one was going to live next to that wonderful chakra and maybe get a chance to touch that amazing hair Tobirama couldn’t let it be anyone else; no matter how bad that made him.)

Touka knocked on his door and leaned against the jam, watching him tuck sealing scrolls away under his armor and check that all his weapons and tricks were easy to access – especially the initial gift. “You’re going forward with this then?” she asked gruffly, Tobirama looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighed, looking away “I still think it’s nuts. But then again I don’t think it’s going to be _nearly_ as hard as you think it is, so, I already know you’re not listening.” The sting in her voice made Tobirama slump, he didn’t – he didn’t want to disappoint her but he just…”I can’t let him end up with someone that won’t take care of him, I just _can’t_. I couldn’t bear it if I had to feel his chakra dim and sputter, I can’t feel his soul go dark and know he’s not being supported as he should. I already feel that sometimes the longer this war goes on and if I had to feel it permanently….I can’t Touka, it’s selfish and I just _can’t.”_ ”aw hell” Touka muttered, moving closer to lean on his back “Damnit Tobi, I don’t mean – I’m behind you ok, I might think this is nuts but I’m behind you. I just want you to be at peace, if this is what you think will leave you with the least regrets then you should go for it. I’ll take the brat while you deal with his brother, I have something I’ve been wanting to try on him anyway.”

Tobirama huffed a laugh and rubbed his face, “He’s going to be in for a shock when he faces someone that is perfectly willing to use anything and everything on him” he told her. Touka snorted, collaring Tobirama gently “Maybe it’ll knock some of the brattiness out of him” she growled and pressed her cheek to his long white hair, ignoring his faux-outraged mutters and awkwardly twisted stance “you do your part- and yes, you _will_ succeed in catching your man- I’ll keep an eye on things here and pass on anything useful. Personally I think your plan for peace is going to be a blast, so I’m right behind you.” Tobirama closed his eyes and soaked up the faith and support for a moment until he could feel his brother start to get ready for a skirmish. With another sigh he poked Touka in the side and wiggled away, meeting her warm eyes “Shall we?” he asked with all the courtesy that the Daimyo’s court had taught him, Touka bared her teeth at him playfully and stalked past out the door with her head held high (Tobirama was going to miss her).

* * *

The Uchiha lines came into view and Tobirama felt his stomach swoop with nerves like he hadn’t felt since his father made it clear Tobirama’s wants or fears didn’t matter; he was a weapon, nothing more (he had been his father’s weapon of destruction, his brother’s scalpel to cut sickness away, he wished he knew what Madara would want him to be). The Senju burst out of the trees and Hashirama headed straight for Madara; Touka and Tobirama exchanged a look and headed for Izuna, Touka slipping around to keep out of sight until Tobirama pushed Izuna close enough to Madara to chuck the gifts at him. Tobirama was a bit distracted as he shoved Izuna across the field, closer, closer, closer, _now_ in a flash Tobirama fell back and Touka lunged forward to take his place, unclipping her chest-piece and letting it thud to the ground, Izuna stuttering and his eyes going huge as he looked at Touka’s, ah, _provocative_ top and the large amount of skin visible. Tobirama didn’t keep watching long enough to see if the Uchiha’s shock was enough for Touka to trap him in a genjutsu- he was willing to bet it had worked- and instead moved closer to the fighting clan heads and sending a water dragon rushing between the two men to knock them apart.

Both clan heads leapt back and stared at the water soaked dirt for a shocked second before looking at Tobirama, standing with his arms crossed and looking at them in an unimpressed way; the albino looked up and down Madara (it wasn’t _fair_ that battle just made him look even more attractive) and reached into a scroll, drawing out five round silk wrapped bundles and chucking the first one at Madara underhand and raising an eyebrow when the man didn’t pick it up. The Uchiha looked at Tobirama for a long moment, head tilting a bit one way and expression going from hostile to curious as he picked up the package; Tobirama sent a look at this brother through his lashes- Hashirama was staring with fascinated confusion from her best friend to his younger brother and back- until a sharp gasp pulled his attention back to the Uchiha who was gaping at the unwrapped severed head in its bed of white linin and silk. Hashirama made a retching sound but Tobirama’s eyes were fixed on Madara, he need the other man paying attention to him and off balance enough to lessen the skill gap and so chucked two more at the Uchiha and smirking a bit when he dropped the first head with a yelp as he caught the other two to keep them from hitting his face. When Madara had unwrapped those two and was looking even more confused when Tobirama threw the last two at the Uchiha head’s feet “This is a hunt Uchiha, _run_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, Tokens are a Senju custom and are jewelry or such made of the hair of loved ones, not just lovers but those you are very close to - it means you want to be together and also that you wish to die and be buried together, offering/being offered a Token is a huge demonstration of love - hence the long hair, those that have lost all family will cut their hair in mourning. Giving someone a Token has no set time, it happens whenever the giver feels ready and may not be followed by reciprocation.


	3. shall we dance?

Madara gaped at the white Senju, still rather stuck on the fact that the younger man had just thrown the delicately wrapped (like, really, each fold was perfect, the silk was perfectly chosen to appeal to him and was slightly perfumed to counteract the smell of death) severed heads of a band of bloodline thieves that had killed several Uchiha, including Yue who had been only ten at the time and died horribly and now the white Senju was giving them to him?! and they had to be gifts given the presentation even if they had just been thrown at him in the middle of a battle. “Madara” Hashirama hissed at him, eyes big as the rest of the Senju cleared the field, leaving the Uchiha out in the open with no clear winner as they watched their clan heir (someone had taken Izuna down, but he look fine, just trapped in a powerful genjutsu and definitely not Madara’s biggest concern right now) “Madara!” Hashirama hissed again “ _run!”_ the Uchiha head turned to look at this former friend Hashirama’s dark brown eyes were wide nervous, “Madara, really, you need to run, it’s a hunt” Hashirama spit out. Madara frowned – Uchiha didn’t _run-_ about to grill the Senju on what he meant but realized he had made a mistake: he had stopped watching the white Senju and that was nearly a death sentence when a white and blue blur exploded at him with speed that made Madara’s head hurt and meant he was almost caught in a twisting dive by the white Senju and born to the floor. Swearing wildly Madara threw himself back toward the trees, trying to put some distance between himself and the white asshole.

It was a blur as the Senju chased him into the trees, driving him as the Inuzuka’s dogs did a stag while hunting and Madara was at least half a mile away from the sight of the skirmish before he realized that the white asshole had managed to make _Madara_ run like prey; it was a novel experience and jarring enough to get the analytical part of his brain moving, because, _fuck_ , the little shit was _fast_ and vicious and damnit he looked ridiculously pretty in the dappled sunlight. …which was not what Madara should be thinking about right now. _Focus!_ Madara leapt for the top of a tree, hoping to turn this around and get the white Senju on the defense and then – he looked down from his perch and the Senju was looking up at him, still and visible for once with the sunlight slanting through his red eyes like crystal and – oh. this – this was it, the world in a moment looking back at him with resolve and quiet fortitude. There was a shift, as if the world slid sideways and everything was suddenly sharper than Madara had ever seen, crystal clear and _present_ ; the light was dripping through the trees in liquid quartz, the shadows velvet, the trees like sweeping brush strokes and at the center - at the Center stood Tobirama, light in his white hair like a halo, skin almost glowing and his _eyes_ clear and weary and unwavering and…kind. Everything Madara had wanted and more than he had realized could exist in a person, all burned into his Sharingan; the truest thing Madara had see or would ever see, the Center, the peace all Uchiha craved that came from perfect trust and knowing what the center of your world was.

Something in Madara’s chest that had wound tighter and tighter with every year and death and late night looking at lists of the dead and wondering if it was his fault each of them was in the ground because _he couldn’t find a better way_ released. Wondering how long it would be before his clan fell, what to do about his brother’s increasing anger, wondering if he was ever going to feel _safe_ with anyone; and now, right here, now he knew. If he could win Tobirama for his own he would never again stand alone against the world and if he had all that steadfast strength next to him he could do _anything_. All he had to do was win Tobirama’s heart; he was sure he could if he had enough time, he never would have Centered on Tobirama if there wasn’t a space in the Senju’s heart that was reaching back. It would take work to bring that to life, but it was _possible_ and that was all Madara needed, he would win Tobirama’s heart and learn how to be everything Tobirama needed and wipe away the tied shadows under those amazing eyes, sooth away the tension in his shoulders with warm caresses until Tobirama was purring and limp in Madara’s lap, be whatever his Center needed to stand tall and strong without needing that grim resolve.

So absorbed was Madara in his staring that he completely missed the snow leopard in the tree until she pounced and slammed him, throwing him out of the tree with more ease than Madara wanted to admit. He swore and twisted, getting his feet under him in time to hit the ground and braced to take the big cat’s weight, catching the leopard and throwing her across the clearing (she would be fine, he hadn’t thrown her _that_ hard, killing Tobirama’s summons would _not_ endear him to his Center) and darting at Tobirama, engaging the younger man in a flurry of blows. Tobirama’s style was _brutal,_ all impossibly fast blows without an iota of lost energy or speed; when Tobirama struck it was absolutely ruthless and perfectly calculated, the true shinobi style of battles fought for an objective and never lost track of that (and…flexible, that was…a lot. Madara was quite sure that moment when Tobirama wrapped his legs around Madara’s neck and used them to almost bring him to the ground was going to be a frequent visitor in Madara’s dreams), it was also clear that his summons had affected his style – the twisting shapes his body made and the preference for pouncing from above were _overwhelming_ leopard. It was devastating and Madara found to his shock that he actually had to go shockingly close to all out in a way he never did with Hashirama, how was Tobirama this strong and Izuna didn’t lose _every_ fight? Had he been holding back? …also, where were the jutsu? Tobirama was still holding back – or waiting maybe.

Awareness zinged down Madara’s spine as he wrenched his attention from his lovely Center and cast a glance around the clearing looking for the summons that he had lost track of ( _mistake_ he was sure) or any other hidden tricks; quietly delighted at his Center’s clever mind and devious attitude. Throwing an open palm strike opened him up for Tobirama’s roundhouse kick and dodging that allowed Tobirama to kick again in what Madara thought would be another roundhouse right up until Tobirama hooked one long leg over his shoulder and used his momentum to slam Madara into the ground hard enough to knock the air out of him. Instinctively Madara threw himself into a back handspring to gain distance, vaguely aware that he was ginning a wild grin as he called up a great gout of flame, completely forgetting his earlier plan to follow his Center’s lead in terms of what force to use. His fire ball consumed the air between them and Madara had a sudden stab of fear – what if it was too much? Madara’s fires were too much for most (all) in his clan, even _Hashirama_ just moved out of the way, _fuck_ what – the Uchiha staggered back as his fireball was consumed by a shining dragon made of water by way of _eating_ it in a plume of steam that filled the clearing and had Madara distracted just long enough that when he looked up he was alone in the clearing.

Madara went still, pleasure fizzing through him in a wild exaltation he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before; this was what fighting could be, this was _dancing_ , Tobirama’s flexibility and brutal force against Madara’s swirling use of his opponent’s attacks against them and ornate devastation making the most wonderful contrast. Madara couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this alive as he scanned the trees for a glimpse of his Center; he was sure that Tobirama hadn’t left, sure that his Center was still here watching and planning and – _fuck_ , Madara felt alive.

There was no warning when a blast of shurikens exploded out of the undergrowth accompanied by a blast of sand (clever, _clever_ nonpareil) forcing Madara to close his eyes and retreat up into the trees to reduce the possibility of attack from behind – and unfortunately right into the range of the leopard, a swat of a dinner plate sized paw made him push up and back to hang in the air for a moment, tempted to call one of his more dramatic skills, Amaterasu or Susanoo maybe. But no, Tobirama was keeping it personal and close combat and Madara didn’t want to miss the chance to dance with his Center. His eyes caught a flicker of movement and Madara shifted trajectory just in time to slam his feet into Tobirama’s back, pleased when the man fell forward with the hit to minimize the impact and twisted as he hit the ground, kicking out at Madara’s legs and then pushing up on his hands in a spin that caught a knee around Madara’s neck and dragged the Uchiha down to the ground even as he twisted up an away and vanished into the trees again, Madara laughing breathlessly at the rush of adrenaline. A barely seen flicker had Madara flashing into the trees, instinct from years with the Sharingan and its ability to see so much that people didn’t think he could see leading him straight into the ambush of twisting nin-wire that almost caught the Uchiha in its web (oh _brilliant_ , he was using Madara’s skills and weapons against him; making use of Madara’s muscle memory to draw the Uchiha where he wanted, _brilliant_ ). Madara felt one of the wires tear into his pants at his calves and another at his bicep but his armor protected him for the most part; which, when had Tobirama removed his armor? He definitely had it in the skirmish, but it would have hindered the sort of close-combat fighting they were doing now, when had he lost it?

The last of the wires snapped under the heat of Madara’s jutsu and he twisted easily out of the way of another pounce from the summons and tossed a jutsu in the direction he was fairly sure his Center was waiting. A billow of steam told Madara he was right but even, so he almost missed Tobirama dropped out of the tree above him onto his shoulders, using his momentum (again!) to drag Madara back and toss him to the ground while Tobirama did a handspring out of it; Madara laughed and dove after his Center, catching Tobirama about the waist and slamming him into the hard expanse of a wide tree trunk shifting to pin the albino with his forearm over Tobirama’s throat, using the split second of shock to catch Tobirama’s eyes and try to snag him into a genjutsu. It held for only the briefest of seconds and then shattered with shocking ease, “Sensor” Tobirama rasped, slamming a hit into the crook of Madara’s arm to pull it to the side and sliding around his hand and into Madara space; for a moment Madara though he was going to be thrown and braced for it, which was the wrong move. Instead Tobirama did something athletic that ended with him on Madara’s shoulders _again_ but this time there was a garrote-wire around his neck that had Madara swearing. Shit. He had forgotten that his _still_ didn’t know what was going on or why Tobirama was hunting him. _fuck_.

Getting out of the hold involved biting the wire (reinforced against even chakra bites, pity) and catching at Tobirama’s legs, dragging the younger man down and around so that for one _incredibly_ distracting moment his had his Center in his arms; strong, _long_ legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Red eyes met his (both the iris and pupil were red, so lovely) and for a second Madara wanted nothing more than this; of course that was when Tobirama- _wonderful_ shinobi that he was- threw himself back with his legs still locked around Madara, dragging the Uchiha clean off his feet over Tobirama as the albino hit the ground. Madara twisted and landed feet first on a tree truck cracking the tree and sending mashed wood flying, once again alone when he looked up. Well. what now? for some reason Tobirama was avoiding jutsu and now having been close Madara thought he knew why; Tobirama didn’t actually have as much chakra as Hashirama or Madara or even Izuna, of his reserves were nothing to sniff at but compared with the people he fought he must have _incredible_ precision and never ever use even a drop more than was needed. He must know he was no match for Madara with jutsu, so he wasn’t even trying, instead using Madara’s skills against him and playing on Madara underestimating him; so the question was, what was he trying to do?

At first he didn’t notice it- though might have been in part to Tobirama stepping out of the trees without attacking Madara- until he went to take a step forward and – _couldn’t_. Then he could feel it, the subtly cool presence of something acting in his blood, of something _controlling_ his blood; his eyes snapped up to Tobirama who was grim faced, “What are you doing?” he forced out, instinctive fear at being out of control fighting against the equally instinctive need to relax into it and let his precious Center do anything he wanted. “I am a suiton user, the blood has a lot of water in it.” Tobirama hesitated, looking pained “If it helps it is very difficult with you – and Izuna I assume though I’ve never tried with him. Your chakra is extremely dense, and it interacts with your body differently, I wouldn’t be able to hold this if you really tried to get out” Madara nodded absently, already relaxing into having his Center so close and thinking about something else. “Those bloodline thieves” he said, speaking easier now that Tobirama had narrowed down his control, the albino tipped his chin up, face going hard and defensive “They _deserved it_ for touching a child. I promised brother I wouldn’t use it on humans – people like that aren’t human” Oh Amaterasu must be smiling on him for Madara to ever have found this _treasure_.

As much as Madara would love to take the time and ask Tobirama more about anything and everything he could about, well, _everything_ (including if he knew that should he ever fight Izuna like this and keep him from using jutsu he would _destroy_ the younger Uchiha, but surely Tobirama knew that), but he could see it was straining his Center to hold Madara under his control and Madara would rather figure out what was going on so that Tobirama stopped feeling like he had to keep Madara pinned before he hurt himself. “So what do you want then?” Madara asked, something…odd, flickered over Tobirama’s face before it went impassive again “Rumor has it you’re in the market for a spouse” Madara twitched “I’m putting my hat in the ring,” Madara felt his eyes blow _huge_ , surely it couldn’t be this easy? Right? “See I know you want peace; you want the death to stop, you want your clan safe and well fed and prospering, turns out I can give you those things. I’m rather wealthy honestly and not an unskilled shinobi, I know fighting power and my experiments with sealing and jutsu aren’t likely to be useful to the Uchiha, but I have other skills – including some expertise with healing.” Tobirama stepped closer “Most of all I can give you _peace_ , peace for all the clans and _soon_ – as long as you are willing to let me be a shinobi about it. I will come into your clan and make you stronger, but you will have to accept my nature” Madara was gaping. Because… _holy fire and flame_ , apparently his Center was trying – oh, yup, ok that was a marriage rope he just pulled out, _damn_ , it looked like three strands of fine silk in fate-red, Uchiha-indigo, and the white must be for Tobirama, the sixteen silver bells chiming sweetly in the air.

This was a marriage hunt. He should have seen it earlier, it was a bit obvious in retrospect what with calling a Hunt and giving him the deaths of those that would hurt him people; but still, his Center, this amazing, clever, beautiful, _strong_ man was going to marry Madara unless the Uchiha rejected him completely and while it stung a bit to have his Center only for the sake of peace, Madara was shinobi enough to be willing to take advantage of _anything_ that would give him a leg up with (or more time for) wooing his beautiful treasure. Madara nodded, something anxious draining out of the line of Tobirama’s mouth as he released the control he had been keeping of Madara’s blood (and yes, his Uchiha brain had decided that that was _crazy hot_ , not, you know, terrifying); slowly Tobirama moved closer, wary with something bright tucked in his gaze where Madara couldn’t quite see it. Careful the Senju (not for long!) took Madara’s hand (at the least moment he pulled his hand back, Tobirama stiffening painfully as Madara peeled his glove off, he wasn’t going to get married without touching Tobirama’s hand) and wound it around his right and Madara’s left – he must have picked up Madara’s dominant hand.

Tobirama’s eyes were fixed on their hands as he wound the rope around them in a more complicated pattern than Madara had ever seen before; the last knot was tied and they were bound together all that was left was “We don’t have anyone to infuse it” Madara murmured, thinking of how it needed the chakra of all four elements – and just Madara wouldn’t work. “You can control all four elements,” Tobirama said, looking at Madara through his frost colored lashes (guh) “I can as well, between the two of us we should be able to make it work"; Madara sucked in a shocked breath and forced down the need to express his euphoria somehow, he had to be patient, to be careful until Tobirama was his – Madara had a feeling the younger man had rarely been treated gently, there was something brittle in those red eyes Madara liked not at all and he didn’t know what his soon-to-be-husband would do if Madara pushed too hard. “That should work then” Madara forced out in a voice that was mostly calm; together they called up their chakra and by silent agreement each infused the marriage rope with the opposite elements at once, moving through all of them until each had given some of every nature to the binding. Tobirama pressed fire in and then heisted before infusing the rope again, this time with Yin and Yang and Madara locked he knees so as to not fall to the ground with the need to _worship_ this man, their chakra winding together a potent mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if the fight works - it's hard to write narratively what I normally do (did) physically when choreographing stage combat! I can either show you how a fight works or write down choreo but writing it in a narrative (where getting into the details and every single attack would be annoying) is not what I'm used too.
> 
> Also, for Roses readers, this starts right at the time Tobirama would have left for the mission that he ended up losing his fur and village plans on; so Madara has never seen them and he has never started paying attention to Tobirama - therefore Tobirama hasn't had to live with Hashirama being even more of a dick or become convinced Madara hates him and wants him dead. At this point he just thinks Madara doesn't give a flying fuck about him as long as he doesn't hurt Izuna too bad.
> 
> Also also, I had an awesome comment about Madara having dense chakra and how that might affect his body/blood and make him somewhat resistant to blood control but then I lost it and couldn't reference it when writing this chapter...


	4. as we begin

Tobirama felt the chakra sink deep in the rope and felt something inside himself relax, Madara had agreed, Madara was his husband (which, also, _Madara was his husband_ too bad he didn’t actually want Tobirama), his plan could go forward and honestly catching the Uchiha clan head hadn’t been very hard; Madara had clearly been holding back his more devastating jutsu, letting Tobirama keep it close and personal where he had a mild advantage (Tobirama would admit that he was a little disappointed not to use some on the traps Akira had set up for him, his summons was devious and had no human morals to hold her back. Oh well, he could leave them out here to keep the shinobi on their toes, it would be good for them). Tobirama looked at his new husband through the shield of his lashes and wished he was better with people, then maybe he would able to tell at least a little of what Madara was thinking; as it was Tobirama had no idea how Madara felt about all of this, other than that he had agreed, not killed Tobirama or burned the forest down trying to, and his chakra had taken in the rope so at least he didn’t seem _against_ it, maybe this would go ok after all (Tobirama was a bit shocked that Madara had agreed at Tobirama’s first try, he had had four other arguments and angles to try to convince the older man and all it had taken was his first speech and they were good? Madara didn’t mind marrying the White Demon, the strange, cold, off putting ((and if he listened to Izuna, _freak_ )), good only as a blade, Tobirama? It didn’t make sense but Tobirama was terrified of questioning it, while it lasted he was going to take every chance he got).

Tobirama tugged gently on the marriage rope, reassured when the binding held, they would keep the binding until they reached Madara’s home at which point it could be removed and placed somewhere safe; with both of their chakras in the rope it was reflective or their commitment, should either of them truly and willingly betray the other the rope would unravel and the marriage would be dissolved. Love wasn’t needed, liking wasn’t needed, even kindness wasn’t needed (his father had never been anything other than polite and disinterested in their mother and their rope had stayed together until the day she died) just a lack of betrayal; and that wasn’t something Tobirama was worried about, he would never betray Madara and Madara wasn’t the kind of person to betray anyone, if he had a problem with Tobirama he was sure the Uchiha would bring it to Tobirama’s face. “We should head back” Madara said quietly “I’m assuming that your clan will have told – oh, told _our_ clan that it was a Hunt? This won’t be enough on its own to hold peace, but a ceasefire is certain” and it was the relief in Madara’s voice, way he breathed out those words that made _everything_ worth it; _he_ had brought that look to Madara’s face, had given this to the man he loved, and that was…sweet indeed.

Tobirama reached out with his senses as he closed his eyes and hummed “The Senju have retreated to the compound, Hashirama is agitated but within the parameters I calculated – Touka will speak with him, she knew I was going to hunt you. The Uchiha are – they seem to be, milling around in front of the Uchiha compound? And seem confused more than anything, relief and some wariness but less anger than I would have guessed” silence greeted his words and confused Tobirama looked at his husband who was staring at him, face slack with shock. “Husband?” nothing “Madara?” the Uchiha twitched hard and shook himself, clearing his throat roughly; “I, uh, I didn’t know you were that strong a sensor” Madara spit out and Tobirama wondered if that worried Madara, realizing that the White Demon had always known where he and his kin were. And still, Tobirama couldn’t lie, “Yes, passively I can feel the entirety of the Senju territory easily and out to the Uchiha compound, if I try I can reach all of fire county and a bit farther. I can see heritage and some sickness and, well, lots of things” he finished awkwardly. “Emotions?” Madara asked, Tobirama couldn’t tell what he was think about this, but he had resolved to be honest – this wasn’t a shinobi mission and Madara deserved better than lying even if the lie would have been a better spouse (one of Tobirama’s favorite things about Madara was his honesty, he was…clean and honest and sure and it was _addicting_ ). “Sort of, I can feel that but I – rather lack the skill for recognizing what they are if they don’t fit in a few categories; mostly threat type emotions” Tobirama answered, Madara’s face doing something strange and not happy but not with Tobirama he thought maybe? “it’s nice, your chakra I mean, its honest, steady” and oh but it was hard to force those words out (it was worth it though for the look it put on Madara’s face and the warm surge of his chakra).

“We should go back” Tobirama muttered, looking away from his husband uncomfortably; he didn’t know what that look meant, but it made him feel…small (but…not bad). For something to do he reached up and flipped his hair out of his fur ruff, spinning it into a tight twist with one hand and going to tuck it back under the fur (he wished he had a hair tie for it, something to deal with later; maybe he would start tying it back in a Hatake style) when Madara made a funny choked noise, gaping again (ok, Tobirama was getting worried now, had he broken Madara somehow? He didn’t think he had gotten any hits on the Uchiha’s head and even the garrote hadn’t cut off his air for very long) and it wasn’t until Tobirama gingerly poked his cheek (look, he didn’t know where else to poke ok? Madara had a lot of armor on. And yes Hashirama did tell him he had to stop poking people but, well, this was different, right?) that the Uchiha started and cleared his throat, looking away and hiding in his hair for a moment. Tobirama didn’t mind, he had to take time to deal with his emotions all the time and if he had hair like that he would love being able to hide in it; especially if it just made him look mysterious and deep and not like an asshole – which is what Tobirama had been reliably informed was what he looked like whenever he shutdown from his emotions (yet another reason he was better as a blade than a person).

Madara seemed to get past whatever was bothering him (was he having second thoughts?) and gave himself a good shake, “Alright, lets go freak out my – _our_ clan, it should be fun” and the glint of glee in his eyes made something spark in Tobirama’s chest, and so when it faded Tobirama twitched with the need to do something to bring it back “well, Izuna won’t be fun” Tobirama wondered if he should tell Madara what was in the genjutsu Touka had trapped him in “but the others will be _delightfully_ confused that you caught me” Madara looked pleased by that thought, but even so Tobirama felt like he had to say “I didn’t figure out how to get around that part, I’m sorry if it looks bad for you to have me catch you in the hunt; I wasn’t trying to hurt your reputation” Madara blinked at those words and sent Tobirama a confused look as they jumped into the trees (neither man fully registering exactly how easily that had fallen into perfect sync). “What? Oh no, that’s not a problem. You are a more than worthy opponent and that’s what’s important, the fact that you caught me will actually make me look _better_ in the clan” Madara said, and ok, that, didn’t make sense to Tobirama but he didn’t want to push it anymore; so far he hadn’t fucked anything up and he would rather put off the moment he did as long as he could.


	5. so shall we endeavor to go on

Tobirama looked up at the expanse of the Uchiha compound wall, fire-hardened wood that was so utterly dead even Hashirama would find it difficult to waken with the mokuton; reluctantly the former Senju dragged his eyes down to look at the gathered stern looking clan members (they were going to hate him weren’t they, he had stolen their clan head and trapped him in a loveless marriage- at least on Madara’s side). A tug on his bound hand pulled him out of his thoughts and after his new husband (so many conflicting emotions, mostly a happy vibrating thing in Tobirama’s heart, but also so much guilt and he really shouldn’t have been so selfish), Madara stepping into view with a confidant stride and a head held high. Tobirama forced himself to stay calm and walk just a step behind Madara (the scrolls he found with advice for arranged marriages- all of one- had said it was important to show respect and walking a bit behind was supposed to do that. Apparently.) eyes keen on his new clan. They got within speaking range and Madara raised their hands, making the rope wrapped around them very clear and sending the bells tinkling “I got marriage Hunted!” Madara chirped brightly, looking…well, honestly he looked gleeful which didn’t make sense; that was ok, Tobirama was beginning to see that confusion would be part of his life with Madara but it was nice confusion, one he didn’t feel like was a weakness that he had to shield and if that stayed true Tobirama was ok with not knowing this.

The Uchiha stared at their clan head blankly, eyes slipping back to Tobirama and then returning to Madara in an oddly coordinated movement; one of the stepped forward (Hikaku, _applewoodsmoke-old lace,_ not as powerful but had a gift for keeping an eye on all the moving pieces in a battle) looking uncomfortable “Um, Madara-sama, you got – marriage hunted?” he asked slowly. Madara smirked swinging their bound hands, “Yup, Tobirama caught me fair and square and the rope is Bound and Binding” he said with worrying relish, he must be really pleased with the ceasefire, “ _He_ caught you?” another Uchiha Tobirama didn’t know the name of asked with some skepticism. “Oh yes, turns out he’s been going easy on us, we’ll have to spar at some point, and you’ll see what I mean – oh! did someone grab the heads? I actually would rather like to have those” Tobirama ducked his head incase he didn’t manage to keep his amusement off his face, he had known that Madara had a playful side- had felt it sparking in his chakra over the years- but it was another thing entirely to see it in person (he didn’t want to lose this, he _had_ to make sure he was useful). There was a silence and then another of the clan (Yuuko?) held up a lumpy bundle, her face etched with distaste “You _want_ them?” she asked skeptically; “Oh yes, I think Yue’s mother for one would like to know that the person who killed her son like that is dead” there was a grim note in Madara’s voice under the amusement and one of the Uchiha made a pained noise, ripping the bundle out of the woman’s- Yuuk _a_ ’s- hand and tearing it open.

The heads tumbled out and the new woman made tight harsh noise as she looked at one of them, her face twisting and Tobirama – he knew this chakra, this woman wasn’t very old- sixteen maybe- and he thought a few years ago he had felt…instinctively Tobirama started forward, only peripherally aware of Madara fallowing him with bright eyes. The woman – girl really, looked at him, the conflicting emotions clear on her face when he met her eyes evenly “They died painfully” he promised her “it was bloody and frightening, they died _terrified_ ” she searched his face and then her shoulders slowly dropped, looking away and swaying a bit with relief. Tobirama reached out instinctively and braced her as she rode out the emotions, “They’re dead? They’re _all_ dead?” she whispered. Tobirama nodded “Yes, the entire band and any of their blood I could find in fire country-“ “He’s a strong enough sensor to feel the entirety of fire country” Tobirama ignored Madara’s cheerful interruption and the muttering that followed it, focused on the girl “-they’re all gone.” She licked her lips “Why don’t I – why doesn’t that make it better?” Tobirama smiled tiredly (Butsuma had been in the ground for years and some days Tobirama still looked over his shoulder for his father’s disapproving gaze) “Because fear doesn’t die. Them being dead doesn’t change what happened to you; it won’t make you feel safer, it just means that they won’t be hurting anyone else.” Her breathing hitched and Tobirama couldn’t help himself “If you like I’ll show you some tricks to help with close combat” at that point Madara, spoke “You should do it Akemi, Tobirama can teach you how to put your opponent down hard and fast” his voice was grave and Tobirama sent his husband a shocked look over his shoulder, warmth feeling like it was dripping down his spine at the trust even if it was just teaching a few shinobi tricks.

Akemi nodded jerkily, bending to pick up the heads with fierce concentration and promising to take them to people who would need them. A tug brought his attention back to Madara who was looking at him with that complicated expression again; confused Tobirama met the dark eyes, waiting for Madara to speak (the watching Uchiha looked at this with wide eyed; the White Demon was clearly more than they knew given his kindness to Akemi and stronger than they had anticipated if he was that good a sensor _and_ able to catch _Madara._ And most importantly Madara looked nothing short of _incandescent_ ). “So where’s Izuna then, nonpareil?” it took Tobirama a second to put together that the last word must be something Madara was calling him (nonpareil? Was he trying to make the clan more accepting of their marriage and the ceasefire?) and he was already speaking by the time his concentration caught up “He’s in the clan head’s house, recovering from Touka’s jutsu” Madara nodded and headed for the gate, not pulling Tobirama or towing him or dragging him just, asking, coaxing, gentle with him in a way that left Tobirama wrong footed and flushed (Tobirama had known Madara was a gentle man since he was young and feeling it flare in Madara’s chakra, the Uchiha was passionate and fierce and would do anything for those he loved and that often meant there was little space for him to be gentle, but he _was_ when he could afford to be).

“What did your clansmen- Touka?- do to Izuna anyway?” Madara asked, Tobirama couldn’t help smirking at the question; poor Izuna “Touka, yes, she’s my cousin and closest family other than Hashirama. And she didn’t do anything major, if your brother gets distracted anytime he’s presented with a woman in – hmm, _suggestive_ clothing he has bigger worries than the little genjutsu Touka put him in”. Madara stopped and looked over his shoulder at Tobirama, startled “He got distracted by – no, never mind, how did your cousin keep him under the jutsu? He has always had a gift for breaking them - if not as much as you” Tobirama looked away, shoving down the warm shiver ( _Madara thought he was good at something!_ ) as he responded “Yes, I imaging he is, but I would also bet he has more experience with dark illusions of pain and fear and such?” Madara made and agreeing noise and Tobirama flicked a look at him out of the corner of his eyes “Well, Touka and I crafted a genjutsu that was _good_. Making your opponent fear you is very useful but in terms of making something he wouldn’t escape the best way to do that is make sure he doesn’t _want_ to escape” Madara’s dark brows went up and he breathed a soft “oh” as they approached the door, “that’s very clever, turning it around like that.” Tobirama shrugged as he entered after Madara, toeing off his sandals and shutting the door behind him with one foot as he watched Madara try to figure out what to do with his armor; honestly it was a bit silly, they were in his- _their_ \- new home and the rope could safely be removed without cursing the marriage to bad luck (not that _Tobirama_ wanted it off, he was relishing the contact with his – with Madara and was sure it would be one of the few times Madara touched him, especially without gloves).

With a sigh Tobirama flicked chakra through the marriage rope, making the bells chime and the complicated braided knot unwind (he was focused on the rope, if he hadn’t been maybe he would have seen Madara’s dismayed moue as the rope loosened and their hands fell apart) and draped the rope over his shoulder while he went to help his new husband with the heavy red armor, moving it to the shallow room/alcove where the armor stands were; hmm he’d have to clean it later. He unbuckled each section, Madara’s hands falling away as he just stood still and let Tobirama take it off; good, he had calculated correctly based off the stories in court then and this was a Good Spouse Thing (also, just, really, really nice) that was promising for the other things Tobirama had written down that wives of leaders were expected to do going over ok. with a pleased flick he draped the last section of armor over the stand and turned back to Madara (oh. crap. Miscalculation. Without the armor Tobirama could see more of his physique and it was…distracting. He needed to work a low level of constant distraction into his plans now) swallowing a bit and trying to force himself to meet Madara’s eyes (it wouldn’t do to make Madara think Tobirama didn’t trust him) and hoping the older man didn’t see his stupid fucking heart writ all over his face.

Apparently not because Madara frowned a bit and cocked his head looking Tobirama over “Where is your armor?” he looked confused and Tobirama looked confused right back at him “…in a scroll? With the rest of my things and dowry?” he said slowly, trying not to twitch when Madara’s face did something complicated _again_ (what was Tobirama doing wrong?!) “I made the scrolls myself” ok, tone down the defensiveness “I’m not bad at sealing, these are my creations – I didn’t buy them with clan money” that was probably what he was worried about if the clan needed was hard up, he wouldn’t want Tobirama to need expensive things so it was good for most of his life Tobirama had stuck with the cold functional basics and only in the last few years started picking up other things – now that he had sold them for the dowry Madara would never know he had ever used anything so frivolous, which would be good (he kept his mother’s things, a few gifts from his brother and the stupid brush he got with Madara in mind. He would probably never be able to use it but…it had become a - a symbol of sorts that Tobirama was more than a blade even if that was what he was useful as; an old hopeless wish that belonged to Tobirama the person, not Tobirama the White Demon, it felt as though as long as he had that hope he wasn’t yet what others feared, what his brother halfway thought he was. ~~Demon, heartless, warmonger, callous, pitiless, cold-blooded freak~~ )

Madara’s mouth opened and closed a few times but before he could say whatever he wanted to say Izuna stepped out of a room into the open foyer, looking at Tobirama with dark eyes and a mulish expression. Madara stiffened and looked from his silent brother to the inquisitive look on Tobirama’s face, “Is it true, what you showed me?” Izuna’s voice was confrontational and sharp but Tobirama tipped his head, examining the other man “No” he said honestly, Izuna stiffened “but it could be” the Uchiha heir looked down and Tobirama said more softly “it can be, but it won’t if you don’t change your path.” Izuna nodded jerkily and turned to leave, hesitating at the last moment “Congratulations or whatever” and then he was gone. Well, that had gone better than Tobirama had calculated for, a promising start. “What did Touka show him” Tobirama glanced at his new husband warily but…he didn’t _seem_ mad, “Touka and I crafted a genjutsu of what peace could be” Madara sucked in a sharp breath and Tobirama rushed to get the rest out before the other man could speak “we were careful, we worked on it for _weeks_ , it’s not really Hashirama’s peace- I figured Izuna would never buy into the ideals that Hashi loves so much- its, your peace – or what I think yours is. A place where your people aren’t dying senselessly, where children don’t die before they hit double digits, where we don’t have to look over our shoulders all the time. Hashirama wants peace for everyone because he wants all shinobi to be _better_ , whatever that means. I just don’t want to bury any more of my kin and I think –“ hesitation “-I think you’re the same.”

Madara looked away, closing his eyes like what Tobirama said was painful but he pushed out the last of it anyway “I just showed Izuna a place where he could have children without eventually seeing them six feet down” Madara made a strange, strangled sound and leaned against the wall, covering his eyes with a gloved hand as his shoulders shook once, twice, three times. Tobirama felt fear stab through him and it took all his considerable self-control not to throw himself at Madara and try to sooth him with promises the Uchiha would never want from Tobirama; instead he shifted closer, close enough to be present but not invade his space and reached out with a thread of chakra to curl loosely around his husband. Madara took a deep breath and then another, gathering himself quickly and straightening his shoulders “Thank you, I haven’t ever been able to get through to him, make him _feel_ what things could be” Tobirama tried for a slight smile “Well, he’s not all that imaginative is he?” the tease was a risk; a gamble that Madara wouldn’t take offence but it was worth it when Madara barked a laugh and shoved himself up, chakra flaring with the dogged conviction that always made Tobirama want to _purr_. (He had miscalculated, Madara was paying far more attention to him than he had planed on and it was _distracting_ , Tobirama would have to be careful he didn’t get caught up and forget to prove that he could be useful.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note from ch. 25) I've had a couple people ask about 'nonpareil' because it seems like it should be (or is) bad French but it's actually an English word (possibly from middle French?) meaning without equal, an unrivaled or matchless person or thing. Or a kind of candy (that I've never actually had...I hope it's not gross!).  
> It's funny I had no idea that wasn't a normal word!


	6. call you closer, dearest of all

Madara gathered himself, forcing down the mild embarrassment at being so weak; this was his _Center_ , if there was ever someone to be emotional around it was Tobirama, he trusted his Center with everything he was, including his dreams and wishes (and _gods of flame_ but he was right to. Without ever even speaking to him Tobirama understood something Madara had never been able to make anyone else see – not Izuna and not Hashirama, Tobirama understood without question and stood with Madara and worked for it with his clever, _brilliant_ mind). He _had_ to figure out how to win Tobirama’s love and devotion not just his commitment and fealty – though having those two things alone was a heady thing indeed; if that was all Tobirama could ever give him Madara would count himself blessed, the rest was a wish (a longing) that Madara could live without as long as he had Tobirama at his back. A deep breath and another moment with Tobirama’s chakra lapping gently at him like cool surf and he pushed himself off the wall, “I don’t know how the Senju do it but in the Uchiha after marriage is witnessed and the rope validated- the clan will have done that with their Sharingan as we walked here- for out-clan pairings there is a period of two weeks before the spouse is presented to the clan at a feast” he didn’t say anything about why the gap was in place, he’d rather _not_ make his Center think about dubiously-willing marriages and needing time to bring the spouse around to the idea of marital fidelity; that wasn’t what was happening here.

“So for now things should be quiet to give you time to settle in and the clan time to get used to the idea of you being here” Madara told his Center as he headed for the stairs “Is there any restrictions on what I can do?” Tobirama asked and Madara paused, turning to look at the albino and fighting back a frown when he saw there was nothing in Tobirama’s eyes but inquisitiveness; he expected for there to be restrictions, he _expected_ Madara to plan on controlling him. Suddenly Madara was reminded of one of the nastier things he had heard said about Tobirama; that the Senju freak was as a rabid wolf, held back only by his brother’s choke chain, even back when he had first heard that Madara had done his best to shut it down in the clan – it was cruel and anyway Madara had been sure it was an over-exaggeration, but…Tobirama didn’t know that. “No” said Madara, as close to tender as he could get away with without spooking his ill-used Center; some day Madara was going to get the name of every person that had wronged Tobirama and then he was going to go on a bit of a _trip._ “There’s nothing you are prohibited from doing” Tobirama nodded, eyes thoughtful “But I might be prudent to expose the clan to me in small doses, all things considered. I am well aware of how many of your kin I have had a hand in hurting” now that…was an interesting way of putting it, “Well aware?” Madara asked as he turned and continued up the stairs. “By their chakra” and dear kami, he made that sound like it was blindingly obvious and he was wondering how Madara had missed it, as if memorizing and recognizing the chakra of every opponent was nothing to him.

“Do you remember every shinobi you meet?” Madara waved Tobirama after him, showing him around the top floor and wishing he had thought to show his Center the larger bathing room on the first floor. “It depends on why I’m fighting them, bloodline thieves are not worth the time, but shinobi I have to kill or maim for a pointless feud that no one even remembers? They deserve my acknowledgement if nothing else” and _damn it_ why did the man have to be gorgeous and clever and ruthless and loyal and breathtaking and _principled?_ And to make it worse it was the pragmatic principles of a shinobi with honor, not the high moral principles of an idealist; Tobirama would honor his opponents and kill them anyway, it was… _fucking hot_. Madara was still trying to wrestle his searing attraction under control (must. not. jump. Husband.) when he opened the door to his chambers and thoughtlessly called them ‘theirs’; he froze glancing at Tobirama and not at all sure how the man was going to take that pronouncement. “I’ll have another futon brought up!” his voice was overloud and Tobirama flinched a tiny bit, eyes wide on Madara’s face “if you want, _I_ don’t mind, but I mean…” he trailed off, waving vaguely at the tall sleeping platform and the- in Izuna’s opinion- over-indulgently thick and soft futon placed on it “if you’re not comfortable” he finished weakly. Tobirama’s eyes narrowed and Madara forced himself not to twitch under that red gaze ( _must. not. jump. Husband_.) “I have no objection if you would not find my presence displeasing or distasteful” ….wait. What? _Distasteful?! Displeasing!? Tobirama!?!_ “Not in the least” he said, too busy forcing down the thrashing fury of hearing _anyone_ (even Tobirama) say a thing like that about _Tobirama,_ who was beautiful and wonderful and a treasure – too busy to add something more about how much he didn’t mind, quite the opposite really.

Tobirama searched his eyes and then turned to look around the room, Madara scrambling a step behind to shuffle things and give his husband room; there was a hitch in Tobirama’s movements and then he slowly pulled out a scroll and removed his things from it. Madara felt his heart drop as the albino efficiently pulled out what was his worldly possessions; there was…so _little_ , even for a lower rank shinobi much less for the heir of a well-off clan. It was as if Tobirama had exactly what he needed and nothing more; there was no decorations, no luxuries, not even any nonstandard decorating on clothes or weapons. Eventually Tobirama pulled out a small, lacquered box that looked like it might have _something_ personal, but that was…just. no. Madara needed to fix this somehow, he just didn’t know _how_. Tobirama turned to him, apparently unaware of the Not Good-ness Madara was trying to wrap his head around; “If at all possible I need a study for my work” there was the faintest pause in his voice and Madara _pounced_ on it, desperate for something to give his Center, “What?” oh dear that step forward might not have been smart. “A lab, I…invent things, jutsu and seals and” he waved a hand “other things” Madara relaxed and smiled, “We can do that, that’s not a problem and you can have the clan head’s spouse’s study, it’s been empty since my mother died and it could easily be done over for you-“ “Oh no, I’m sure it’s good as it is. I just need a place to work and but my scrolls and books.” Madara frowned narrowing his eyes at his husband; hmm, Tobirama wasn’t going to make this easy for him was he. That was ok, Madara was stubborn as all get out when he needed to be.

* * *

Madara took Tobirama to the study- making a mental note to ask someone to come in and clean it a up a bit- wishing he knew the other man well enough to tell what his expressions meant and what sort of things Tobirama might like; more shelving for his scrolls and books definitely but that was…so little. Madara wanted to make a space for Tobirama, he wanted his Center to have a place that was completely his; a little bit of Tobirama tucked away in Madara’s home, and not knowing how to do that was an itch he couldn’t scratch. Dinner was quiet, Izuna was preoccupied and Haku was clearly not sure how to react; Madara was so ready for Kikiyo to come back and help him get everything sorted out, the Red Crane had the clear and level head that Madara really needed right now and she was off in a long mission in wind country. Oh well, he would just have to muddle along and try to figure out how to woo his new husband; it would just mean that he had to pay _even more_ attention to Tobirama and _that_ was not something Madara minded. After dinner Madara showed his Center to the first floor bathing room with its large sunken tub, something that was extremely gratifying with the way Tobirama’s face went excited, childishly delighted as he breathed out “ _oh,_ this is…” Madara felt his grin grow and, reluctantly, left his new husband to the water and heat; returning to his room and making sure it was welcoming for his surprise new spouse – gods of flame, if he had had even the smallest amount of warning he would have made sure that things were better appointed for him. It left him feeling a bit off balance to know that he was lagging behind, what with Tobirama having apparently been planning this for a while and to such an extent he had plotted how to get through to Izuna about peace; doing something that Madara had never managed in one fell swoop.

The Uchiha rubbed his face and went to the washroom on the upper floor, smaller but perfectly serviceable with the cascade shower if Madara wasn’t interested in taking a longer time in the bath - he had long since gotten used to tying his hair up and keeping is from getting more than damp or wet ends, his hair was a _pain_ to dry. The Uchiha was toweling said damp ends of his hair in a sleep yukata, mind far away as he moved around the room, turning he froze when he saw his Center in the door, haloed in light and also wearing a yukata. Oh. oh _fuck_. That white hair- which Madara hadn’t realized was long at first what with it blending into the fur ruff (and yeah, that had been a surprise that had melted his brain a bit)- was loose over his shoulder and he wasn’t wearing his happuri; nothing but his plain yukata and sweep of hair and _the kami were testing him_ because, damnit, Madara hadn’t had time to prepare for this! (Because of that he missed Tobirama’s eyes widening when he saw Madara or the way the albino licked his lips and his eyes lingered longingly on his feathery, thick dark hair piled on his head in a cascading combination of high tail and knot. Tobirama would do some pretty morally gray things to get his fingers in that hair and try some braids he knew just to feel if it was as soft as it looked and see Madara in something that was _Tobirama’s_ , a small claim he knew he didn’t have any right too.)

It was awkward but not as bad as it could have been when they slipped into bed, Tobirama not arguing or commenting on Madara placing himself on the side of the bed between his Center and the door; the bed was large enough to be more than comfortable for both of them – even with Madara’s tendency to sprawl out and when Tobirama sat on it his eyes went wide “ _Oh_ ” Madara grinned at his Center’s breathless exclamation, watching Tobirama feel out the softness with slightly parted lips and wide eyes; this right here would be enough for the cost of the bed to be worth it. It was a delight to watch Tobirama explore, it reminded Madara of a cat stepping onto a new surface; much of the same pushing and then pulling back, testing it, exploring it (the Uchiha was pretty sure he would be sniffing at it if Madara wasn’t in the room), testing it with his keen mind bright behind his eyes. “Tobirama” the albino looked up and flushed faintly, a wash of pink that _did things_ to Madara; looking abashed the former Senju slid into the bed and tucked himself under the covers, closing his eyes and to all appearances dropping off to sleep immediately – Madara didn’t mind, it just meant he got to watch his Center until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any more.

* * *

In the morning when Madara awoke he was alone and had a disorienting moment wondering if his Center had been nothing more than a dream until he saw small marks of Tobirama’s presence; a small pot of something that wasn’t Madara’s, a sword in the stand that had been empty for years given Madara’s preference for gunbai, a flash of blue in the standing wardrobe. Not a dream then. Lords of flame be praised. The Uchiha put an arm over his eyes and dropped the other over the edge of the bed to press his fingers to the floor and send out a seeking _ping_ of chakra; he wasn’t a terribly gifted sensor- certainly nothing like Tobirama in range, then again Madara was increasingly sure that _nothing_ was like Tobirama- but he had enough to find things in his compound and the surrounding area if he wanted and looked. His clan were well, that clanswoman that kept the house for them moving about in the kitchen, touched with wariness but blessedly little fear (Madara didn’t have Tobirama’s ability to sense most emotions, but he had learned over time to recognize fear, bloodlust, and that bitter resignation that seemed to take most shinobi when cornered and could and could tell heritage or Sharingan-type when needed), Izuna was out on a close patrol, Hikaku was being pestered by one of the Elders – hmm something to check on later, no one in the healing hall was dimmer than they had been yesterday, the clan as a whole was wary but Madara felt startlingly little fear; and Tobirama, his beautiful nonpareil, his treasure and Center and husband, was in the wide enclosed gardens of the main house (huh, was there a way to add more water features? There was the koi pound and rain chains and such but not that much, mostly the gardens curled around the stretch of snow white gravel and large black granite boulders that was both aesthetic and a space for slow kata or other less disruptive training).

Wait. Tobirama was training. he was moving and lovely and maybe dressed in lighter clothing. What the hells was Madara doing in bed when he could be watching that?!? The Uchiha launched himself out of bed and tripped though his early morning routine, leaving his hair tied back without the patience to fight with it when _he could be watching Tobirama._ He all but fell down the stairs and only managed to straighten out his gait when he realized that if he could sneak up on Tobirama a little- not _really_ sneak up, just not let his Center know he was watched- the albino wouldn’t have time to change how he acted and Madara would see him as he had been during the Hunt dancing with Madara. Madara stepped up to the shoji door to the engawa and gardens and looked out (the outer doors were all in-swinging doors with heavy drawbars as they were better security, even the inner shoji door had ironwood screens that could be pulled down if needed. The clan head’s home- manor really- was traditional in style but its bones were fire-hardened ironwood and hidden blockades to protect the clan heirs, Madara only remembered one time the house had been invaded and that…Togakushi's death had been painful, he was only _four_ ). As Madara had anticipated Tobirama was in the center of the gardens and dressed lightly in shinobi pants and a kimono top, _not_ as he had anticipated the albino wasn’t doing kata on the gravel of even on one of the tall narrow boulders, no he was standing on the _koi pond_ , casually running through slow purposeful movements on top of the water. It wasn’t like Madara _couldn’t_ do that but there was something about the casual use of skill that made something in him shiver and wonder about that fascinating control – was it constant? It had to be to filter his sensing so he didn’t get lost in the overwhelming input (could Madara get him to lose that control? Could he spread his Center under him and caress that china pale skin until Tobirama forgot to lock himself back?) but did that-

“He’s been out there for two hours” and Madara just about jumped out of his skin as Mayumi came up behind him, the first time the older woman had snuck up on him in _years_. She had started tending the house when Tajima was alive as a young woman after her knees were shattered on a mission (they never healed well enough for mission work, but she was _vicious_ in her tending of the house and its fortifications) and had for a time been something like watcher for Madara and his siblings until they were submerged in endless training. “When I heard that you had been Hunted and Caught and then come back here with the White Demon I though he must have bewitched you somehow, I couldn’t see how you would have let him get you and then brought him here to the heart of our clan – taking the enemy into our bosom and giving them the keys to hurting us” Madara licked his lips and looked at her strongly featured face, handsome and sterner than was reflective of her temper. “And now?” he asked her softly, looking out again at his Center luminescent in the sun “Well, I heard what he did for my Akemi and if he can help her stand tall again I…well” Madara winced, aching at the thought of the clanswoman he hadn’t saved in time – when he reached her she was alive and had her eyes still but…the first and only time Mayumi hadn’t been about her tasks in the house was when Madara brought Akemi back to the compound and she focused on tending her niece; Izuna and he had done alright on their own (Kikiyo refused to help and just laughed at them) and had bother been glad when she returned, mostly for what it said about Akemi’s health.

Mayumi cleared her throat and looked away, “Besides, people are saying you look properly besotted with the White – with…him and that if he can sense the way he says he can _and_ Caught you he must have been holding back with us. Many of the others are caught up in the pretty!deadly” in the garden Tobirama had moved onto something that involved stretching and bending and – Madara just – _couldn’t._ with a groan he looked away, covering his eyes with his hand so he didn’t peek and crouching in a slump of delighted-misery as his clanswoman laughed at him. “So you are pleased with him then? It’s not about the peace you want so bad?” Madara carefully didn’t freeze at the words (he was too good a shinobi for that) and weighed what to say, eventually landing on “I won’t say that I don’t still want peace and I won’t ask him to fight his kin, but Mayumi” his voice wavered as he said it out loud for the first time “he is my Center.” Mayumi sucked in a shocked breath and knelt in front of Madara, “Are you _sure?”_ and he had to smile a bit at that “More than I’ve ever been. It was in the Hunt, he was making me run, _me,_ and then I looked down and met his eyes and….it’s everything the stories said it was, it’s like nothing else I can think of – it’s like suddenly every things makes sense, not just them but you; like by looking at them you see yourself reflected back but _better_ ; the person that you could be in their heart, it's clarity and glory and all the pain of the heart and all of it just – subsides.”

Mayumi was watching him with an awestruck expression as he tried to explain what it had been like to _see_ Tobirama; he looked out at his husband and the golden-halcyon clarity lapped at him again, “I don’t know how to explain it, but now that I’ve had him in my life I _can’t_ lose him. I just can’t.” “Oh Madara, child,” she touched his chin and drew his head around to look at her again “you don’t need to, I can _see_ it in you” and gods of flame but that was just. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted her to approve. “Now, up you get, go get Tobirama-sama for breakfast and after he’s busy you and I will have a talk about making sure he looks like an Honored Uchiha leader not a patrol shinobi” she stood with a brisk flick of her fingers down her shinobi pants and Uchiha indigo kosode as Madara grinned helplessly at her, with her on his side everything would be so much easier (and he would hear the murmuring of the clan faster) and her help would speed up his wooing – maybe it was underhanded to get help for something like this but honestly Madara was too far behind to not take any advantage he could find.


	7. armament

Tobirama had been passively monitoring Madara’s chakra all morning (which, really, was a nice way of making ‘oh dear god it feels so goodandwarmandcalmandfirmandsafesafesafe and never want to let go’ sound like something the White Demon could think) and so noticed when the Uchiha woke up and came down but wasn’t paying enough attention to track any emotional input (Hashirama had always found Tobirama monitoring his emotions faintly disturbing – he never said anything but Tobirama knew; he didn’t want Madara to start feeling like that) so it was something of a surprise when his husband spoke from right at the edge of the koi pond. With long practice at never looking surprised Tobirama lowered his leg slowly and stretched his back as he turned to the Uchiha, head cocked inquisitively “Breakfast” Tobirama couldn’t quite keep his nose from wrinkling in distaste and unfortunately Madara saw it before the albino could smooth the emotion away. “You don’t like breakfast?” Tobirama looked away, trying to decide what to say and going with honest but vague as was his chosen default here “I find most breakfast foods rather heavier than I would like in the morning” Madara’s eyes narrowed like he knew there was more to it but let it go to Tobirama’s relief. “Well let’s see what has been made and go from there, alright?” Tobirama nodded, Madara turned a pleased look on him and Tobirama had to divert a bit of attention to not reacting like a needy animal and just - yeah “Good, do you have foods you like?” Tobirama, still distracted arranging his focus to put some on dealing with the Needy problem, answered without thinking about it “Fish, and blueberries” and promptly started swearing in his head at the warm spike in Madara’s chakra, so close Tobirama’s steps actually faltered.

Tobirama hesitated at the table, glancing at the kitchen uncertainly “Should we-“ “Sit down Tobirama-sama,” slowly Tobirama did as he was told, tracking the woman that had entered with a large tray (she had been afraid of him earlier- or at least disliked him- what had changed?) and set it on the table with a thud. Madara looked between them and then spoke “Tobirama with is Mayumi, a dear clanswoman that deigns to take care of the main house as Izuna and are absolute shit at it. She’s been here since I was young” and the clear affection in Madara’s voice was enough to make Tobirama give her the benefit of the doubt, which meant “Your knees, they hurt don’t they” the Uchiha froze, staring at him with such shock Tobirama couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting. “You – how did you know I have bad knees?” Mayumi asked slowly, eyes intent “The way you walk, your gait has more motion in the knees – like someone that has done a lot of physical therapy, you are very careful about where you carry your weight and strictly avoid any furniture that could brush your knees- even if you have to go the long way around-. You also must have been rather young when you chose to do this and unless there was a devastating injury you wouldn’t have been taken off the field; not with your doton bent. So knees, healed well enough to move freely but not enough to get you back to the frontline, they must hurt given how you walk; I have some skill with healing, I might be able to move things around and reduce the pain - though I can’t do anything for the range of motion I’m afraid.”

This was why Tobirama didn’t explain things often, either people tuned out and didn’t want to hear it or they looked at him like he was an alien; only, Madara didn’t _quite_ look like that. He looked thoughtful, not off put Tobirama thought, “He has you there” Madara told his clanswoman “I’m used to it enough that I never really noticed but he’s right” Mayumi grimaced but it was more chagrined than distasteful “you can help with the scaring?” Tobirama met Madara’s gaze evenly, this was the Uchiha Clan Head not Madara he was talking too “I might be able too, it’s hard to say without looking at it closer” Madara hummed and looked at Mayumi. The Uchiha hesitated for a moment “I’ll keep that in mind, not yet, but I’ll keep that in mind” she said, Tobirama nodded; that was fair, if he was her he wouldn’t want to let someone that had been an enemy so recently use chakra on him – especially if it wasn’t necessary. The offer had been made, if she ever chose to take him up on it he would make good (and in the meantime word of his offer would spread through the clan, not why he did it, but he wasn’t unaware of the side benefit).

After that breakfast was quiet, Tobirama forcing himself to eat what he was given (never, _ever_ , waste food) and Madara seeming distracted – Mayumi didn’t eat with them, and Izuna didn’t join them but Tobirama could feel the younger Uchiha brother and knew that Izuna was buried in some heavy thinking. After the food was done Tobirama excused himself to go clean up and change for the day, not letting himself go to the bath and cleaning up with a rinse in the cascade shower instead; wetting his hair to braid it back easier as he had decided to try some of the styles that his mother had worn, the Hatake braids that were such a part of his best memories of his mother and later with Touka. It was harder to do on himself that he had anticipated but with wet hair, a little of his skin oil, a long-toothed ivory comb with a thin pointed handle to divide hair that had been his mother’s, and a pile of his mother’s hair beads and clasps he got the style wrestled into place; the three thick four-strand braids pulling back the hair around his face and almost to his ears nice and tight as they wound back, the bottom two meeting in a larger clasp sitting at roughly the base of his skull before falling loose and the upper four braids twisted into a flat-ish spiraling knot on the back of his head (huh, maybe that would cushion his head if he fell, probably not, his hair wasn’t _that_ thick). It left most of his hair loose down his back but wouldn’t get in his way if he had to lean over or something, there were still a few shorter stands around his face but Tobirama couldn’t do anything about that; besides, his job now was- from what he could tell from his research into how to be a good spouse for a clan head (well, a spouse to a leader, mostly Queens but he'd take what he could get)- to reflect his husband’s status, skill, and probably his opinions.

Hopefully Tobirama was going to do ok with that, he knew he looked _strange_ but if he was dressed appropriately it might mitigate his strangeness; only, he was having a hard time figuring out what appropriate _was_ , in his father’s world it would be bare basics and function – a sword in a plain sheath. He wasn’t sure he had ever sorted out how he should present when his brother took over – looking strong and ready was what his clansmen and women needed but Tobirama had a suspicion that it didn’t endear Hashirama to him that Tobirama was almost never out of his armor, so what to do with Madara? For now he was going with practical shinobi basic (that was what he had other than his armor anyway) but not _war_ shinobi and hoping that if he made his hair complicated enough it might convey Madara’s status; certainly any Hatake would know at a glance even with one of the more casual alpha styles. Maybe he would try one of the more ornate alpha-asserting ones once he had some practice, one of the ones his mother wore when she wanted to put someone in her place. Reluctantly Tobirama set down the hair things, shifting them to the side that Madara had cleared off on the vanity and tucking the unused clasps and beads in the box all his mother’s things were in; he couldn’t stop putting off this, it was time. Tobirama brushed a hand over the braids, remembering how his mother tipped up her chin when she had full up alpha-asserting braids. She did it and while he was a pale shadow of her strength (a Ghost of her according to father, a ghost of her if all the things Tobirama cherished about his mother were removed with life) he would do it too; he would stand with his husband and he had done everything he could to set things in place, there were a few more things to maneuver but it was almost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually developed the braids for this and then went and added the omake to Days after.  
> So, if you want a visual think Daenerys, the alpha-braids are inspired directly by her season 8 updos (as in I pulled up a picture and tried to describe it...). Which had the interesting side effect that my mental image for Tobirama's mother is Daenerys now, it's sort of awesome.


	8. ending tethers

Tobirama knocked gently on the doorjamb of Madara’s study/office/clan head meeting room, glancing around the large space in curiosity; it was warmer and heavier than Tobirama had expected, the fire-hardened ironwood beams thick and clearly exposed in the tall room and most of the walls a dark burgundy color that Tobirama found rather surprising in the largely pale house. Madara’s desk was unsurprisingly large; heavy and ornate, somehow managing not to make the Uchiha head look smaller behind it – which was _quite_ the accomplishment really. The entire room was like that, from the comfortable but heavy chairs in front of a set of Shoji doors out to the garden to the slightly separated large alcove filled with what must be the secret-scrolls (or, those of the secret-scrolls he was willing to have out even with the heavy sealing wards over the space) it all gave off a combination of traditional allusions and ornate weight that made something in Tobirama loosen; there was a heady power to the way Madara presented himself, an aura of focus that made the albino feel a little bit like he didn’t have to do everything. It was ok to let Madara take watch, he would take care of things while Tobirama rested – like a heavy, warm duvet on a cold night pressing him down. (It was also _wonderfully_ clever, Hashirama never had understood the power of appearance.)

“Tobirama?” the albino blinked and pulled his attention to the task at hand only to draw up short at the sight of their marriage rope proudly displayed in the place of honor behind Madara’s chair – that was where the most honored things went, the clan crest or a prized family heirloom, not a _marriage rope,_ much less one for a spouse that one hadn’t chosen (another way of encouraging peace maybe?). (With his eyes on the rope and study he completely missed the poleaxed look on Madara’s face or the way he couldn’t quiet drag his eyes off Tobirama’s hair, the Uchiha _mesmerized_ by the way the lines of the braids accentuated his husband’s face, enhancing the wild fey look of him, highlighting his otherworldly features and lending a regal cast to his face. He had been intimidating before, now…Madara _needed_ to get him in clothing befitting his station and oh would he love to wind Uchiha gold into that white hair; decorate those braids with bells and sparkling gems and pretty poison pins or just accentuate the curve of his ears with dripping gems to enhance the stark lines of the braids! Oh this whole thing was unfair – in the _best_ possible way.)

With a deep breath Tobirama gathered his scattered concentration and walked to his husband’s desk and unceremoniously dropped a storage scroll on it “Dowry, as promised” Madara frowned but picked up the scroll, Tobirama drifting unintentionally towards the books while he examined it (they _called_ to him, they sang the song of his people), eyes landing on ‘treaties and contracts of the-’ he couldn’t quite make out the rest of the title and moved just to the edge of the wards trying to see it better – this might be _exactly_ what he needed for his plans. Behind him Madara unsealed the scroll and _stared_ , this was….”rather wealthy?” he wheezed; Tobirama hummed vaguely, still focused on the book “The other notebooks are notes about that village you and Hashi used to want – Madara, could I maybe-“ he turned, about to ask his husband if he could have accesses to the book, and stiffened. Madara looked stunned as he stared to the money and pile of notes spread over his desk, Tobirama fidgeted uncomfortably “I don’t have time to make clean copies of the notes” he offered, wondering if that was what had his husband at such a loss for words (it wasn’t _all_ his notes of course, just a selection of the best ones that were village related). Madara swallowed convulsively but said nothing as the silence dragged on, eventually Tobirama couldn’t resist asking any longer (who knew what had caused this or how to fix it, he could worry about his husband _after_ the books) “Can I take that book? I need everything on all the old treaties, pacts, contracts and agreements I can get my hands on” silently Madara nodded, eyes still fixed on the dowry (and that wasn’t even all of it, Tobirama hadn’t said anything about his religious stuff or how he was going to get lasting peace- he rather hoped he didn’t have to explain until it was already in motion, he didn’t want to hear it if Madara thought like Hashirama) as Tobirama stepped through the wards and gathered up the book he had been looking at and any others that looked useful while he was at it – no need to bother Madara twice if he didn’t have too.

Happily Tobirama retreated to his new study with his lovely, lovely books, surprised that someone had dusted (Mayumi? Had to be) but left his books alone on the shelves behind the desk (lighter than Madara’s, the entire room was – lighter and cooler, with a sense of movement that led out on to the engawa and the cushions there looking out into the garden, over all a fine place to work) which he was glad of, some of his things _bit_ if not handled properly and he hadn’t had time to ward this room or the shelves – hmm, that should probably come first realistically. Drat, he wanted to read the book and see if it could be used to farther his plans, but it was his job to do that smart thing and not what he wanted, so sealing wards it was. (In his office Madara stared blankly at the _dowry_ Tobirama had brought them, as promised- if he had some finances why were all his things so plain? Other than the clasps in those _stunning_ braids he had nothing personal; even that pot Madara had seen had sun-oil, practical and necessary and this was _not ok._ He sighed and turned to the notes Tobirama had given him. Several hours later Madara was face down on his desk swearing quietly but emphatically. He was overwhelmingly screwed.)

* * *

It was hours before Tobirama was pulled from his concentration by Mayumi knocking on his open door and looking at him with an unimpressed eyebrow raised “Were you planning to skip lunch?” she asked dryly. Tobirama stared at her for a long moment, gears grinding as he tried to switch tracks (if the Onikuma clan married into the Uchiha for the bride price of genjutsu techniques- the clan needed the injection of powerful blood- then Madara should be able to call them to him by right of dynasty, the scrolls backed up Tobirama’s info on the Izumo clan and their religious covenant – they would have to break faith or else fall in behind Tobirama with his new position as a voice of the kami and-) “ _Tobirama-sama_ , it’s time to eat” oh right, Mayumi was trying to talk to him. Lunch, food, good idea, but his books…on the other hand; _Madara_ , even if Tobirama was feeling embarrassed about what Madara would have found in Tobirama’s notes (and of gods of deeps he _was_ ) he couldn’t resist the lure of his husband’s presence (if only he could just curl up next to Madara while he worked and bask in the Uchiha’s presence he would be happy indeed). With a sigh Tobirama stood, checking that his books were sorted and his notes covered, written in code or not, and then fallowing the Uchiha; at the threshold to the dinning room Tobirama hesitated, wishing he knew what the _velvetspice_ feel of Madara’s chakra meant, at least he didn’t feel annoyed or off-put by what he had read, that was something.

“Madara” at Tobirama’s call the Uchiha’s dark head came up and it was everything the albino could do to not step back under his searing gaze, a flash of something Tobirama didn’t know how to categorize sizzling down his spine leaving him torn between plastering himself over his husband just to soak it up and retreating from the room until he could get his brain properly focused again (hadn’t he decided he needed to be better about the needy-ness thing? Madara didn’t need Tobirama clinging to him to be tripped over every time he tried to turn around, Tobirama had to be better!). Mustering his self-control Tobirama moved father into the room and smiled uncertainly at the Uchiha, relived when Madara did the same even if his chakra was still _velvetspicefur_ ; maybe if Tobirama was lucky Madara would ignore the notes and he wouldn’t have to acknowledge anything in there. Unfortunately Tobirama was only a few bites into his food when Madara spoke, “Tobirama, the tax law-“ “I know it’s not perfect” Tobirama interrupted quickly, tucking his hands under the table “it needs work I know, but I thought – well, I thought it would be a place to start.” the complicated thing was happening to Madara’s face again, Tobirama _really wished_ he knew what it meant, “I – they’re really, ah, good” Tobirama twitched, waiting for Madara to follow up the words with a criticism (Hashirama had gotten in that habit, after a bit Tobirama figured out what was going on and he realized that his brother was just doing his best to be as little like their father as possible; what Tobirama needed to pay attention to was the second half of the sentence and what he should do better).

“Tobirama, I mean it. It’s really good work” oh, uh, that, nope. Tobirama was maxed out and he was nope-ing out of this _now_. “When would you like me to start with the blessings?” Tobirama asked, completely ignoring the compliment even in the face of Madara’s narrowed eyes, wait, confused eyes now “What?” Tobirama cocked his head “The blessing of Amaterasu? On the buildings in the compound? You don’t have a kannushi in the clan right? I have been recognized as goddess touched – the temple in the capital is where I invoked the goddess, they saw it if you want outside corroboration. I’m not a kannushi exactly- I don’t have the lifelong training- but goddess touched is better than nothing, or, I thought so…” he trailed off, uncertain in the face of Madara’s flabbergasted expression. “…why?” Madara asked weakly, Tobirama cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, faintly insulted “Well if I was going to hunt I needed a proper dowry; I wasn’t going to do it _halfway_ , I did my research.” Ok maybe that was a little to defensive “It was hard to find information on what was expected of the spouse of a clan head- most of the things aren't things that makes sense for our relationship- so I, um, I found histories of Queens and Daimyo’s wives and…samurai spouses” and yeah, he was _not_ happy about that; it was _samurai_. _yugh._ “The histories said that it was common for high-ranking spouses to take a position as a religious leader and it seemed you had an opening so –“ still nothing “-it seemed logical?”

Madara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a headache; Tobirama twitched with the need to help but stayed still and quiet, when he was the cause of a headache- and he was pretty sure he was in this case- it tended to be best if he just was quiet and still for a while (but in Hashirama’s line of sight so brother knew he wasn’t out poking people or hunting bloodline thieves and raising the dead – Hashirama never _did_ let the incident with the zombie rabbits go). After a moment Madara seemed to have gathered himself and put whatever was bothering him to the side (that meant the chakra flares probably meant some kind of exasperation – which was too bad, it had been so lovely and _fluffy_ and now Tobirama would have to avoid it) to look at Tobirama “So you are now a high ranking religious figure- particularly with Amaterasu- because you read in a history that it was one of possible duties of a clan head’s spouse. Do you have a list of things a good spouse does?” Tobirama thought that despairing tone was a bit much. “Of course, how else was I supposed to know what to do? I wasn’t going to hunt you without preparation, you’re _Madara Uchiha_ , you can’t have a subpar spouse” he really didn’t know why this wasn’t _blindingly_ obvious; as if he would try to catch Madara without doing his best to be good enough (to make it worth it for Madara so he would keep Tobirama around and his chakra would feel nice and- yeah).

To Tobirama’s mild alarm the Uchiha dropped his head onto the table, repeating it gently and swearing under his breath; watching with concern Tobirama sighed in relief when he felt Izuna enter the house, Izuna would know what Tobirama had done wrong and how to fix it. In fact when Izuna stepped into the room- tense and clearly trying not to be- he just sort of froze, gaping at his older brother (so, this _wasn’t_ a normal thing then) “Izuna, fix him” the younger Uchiha turned baffled eyes on Tobirama at those words and asked with clear disbelief “What did you _do?_ ” Tobirama shrugged “I don’t know, I told him I can lay the blessing of Amaterasu and then he implied that I hadn’t prepared for this marriage and now –“ he waved at Madara who had at lease stopped banging his head even if he was still swearing. Izuna rubbed at his face and flopped gracelessly into a chair “You _prepared?_ ” “Well, yes.” He should probably try to sound less derisive shouldn’t he? “I was Hunting Madara Uchiha, I needed tactics and plans to do it right. Though I never would have been able to if Madara hadn’t let me” at that Madara looked up, resting his chin on the table “You weren’t going all out either.” Tobirama froze “you had clear access to my neck at least twice, you tried the garrote but if you’d wanted to you could have severed my spine or even broke my neck” Tobirama held that dark gaze, not sure what to say. He could have tried of course, and maybe even succeeded, but it was _Madara_ ,he never would.

“Right” said Izuna loudly, looking excessively long suffering for only having just entered the room “so you’re going to put the blessing of Amaterasu on the compound, right, that – whatever, what after that?” Tobirama frowned thoughtfully at the younger Uchiha and sent a glance at Madara (it wasn’t _fair_ for him to look like that, all Tobirama wanted to do was reach over and bury his fingers in that smoke-cloud of feathery hair to see if it was soft) before he responded “I have a project I’m working on for the dowry, it’s not done and I need access to some of the histories of the Uchiha before I can finish it-“ “The books earlier” Madara murmured “-but I think it should be ready soon, after the clan presentation” he hesitated, he had planned to wait to ask his husband about this after Madara had more time to trust Tobirama but – well, if he didn’t ask now it would be awkward. “after the clan presentation will you come to the Daimyo’s court with me? – or take me I suppose” he waited, forcing himself not to hold his breath under Madara’s astute gaze. This was important to his plans, without it he could make it work but…he would rather not have to (and he wanted to see Madara in the court, Tobirama wanted to see the courtiers try to handle his presence, wanted to see what Madara looked like in court clothes and how he made the pretentious lords and ladies _scatter_ _)._

“Alright” Madara said eventually and surprise sparked over Tobirama’s skin, was Madara not going to ask more? Ask why Tobirama wanted to go at _least?_ He couldn’t possibly trust Tobirama so there must be something he wasn’t – _oh._ Of course, the Red Crane must be returning between now and then, with her and Izuna the Uchiha should be ok – especially since the Senju wouldn’t be a threat while the ceasefire held; it would hold for at _least_ a year and by then Tobirama would have something more…permanent in place. “Alright?” Tobirama asked slowly; Madara laughed and stood, reaching to start clearing the table “Yes, you wouldn’t want to go without a good reason. We’ll leave after the feast” the Uchiha’s voice was firm and unconcerned “oh” the albino breathed, struggling for his equilibrium again (Tobirama was beginning to despair of ever getting it back for long when his husband was around). “Come on nonpareil, explain what these blessings are and how to do them; I’m hoping to spar before the sun goes down completely” oh! Tobirama _really_ wanted to do that, he wasn’t going to ask of course as it would just be fore enjoyment, but if _Madara_ asked that was a different thing all together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto architecture is weird, describing architecture without going into style descriptors that are timeline specific (Victorian, Scandinavia, Edwardian ect) is bloody hard but I'd like you to have at least a little mental image to work with! (luckily I don't really care whether it matches mine as long as you have something) Hopefully it works to give you context if you want it.
> 
> Poor Hashirama is a subparsibling and also getting idea on how to talk to Tobirama from all the wrong sources - the compliment sandwich thing does NOT work on Tobirama, he just disregards the compliment


	9. ties that bind

Madara was going to die. There was no other way this could go, he was going to die and then Tobirama would revive him somehow and give him that _look_ , the one that said he couldn’t understand why Madara was being so _dense_ and was ready for him to stop and see things Tobirama’s way now (Madara had to wonder if his summons ever got that look of haughty bafflement on her face, he was willing to bet she did after fighting her a little). And then Madara wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from _pouncing_ on his lovely, _lovely_ husband (seriously, those braids…) and seeing if he could be distracted by _other_ means (by Madara’s hands on his skin, Madara’s mouth on the sweet curve of his throat, Madara -) which he was pretty sure he didn’t have permission to do ( _yet_ , he was holding on to hope). So instead he was watching Tobirama move through the Uchiha shrine paying his respects to Amaterasu; it had been decided to wait to do the blessings until _after_ he was presented to the clan rather than dumping to much on them at once. Tobirama hadn’t seemed too bothered by that, checking it off on his mental list and moving on to the next thing without concern, in this case at least paying obeisance to the goddess; (Madara was beginning to get a feeling that Tobirama’s focus on his mental list was going to be an obstacle to Madara’s wooing until Tobirama decided he was done). For now Madara sent up a mental apology to the goddess for his lack of attention but he thought she would understand his distraction in this case; after all she had decided to bless Tobirama already so she must understand how wonderful he was and how _fucking hard_ wooing him was going to be.

For one he had realized with some despair that Tobirama was under the impression that the Uchiha were in need of money and that was why Madara needed a spouse, when he figured out that Madara didn’t actually need money nor had he been looking for a spouse Madara was fairly sure that Tobirama was going to take it badly. Clearly he had a _thing_ for preparation and the Uchiha was starting to gather that Tobirama held himself to impossible standards; finding out that he had acted on bad info wouldn’t go over well (it was a problem for Madara, he didn’t want to be anything other than completely honest, but he also didn’t want his Center to feel shamed or embarrassed or anything like that and he wasn’t sure how to reconcile the two things). Well, he could set that aside for now, for now he was going to take his new husband to spar after he was done and then they would have dinner (he had passed on what little he had found out about Tobirama’s food preferences) and sleep (would Tobirama take out the braids or leave them in? They looked like it took a long time to do) and then he would deal with everything else tomorrow. Maybe he could start by giving him things the Uchiha ‘already had’? Madara would rather give him things that were for Tobirama and Tobirama alone but he was practical enough to start where he could (and if he had the clansman that that the clothier for the clan add fur to things, well, that didn’t cost anything now did it), besides, it might be better to ease Tobirama into things – Madara was starting to get the impression his lovely Center wasn’t used to…care, attention, appreciation, being spoiled and doted on and treated like he deserved (Madara was working _very_ hard at not thinking about it too much, he was here and could make things right and that was what mattered – for now).

“Ready?” he asked softly when Tobirama approached the door, the albino nodded firmly and Madara forced himself not to reach out and draw him closer with an arm about that narrow waist and nuzzling that _wonderful_ braids to see if it had the sweet smoky scent of the incense had collected there or drop a scattering of kisses like stars over the moonlight skin. “Madara?” the question yanked Madara out of his daze and he forced his eyes up to meet Tobirama’s puzzled gaze (….had he really missed the way Madara was looking at him?) “Yes?” he asked weakly, and good lords of fire that head tilt _was not fair –_ it showed off more of that graceful neck and was _not helping_ Madara’s urge it bite a _claim_ \- “Didn’t you want to spar?” Tobirama asked slowly, right, fuck, ok, focus Madara (he really hadn't noticed had he). With great difficulty the Uchiha forced his brain on track (and away from how badly – _no_ ) and cleared his throat, “Ah, yes, I did – _do_ if you do?” Tobirama nodded silently still looking a little uncertain, “alright then, ah, we should go to one of the training yards then, though there won't be any trees for you to jump out of at me, nonpareil” Tobirama huffed a soft noise Madara was _fairly_ sure was a version of a laugh and slated a sly look at Madara under his lashes “In that case I’m sure that this won’t take long, husband” well, no, it wasn’t going to take long if Tobirama called him ‘husband’ in that voice with that flash of red eyes under frosty lashes; that was _lethal_. 

* * *

They didn’t take the main path through the compound, but they didn’t make any effort to hide where they were going, and because of that Madara was unsurprised to see Hikaku and Izuna lounging near the yard with Sukumi and Yuuka; luckily it seemed like it was just them instead of a whole crowd of his clansmen staring. Tobirama had only the very faintest of hitches in his step at the sight of them but seemed unconcerned when Madara glanced at him, presumably he had realized that they would have at least a small audience – hopefully it wouldn’t make him hold back. “No large genjutsu, taijutsu only – no weapons?” Madara murmured as he took up his place in the large dirt yard, “As you wish” Tobirama said, neatly wrapping his clothing down to his limbs with shinobi wrap; you know, after last time it wouldn’t be bad for Madara to take a few precautions himself (it had been _years_ since Madara had bothered to take off his robe or tie up his hair before a spar, it sent anticipation flashing through him). (Tobirama checked for loose clothing that Madara could use against him and the tightness of his braids, then he made the mistake of looking up at his husband (( _still_ surreal)) and got an eyeful of Madara’s creamy skin – much of which was now on display with Madara stripped to shinobi pants, gloves, and _freaking mesh armor_ instead of a normal shirt. And, look, it’s not like Tobirama hadn’t worn the same thing in the past, but _he_ didn’t look like Madara! And he didn’t have that cascade of wild coal-dark hair! or _muscles -_ It wasn’t fair, all Tobirama wanted to do was go over and _lick_ – NO, Tobirama was being good. he _was_.)

Madara tugged on his gloves and grinned bloodthirstily at his new husband, more than a little pleased when Tobirama went loose and relaxed, his pretty red eyes going half lidded and a faint smile curling his lips; yes, Tobirama was looking forward to this as much as Madara was. “Dance with me, treasure” he purred, world already narrowing down to his pale gleaming husband; Tobirama hummed and started prowling around Madara in a rolling gait, the Uchiha turned to follow him with active Sharingan, rather enjoying just this and the sweet building tension in his gut. For a moment there was nothing but the syrupy-slink of time and then – Madara leapt into motion just a half second after Tobirama; it had been _years_ since Madara’s Sharingan couldn’t tell him movements before they happened, his eyes always catching the tiny tensing of muscles that and weight shifts that always proceeded an attack blindingly obvious to his enhanced vision and yet…he saw nothing in Tobirama until it was almost too late. He realized only when he closed in on the albino that Tobirama had anticipated that his response to the right kind of movement and faked him out; as Tobirama slid through his hands and nearly dropped him to the ground with a sweeping leg Madara couldn’t help laughing – Tobirama had been trying to get him close. The albino knew that his best advantage was to be close enough to Madara that he could use the Uchiha against himself – like _fuck_ whatever that was.

Madara twisted at the last moment and Tobirama’s foot passed so close to his face that he felt the air of the moment from the cartwheel kick, swearing when the albino’s free hand wrapped around his ankle; the combination of moving out of the way of the kick and the hand on his foot had Madara so off balance he had to crouch a bit to drop his center of balance – righting into Tobirama hands, or _legs_ as it were given the way Tobirama had them clamped around Madara's neck and was once again was using his legs to throw Madara, a movement he had to move with or run the risk of breaking his own neck. Flat on his back in the dust with Tobirama perched on his chest, hands curled around the sides of Madara neck the Uchiha could help chucking deep in his chest, catching his breath for a moment “One to you nonpareil” he rumbled using the half breath of surprise in Tobirama’s stiffening to twist his hands free and slam his palms to his husband’s chest in an explosive movement. Tobirama hissed and moved with the strike rather than have his ribs caved in, letting Madara flip to his feet and close distance again – this time not letting Tobirama control it the distance (once his mother walked his through the slow steps of his first kata and told him _"he who controls the distance controls the fight"_ ) as he threw a brutal set of open palm strikes, keeping the albino off balance and busy moving out of the way as he blocked, turning into the blows so Madara didn't break his forearms with the force of his strikes.

Tobirama twined their legs together and plastered himself to the Uchiha; pressed as close as they were Madara felt his sleek muscles move before Tobirama tried to trip him and redirected it into a sliding swirl, “Dancing Madara?” Tobirama purred into the Uchiha’s ear, letting him keep control for another few breaths pressed tightly together like in one of the Nara’s more exotic dances. One more step and Tobirama arched back, forcing Madara to follow him down or release him into a handspring that almost ended with a foot in Madara’s teeth; baring his teeth the Uchiha grabbed Tobirama’s ankle, bringing his superior strength to bare and unsurprised if delighted when somehow Tobirama twisted and hooked his other leg over Madara’s arm, trusting that Madara was strong enough to carry him (he was). This time Madara followed the rush of moment to twist his husband into his chest, pressed back to front and with his hand cupping the neck he was having so many fantasies about, ready to crush it at any moment. “And that’s one to you” Tobirama murmured, leaning into the Uchiha to catch his breath to Madara’s joy; being pressed together like this, warm and happy and alive was better than he had realized anything could be, safe and steady and – Tobirama shifted and Madara moved with him, the two of then dancing through a flurry of strikes and blocks before Tobirama climbed him again and Madara started swearing happily as he tried to dislodge where Tobirama had one leg hooked over Madara’s shoulder and the other one wrapped tightly around the Uchiha’s ribs – he _really_ shouldn't have let Tobirama get so close. He _loved it._

Just as Madara got a hand on a pressure point to remove his husband the lines of the albino’s body went tense in a completely different way, like an over-tight wire as his focus shifted over Madara’s shoulder. A flicker of chakra told him it was a clansman and rather than throw Tobirama he curled an arm around his waist ( _finally!_ ) as the former Senju unwound the leg over his shoulder, his grip on Madara’s chest slower the release. “Tobirama” he squeezed a hip, trying to draw his husband’s attention back to him and hopefully release the chakra he was gathering in his mouth that Madara could feel “it’s fine” Tobirama shifted unhappily “He wants to hurt you” he murmured, breath light on Madara’s ear, “He’s not a threat” and Madara wasn’t going to admit to _anyone_ that his voice was so gruff at just that puff of air. “He won’t be if he’s dead” Tobirama pointed out in what he probably thought was a reasonable tone but mostly came across as hopeful, “True, but you can’t kill Yire in cold blood in the compound” Madara said; Tobirama hummed “Alright” his tone was so agreeable that Madara had to stifle a laugh, fully aware of how his husband had taken his words. Which was fine, Yire had been a problem for a while and after Tobirama tore Yoshiro to shreds in a skirmish the younger Uchiha had gotten even more bitter; at some point the man was going to be a problem and if Tobirama wanted to deal it that himself Madara wasn’t going to complain.

With a sigh Madara stepped back, glancing over his husband and noticing with some admiration that Tobirama’s braids hadn’t shifted or gotten loose and his clothes were only a little ruffled; Madara was sure his own hair was a complete mess. The Uchiha head laughed and turned to grab his robe (missing the longing hungry look in Tobirama’s eyes as the albino looked at his husband) and grinning at the blank looks on Hikaku and Yuuka’s faces, the shocked admiration on Sukumi’s, and Izuna’s appalled expression; the fact that Tobirama had been holding back and had beat Madara in one round was going to make its rounds in the clan and Madara couldn’t _wait_ for more of them to see how wonderful his Tobirama was. Speaking of the albino slipped past him, still prowling as he walked to the watching Uchiha, unblinking eyes fixed on Yire with a carnivorous focus that was clearly making the other man nervous if the way he was paling was anything to go by; “Yire, what do you need?” Madara barked, smirking when Tobirama stopped stalking the man but didn’t look away.

Yire looked at Madara, licking his lips and not able to keep his eyes from flicking back to Tobirama over and over like a man seeing death; which, well, he sort of _was_. “Madara-sama, the merchants from the Shimura will be late, probably not until tomorrow afternoon.” Madara grimaced and nodded, waving his clansman away as he tried to think through the problem. “Is that going to be an issue?” Tobirama asked quietly, Madara sighed and waved a hand “Yes and no, if it was just this no- we don’t having anything we needed that's time sensitive- but relations with them have been souring and they’ve been taking more liberties. They won’t be happy when they hear about the ceasefire with the Senju and they’ve gotten convinced enough of their own power that they could make credible threats.” Tobirama frowned shifting closer out of the way of a running shinobi (it was all Madara could do not to curl an arm around him and _keep_ him there) as they walked back to the house “You need their trade lines no? to get the Uchiha metalwork out” Madara nodded, scrapping his hair back again and knotting it around itself “Exactly, without them it could be a problem even with the demand for Uchiha forged metal. It doesn’t matter how much people want it if we can’t _get_ it to them” Tobirama slid open the door for him and Madara nodded his thanks toeing off his sandals as his husband talked.

“So issue an ultimatum or just let the Hatake trade lines take the flow, through me and my mother you have claim to their allegiance provided you don’t hurt me or one of the Pack for no reason” Madara gaped, “You give us ties to the Hatake?” he said weakly. Tobirama hummed and plucked at his clothing with a slightly displeased expression “I’m related to the alpha, in a faintly complicated way but she claims me as kin, so it works. Besides” Tobirama turned to look at him in the hallway to their bedroom “I don’t intend for this to be an issue for long” Madara examined his husband, searching his pretty eyes for a long moment and then smiling, not quite able to stop himself from lightly touching one red slashed cheek “Thank you” he murmured, grateful. He didn’t know what this mysterious plan of Tobirama’s was, though he was starting to get glimpses of it, and he wasn’t sure why Tobirama didn’t want to tell him, but he trusted his Center; when Tobirama was ready he would explain as long as Madara made sure he felt safe to do so. Convenient then that was what Madara wanted more than anything.

Which was part of the reason that when he woke the next morning just after the sun rose to see Tobirama slipping out of bed and got a look at the angry red marks on his skin Madara was horrified


	10. the things we lose

“What the _hell?!”_ Madara’s rough snarl speared through Tobirama in a lance of shocking heat and he twisted to look at his husband, swallowing at the dark heavy-lidded eyes, “What?” he choked out. Madara frowned and pushed himself up farther, blankets pooling around his waist and letting Tobirama see _far_ more creamy skin and how that _hair_ looked trailing over his strong chest where the yukata had gaped overnight; _how_ was Tobirama supposed to think about _anything_ when Madara looked like _this_? “Um” it was not his most eloquent response and Madara glowered at him, waving Tobirama over to stand next to him by the bed – Tobirama docilly doing as told while he tried to compartmentalize his overwhelming response. It wasn’t until Madara’s fingers pulled up the sleeve of his yukata and Tobirama twitched at the rough drag of the fabric that he jolted out of his stupor “Madara-“ “What it this?” the Uchiha interrupted, eyes angry in a way that made Tobirama go very still; he didn’t _know_ if Madara was mad at him, but he didn’t know he _wasn’t_ either, best to try not to provoke anything (father -) “Tobirama what’s this? what happened to your skin?” the albino hesitated for a moment and then slowly explained about his more sensitive skin “I’m an albino, that leaves me…sickly. Defective and too sensitive, it’s nothing” Madara examined him. “You knew, you knew this was going to happen, that your clothes would irritate your skin, _why?”_

Tobirama hesitated, not sure what Madara wanted to hear, he couldn’t just _tell_ him _‘Father said it was necessary to keep me from begin weak, Hashi promised to get me new things when he was clan head and then forgot so it must not be important’_ Madara didn’t need to hear anything that might make him second guess Tobirama, but he _couldn’t_ lie, not to Madara. “I don’t need anything special Madara-“ and that was the wrong thing to say apparently. Madara shot him an incensed look “Fuck that, this _hurts_ you Tobirama, that I _won’t allow_.” For all his clear anger his fingers were still gentle on Tobirama’s skin until he let the albino go and stood (Tobirama swallowed hard, even off balance that was…a hell of a view) to go to his wardrobe “For now you’re to wear these” Tobirama just barely pulled his gaze up in time to not be caught staring and blinked instead at the bundle of fabric held out to him. “Madara…” even without touching them he could see that it was high quality fabric, “Tobirama,” Madara sighed and stepped closer, most of the anger seeming gone “just wear them, we’ll get new things made that won’t _hurt you_ \- and don’t even start on the expense- but until then just wear this. _Please”_ it was the ’please’ that did it, Tobirama was quite sure in that moment that Madara could ask him to hold still so Madara could take off his head and if he said please like that Tobirama would do it.

He sighed, looking away “Alright” he felt Madara shift closer, the heat from his body _addicting_ “Thank you, in the future if something hurts you like this you need to tell me” Madara’s voice was low and warm and Tobirama wanted nothing more than to sway into him and never move away. “Tobirama, if something is bothering you, you need to tell me” “How d’ I know if it bothering?” Tobirama asked, faintly dazed with heat and the curling weight of Madara’s chakra. (He missed the flash of confusion followed by fury over Madara’s face, and Madara missed exactly how Tobirama was reacting to his chakra and closeness because he was trying not to turn everything close to them to _ash_ with his anger.) “If you’re not sure you tell me and I can decide” Madara said; that was, that was a lot of trust – a lot of himself to leave in someone’s hands and it would wake the old hope and it would _hurt_ but – Madara hadn’t asked why he wanted to go to court or why he needed the clan treatise. For some unfathomable reason Madara almost seemed to… _trust_ him, and Tobirama didn’t want to lose that “Alright, I’ll try” he conceded, taking the nice robes from the Uchiha and looking up just in time to see Madara smile, warm and private. Just for them, as if he _wanted_ Tobirama here, as if Tobirama hadn’t tricked and _trapped_ and – it was too much. He took the robes and gestured vaguely at the door, he may have said something before retreating to the large bath downstairs by way of the hidden staircase (not hidden really, just set up so the masters of the house could go to the room without having to walk through any of the main areas), but he couldn’t have told you what, he was just hoping that whatever was going on with Madara would be over by the time he went back upstairs (and pretending his hands weren’t shaking).

The warmth and calm of the water went a long way to returning Tobirama to his normal calm; he couldn’t affect how Madara acted, best not to try and focus on things he could influence – like doing his best to be worthy of Madara and the Uchiha, if he was useful enough maybe he would be worth keeping around even after he inevitably slipped up and did something… _odd._ Though really the conversation about Yire was the sort of things that would have made Hashirama wince and reprimand him and Madara had just laughed and all but given him permission, so the rules seemed to be different here, which was _confusing_. With great reluctance Tobirama dragged himself out of the water, drying himself with a casual flick of chakra and looking at the robes Madara had given him with some trepidation, blinking at the soft brush of the fabric over his fingers as the many laired robes spilled over his fingers; these were…a rich purple rather than Uchiha indigo or red and the Uchiha uchiwa uncommonly discreet on the soft gray under layers rather than plastered over his back, if only he could add his fur to this…he really shouldn’t complain though, this was wonderful fabric and finely made, possibly festival clothing and for some reason Madara wanted him to wear it the whole day? It made no sense but Tobirama didn’t want to fight with his husband or poke at the aching thing in his chest and just wearing it was most likely to get him out of having too.

With a sigh he slipped into the fine under robe and carefully began wrapping the other layers around himself, tying the obi with well-practiced motions before checking his hair, pleased to see that the braids had stayed tight and neat as he slept, once upon a time mother could go three days before she needed to redo her hair and it was…nice, to see her in him. He smoothed a finger over one plait, she might – might even be proud of him, might think he had earned the braids after everything; he was the spouse of a clan head – clan Warlord really though neither Madara nor Hashirama claimed that title (personally Tobirama though at least one of them needed too – maybe Madara would be willing too? It would help Tobirama’s plans a great deal and it seemed that Madara understood the advantage of power; Hashirama wanted to be everyone’s friend and confidant and so Tobirama had been forced to be as powerful and uncompromising as possible to make them feel safe. Madara…his people loved him and respected him and wanted what was best for him, but they were just a little bit afraid of him; all of them very aware that he worked in another league all together. It was a hard balance to strike, too much fear and you lost their alliance, too much love and they no longer trusted you to keep them safe; a maybe things would be different someday when there was peace, maybe then they wouldn’t need leaders they feared to feel safe, but no matter what Hashirama wanted they weren’t at peace yet – they had to act in the _present_ and then they could plan for a better future. Hashirama thought that if he acted like they were at peace he could force everyone else to do the same through sheer power of his ‘dreams’, Tobirama knew better, and maybe – maybe Madara did too.)

A strangled choking sound pulled him from his thoughts and had him pausing as he entered the dining room, looking for the cause of such a noise; there was nothing there, nothing that could have prompted that strange sound from Madara – even his chakra was clear, so it wasn’t poison. Still better to check more carefully, “Madara, are you alight?” he asked moving closer and frowning more when the Uchiha just made another strangled-gurgling sound; that was worrying, better check for foreign influences. He raised green glowing hands and swept them down Madara’s body, searching for something that could be causing this distress “What happened?” he demanded, worry starting to really take root in his heart when Madara just twitched “ _Madara_ , what happened?” In a flash the Uchiha grabbed his hands gently, “Nothing, truly, nothing. I was just…surprised, you – I – and in my – “ it was Izuna who stepped in at that point “We should figure out a way for you to attach your fur to this, it’s way to strange to see you without it _and_ your happuri” Tobirama shot him a confused look “I can’t wear the happuri, it has the Senju mark on it” he pointed out, not sure why Izuna was being dim like this. The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes as Madara tugged softly on Tobirama’s hands to coax the albino to the table, “Why do you wear them anyway?” Izuna asked, clearly trying to be non-combative with mixed success; still, Tobirama was a big believer in positive reinforcement with the young (adults were a different matter, most of time they _should know better_ and were just being idiotic or else purposely ignorant – Tobirama had no patience for that).

“The happuri was a gift from Kawarma shortly before he died, the fur was a gift from my summons” Izuna twitched at the mention of summons (oh! he hadn’t met the leopards yet had he?) but it was Madara’s sorrowful-dark eyes that held Tobirama “Kawarma?” he asked; Tobirama swallowed and looked away, the old ripping pain pulling in his heart “My younger brother, well one of them, he was killed in a skirmish between the Uchiha and the Hagoromo; we were lucky enough to get most of his body back to bury. He was seven” Tobirama heard words fall out of his mouth and hardly recognized his voice, remote and clinical as he spoke from very far away “Itama was my other brother, the youngest, he died shortly after Kawa, run down by and Uchiha hunting squad. I felt it of course, but I didn’t make it there in time to do anything but avenge him, Yashiro slipped through my fingers while I was ripping the blood out of the others – that was the first day I was called ‘Demon’” he paused, extremities numb as his mind retreated from the pain ( _‘he died as shinobi’ ‘you do not cry it makes you weak’ you do not feel you do not grieve – not if you want Hashirama to have a chance to weep, you do not-_ ) absently Tobirama stood, bowing slightly to the Uchiha before drifting off back into the house, mind already far away in his projects while the familiar cold spread through him.

(Behind him a horrified Izuna and disquieted Madara watched the albino vanishing deeper in the house like a ghost, it was…unnerving how mentioning his brothers had just shut Tobirama down; pain strafing his chakra before it just went cold and remote like the only way to handle the pain was to go numb. The fact that he thought that made Madara’s heart _twist_ , how had he learned that and how long had he gone without grieving the brother’s he had clearly loved so deeply? “Well” said Izuna, still wide eyed from Tobirama’s abrupt transformation “I guess that explains why he killed Yashiro the way he did”, Madara snorted a bitter laugh, “That was no great loss, the man was a twisted fucker and would have planned a coup if I gave him even an inch to do it.” Izuna jerked and looked at his brother in shock “ _What?!_ ” Madara sighed gently, “Izu you need to stop thinking in black and white. Yashiro never liked that father was the one it inherit and would have done a lot of things if he though it would get him the position – including joining a hunting squad so he could brag that he killed Butsuma’s children” Izuna searched his brother’s eyes and saw nothing but tired pragmatism in him. “oh” Izuna whispered, watching as his brother stood and gathered up his breakfast and the food Tobirama hadn’t eaten, “You care about him” it wasn’t a question but Madara’s movements stuttered for a moment, his face hidden in his waterfall of dark hair. For a minute Izuna thought he wasn’t going to respond and then “He’s my Center Izuna, _care_ is a bit of an understatement. He is the hope and joy and light in my life” and with that he slipped away after his husband – his _Center_ leaving a shaken Izuna behind.)


	11. the things we give away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday wasn't so good so I hope the last few chapters are up to snuff

It wasn’t the knock on his desk that pulled Tobirama out of his hyper focused daze, it was the rush of Madara’s chakra spiking and washing over him in a potent caress that made him drop his brush with a barely contained shiver, blinking groggily at his husband leaning on the desk next to Tobirama as Madara’s dense chakra enfolded him in lush layers of _cloves-hotsteam-velvet_. “…dara?” he asked with some confusion, Madara smiled in a sad way and reached out to cup Tobirama’s face lightly “I mourn with you, as you lament so do I” the Uchiha said in a deep resonant voice and Tobirama just – he just – he couldn’t – somehow those words cut away all the ice and walls and duties and – no one had ever done that, always it had been his job to be what was needed and mourning, grief, sorrow, those had never been needed. No one had ever looked at _Tobirama’s_ grief without the lens of their own sorrow or anger or – a terrible noise wrenched out of him and Madara shifted his hand, cupping the back of Tobirama’s neck just resting and leaving space for Tobirama to fold over, dropping his head into Madara’s lap and fisting his hands in the Uchiha’s clothing as something horrible tore through him in bitter animal noises. (Even as years of grief were unmasked the tears wouldn’t come.)

Madara didn’t say anything, his chakra cocooning the albino and the fingers of the hand on the back of his neck twisted lightly in white hair but otherwise just _being_ as Tobirama fought despairingly with his emotions. Eventually he gave into the force of them, unable to fight when he felt so _safe_ and Madara must have sensed it as he worked his fingers between the albino’s so their hands were clasped together; and still he said nothing, didn’t try to talk him out of sorrow or stop his grief, just…was there with him for as long as it took for the tempest in Tobirama to slowly abate. When the worst was past Madara’s fingers rubbed gently at the base of his scalp and after another few moments “I mourn with you” he repeated “as you lament so do I” and this time the words were a benediction not a blade, “Now, what have you been working on?” and something in Tobirama relaxed all at once; Madara wasn’t going to try to _talk_ about it or expect Tobirama to find words or focus on this, just letting him let it go - though Tobirama thought by now he knew the other man well enough to know that letting it go for now was not the same as forgetting.

He took another moment just breathing in Madara’s scent and chakra and the feel of his hands on Tobirama, he was starting to think that the two of them might be something like friends at this point and it was addicting to have even that much; he had always known Madara was an exceptionally warm and giving with those he called his, Tobirama had just never considered that he would be one of those blessed few. Maybe he should have, he knew how the Uchiha thought about their marriages and families- that was part of why he had done this after all- it shouldn’t be a surprise that his default would be to include Tobirama; which meant that as long as he was careful (useful, not too needy) he might even _stay_ one of those that Madara considered _his_. That would be worth anything. With one last breath he sat back, searching his husband’s eyes for anything other than tired sorrow and finding none as the Uchiha wiped away the faint dampness for a few tears that must have slipped out; Tobirama cleared his throat and gathered himself “I’m working – you have the Hatake through me, and the Hōki made a pact to stand with the Hatake three generations ago though they have since strained that almost to breaking. The Inuzuka won’t go against the Hatake if they can avoid it – not officially necessarily, but they have always left the field if the Hatake take it. The Kohaku are a vassal family to the Uchiha- though they seem to have forgotten that, they will have to be remined.”

"The Izumo won’t stand against me when I act as voice of a kami and the trinity clans have a non-aggression pact with the Uchiha-“ Madara’s eyes narrowed, something sparking the liquid depths as he interrupted "The Uzumaki stand with the Senju and aren’t that much of a threat with them not being on the mainland, the Mizuchi are vassals to the Senju and the Aburame had a treaty with the Senju in our father’s day though they have let it lapse since Hashirama took the headship” Tobirama nodded “Exactly, Madara...the Sarutobi have an oath to stand with a Warlord of fire county, I know you’ve never –“ Madara shook his head, cutting of Tobirama’s hesitant words “If I need to be a Warlord for peace a Warlord I will be, that should help with the Hyuuga as well; they’ve always been big on tradition and ‘proper etiquette’, a Warlord that can claim right of Assent will have their compliance if they respect their old tenants” Tobirama stared at his husband, lips parted in shock and feeling a sudden stinging in his eyes. That was all it took? Tobirama just _asked_ and _explained_ and Madara said yes? Made plans to use it? didn’t talk about power gained through force or ideals just….”Tobirama? nonpareil?”

Tobirama cleared his throat and looked away “You really – you really would claim Warlord by Assent?” he rasped; gloved fingers slid under his chin and coaxed him back to look at Madara “Yes, if it will save me from burying anymore children or Izuna or _you_ , I will take the title of Warlord by right of _Conquest_ if I have too.” Tobirama closed his eyes for another moment and gathered himself again “That still leaves the Kurama, the Onikuma, and the Shimura” he pointed out. Madara grimaced, something shivering over his face that had Tobirama reaching out (he never reached out) and twining their fingers together again (no one had ever not pulled away) “Madara” the Uchiha sighed. “I think I know how to get the Onikuma, but I have to check on some things, the Shimura I have no ideas for I’m afraid, the Kurama….” His face was dark and bitter “I have claim to the Kurama through a blood-debt, they won’t _dare_ deny me I can promise you that” Tobirama examined the awful look on his husband’s face and stood, taking a risk (they were something like friends now right?) and gently rubbing firm circles on the older man’s temples, the Uchiha’s eyes slipping shut. “Then we don’t have to worry about them” he said firmly, meeting Madara’s gaze head on when the Uchiha opened his eyes again; he trusted Madara, if he said it would be enough it would and that was that as far as Tobirama was concerned.

The older man sighed and tipped forward to rest his head on Tobirama’s chest “I’ll tell you, I will – just, not right now” he muttered into his robe on Tobirama, the albino hummed in agreement “I will be there” he promised, this at least he was positive of; until Madara realized that Tobirama was…strange and didn’t want him around Tobirama would be with him every step of the way.


	12. little details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, rough health day again, hoping this is smoother reading than it was writing!

It had never occurred to Madara that having a Center would include this- it had never really occurred to him he would be one of the few lucky Uchiha to even _have_ a Center- but the sense of relief that filled him at Tobirama’s words was a solace he didn’t know he had needed; the simple promise that Tobirama would _stay,_ that Madara wouldn’t have to fight and struggle and surrender and _lose_. For so long Madara had been torn between his many responsibilities (safety for his clan against his wish for peace, the threat of Hashirama’s power against his lingering friendship, his love for his brother and his disagreement with what Izuna wanted), had lived in a place where choosing any path meant surrendering something of himself, that the promise of Tobirama’s faith and support- not relying on Madara making the choices he approved of-, unconditional and backed with all the indomitable devotion that made up so much of this man was beyond any comfort Madara had ever known. He would never ask Tobirama to change and Tobirama would never ask him to choose. But as much as he wanted to just stay here and never leave the comfort of Tobirama’s touch and scent (rosehips from his sun oil and dark vanilla and sweet water with a tinge of smoke that clung to all Madara’s things – another small claim) they both had things to do today and now that Madara was beginning to see the shape of Tobirama’s plan he was determined to help as much as he could – anticipation rising in him with the beginnings of exhilaration, he was going to _enjoy_ this, of that he was _positive._

“Alright” the Uchiha sighed “I should go start on my work…” another one of the soft huffs that Madara though was an expression of amusement “don’t laugh at me, nonpareil! My life is difficult” Tobirama hummed softly, his fingers returning to Madara’s temples and resuming the firm circles there (Madara was starting to think that he already had Tobirama’s affection even if just as friends – not that Madara wasn’t going to keep pushing for his heart too), grumbling Madara subsided for a moment before speaking again “do you have preferences on clothing” aaannnnndd there went Tobirama’s relaxation, fuck. “please, tell me colors at least?” Madara was not so proud as to refuse to plead, not when it was to and for his Center. There was a long pause and then Tobirama sighed softly “I don’t – blue, and white I suppose, or black. Fur. Nothing that will get too much in my way,” he must have felt Madara’s dissatisfaction as he added “you could ask Akira? My summons I mean” that made Madara perk right up, he would love to meet the leopard that clearly meant so much to Tobirama (and he could ask if she would agree to train Madara in the forest!) “but Madara, I really don’t need-“ at that Uchiha sat up with a sigh and looked his husband in the eyes “Do you want people to think ill of me? You are the husband of the clan leader, the cherished heart of the clan, when you do not dress according to your station people look to me and wonder why. If you truly like what you wear then that’s fine, I will have it remade in fabrics that befit your rank; but I would very much like to dress you in something that is a better refection of your worth, and if nothing else you will need clothes for the Daimyo’s court.”

Tobirama grimaced and looked away, Madara wished he didn’t have to make this about rank and presentation rather than his wish to give his husband gifts, but he was unsurprised that this was what it took from what he knew of his husband. Tobirama nodded jerkily and Madara bit back another sigh and took one of Tobirama’s hands, he knew when it was better to retreat and right now what Tobirama needed was space “Thank you Tobirama” he murmured and squeezed the pale hand gently, relived when the long fingers squeezed back. Tobirama wasn’t shutting him out, just…overwhelmed. That was ok, Madara could give him space, maybe tomorrow he would see about meeting Akira-hime – he would need to have the clothier start on things for Tobirama as soon as possible even if he was going to let his husband get away with repurposing some things; perhaps one or two of mother's kimonos? She would want him to, in fact he could almost hear her gleeful laughter at the idea echoing from the Pure Lands (in the meantime Madara was rather fond of seeing Tobirama in _Madara’s_ clothing, it made something possessive and prideful preen to see his Center in _Madara’s_ things. It was too bad that wasn’t a sustainable way of doing things).

* * *

The rest of the day was lost in the multitude of things that had to be sorted out with Madara suddenly having a spouse and not having Kikiyo in the compound- his cousin had taken much of the work of lady of the clan for Madara to his great relief and he was hoping she would be willing to keep some of it so Tobirama’s brilliant mind had time to play and exercise his astonishing creativity, it would be something of a _travesty_ to keep Tobirama pinned down under the minutia of the clan when there was people that could help take some of the load. Either way now Madara had a ridiculous amount of work; sending a notice to the clans about his marriage, arranging for Tobirama to have the things his situation deserved, redistributing the money Tobirama had brought (the Uchiha may not be as bad off financially as Tobirama seemed to think but things were a bit tight and Madara wouldn’t do his Center the disrespect to refuse his gift and work, Tobirama had brought the money to the clan to help the clan and that was what Madara was going to do with it) and a dozen other little things (he would have to hold Hours of Acquittal soon so that any of the clan that had worries could speak up to him, better they come to him in the Hours of the Acquittal when they could speak without repercussions- within a few bounds of course- than let any anger or resentment build in his people because they feared speaking).

And that was without addressing what Tobirama had mentioned about the clans and families in fire country (clever, _so clever,_ nonpareil indeed) and Madara’s promise to look into the Onikuma and double check to see if there was anything that Tobirama might have missed without the Uchiha perspective; Madara didn’t see the full shape of the plan yet- what he knew wouldn’t be enough to hold the clans together and a Warlord had _implications_ \- he knew, but what he did…Tobirama was an influential religious figure and when Madara claimed Warlord by Assent (and who was going to challenge him for the title? Hashirama? Unlikely, and even if he did…Madara after training with Tobirama and with everything he loved and hoped for on the line? The Senju wouldn’t stand a chance ((Madara’s passion had always burned hotter than Hashirama’s, if not quite as bright)) and without any challengers he would take the title by Assent with ease) between the two of them they already had a great deal of power – and that was _without_ the web Tobirama was weaving, calling in old debts and broken promises and reneged pacts to bind every clan and family in fire country to Madara and Tobirama (and Hashirama where necessary, but in this Madara trusted that Tobirama knew his brother best and the older Senju wouldn’t be an issue). It was sheer brilliance and Madara was more than willing to wait and let Tobirama reveal the rest in his own time, Madara was fairly sure that Tobirama would talk to him if he needed, so for now Madara would look into what he had to farther things for his clever Center.

Dinner came sooner than Madara expected and was quiet with Izuna looking disturbed and Tobirama distracted- Madara just wished he had been able to spar with Tobirama today- and after when it looked like the albino was going to head back to his study Madara blocked the door with a raised brow, “No work after dinner,” Tobirama got a mulish look on his face and Madara hurried to continue “play shogi with me?” the albino examined him closely and then looked away with an inaudible sigh before nodding to Madara’s joy, allowing the Uchiha to pull him to sit on the engawa with the shogi board. The longer they played the more Tobirama perked up, clearly enjoying himself and watching Madara’s moves with bright interest and seeming nothing short of delighted when Madara beat him on the first game. “You don’t play often?” Madara asked, smiling when Tobirama shook his head as he looked over the board “No, finding an opponent is difficult. Most won’t play me- and they’re never a challenge- Touka has no patience for it and Hashirama won’t focus on it for long or makes senseless moves because he won’t take it seriously” with effort Madara bit back his frown, the more he heard from Tobirama about his brother the more he didn’t like it; Tobirama never focused or talked long but the little dropped comments…Madara didn’t like what he was hearing. For now he shoved it away, this wasn’t the time and Madara would much rather enjoy this time with his husband that think about the tree-man “Do you think Akira-hime would mind spending some time here tomorrow?” Tobirama hesitated for a second over his move and Madara continued quickly “I’d like to see if she’d be willing to chase me around the forest for a while, after she helped with the Hunt I’d like to see if I can do better on sensing her coming”.

The smile Tobirama gave him made it clear he knew what else Madara wanted but he didn’t call the Uchiha on it “Yes, I’ll call her tomorrow – it would be good if I asked her to take a message to the Hatake as well, they should hear about my marriage from me specifically not just in a letter. If I’m claiming them as kin I need to be a bit more considerate” Madara sighed quietly, Tobirama was right but he had been hoping to put off sending official news until closer to their trip to the Daimyo’s court, so no one came to see them here under some kind of pretense “Do you think they’ll keep is quiet for a while? I’d rather not give the trinity clans at least a chance to find a reason to come get a look at you” “Yes, the Hatake won’t say anything, the Senju are more of a worry and Touka is going to pass it on if she hears that they are spreading the news” Madara chuckled quietly “You really did plan this all out didn’t you? You’re a marvel nonpareil” oh dear, the faint flush of pink creeping over Tobirama’s high cheekbones and the tops of his ears was _lethal._ Desperately Madara searched for something to distract himself “Warlord! I mean, I need to send a letter to the Daimyo informing him that we are coming to present you as my spouse officially, so the question is should I sign it as Warlord or just Uchiha?”

Tobirama frowned thoughtfully “My plans don’t need it to be secret, in fact I intend to call a clan meet as soon as things are in place” Madara tipped his head thoughtfully “It might actually work in our favor” (Madara missed Tobirama’s eyes widening and going soft at the ‘our’) “if the Daimyo hears, then so will any clan with informants in the courts-“ “So all of them” Tobirama interjected dryly “-indeed, if they hear that I’ve claimed the title of Warlord then they’re sure to show up at a clan meet” while a clan meet wasn’t necessary for a Warlord by Assent it was somewhat _traditional_. Warlord was an old position, claimed either by Assent or Conquest it was- at base- recognition of the strongest shinobi in fire country and the only real power it possessed was old oaths to lead the clans and families in the event of their needing to unify to fight a greater threat. Warlords had only been called on to lead the shinobi of fire country three times that Madara knew of, though more had taken the title for the recognition and power; most had claimed it by Assent- simply claiming it and waiting to see if anyone argued or challenged the claim of strongest shinobi- rather than Conquest as that required, well, _conquest_ of all the clans and families and was not an easy feat. Madara had heard that a few times Warlords had started to claim by Conquest only to end up claiming by Assent when the clans just…surrendered – at least until they rose up and killed the Warlord. The path of Conquest was not a kind one.

Madara sighed and rubbed his forehead, “This visit to the Daimyo is going to be a fun one” he sighed, there was no doubt that Takashi Oda was going to take a Warlord in fire country poorly; it would be far too much of a disruption to the power balance for the Daimyo and his need to have control over _everything_ in the country. “Madara, is your head bothering you?” at Tobirama’s voice he started and looked up, an immediate smile springing to his lips at the sight of his Center looking back at him, “No, or not as much as-“ but the albino was already moving around the shogi table, healing chakra already gathered around his fingers. Madara huffed a laugh and let Tobirama do as he wanted, relishing the soothing chakra and gentle touch “Does you head bother you often?” Tobirama’s voice was soft and rich and it took a bit for his words to penetrate through Madara’s pleased haze, “Oh, sometimes, the Sharingan puts a heavy strain on the nerves” Tobirama hummed, his hands shifting to spread the soothing chakra over Madara’s eyes “And the extensive work of clan head has nothing to do with it I’m sure ‘dara” Madara chuckled at Tobirama’s dry words, glad it hid the hitch in his breathing at the shortening of his name – the first small claim Tobirama had made of him. “Nope, not a thing” Tobirama snorted “Well let’s get to bed then, I’m sure that the not at all tiring work of Uchiha clan head will be waiting for you bright and early” Madara laughed out right at that and stood, catching Tobirama’s hands and pulling the younger man after him.

* * *

Madara forced himself not to fidget in a mix of nerves and anticipation as Tobirama activated the summons seal and called his main summons – Madara was pretty sure that Akira-hime was more family than ninety percent of the Senju clan had been (Madara was getting the impression that the Senju had been more of a duty to Tobirama, Touka Senju only excepted) and that made this very important. A flurry of snow-flakes and light preceded the appearance of a large snow leopard; Akira-hime was a _beautiful_ mix of white and gray, regal and wild and striking, but Madara’s gaze was fixed on Tobirama’s face as it softened at the sight of his old friend. “Tobi-cub” Akira-hime purred, butting her head into his chest and setting one large paw on his knee “how goes mated life?” Tobirama pinked a bit at the leopard’s words “Akira, Madara wanted to meet you officially.” With a soft chuff the leopard turned in a tight circle, examining Madara as she prowled closer, extremely fluffy tail sweeping over Tobirama’s face as he did so and sending the albino spluttering as he fended it off. “Madara-mate, you ran well. I am pleased to see that you seem to be treating my Tobi-cub well” there was a clear threat in her pale blue eyes and Madara grinned ferally right back at her “As best I can, he’s not making it easy for me Akira-hime. Though he did say that I could ask you for his clothing preferences, all he told me was ‘blue, white, or black. Fur. Nothing that will get in his way’”.

Akira-hime cocked her head at him, “New clothing?” she asked slowly, sounding a bit baffled. Madara nodded firmly “He needs new things, things he likes and that suit his new position and most importantly _don’t fucking hurt him_ ” Tobirama sighed softly “Madara…” “You agreed” Madara remined his husband firmly; eyes fond on the albino as he scrunched his nose in displeasure and looked away (oh lords of fire, seeing him an Akira-hime together the resemblance was _unmistakable_ ). Akira-hime chuffed softly “You didn’t tell him about the Coat?” she asked Tobirama, who pinked a bit more and managed to look away more emphatically; the leopard rolled her eyes “Rhiannon- his mother- had a coat, white fur with a high collar and fastened across the chest, fitted around the chest, loose around legs, knee length-“ Madara gaped at her, a bit shocked at the sudden influx of detailed information. “Why do you remember…” Akira-hime snorted at his disbelieving whisper “Tobi-cub told me about the Coat often enough, if it would have fit he would have worn it, but Rhiannon was a small woman. More importantly, you are going to give fur to my cub, as he is mine it is my responsibility to insure it is as he deserves” Madara nodded in gratitude, pleased to finally get some real input and more than a little amused by the way Akira-hime’s tail seemed to always sweep over Tobirama’s face just as he was about to argue. Tobirama swore softly and used her fluffy fur as a handhold to drag himself to his feet, ignoring her hiss and baring his teeth right back at her “I have things to get done today, you two can talk fashion if you want, just take a message to the Hatake when you go ok?”

That made the leopard snarled at him and he snarled right back with a noise that made Madara swallow _hard_ (and... _other things_ ); watching his Center face off with a large snow leopard, his red streaked face savage and Madara had a sudden mental image of that expression and those wonderful braids in the Daimyo’s court with Tobirama dressed in sharp lines and furs and scaring the _shit_ out of them. A large paw- claws benevolently sheathed- poked his cheek (…hadn’t Tobirama done that to him?) and Madara blinked back to the present to meet Akira-hime’s penetrating gaze, “I just want him to be comfortable and terrify people” the Uchiha almost whined. Akira-hime chuffed and flopped to lie down with a sharp flick of her tail “Send for your cloth person then, unless _you_ intend to make things?” she purred, Madara shot her an appalled look “Tobirama deserves much better than what I can make! Basics are one thing, he should have better” he yelped, she blinked at him and then snorted and shook her fur, “Off you get then” and grumbling Madara did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Coat is definitely Daenery's white coat. Because I can't help myself  
> Oh, I did very minimal research before I named the Daimyo so any resemblance to real persons ect
> 
> Peacharvest, I hope you're feeling as well as you can, whatever that is!


	13. reminders of yesterday

A pile of cloth and fur in white, cobalt, dark gray, and rich wine red in a little detailing (nods to Uchiha indigo and red, but in _Tobirama’s_ taste) were dropped in Tobirama’s lap and he sighed deeply from his seat at the vanity, having just brushed out his hair to begin the long process of braiding it back before he went to bed; an affair Madara seemed rather fascinated with, the four times that he had redone his hair since he had arrived (his didn’t always last as long as his mother’s used too, yet) Madara had lounged on the bed and watched Tobirama’s hands move with apparent fascination (it was also becoming a guilty favorite time for Tobirama, he had a feeling that even when his braids stayed longer he would still redo them more often just for this). It had actually been a bit odd that Madara hadn’t followed Tobirama back to their room right away so this must be why; Tobirama lifted a piece of clothing and couldn’t stop his faint gasp, it was _so soft!_ And the cut and style was, well, exactly what Tobirama might want but hadn’t had known he liked (it reminded him so much of his mother’s clothing, the silhouette and flared shoulders, the collars and fur were so reminiscent of her it made his breath catch - only lighter and with long strips of mesh armor in some cutouts to make it more breathable) “Is it alright?” Madara sounded a bit uncertain, maybe from Tobirama’s prolonged silence “Akira-hime brought some Hatake things, some pieces of clothing and fur, she said that the clan head- alpha?- insist that if you are going to be a Hatake you will dress like one, or at least like you mother.”

Tobirama cleared his throat, petting fluffy fur and soft fabric “After mother married father she dressed, in her words ‘like a Hatake Empress’ Hatake is normally wilder, less structured style but mother adapted it to her and then to the Senju and her status in the clan” he breathed out a slow breath, ignoring the cracking in his voice “so, yes Madara these are…they’re mine, actually made after what I like or look good in or – not made to-” he paused struggling for the words “-a sheath that it about _me_ and not what you want everyone else to see, its…” “Hey” Madara’s voice was soft and understanding when he touched Tobirama’s shoulder “all I want is for you to be comfortable and dressed in a deserving manner” Tobirama closed his eyes. Even if it was about the clan optics to have Tobirama in nice things there was no getting around the fact that rather than dress Tobirama in Uchiha clothes or in his style or even in _Senju_ fashion; no these things were about and for who Tobirama was, and with no small amount of effort gone to make them for him even if some came from the Hatake. It was useful, but…not using? Distractedly Tobirama handed Madara the clothes to put away and went back to his braids, “They really are wonderful Madara, thank you.” a smile flickered over his lips and he met Madara’s coal-dark eyes where the Uchiha was lounging on the bed again (doing his very best to ignore the stripe of bare chest he could see where Madara’s yukata had slipped) “And just think what the court will say” he murmured, smiling when Madara tipped his head back and laughed deep and clear. It was one of Tobirama’s greater joys that Madara understood the power of appearance and narrative, which was _extremely_ clear in the new clothes; clothes that would say very specific things in the Daimyo’s court (these were not the clothes of a casual shinobi, or even a clan heir, or _any_ subordinate; it was perfect for his plans, even without Madara knowing what the next steps were).

“I won’t lie and say that didn’t factor into it” Madara rumbled, deep and amused as Tobirama closed another clasp with a _click_ “Tsk, tsk Madara, you shouldn’t scare the poor nobles” the albino said in his most sardonic tone, well aware that Madara knew exactly how little Tobirama meant that – quite the opposite really. “Mhm, I feel so repentant, how will I carry the burden of my conscious?” Madara said in a florid voice, “Well don’t ask me” Tobirama retorted briskly “ _conscious_ isn’t really my field” “Ah, well we shall just have to muddle on without it then. I can’t say I’m that concerned about the whole thing, I think we have more fun our way” Tobirama grinned into the mirror (it was never going to get old how Madara just…went along with him, even when others would have argued) “That’s just your Uchiha Drama showing darling” the albino drawled, voice muffled in his arm as he tied down the first coils of the braids – and thus missed Madara’s wide eyed look at the pet name, it took the Uchiha a moment to gather himself again to speak “Something I’m sure you have no experience with” he forced out weakly, flopping back with a silly smile.

Tobirama rolled his eyes “You do dramatic magnificence, I’ll stick with dignified menace” Madara snickered but let the banter go, watching Tobirama quietly for a bit; the weight of his eyes oddly grounding on the albino’s back. “Kikiyo will be back soon,” Madara said eventually and Tobirama hummed agreeingly “I expect Touka will come by in the next day or two and bring word from the Senju as well” Madara sat up fully at those words “You’ve said before that she was going to keep an eye on things with the Senju, is there a concern there?” Tobirama grimaced, “That depends, it shouldn’t but they’re too important to leave them without monitoring. I’ve already dealt with… _problems_ in the elders once and that could work in our favor or against, I just don’t know which way they will break – or how Hashirama will react. If they remember my getting involved last time it shouldn’t be an issue but if they think they have Hashirama’s backing or am weakened by no longer being present things could get annoying”. Madara groaned “Another good reason for me to claim Warlord then, it would take serious balls to attack a Warlord’s spouse” Tobirama watched the Uchiha with fond eyes, it was nice to have planning be something they did together rather than something Tobirama tried to do on his own, and the things they came up with were _much_ better than Tobirama could have made on his own with the addition of Madara’s wildly different perspective and cunning mind. Madara was grumbling under his breath, Tobirama rolled his eyes at the dramatics and refocused on his hair; it had never occurred to Tobirama that he would be friends with Madara– that he would be friend with any spouse, or even have a spouse _at all_ really- but it was a blessing he was sure he would never take for granted - as long as it lasted.

* * *

Touka’s grin was a bloody slash when Izuna escorted her to the main house, her smile growing even farther when she saw Tobirama dressed in cobalt and bands of white fur detailing “Little cousin, looking fierce, I see marriage suits you” Tobirama rolled his eyes at the sardonic note in her voice, knowing that she truly was glad to see him. With a smirk he stepped down from the engawa and clasped forearms, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand and sending a flash of chakra through his cousin to check for foreign influences or wounds while she did the same. She seemed mostly clear if very tired and he must have felt well if her faintly surprised expression was anything to go by; “I see” she murmured, searching his eyes, her own gone soft and glad. Tobirama wasn’t surprised, this was the best he had felt in _years_ ; he was eating properly and sleeping regularly and his stress was significantly reduced – even with his own plans and some of the duties of Lady of the clan Madara was handing off to him (and the few duties of Madara’s he had taken over by simply taking the paperwork from his desk and staring him down when he tried to argue; he understood Madara’s reasons for leaving some things with Kikiyo for now – Tobirama simply had too many other things he was handling to do it justice).

With a huff of laughter Tobirama waved his cousin back into the house, rolling his eyes again at her impressed smirk as she took in the rich elegance of the Uchiha (manor, _yes_ it is a manor Madara; a great house at _least_ ) clan head's house, a sharp contrast to the stark sophistication of the Senju estate (while the Senju estate was lovely and well-appointed, it was in a cool way and the Uchiha’s more rich aesthetic was rather more comfortable to Tobirama – though that could also be the lack of bad memories). “Swanky” the Senju snarked as Tobirama brushed past her, waving her after him into the receiving room near Madara’s office where he had left tea when he felt Touka approaching and sent Izuna to intercept her at the wall; while they weren’t keeping Touka’s visit _secret,_ they would rather not advertise her presence. She had every right to visit her cousin it was a concern that some- especially the Senju elders- would decide she was up to something more ominous, which in all fairness she sort of _was_. Touka settled at the low, black-lacquered table with a sigh, “I’m glad you look so well Tobi” her eyes lingered on the braids in his hair – she might not know what this specific pattern meant but she knew where he got them. “It’s been…” he laughed softly and rubbed his face “so much better than I ever imagined” Touka’s smile gentled and she grabbed his arm tightly, giving it a firm squeeze before releasing him and dropping the subject – knowing him well enough to understand he wouldn’t be comfortable talking about it right now.

“How go things with the Senju?” Tobirama asked shooting her a grateful half smile; Touka grimaced and stuck her tongue out childishly “Sort of a mixed bag. Most of the young people are rather proud of your managing to catch Madara and Hashirama has kept his cards close to his chest about it, he spoke up once or twice in support which is keeping the younger people in the clan positive about the whole thing – the ceasefire is helping with them as well. As for Hashirama…I’m not sure what he thinks, he’s glad for the ceasefire of course and he said at one point that if you had to marry at least it was someone he respected” she hesitated, and Tobirama braced “but he also said that the Uchiha deserved a marriage with love” “You mean with someone that was capable of love” Tobirama muttered, well aware of what his brother thought about him. Hashirama loved him, in his own way, but…Tobirama had made himself a tool for his father and brother and- though Hashirama would insist otherwise- on some level that was how his brother viewed him. Hashirama loved him but he didn’t understand Tobirama and he didn’t approve of him, assuming that Tobirama’s different perspective was _wrong_ because it was not Hashirama’s and his brother had spent far too much time believing he alone was righteous in their clan – well, him and Madara. “Tobi..” Tobirama shook his head and waved her concern away “That’s better than it could be anyway, have you heard anything from the elders?” Touka pursed her lips for a moment but let it go to Tobirama’s relief “Not yet, they’re staying very quiet for now. I don’t think they’ve forgotten what happened last time they plotted against you or yours.”

Tobirama grimaced, he wasn’t proud of that point in his life or how he had reacted but in his defense he had found out about the elder’s plot against Hashirama a few days after the incident with Madara and his broken sword and had been in a spectacularly hurt mood which made him lash out more than he should have (it was a bitter remembrance, Hashirama had been distracted and Madara angry and Tobirama dove between them rather than let Madara hurt his brother. He had held out for a few moments but mostly just because Madara didn’t actually _care_ about him and hadn’t truly wanted Hashirama dead, Madara hadn’t actually _looked_ at him the entire time instead looking past him until one of his blows shattered Tobirama’s blade and sent a shard slashing across his throat – nearly cutting the artery. It had been a close call and Tobirama had never forgotten that Madara didn’t care who he was or if he lived or died that day, not if Hashirama was in the area, something Tobirama would need to remember when they got close to calling a clan meet; Madara might not hate him ((yet)) and they might be something like friends, but that would probably change when Hashirama was in the room – Hashirama always came first for people). Still, walking into a meeting of the clan elders and demanding the truth from them by way of killing those he knew were involved in the planned coup- or particularly troublesome to Hashirama’s dreams- had been rash, even if it was no more than the clan punishment for traitors already was (even if part of it was Hashirama’s fault for alienating the elders rather than working with them, Tobirama would never let his own foolishness kill Hashirama).

“Well, I suppose that’s something then. Madara and I are going to the Daimyo’s court in a few days so I can introduce him to Satoshi” Touka nodded slowly, she had met the Daimyo’s son before and respected him to an extent – but she also knew Satoshi owed Tobirama a debt (she didn’t know all of it) and was sure that neither of them had forgotten it “in his letter Madara claimed the title of Warlord by the way, news will hit the Senju before long I’m sure”. Touka winced, “Hashirama isn’t going to love that” she muttered; Tobirama shrugged tiredly “He can take it up with Madara if he wants too. Besides, he had his chance to do things my way and refused in favor of his ideals, that Madara doesn’t share his optimism isn’t under his control” Touka eyed him “He’s going to try and convince Madara to stop once he realizes what you’re doing” she said gravely. Tobirama swallowed and looked away for a moment “I know” he murmured, all too aware of the possibility “by then with any luck it will be too late to undo things” he laughed achingly “for now I will enjoy what I have” Touka grabbed his forearm, her eyes dark with concern; she knew as well as he did what people did when choosing between Tobirama and Hashirama.

After that she didn’t stay long, passing on a few more bits of information and gossip and dragging a few tidbits from Tobirama about life with the Uchiha- especially about his clothing- her concern lightening as she listened to her cousin until Tobirama tipped his head; something flickering in his chakra senses. “You should get home, Hashirama feels agitated” Touka grumbled under her breath as she pushed herself to her feet clapping a hand on his shoulder for a long time before slipping out the shoji doors and through the garden and then over the wall, gone within moments and leaving Tobirama to drink his tea as the light changed and the sōzu clicked softly, the soft burble of the extensive new Tsukubai fountains that had appeared in the garden soothing to his senses.

* * *

“Nonpareil?” Madara’s call was soft enough to not quite draw Tobirama out of his drifting, the Uchiha’s approaching charka seeping into him like a golden sunbeam made liquid and doing more to coax Tobirama back than anything else had when he lost himself in the paths of chakra in the world (to be fair in the past half the time Tobirama got lost drifting it was because he was slipping closer and closer to Madara’s far away chakra while trying to pretend he wasn’t creeping on the Uchiha). “Tobirama?” the light on his face shifted and through half lidded eyes Tobirama looked at his husband as Madara knelt in front of him “hey, where’d you go?” Madara’s voice was like far off thunder and Tobirama blinked lazily “Far far away,” he murmured “the clans are restless, Rikona feels pleased, brother is agitated – news must be reaching them” Madara made a sharp noise and reached out cupping Tobirama’s face and holding him steady while Madara’s Sharingan spun to life, the soft drag of the Sharingan used with astonishing precision to gather back the scattered threads of Tobirama’s chakra. Slowly Tobirama felt himself gathered back, like arms easing him into an embrace; he had never felt anything like it, too used to the rough jerk and painful clawing back of his strands of his wandering senses but this…a gentle coaxing with the Sharingan a steady polestar inexorably calling him back, its power gathering up Tobirama and inexorably holding him together until the albino’s chakra slowly settled.

Slowly Tobirama blinked back into the present, staring blurry at his kneeling husband, “There you are, back with me nonpareil?” Madara didn’t deactivate his Sharingan until Tobirama nodded tiredly “What happened?” he asked; Tobirama grimaced, exhausted and unsurprised that it looked like it was early evening (had Mayumi tried to call him for dinner and found him unresponsive?) “Sometimes I loose…focus, control, something, and get lost in the chakra, stop being able to filter out the excess. It doesn’t happen often anymore” (especially with Madara’s chakra so close, he had focused on the older man often when young, finding comfort and warmth and – Tobirama had always loved Madara’s chakra, no matter how far away) Madara hummed, tipping Tobirama’s face slightly to see his pupil response and frowning a little at the sluggish response “Is this a normal reaction for you?” he asked. It took a minute for the words to penetrate and he shook his head, turning it into a nuzzle into a dark glove when he realized they were there “No – or sort of, normally hurts, harder, always tiring, nothing to do” Madara laughed gently, a sharp edge of concern in his voice “In that case let’s get you to bed, come on treasure, up you get” Tobirama was yielding and willing in Madara’s hands as the Uchiha tugged him to his feet and wrapped an arm around the albino, who swayed closer with a happy mumble, plastering himself over his husband as he had been wanting to do so much.

Madara made a funny choked noise and shifted his hold to accommodate Tobirama’s closeness, clearing his throat before speaking in an odd, strangled voice “And who is Rikona then nonpareil?” Tobirama whined a bit at being asked a question “Rikona Mizuchi, Satoshi Oda’s paramour” he mumbled in Madara’s shoulder, biting said shoulder when Madara stumbled “You know the Daimyo’s heir’s lady love?” he asked in some disbelief “…and she’s a Mizuchi?” Tobirama nodded sleepily, “Kunoichi, not super strong chakra, trained her for a bit” he slurred. “…Mizuchi are a vassal family to the Senju” Madara murmured “clever, clever nonpareil” Tobirama couldn’t help preening at the approval in Madara’s voice, a little shocked and a lot happy at the appreciation in his husband’s voice (there was a reason Hashirama didn’t know about Rikona) and perfectly willing to go where Madara nudged as he slipped into a doze. Blinking a little closer to awake (in the bed? When did he end up in bed?) when he felt Madara’s chakra start moving away “’dara?” there was a huff of laughter from the door “Just going to eat dinner, I’ll be back soon” Tobirama mumbled into his pillow and kneaded the fabric as he lazily tracked Madara through the house to the dining room, happy to be so close to his favorite chakra – favorite soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the well wishes!


	14. burning at my back

Madara sent Kikiyo a giddy smile as he waited for Tobirama, bouncing on his toes a little and ignoring Kikiyo’s laughing at him; she had only gotten back last night in time to eat and collapse into bed and had slept through most of the day waking just in time to take over the feast preparations from a much relived Izuna. She hadn’t had a chance to do more than meet Tobirama, certainly hadn’t had time to see why Madara was so excited to present his husband to the clan – and to have the last important part of the marriage made official (no Uchiha marriage required consummation, that was a barbaric Hyuuga thing- though Madara thought it might be shared by a few other clans- and no Uchiha would ever want sex that wasn’t freely offered). “You’re really happy about this” Kikiyo murmured, “Yeah” Madara breathed “he’s…” he trailed off, not sure how to encapsulate everything Tobirama was to him, “He’s really your Center then?” Madara bit back a grin, pleased that Mayumi had started letting that spread through the clan. He had no intention of officially confirming or denying anything, but he was fairly sure that after tonight most would have sufficient confirmation; the way Madara looked at Tobirama was not subtle. Kikiyo was family though “Yes, he is” just as the last word was spoken Tobirama himself stepped into the hallway, his pretty eyes going wide at the sight of Madara – something the Uchiha didn’t notice unfortunately (Kikiyo did, maybe Izuna was right…) because he was rather distracted by the sight of Tobirama dressed in white and wine red in sleek lines, looking stark as winter and _wonderful_ as fresh snow – glittering and cold.

“Madara” the Uchiha licked his lips and dragged his composure back together, smiling at his Center and holding out his arm, more than a little pleased at the idea of what they would look like together with Tobirama in white and red and Madara in black and a bit of gold – both in tamer, more practical versions of clothing that they would wear to the Daimyo’s court. Tobirama rolled his eyes and curled a hand around Madara’s arm, nodding to a slightly shocked looking Kikiyo, her eyes flicking between them; yes, they made a good picture and Madara was _totally_ preening about that, Tobirama was more than worth showing off. The doors opened and light and noise poured in, the sight and sound of celebrating Uchiha growing louder when their leader and his new spouse stepped into view, the clan welcoming Tobirama with joy, only slightly wary from lingering animosity to Madara’s great pride. He wanted Tobirama to feel safe here, welcome with the Uchiha in the way that Madara was fairly sure his Center had never felt with the Senju; as far as that went it was too bad that they were leaving tomorrow for the Daimyo’s court, between that and the fact that both of them had spent most of the last two weeks in the- alright fine- great house as was tradition the Uchiha only had the stories from Mayumi and what could be pried out of Izuna (Madara was willing to bet that wasn’t much). This would be their first real introduction and Madara was almost floating with pride to have Tobirama beside him, smirking and gleeful at his clansman’s wide eyes as they looked at Tobirama throughout the evening; even more pleased when those same wide eyed looks got softer when Tobirama coaxed Akemi to sit next to him and spoke quietly with her, the tense, hyperaware edge that had hunted her slowly easing as Tobirama shifted his body language to be more threatening.

Madara had to say he rather sympathized with her, even with Arakan Kurama long dead Madara found it comforting to be around Tobirama and the way the albino had immediately leapt to his defense with Yire (Madara was just waiting until the day someone told him the ass had had an ‘accident’ in the forest) protecting his back from anyone; even a clan member, even in the compound, even when the only indication that Yire could be a threat was a hint in his chakra. Even when Tobirama had no reason to be worried he had watched Madara’s back, it was the first time Madara had truly relaxed with people behind him since fucking Arakan; anyone that tried to sneak up on him now would be _dismantled_ and even Arakan Kurama wouldn’t be able to trap Tobirama in a genjutsu, not with his chakra sense. Fingers on his sleeve pulled Madara out of his thoughts to look at Tobirama, the albino looking back at him with faint concern; Madara swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat and covered the graceful hand with his own, “I’m alright” he promised “just a bad memory” Tobirama’s eyes narrowed and threat sparked in around him “And is this ‘memory’ dead?” he purred smoothly. Madara tipped his head back and laughed deep and pleased, that right there was what made him feel safe with his Center “Yes nonpareil, he is very, _very_ dead. I promise you that” Tobirama searched his face and then let it go, squeezing Madara’s hand as he turned his attention back to the fire and dancing, not twitching when Madara interlacing their fingers and making the Uchiha’s smile grow as he lounged back and watched his clan celebrate.

* * *

Morning came too early and Madara bit back a snicker as he shook Tobirama’s shoulder, discovering that his Center was _not_ a morning person despite getting up bright and early every morning had been very entertaining – though Madara had convinced him not to get up before the sun anymore, here Tobirama could rest in the mornings. “Come on, up you get treasure, we have a long run ahead of us today” the plan was to run to the capital today and spend the night nearby so that they could clean up and enter the court in something other than dusty clothing – it was a matter of appearance, in this case setting the court up to think of them as similar but _intimidating_ (Madara had used the opposite a few times himself, dressing in obviously shinobi clothing fresh from a run and a skirmish one memorably time; that had thrown the entire court into awkward silence). Tobirama grumbled and buried himself farther under the blankets and pillows, flailing a hand at Madara when the Uchiha tried to shake him again, all out laughing now; “Come on Tobirama” the Uchiha laughed, catching the albino’s wrists and holding tightly while his Center wiggled. Tobirama shot a dirty look at Madara, pouting a bit into the bedding before sighing and nodding; Madara released his Center snickering as Tobirama rolled and crawled out of bed, staggering to the wardrobe and staring at the clothing inside until Madara gently ushered him to the washroom with clothing and went to check on their packs. They were lucky that Tobirama was so good with sealing scrolls, considering the amount of finery and _stuff_ that a visit to court in court-dress required if they hadn’t been able to store nearly all their things in scrolls it would be a _nightmare_ and possibly require a _cart._

Madara had just finished when Tobirama returned in fitted black clothes and metal bracers looking far more awake than he had before and _delicious_ in a way Madara was sure was going to be a real problem for him. “Ready?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the sight of Tobirama as he tied the hair left loose from his braids into a loose plait “Mhm, 'thing look good?” not _that_ awake then “Yes, we’re good to go” Madara watched with amusement as Tobirama strapped on his fur ruff and weapons on autopilot, heart panging when he saw Tobirama’s eyes linger on his happuri. With the Senju vajra on it it would send entirely the wrong message and he knew that, but it clearly bothered Tobirama a bit not to take it, “You could carry it on your waist” Tobirama touched the well cared for metal “It would be useful to remind people of my lineage” he agreed slowly. Madara sighed and rolled his eyes “And you can also just keep it with you because it’s _important_ to you” the snark in his voice got an eye roll and dignified silence as the albino strapped the happuri at his waist; “Let’s go” Tobirama said, brushing past, fingers trialing over the strip of bare skin between sleeve and glove in a reassurance that he wasn’t _really_ upset with Madara (reassurance that Madara needed more than he wanted to admit, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tobirama with a careless word and he worried about it more than he wanted to acknowledge– something Tobirama seemed to have picked up on and went out of his way to reassure Madara with a touch or chakra).

Goodbyes with Izuna and Kikiyo went quickly and they had settled into a good ground eating lope within half an hour, planning to eat lightly at every break rather than fewer larger meals. It was a beautiful day – warm but not so hot that it was miserable and slightly cloudy which kept down the glare. Though they were moving too quickly to speak but it wasn’t long before Madara felt Tobirama flick a thread of chakra at him in inquiry which swiftly disintegrated into a back and forth of flickering chakra that filled the miles and late in the afternoon just after another break Tobirama _pounced_ and nearly knocked Madara out of his tree in surprise which led to an hour of chasing each other through the trees only ending when Madara threw Tobirama out of a tall tree and rather than roll back to his feet he stayed when he was, panting slightly as his chakra brushed over Madara’s in a mild surrender. “Got you” Madara rumbled as he crouched next to the albino who cracked open an amused eye before closing it again and just breathing slowly and deeply, Madara happily sitting back on his heels and letting time drift past until Tobirama sighed and raised a hand for Madara to pull him to his feet so they could continue. “Shall we?” he asked Madara, eyes warm and sweet as he looked at the Uchiha and making Madara’s heart catch; remined sharply of that first run in the forest and the moment that Madara looked at Tobirama and found him looking back and everything _changed_.


	15. watching the flocks

Tobirama brushed a hand down his clothing, layers of white and wine-red with small details in fur blissfully soft against Tobirama’s fingers and the wide leather obi comfortingly firm; it was all perfectly fitted and had a distinct resemblance to his mother’s things without being as constraining as hers had become (as much as he loved the Coat it wouldn’t make any sense for Tobirama to wear unless it was deep winter). Tobirama smiled at the soft fabric of his sleeve, checking the fit of everything until Madara made a sharp nose and pulled Tobirama’s eyes up and – oh. _wow_. Madara looked. _Wow._ The layers of black and red in the swirling kimono and the tight leather obi farther emphasized his presence and the dichotomy between his wild strength and tight control (and the lines of his shoulder and waist were just…and this was only _today_ , how much worse was it going to get when they were in even fancier clothing?!). With his gunbai on his back and his hair (the hair Tobirama _still_ hadn’t gotten his hands in) vaguely tamed by a set of gold chains threaded through the wild black locks he looked _resplendent_ , wild and strange and powerful and dangerous in a sensual way (fuck, Tobirama wanted to _climb him like a fucking tree_ ) (now was _not the time_ ). “Ready?” Madara asked, voice sounding oddly gruff; Tobirama licked his lips “Yes” he forced out, falling in on Madara’s left (left so he wouldn’t get in Madara’s way if he needed to use his gunbai) as they loped the last bit to the capital and then up over the walls and roofs to the palace – not the most polite way of entering the city maybe, but a much better Entrance according to Madara.

Crouched hidden in one of the Daimyo’s many layered roofs (lovely and imposing but not exactly shinobi safe) Tobirama and Madara examined the flow of courtiers in and out of the palace until they felt they had a feel for the patterns, passing information in barely audible murmurs; which did _not_ help Tobirama ignore how Madara looked, his husband’s breath moving against his cheek and the feathery brush of the older man’s hair on his hand _intensely_ distracting. “Who is she with?” Madara breathed softly into Tobirama’s ear, eyes fixed on a swiftly moving female attendant in pale green; “She’s one of the Seishitsu’s attendants, Chitose must be ill again for one of her attendants to hurry like that” Tobirama responded, Madara hummed “Is that going to make the Daimyo harder to deal with?” Tobirama snorted at the question “No, Takashi doesn’t care about his principal wife; he’d rather enjoy the company of a mistress. He was planning on taking another wife last time I was here” Madara grimaced, his chakra fluctuating for a moment. “He must not have, I never heard and the Daimyo marring even to someone without status would be something the clans would hear.” Tobirama nodded in agreement, he felt little pity for Chitose; she was a pedantic woman with little imagination and who found shinobi deeply confusing and would rather just ignore that they existed – even when they were right in front of her.

Tobirama sighed and brushed against Madara’s chakra just before he leapt so that the Uchiha was only a breath behind him, both of them landing lightly well within sight of the attendants moving around – they weren’t trying to keep their threatening abilities under wraps (Hashirama had always believed that they should pander to civilian sensibilities and try to look nonthreatening, Chitose had liked Hashirama - in so much as she liked any shinobi). Around them attendants froze and then scattered in a flurry of movement like a flock of ducks; one of the ducks took a message into the palace and Tobirama and Madara were met by a red garbed attendant to the Daimyo just feet before the door, paling when he saw Tobirama prowling towards him with Madara sauntering a step behind looking darkly amused and half hidden in his loose fringe. “Honored lords, we didn’t know you were coming” the man forced out, sounding a half second away from stuttering; Tobirama could all but _feel_ Madara raise an eyebrow and let a tiny smirk tug at his lips “A letter was sent, I am sure the Daimyo received it as my summons informed it had been delivered” the words were lazily menacing and the poor man swallowed hard “O-of course honored lord, but we didn’t know you were in the city you see” Tobirama just stared at him for a long moment “…shinobi” he said blankly and the man winced, realizing how foolish that sounded “Ah, yes, um” now the poor man looked completely thrown.

Madara sighed and Tobirama set a hand on his arm “If the Daimyo isn’t available perhaps heir Satoshi would be?” Tobirama suggested coolly, holding in a smirk when the man relaxed all at once as soon as given an alternative solution “Of course, yes of course I am sure Lord Satoshi would be pleased to welcome you!” and with that they were waved after the attendant around the main hall and farther into the complex. You would think looking at the man that he and Madara hadn’t carefully waited until the Daimyo wouldn’t be available – even to see the head of one of his major clans (he should have been available for a Warlord, fool). The walk was entertaining as they were surrounded by silence- shinobi weren’t _that_ rare in court, but shinobi like Madara aiming to make an impression were something else entirely- but as soon as they passed a barely suppressed storm of whispers exploded in their wake. Madara snorted in amusement and held out his arm to Tobirama, smirking when the albino immediately took it and somehow used it to enhance both or their intimidation factors – for once Tobirama didn’t care if people thought him a predator on a leash, not if Madara was holding it.

A shoji door was pushed open ahead of them by the attendant and Tobirama smiled a bit as Satoshi Oda immediately stood and came to meet them, his handsome face tense and stressed under the pleased smile he was wearing (and it wasn’t caused by them, in fact he looked…relived, interesting). “Tobirama, Warlord Uchiha, welcome to the court, I apologize that my father was not available to properly greet you” Satoshi was a strongly handsome man of medium height and samurai build with blond-brown hair and an even voice that was clearly respectful as he addressed them – especially Madara to whom he added a shallow bow to Tobirama’s pleasure. Satoshi had been Tobirama’s pick and it was nice to see the man living up to Tobirama’s expectations, much better than his father; “Heir Satoshi, it’s nothing. My husband has spoken highly of you and I am well pleased to have the opportunity to meet you” Madara’s voice was calm and unconcerned as he followed Satoshi back to the tea table with a hand on Tobirama’s back. Just as the three men sat a door slid open and a slender woman with rich mahogany hair in an intracity knot held together with kanzashi entered; Rikona Mizuchi was young and lovely, her skin was warmer than the normal paper white of her clan, her pupils were also ovals instead of true snake slit and closer to a warm amber not true gold and altogether she didn’t come across as a shinobi she was also _clearly_ not a civilian (good girl, shape the narrative with select truths and you will get much farther than lies). Silently Rikona bowed to all three men, smiling back at Tobirama when he nodded to her and moving to serve the tea – neatly getting around the question of which of them would do it and the powerplays involved, if Rikona was employing this gift for saving Satoshi from ungraceful situations regularly it was no _wonder_ Satoshi cared so for her.

While Satoshi and Madara talked about the necessary formalities and trivialities Tobirama watched Rikona sitting demurely; she had never had much chakra but had a small gift for sensing and came to Tobirama to learn more even though he was only a year or two older, it wasn’t until some time later that Tobirama met Satoshi and began to hatch his plan and approached her with a proposal. If she was interested Tobirama would insure she had an appropriate place at court and introduce her to the heir and in return she would nurture a relationship between them- so long as they were compatible- with an understanding that she and her clan owed Tobirama for maneuvering it. She had agreed and Tobirama had brought her to court and to Satoshi who was already inclined to listen to Tobirama after the albino rescued him from a hostage situation (having traveled quite far the two had time to get to know each other on the way back and Satoshi gained an understanding of Tobirama that left him respectful and attentive and a little bit afraid. Not a bad thing in the Daimyo’s son, especially not if you can then give him a wife that would be everything _his_ mother wasn’t as Seishitsu and with whom he was likely to find deep affection and respect – much better for a Daimyo then love or passion). From introduction it was clear to Tobirama that is had the potential to work (and Rikona was far to clever to let anyone in court get in her way, exactly how sick Chitose was and how was something Tobirama never bothered to look into) both found each other attractive and intelligent and agreeable and both knew how things like this went. Satoshi was never going to marry for passion and his wife was always going to come from people with agendas; a spouse who was smart and armed and respectful and came from Tobirama and his agenda? Honestly a _very_ good deal for Satoshi. Especially as it looked like the two of them had found affection with each other already, Tobirama would be surprised if there wasn’t a marriage soon – he should really push for one in fact, sooner rather than later all things considered.

Rikona met his eyes and smiled, honest and content when her eyes darted to Satoshi; but then, Tobirama had always known that the women of the Mizuchi clan were _practical_ , they knew what a woman’s lot was outside of the shinobi world and they knew the threat their clan lived with – threat only _barely_ mitigated as vassals of the Senju. Love in the women of that clan was a calculated thing and _far_ less important to them than respect; if a Mizuchi woman respected a man and found him agreeable (sometimes even if they didn’t, widows weren’t uncommon) and he gave her family- and most importantly her _children_ \- an advantage they would marry and Tobirama had yet to meet or hear of a Mizuchi woman in a truly loveless marriage. They grew love, nurtured it and tended it and had entire scrolls on how to grow it strong and lasting out of respect and affection and shared time even if passion never came – Mizuchi women also weren’t all that possessive of their husband’s bodies or frequently even affection, allowing mistresses and other wives as long as the other woman had no ambitions on their place (frequently even becoming friends with the ‘other women’) just their position and power. Mizuchi _did not_ get pushed aside or rendered powerless. Not _ever_. Not by anyone.

“I’m sorry if this is rude, and not that I’m not pleased to see you Tobirama, but may I ask why you have come to court so publicly? Normally you avoid too many ceremonies when you come” Satoshi’s voice was completely polite and Tobirama shot a smile at him, unsurprised that the man had dropped the most formal language as soon as it could be considered polite; after all he and Tobirama could be considered friends after a fashion. “Normally yes, I wanted to introduce you to Madara, but we could have come quietly; however it seemed more polite to come officially given our high profile marriage and Madara’s claiming Warlord by Assent. It seemed best to officially inform the Daimyo”. Satoshi searched his eyes, a faint furrow between his brows as he parsed through what Tobirama had said and what it meant; grimacing at little as he heard the unspoken _‘and look at who we are talking too'_ and read the cation in Tobirama’s eyes. Satoshi had little love for his father and less respect, he was a practical man who understood where he stood in the power structures of fire country – high, but only until a high rank shinobi (Tobirama, mostly Tobirama) changed their mind. “I see” Satoshi murmured, Madara watching the two of them with interest as he lounged beside Tobirama, shoulder almost pressed to Tobirama’s side; Satoshi was quiet for a long moment, before blowing out a deep breath and looking grim. Rikona touched his hand with understanding eyes and Satoshi quirked a tired smile before he spoke “and you will want to be presented to mother as well then” Tobirama fought to keep his surprise from his face; the implied information and tacit acceptance was more than Tobirama had anticipated, then again Satoshi was a pragmatic man. “Yes, speaking with the Seishitsu would be good, luckily we had planned on staying for a bit so I’m sure eventually we will be able to see her” Satoshi snorted, a wry smile on his lips at Madara’s words “Yes, eventually” he agreed.

Tobirama left it at that and turned conversation to other things – namely philosophy, more than pleased when Madara and the heir quickly got caught in a debate about philosophy of war; this was going even better than Tobirama had hoped. He had been pretty sure that Madara and Satoshi would get along well; for all Satoshi’s pragmatism he was no doormat willing to just let anyone walk all over him, not even a man like Madara (it probably helped that after a fifteen year old Tobirama saved the seventeen year old Satoshi he had arranged for an older unaffiliated shinobi with absolutely no patience for BS to be a tutor for Satoshi – the man had been a _very_ productive influence in giving the heir a crash course in reality outside the court). Eventually Rikona cleared her throat gently and Satoshi seemed to realize how late in the afternoon it had gotten “Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kept you so long,” he turned to the door as Rikona slid it open and revealed another attendant with a much more composed expression (Tobirama was willing to bet the woman served Satoshi rather than the Daimyo) “Moto will show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner”. Tobirama nodded to the heir and moved closer to the woman – he was willing to bet that she was assigned to them for the duration of their stay, it would be interesting to see how many others were set to attend to them and who they would answer too. It would be a rather telling sign of the respect and courtesy the Daimyo was willing to give them.

“Thank you Satoshi” Tobirama murmured with a nod to the man “for your warm welcome” the heir nodded regally and Madara returned it with a faint smirk before following Tobirama and the attendant out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we reach the days of OCs all over the place. yay.


	16. a tangled web

Madara watched Tobirama switch his obi- his only concession to the court tendency to change clothes constantly- with amusement, rather wondering if he could convince the other shinobi to use some kohl around his eyes like Madara did - though maybe that would look odd with his white lashes, maybe gold dust on his eyelids? Something to consider. Madara himself had added a different top robe with some gold embroidery and switched to a wider leather obi, relieved the weather was turning chilly in the evening and the hall might not be quite so stiflingly hot from all the people and braziers and thick heavy ornate robes. Madara had spent more time suffering through feasts in the height of summer than he liked to remember; especially when he was clan heir and had too little status to get away with leaving, father had _hated_ court and handed off the court duties to Madara as soon as he could get away with, not even appearing in court in the last few years before his death. Something Madara was willing to bet the Daimyo hadn’t minded all that much not having to deal with Tajima; father had never had any patience with the court and barely made any concessions to the man, not bothering to hide his distain for the Takashi before or after he took the seat.

“Let’s do this” Tobirama murmured, taking Madara’s offered arm and sliding close to Madara’s side, close enough to murmur information in Madara’s ear as they followed Moto; clearly the other man had _far_ more experience with the inner workings of the court than Madara did – which wasn’t surprising. Madara had been fairly limited in his movements as the Uchiha heir and then leader unlike Tobirama who seemed to have crossed fire country from end to end in his time on such a verity of missions that it made Madara less than comfortable (when had his first mission been? What had it been? How hard had it been?). Either way Tobirama had info about the movements of the court but it was Madara that had spent the most time around the Daimyo himself and knew best how to manage the dance of rules and protocol and powerplays; something he was quite excited to do as a Warlord, which meant he could tell people to fuck off and didn’t have to bother pretending he wasn’t a threat. A well dressed man of the court did a double take in slightly horrified shock when he saw them, probably not helped by how close Tobirama was pressed to Madara; which only made the Uchiha slid an arm around the narrow waist with a cruel smile, delighted when the man swallowed and backed into the wall. This was going to be _fun._

* * *

Madara couldn’t stop smirking as he watched the court try to figure out what to do with him and Tobirama when neither of them was pretending not to be shinobi; complete with Tobirama using chakra to pour tea that Madara reheated with a breath of flame – _that_ had freaked the people around them out and made the Daimyo pale rather dramatically. Madara was willing to bet that tomorrow he and Tobirama would be sat rather closer to Takashi in places properly respectful of Madara’s title (even as clan leader, but _especially_ as Warlord) and was looking forward to watching the man freak out from a closer vantage point. “The man sitting three down from the Daimyo” Tobirama twisting closer and pressing tight to Madara’s side as he murmured almost distracted the Uchiha from his words, until his eyes landed on a plain man with gray hair and a pinched look to his face “that is Rei Wāmu, the current General to the Daimyo” Madara fought to keep his surprise from his face but made no effort to look like he wasn’t watching the man; out of the corner of his eye he saw the Daimyo look between the two shinobi with unhappiness and a suspicion that had been growing in his mind floated closer. Thoughtfully he turned and pressed his lips to Tobirama’s temple, disguising words in a kiss that he was too distracted to enjoy (Tobirama didn’t pull away or even stiffen much) “Takashi doesn’t look pleased to see us together – especially getting along” indeed the man had gained an unsightly shade of red when Madara touched Tobirama.

“No, he wouldn’t” Madara shifted back to look at Tobirama, his eyes wary (Madara wished badly that Tobirama wasn’t always waiting for Madara to turn on him, it made the Uchiha _ache_ ), Madara smiled and pressed a kiss to the albino’s hand while holding his gaze, pleased when Tobirama relaxed at the tacit reassurance. “So, Wāmu?” Daimyo’s generals and shinobi rarely got along, realistically shinobi were the predominant military force in the countries but most Daimyo kept a force of samurai and such for their personal protection and the protection of the capital – forces that were almost never deployed when countries went to war with each other, no that was shinobi for the most part (something that had never sat well with Madara, being used as the Daimyo’s shock troops whenever he wanted to got to war instead of the sort of constant cold war with shinobi running missions in the other countries). It was interesting indeed that Wāmu was seated so close to the Daimyo, on a level with where Madara had been placed “and how many are in the capital force right now?” Madara murmured thoughtfully. Tobirama shifted to lean slightly on Madara “I don’t know the official number” which was telling on its own, why was Takashi keeping it a secret? “but more than there have been in the past. Wāmu is from land of water originally and has served here for only about five years” Madara twitched and disguised it by sliding an arm around Tobirama’s waist (it was _incredibly_ disappointing that he couldn’t enjoy having his Center so close, he had been anting to cuddle Tobirama for a long time and he couldn’t even focus on it!).

“Land of water?” Tobirama hummed in agreement “land of water has not been kind to their shinobi clans” Madara murmured, the shape of Tobirama’s plan shifting and changing as Madara turned it over in his head, and then it suddenly clicked. Not all of it maybe, not the details, but the bones of it laid out in intricate lines; many faceted and full of contingencies and tentatively started years ago as Tobirama shifted pieces to be in place only to be put in action _now_ when he had Madara standing with him. Pleasure and pride seared though him and Madara crushed Tobirama closer “ _Brilliant!_ ” he purred into white hair, smile growing when Tobirama stiffened and then melted against him as though bits of tension that had hunted him since their Hunt drained away “This is going to be _magnificent_ ” he breathed with anticipation, Tobirama laughing quietly and calling up a thread of chakra to refill Madara’s cup “Let the games begin” he murmured and Madara laughed “Oh this isn’t a game, this is a _hunt_ nonpareil.”


	17. unearthed, don't go

Madara watched Tobirama take down his hair with a slight smile, glad this routine continued even here – helped by the many seals and jutsu against watchers or eavesdroppers laid around their rooms, the only reason Madara felt safe to speak at all freely (there would be some eavesdroppers they both knew, if nothing else the Hyuuga plant was well known for being over… _enthusiastic_ in executing anything they got in their head might be useful – approval or not). “Did you get the Onikuma problem sorted?” Tobirama asked quietly as he took out the last clasp and wandered to the bed to brush out his hair (…what would Madara have to do to get Tobirama to do that for him?) where they could speak softer, Madara groaned and rolled onto his back “Yes, I was right. Several generations back they had a big problem with their bloodline going out of control and making them berserkers when they didn’t want to be as well as sending them so out of control they couldn’t revert. They came to the Uchiha for help and we were able to sort out how to get around the problem, in part with the Mangekyō Sharingan. In return they promised that they would aid any Uchiha with the Mangekyō who could tame their strongest warrior with it, and voila” he waved a hand at himself “me, calling a single Onikuma out of blood-fog is not going to be a problem for me.”

Tobirama snorted gently, weaving his hair into a loose plait but not redoing the complicated braids and leaning over to look at Madara with a hesitant look “Major understatement. Madara, I – would you, I, um, could brush your hair for you? It seems like it might-“ but Madara’s enthusiastic agreement and flailing up to sit with his back to the albino cut off whatever Tobirama was going to say. As if Madara was ever going to say no! Tobirama near him, Tobirama touching him, Tobirama taking care of him, anything with Tobirama! “You do have lovely hair” Tobirama murmured, half to himself and Madara wasn’t even sure he knew he had said it out loud; either way it made Madara _very_ happy indeed. Long fingers threaded through his hair and the soft tug of the brush was walking a _very_ fine line between happy puddle and _pin Center to bed and make him moan_ which, yeah, Madara needed a distraction. “And how about the Shimura?” he asked somewhat desperately, Tobirama’s brush strokes stopped for a moment and then continued “I can’t find a firm way to tie them to either of us or even Hashi or the Hatake, and I don’t… _like_ some of what I have heard them say about Uchiha eyes” yeah, Madara had heard a bit about that, it had never been something he could ask on with the reliance on their trade rout after father fucked up other routs just to get back at the Senju “So what are you planning?” This was Tobirama, he had a plan.

The albino sighed quietly “The Shimura are well renowned but they’re not…rooted in fire country, it seems best to me that they just…not be here anymore and, well, who knows what they’ve been up to” another piece slid into place and Madara knew he was grinning the grin that always made people nervous when he turned to Tobirama (not that the albino seemed to care) “You’re planning to push them out of the country, implicate them and use it as leverage to force them out” he breathed. Tobirama searched his eyes and then nodded “That doesn’t bother you?” he asked slowly, Madara cackled and fell back onto the bed to keep from just grabbing his husband and covering him in kisses “Why would it _bother_ me? It’s insanely clever and deals with a threat, you’re a _shinobi_ and this is a beautiful solution to several problems at once.”

Tobirama ducked his head and stood to take the brush back the vanity, fidgeting with things on it for a moment; long enough that Madara sat up, frowning at his Center’s back. Before he could ask what was wrong Tobirama spoke “So what do you think of Satoshi?” Madara frowned for another moment before letting it go (for now) “He seems intelligent- certainly more than his father- and clearly has a better view of where his is in the power structure than most in his family. Though a shinobi wife and tutor might have something to do with that” Tobirama huffed a laugh and returned to the bed, curling up near the head with a sigh. “So does having been rescued from a ‘rouge’ wind samurai by a single shinobi two years younger than him. Satoshi got a very good look at what a shinobi can do he’s never forgotten” Madara watched his albino closely for a moment, “He doesn’t seem afraid of you” he pointed out; Tobirama huffed a mirthless chuckle “No, we are friends – to an extent. He is smart enough to understand that it’s much better to be my friend than be in my way, and it helps that we do like each other” “And he won’t be a problem?” Tobirama shrugged a bit. “I don’t anticipate it; he did tell us to look into his mother after all. The problem between the clans and the Daimyo is going to come to a head eventually when the clans realize what Takashi- and his father at the very least- has been up to, and Satoshi knows that letting me control the matter is far better than trying to ignore it. Imagine what the clans will feel when they find out about Wāmu?”

Madara grimaced, all to able to visualize how the Uchiha would react to finding out that the Daimyo’s new general- with unknown troop numbers- was from land of water – which was famous for a Daimyo that had no love of his shinobi (rumor had it that the water Daimyo had ordered the death of the Rishi clan by way of hiring the Hagoromo to wipe them out, Madara didn’t know if that was true but he had enough proof to believe that it might be, there was a reason none of the clans in water were very strong after all). When the Uchiha found out about Wāmu and his past it would be impossible to keep them from turning suspicion on the Daimyo and his court – suspicion that was probably justified. Over time the unrest would grow, something would have to break, better to let Tobirama control it and use it in his plans; not to mention the sheer persistence and patience that it would have taken to slowly maneuver the pieces into place and turn every new player to his advantage. Madara wasn’t sure when Tobirama had started actively setting the foundations of his plan- he knew that Tobirama hadn’t activated them until after he started going after Madara. Which reminded him, Madara had to tell Tobirama about the misunderstanding, he couldn’t keep letting the Senju not be aware of the truth.

“Tobirama…” he trailed off, trying to figure out where to start and wincing when the albino immediately tensed “I – should tell you, um, you said you Hunted me because you heard I was looking for a wealthy spouse” Tobirama nodded slowly, eyes wary but he didn’t move away when Madara shifted closer “I, um, wasn’t” gods of flame this was awkward. “…weren’t?” shit, Tobirama had stiffened even more, this wasn’t going right. “I don’t know how the rumor got started but I was never looking for a spouse, and things were a bit tight for the clan financially but not enough to have me look for an arranged marriage – Uchiha almost never do them.” As he spoke Madara could see Tobirama receding farther into himself and fought the need to wring his hands “So there was never a need to take a spouse you didn’t love? And I trapped-“ oh fuckfuck _fuck_ “ _NO!_ I mean, yes I didn’t need a spouse but we both know I could have gotten away from you in the hunt if I had really wanted to – or at least tried harder. You _know_ that Tobirama,” the albino still wasn’t looking at him, distress all too clear to Madara in the over still lines of his face and stilling chakra. “Tobirama, I _wanted_ to marry you-“ “Why? Why could you possibly want to marry me? You didn’t even know who I _was_ , I was nothing to you Madara – I’m not stupid, I know that” oh shit “I didn’t-“ “You nearly killed me Madara, do you even _remember_ that?”

The Uchiha hesitated, racking his brain for a time when he could have hurt Tobirama that badly, “You were in a bad mood, Hashirama wasn’t paying attention and you didn’t realize it. I blocked your blow, you broke my sword” suddenly his Sharingan enhanced memory threw up the moment _he was going for Hashirama, distracted by recent clan problems and intensely frustrated, planning to blow off some steam with the one person that could take it. He realized too late that Hashirama wasn’t paying enough attention and Madara’s blow was going to land – it wouldn’t kill Hashirama, but it would be painful and devastating, suddenly a flash of blue and movement and Tobirama was between them, taking the blow on his sword and falling back a bit with it_ (that first blow caused fine cracks, Madara hadn’t even noticed). _Madara snarled, even more frustrated to see the white bastard that was always trying to kill his brother in front of him; his second strike was even harder – just wanting to get the annoyance out of the way, he didn’t particularly care when the albino’s blade shattered and sent razor sharp shards flying_ (the fragments glinted and shone as they scattered through the air, Madara felt his heart stop as a long piece was thrown back at Tobirama- who’s hands were already cut up with other shards- the large sliver of blade flashed toward his Center’s neck and red arced out, blood – not enough to have caught the artery but _so_ close) _. Madara hadn’t really cared other than that the albino retreated and Hashirama met him again without looking at Tobirama even once._

The much delayed terror was so potent that Madara wanted to be sick, vision tunneling at the edges ( _he had almost lost his Center he had almost never had this he had almost **killed** the best thing in his world he could have never known his Tobirama he could have been alone forever without his Center and not know why he could have been the one that **killed** Tobirama **he could have KILLED Tobirama**_ ) – hands, there were hands on his face, thumbs rubbing under his eyes (when had he activated the Sharingan?) and a soft string of words _“-Madara, ‘dara, where’d you go? Come back darling, come back, it’s over, you’re ok-_ “ the hands slipped back, drawing Madara closer until his face was tucked in the crook of a cool neck ( _tobirama?_ ) and long fingers combed through his hair ( _Tobirama_ ). A cheek rested on his head and the soft scent of rosehips and dark vanilla and sweet water curled around him “tobirama” his rough whisper made the hands in his hair still for a moment, Madara whimpered and the combing started again. “Back Madara?” Tobirama’s voice was soft and warm and Madara sighed deeply as he nuzzled closer “sorry” “Its ok darling, its ok” Tobirama soothed, shifting them to a more comfortable position as a thread of cool chakra filtered through Madara, calming the agitated edges and wild churning in his chakra. Madara drifted for a while in his Center’s embrace before Tobirama spoke again “What happened ‘dara?” the question was so gentle Madara didn’t actually realize what he had been asked for a moment.

"I do remember” he rasped “I do remember, I’m sorry I- I didn’t-“ Tobirama sighed softly, “I didn’t expect you to notice Madara, not with Hashirama right there” (with _Hashirama?_ What?) “there was no reason for you to pay attention to me” Madara made a choked noise and wrapped his arms around his Center’s waist; Tobirama sighed “never mind” he murmured with some resignation. Madara tried to gather his scattered thoughts, there was something important to tell his Tobirama, what-? “I wanted- _want-_ to marry you, I like being married to you, I care about you, I’m glad you Hunted me” that wasn’t perfect, but it was close and the best he could do right now. Tobirama stiffened and Madara could feel him wanting to reject what Madara said and cuddled his Center closer hungrily, after a moment Tobirama relaxed back into Madara’s embrace “Come on, let’s get some sleep” he sighed, nudging Madara under the blankets and shifting them until they were curled together on the bed (smaller than the one they shared at home and not as soft, Tobirama’s pout when he realized that had been _problematic_ for Madara). It was only as Madara drifted to sleep that he heard Tobirama’s hushed murmured “ _I wanted so much to be yours_ , _so much_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the incident with the sword was talked about in another Roses/Red story but I can't remember which one so I'm ignoring any inconstancies 
> 
> Happy- belated- birthday Gardenkitteh!


	18. there will be

Tobirama woke warm and better rested than he could remember – even better than sleeping next to Madara which Tobirama hadn’t know was possible. His fingers were tangled in ash-down soft hair (the Hair! He had brushed the hair!) and there was a blaze of warmth behind him that Tobirama wanted to wiggle closer and closer and bury himself in that warmth, wanted Madara wrapped around him even more; even _closer_ than they already were and maybe with less clothes – but, no, he should get up. He could feel Rikona flaring her chakra in the old code he had taught her, as soon as he was dressed she needed to talk to him and with a deep sigh he slipped out of Madara’s clutches and sat on the edge of the bed while flaring his chakra back, hoping that he didn’t wake Madara with it. An acknowledging flare from Rikona forced him to his feet and into the attached washroom; he would need to braid his hair and planned to do something a bit more elaborate – not full up alpha-asserting but more than his normal, with braids knotted and looping down on the back of his head, halfway between his everyday braids and asserting braids. It wasn’t until he was well into the process when Madara stirred, Tobirama turning to watch the other man wake with a faint smile hoping that things wouldn’t be too uncomfortable after what had happened last night.

Tobirama couldn’t ask about what had panicked Madara like that while they were in hostile(ish) territory (the idea of hurting Hashirama? that didn't quite fit though) as much as he wanted too- though he would be keeping a closer eye on Madara now, whatever upset him like that couldn’t be allowed _ever_ \- and he didn’t even know where to start with the misunderstanding about Madara looking for a spouse. Madara meant it when he said he could have killed Tobirama if he wanted and that he _did_ want to be married to Tobirama but that left the question of _why_ ; peace probably, that was the only thing that Tobirama could think of that he brought to the marriage that Madara couldn’t get better elsewhere and Madara was more than smart enough to figure out that Tobirama would be useful for establishing peace; presumably when Tobirama had immediately started pointing out how he could make peace happen that had played right into Madara’s hopes. That didn’t explain why he trusted Tobirama though, a blunder of information that big should have made Madara deeply cautious of anything Tobirama said – after all Madara didn’t know that Tobirama hadn’t actually bothered to double check the rumor, instead to focused on getting Madara for himself like a _selfish ass_. Clearly he should have been smarter – though if he had he would still be doing as Hashirama wanted and not putting in action his vague plans for peace, nor would they be half as good without Madara’s insight and flashes of wild inspiration that turned things to their benefit. The Uchiha was deeply intelligent and intensely adaptable, rolling with anything and swiftly taking control no matter how strange the circumstances, as evidenced by his reaction to the Hunt – which must have been _incredibly_ confusing Tobirama realized with a stab of shame.

He would have to do better, Madara had been nothing but kind and gracious and Tobirama really did think they were friends now but that just made it even more important that Tobirama not fail to deliver on the _reason_ Madara married him in spite of everything. He didn’t want to lose what they had – banter and planning and shogi and Madara _touched_ him, Tobirama couldn’t lose that, not now that he’d had it. He just _couldn’t_.

“Nonpareil?” Madara’s sleep rough call pulled the albino out of his thoughts and he smiled automatically at the sight of the Uchiha sitting up in bed, wild hair and slipping yukata and everything Tobirama wanted “something botherin’ you?” Tobirama turned back to the mirror before he could be caught mooning after Madara and make him uncomfortable (Tobirama wasn’t sure he could bare to lose the physicality and warmth of Madara’s touch, not now). “Rikona will be here soon, she flared to me earlier” (Madara had picked up Tobirama’s chakra code easily, adding to it and expanding it in a way Tobirama _loved_ to watch) “I suspect she heard something about us and wants to give us a heads up.” “Is anyone going to notice her coming here to see us?” Madara asked, shoving his hair back as he stood (Tobirama’s eyes caught on the coal dark stands and he was filled with the memory of how it felt in his hands and how much he wanted to get his hands in it again – preferably with Madara in less _clothes-_ no, stop. Not happening). With difficulty the albino refocused and clicked another clasp closed “Unlikely, the courtiers won’t notice and any shinobi watchers that do won’t matter” Madara nodded “Could be helpful in the long run, if the clans think you’re getting info from a good source they're more likely to listen. Not like any of them know you’re the reason she’s here at all” Tobirama hummed agreement as he twisted braids into place and Madara slipped away to the washroom with the under layers of the days clothing to wear for now like Tobirama.

Madara had just returned dressed in dark trousers and a under robe the color of the sky at sunset he was tying closed when Rikona slipped in through a window and bowed slightly to both of them “Tobirama, Warlord, did you sleep well?” Madara smiled faintly “As well as could be expected” he said, moving to pick up Tobirama’s hairbrush (Tobirama sort of loved that Madara used it, it had been bought for him after all) and set to work on his dark hair. “What’s bothering you Rikona?” the young woman grimaced slightly and sat at the table when Tobirama waved her there, the lay-out of the room was one large room that was vaguely split into two spaces with the bed and such tucked out of sight and the section with the door laid out like a receiving room/sitting room which gave them a place to have quiet conversations. “Nothing major – or nothing that is likely to get in your way in the long run, General Wāmu has been spending more time with Chitose but though it looks bad they’re just having an affair” Tobirama’s eyebrows went up “That’s not bad news” he pointed out “the fact that it looks bad just works into my plans” Rikona sighed “That’s what I thought, and then I heard from one of Chitose’s attendants that it seems like she is being pushed farther towards doing something about fearing you and I'm sure Wāmu is pushing that. The Daimyo is going to hold a small celebration for your wedding tomorrow night and-, she’s never liked you Tobirama, but it’s getting rabid as she just gets more and more convinced that you’re the reason Satoshi stopped listening to her and now you show up with a _husband_ and flaunt your relationship. She’s losing her mind.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes, nodding his thanks when Madara set his over layers next to him before moving away to do his own; immediately Rikona stood and helped him wrapped the bands of fur accented fabric around himself. Each layer lying flat and smooth and leaving slivers of white skin visible with movement – which reduced the chance of overheating in such heavy thick layers. Tobirama wrapped the long narrow black and scarlet obi around his waist waving the woman off to go help Madara with his more complicated clothing as he spoke “The reason Satoshi stopped listening to her because she doesn’t have anything worth listening too. He was already ignoring her before I came along – I just made him see that ignoring her wasn’t enough” Tobirama grumbled, tying the long strip of fabric into a complicated knot. Rikona giggled and Madara snorted from farther in the room while Tobirama checked everything over and made sure that his weapons were all tucked away well as the kunoichi spoke “True, but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t see that way, especially since she hated his tutor and me but its, um” “Easier to blame me because I look demonic” Tobirama finished for her, “I guess she’s not wrong about that. But if hating me keeps her from trying to kill _you_ all the time that’s fine, it’s not as though Madara and I are going to change how we act in deference to her sensibilities. She’ll have to deal” in fact now that Tobirama thought about it they were much more likely to play it up around her just to piss her off, hmm, maybe Tobirama would have to try to spend more time near her if only have Madara so close.

A sudden rustle of fabric resolved into Madara in front of him as the Uchiha grabbed his hands tightly, Tobirama immediately losing much of his thought prosses when he saw Madara; his eyes were lined with kohl again and half his hair had been pulled up in loose knot with a set of golden kanzashi set with sunstone. Once again he was wearing a many layered kimono (at _least_ five layers that Tobirama could see) the layers made out of light drifting fabrics in shades of fire and long dark leather panels stitched with white embroidery (it…matched the embroidery on Tobirama’s clothing, just like Tobirama’s obi matched Madara’s themes – Tobirama just hadn’t though that _Madara_ would-) making him look like he was filled with fire just barely contained. Tobirama swallowed hard and forced himself to focus – he didn’t need to creep on Madara, he _really_ didn’t want to make Madara uncomfortable (he had to deliver on why Madara married him, make it worth it ((Uchiha don’t separate, _ever_ , that Tobirama knew)) for Madara to have lost so much to this). “Tobirama” right, Madara was trying to talk to him, _focus_ “hey” the Uchiha shook Tobirama’s hands gently, Rikona quietly busy just out of sight and _clearly_ not looking. “Tobirama you don’t look demonic” Tobirama frowned, why did Madara sound so upset about this? “Madara I’m not blind, I know what I look like and how people view me. I’m not exactly to the taste of most” and somehow that seemed to only make Madara more upset, it looked like the Uchiha was struggling with something “Tobirama, nonpareil, you don’t – I don’t – you don’t look _demonic_. I can’t speak to others, but _I_ think you’re beautiful.”

Tobirama twitched, flinching back from Madara’s searing gaze with a rushing sound in his ears, “Madara…” “I think you’re beautiful Tobirama, I –“ there was a knock on the door and Madara hesitated, shooting it a dirty look and calling out that they would be a bit longer. “Madara we need-“ “ _No_ , not until I think you’re hearing me. _I think you’re beautiful_ and if it wasn’t a terrible time I would very carefully walk you through it in _detail_ , understand?” the Uchiha was immovable (Tobirama was confused, Madara thought he was…nice looking?) until Tobirama nodded slowly, with a sigh he blew out a breath and pressed his lips to the back of each of Tobirama’s hands. “I’m not forgetting this” he promised Tobirama who narrowed his eyes but refrained from telling Madara _he_ wasn’t going to forget what had happened last night either.

Rikona cleared her throat delicately and Madara lowered Tobirama’s hands though he refused to give up the right one, “Either way I think she might be planning on trying to take you two out of the picture and talking to General Wāmu about it – and he might actually know how to kill a shinobi even if none of the clans in water have anything like the strength of the fire clans” Tobirama snorted, the fire clans were only allowed to be so strong because the Senju and Uchiha kept each other so busy – though Tobirama had a more than sneaking suspicion that whenever the feud started to die down something was engineered to start it again and keep them from being a threat to the Daimyo “it’s not so much that I’m worried you’ll get killed, just, is it too soon? You set up Chitose as the flashpoint, if things aren’t ready..” Madara frowned deeply, “We need to be a threat don’t we, the shinobi I mean, seeing the two of us together and close makes the clans look like a much bigger threat – is it big enough and if it is why would he think it worth it?” Tobirama chewed over his thoughts for a moment before slowly explaining “Big enough to go against as big a power as the Senju and Uchiha united would be? Yes, for Takashi yes. And-“ he hesitated “-yes; he will _think_ it’s worth it.” “ _oh”_ Madara breathed, “’letting me control the matter’ you really are in control of it _all.”_ immediately Tobirama shook his head “Not everything, things could still go wrong or act in ways I don’t anticipate- just look at the Hunt- it’s not a done deal yet, but…there’s no reason to wait any longer, if we let is simmer to much more it might get out of control. So flashpoint away” Tobirama wouldn’t let anyone die for hubris – anyone but the Daimyo anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is insanely cool and I couldn't not share it so I hope the link works  
> Jalex (@JalexRosa) Tweeted:  
> My Madara cosplay (now with audio lol) https://t.co/d5gyU3CMXK https://twitter.com/JalexRosa/status/1349839592011296770?s=20
> 
> Or alternate link
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/JalexRosa/status/1349839592011296770?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw%7Ctwcamp%5Etweetembed%7Ctwterm%5E1349839592011296770%7Ctwgr%5E%7Ctwcon%5Es1_&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Fd-22902417833211096594.ampproject.net%2F2012301722001%2Fframe.html


	19. time enough for us

Madara could tell that last night was still bothering Tobirama, he seemed simultaneously to be pressing closer to Madara any time they were in public and then retreating as if afraid of being shaken off as soon as the excuse was gone, the comfort Madara prized shaken and strained. He was sure that he could fix things as long as he had Tobirama next to him and after that whisper as Madara fell asleep he thought that maybe he had rather more of Tobirama’s heart than he had originally believed (how had he never questioned Tobirama taking that rumor at face value? It was so out of character from the cautious and methodical man Madara had grown to know), but that didn’t help him get the albino’s _trust_ and _faith_ the way he needed if he was going to do something about his Center’s _fucked up_ self-worth and image (looks demonic indeed, if he looked demonic- and that was a hard _if_ \- then demons must be beautiful) and to make it worse this was one of the worst places to need to get uninterrupted alone time with Tobirama to properly work through things. Neither one of them could be that distracted when they also had to stay alert for knives in the dark and ensure that the right kind of murmurs were making their way to the Daimyo’s ears (Madara wasn’t complaining about the fact that that frequently meant just sitting or lounging in various places with Tobirama draped over him to prove that the Senju and Uchiha were close, if nothing else Madara could reassure his Center physically with a tight arm around his waist at every opportunity).

For that day they were kept busy with Satoshi and a succession of higher lords and attendants as the Daimyo put off seeing them as politely as he could while also making it clear he could make them wait on his pleasure (a foolish powerplay that Madara just rolled his eyes at and lounged more lazily as he and Tobirama refused to leave one of the gardens – meaning everyone else had to come to them or not at all). For dinner they had been moved closer to the Daimyo in a more appropriate spot for Madara’s status and spent it using chakra for everything they could and coming up with a few completely pointless things to use it for while watching the Daimyo turn colors, Tobirama’s eyes intent on the man as a hunting cat and clearly making him uncomfortable, unhappy he shot glances at Madara clearly expecting him to do something about his spouse. Which Madara didn’t mind indulging – though he was willing to bet that Takashi hadn’t intended Madara to distract Tobirama by pulling the albino into his lap where Tobirama shifted and draped over Madara like his summons on a tree limb and made the Daimyo look nothing short of _horrified_ ; Madara just wished he could kiss Tobirama and freak the man out farther (ok, no, he just wanted to kiss Tobirama in _general,_ but that would be another small perk). Even Satoshi was a little wide eyed at the sight of them – though Madara thought that that was because he hadn’t expected to see Tobirama so physically close to someone (Satoshi had said something that made Madara grimly think that) and clearly comfortable with Madara as he murmured tidbits of information into Madara’s ear; bits about who needed nudges where and how to get everything into place (including doing everything they could to wind up Wāmu – which was _very_ easy, PDA freaked him out even more than it did the Daimyo).

Chitose didn’t show for dinner, something Madara made clear he didn’t approve of and wasn’t bothered by (a long unimpressed look at her place in the hall and a derisive eyebrow raise to Takashi set the court whispering – Madara was starting to see the lines in who would stand with Satoshi and who needed to be…declawed), tomorrow he and Tobirama would go and bother the woman in her wing – it wasn’t like they could be kept _out_. Madara had already noticed the shinobi (all men because Takashi was an idiot) that drifted around the court and he was sure they wouldn’t be an issue; shinobi from other countries that had been hired to protect the Daimyo Madara was sure (they must be clan-less, Madara couldn’t see how any clan shinobi would be fool enough to ever get involved in fire country with the strength of the clans here – on the other hand maybe the perception was that they were weaker than they were, that would certainly fit Tobirama’s web nicely).

What Madara didn’t like was the clear derision in their eyes when they landed on Tobirama (Madara didn’t get it, he knew all the Uchiha thought that Tobirama was _stunning_ and he had never heard anyone say the albino wasn’t lovely, so what could the be thinking?) and if he got even the smallest – oh, like this. They had stood and moved to leave the court when one of the shinobi meandered closer, sneering at Tobirama “I suppose you must think you’re so smart for tricking a clan head into marrying someone as _freaky_ and _weak_ as-“ and that right there was _plenty_ for Madara. The Uchiha’s chakra bloomed around him and then pulled in tightly, slamming into the insulting man as Madara twisted his chakra; a malicious smile on his face when the man figured out what was going on and tried to struggle, writhing as Madara cooked him from the inside out. “’dara” Tobirama’s soft murmur called Madara’s chakra back and he turned away, letting the man drop in a smoking pile on the marble floor as he focused on his Center. Tobirama’s eyes were oddly vulnerable “You didn’t need to do that” he said so quietly that none of the watchers loudly ignoring them could hear, Madara stepped closer and cupped Tobirama’s neck gently with one hand “No, but I wanted to. You shouldn’t hear such lies and it is my pleasure to insure you don’t have too” Tobirama shivered under Madara’s hand and he closed his eyes for a breath, clearly gathering himself before pressing a hand over Madara’s heart “Thank you ‘dara” he whispered and Madara’s heart soared.


	20. taste of patience, honeyed

“Tobirama-“ “Madara, not now, _please_ ” the Uchiha pressed his lips together unhappily, but let it go for now; he didn’t want to but he didn’t want to push Tobirama too far and make things worse either. It was a hard balance respecting Tobirama’s wants but also pushing back against what Madara was starting to see was a rather _gigantic_ self-worth problem (he hadn’t forgotten ‘ _Why could you possibly want to marry me?’_ ), Madara didn’t know how to balance the two needs but now and _here_ was probably not the place to push too hard – gentle nudging was one thing (and Madara didn’t intent to stop – if he wasn’t allowed to use his words he could still _show_ him) but actively pushing was different. “I could – “ Tobirama’s voice was hesitant and it made Madara’s heart hurt, but the sight of him holding up a the brush tentatively was enough reassurance to ease his fears slightly; Tobirama wasn’t shutting down and he wasn’t shutting Madara out, he was still Madara’s and not truly upset and anything else they could figure out (the idea of really hurting Tobirama still made Madara’s blood run cold, even more now after last – last – after what he now couldn't push from his mind ((he had almost **killed** -)) and Madara always feared making his loved ones upset with him, too much experience with people who held on to hurt and never let him forget it ((Izuna had a bad habit of that whenever Madara went against him)), it was _incredibly_ painful for Madara to have those he loved angry with him and shutting him out. Remined him that one day they could walk away from him and he couldn’t do anything about it, couldn’t change who he was enough to keep them when they didn’t like his choices or try to understand. Tobirama never did that, he _always_ reached out even if he was hurt and confused and uncertain and hesitant he always chose Madara. _Always_ ).

“Yes,” Madara forced out of a surprisingly tight throat, “please” the smile he got in response was so sweet Madara felt his heart skip a beat as he was ushered to sit so Tobirama could get to his hair, carefully removing the many pins needed to keep his hair anything like tame. “Rikona said the wife is the flashpoint?” Madara asked in an undertone, Tobirama nodded, eyes intent on his task “She’s an easy factor to control, lets me light the fuse whenever is convenient for us rather than having to wait for something else. It’s all coming together nicely really, the only true unknown is how many men Wāmu has or if he has a trick we don’t know about” Madara hummed thoughtfully at that, going to tip his head in thought and stilling when Tobirama tugged firmly at it to keep him still (oh shit, that felt…. _shit_ ) “I don’t think so” he said slowly “he seems….fanatical in his dislike of shinobi but even so he’s not pushing to actively attack us which means that he must not be confidant yet. I’m sure I confuse the issue, rumors that Uchiha need money don’t fit well with having court dress and all the” he waved at the pile of pins and kanzashi Tobirama had made “things” (it was a huge relief when though Tobirama’s face tightened at the reminder he didn’t pull back from Madara).

“Agreed, I’m not too worried about him having more than we think – even if they do there’s no report of your full power and the other clan heads are likely underestimated” that was true, the focus always ended up on the Senju and Uchiha as the strongest and forgot that the other clans were no easy targets – much to the Hyuuga’s frustration “the risk is within acceptable parameters , I also…have a failsafe if everything else goes wrong, but its- _gruesome_ ” Tobirama’s eyes were glued to Madara’s hair as he started combing it, it took Madara a moment to see what his Center was worried about and respond “Tobirama. We can’t go on like this. Doing things this way has risk, but it will also mitigate other threats that would have cropped up if we managed to make a village Hashirama’s way. I would rather fight one battle than doom our children to fight four wars.”

Tobirama shivered closed his eyes, fear evaporating as Madara watched “Four?” he asked, resuming brushing. The Uchiha waved a hand “You know what I mean. Wāmu will do as he’s ordered then? If he doesn’t think they can win wont he go against the Daimyo? Is there any chance he’ll notice that Takashi isn’t… _clearheaded_?” Tobirama shook his head, finger brushing against Madara’s neck as he worked “I don’t _believe_ so- though it you want to back that up with a bit firmer insurance that wouldn’t go amiss- for one thing as you said he is fanatical, add that to us being here and in his face and the death of his lover- their affair is quite convenient- and his emotions should get the better of him” Madara nodded, eyes heavy lidded at the _wonderful_ feel of his Center’s fingers in his hair. “I’ll use the Sharingan to back it up too” he mumbled, reveling in the attention and care; all day he had been haunted by little flashes of Tobirama’s blood in the air and nothing calmed him more than _feeling_ his Center touching him, alive and well and Madara’s.

And he was sure of that now, Tobirama needed to be wooed and courted but he was Madara’s – Madara just had to make him see how wonderful he was and how much Madara loved him. Which, Madara had been assuming that Tobirama either didn’t feel desire that much- Kikiyo was like that, she didn’t hate it, but she didn’t have any interest in it when not expedient- or just didn’t feel desire for _Madara_ but now…though if Tobirama thought that about how he looked there might be more to it. After all he clearly wasn’t afraid of Madara or hesitant of his touch if the way he leaned into the Uchiha was anything to go on. Madara knew what he looked like and used his looks to his advantage but he also knew many (most) found him frightening and unpredictable (that had been half the appeal of Hashirama honestly, he wasn’t afraid) but his Center seemed to have no such qualms about him; not appearance- even when he was going for threat-, not his chakra -no matter how much other flinched from it’s stifling weight-, not his emotions- no matter what the emotion was, he just came closer and was _there_ with Madara, no matter the turmoil-, not his thoughts- he always seemed to want to hear them-, not his plans or dreams or observations or _any_ of it. So yes, Madara was fairly sure Tobirama was his as much as Madara was Tobirama’s; they just had to get on the same page now (and Madara was going to take full advantage of showing Tobirama what he felt while they were here and Tobirama could excuse it enough in his head not to shut down).

The soft scrape of bristles on his scalp was intensely soothing and Madara was pretty sure that his hair was thoroughly tangle free- and had been for a while- but he was more than willing to sit here as long as Tobirama was willing to stand there. After a while a thought rose to the top of Madara’s mind, something he’d been intending to ask his husband for a while now “Do the braids mean anything? They’re just very specific” Tobirama smirked at the lazy depth of Madara’s voice (and was very glad the Uchiha couldn’t get a better look at him) and responded “Yes, they are Hatake braids, there are many different kinds that mean many different things but the ones I wear normally indicate my status as part of an alpha pair and a few other minor things like willingness to get my hands dirty, there are other alpha braids that are much more decorative and less war ready” “Do these mean anything different?” Madara asked, curiosity well and truly caught. He had never imagined it was as complicated as that! “To an extent, the most complicated braids- which I’ll use for the clan meet- are the alpha-asserting braids which basically indicate that I'm, ah, asserting my dominance” Madara laughed at that, “I look forward to seeing you in them then, nonpareil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI might not post tomorrow, I have to go get a shot (in a town two hours away) so I might not have energy


	21. catching light through steam

Tobirama watched the movements of the attendants silently, wishing vaguely that he was back with Madara in the garden freaking people out rather than here about to slip into the Daimyo’s rooms. Not that it was difficult to get in, the only person that seemed to have noticed him was the half Nara Fumiko and though her eyes were a bit concerned she didn’t do anything but turn very determinedly away and not look at Tobirama as he ghosted through the shadows; Tobirama smirked a bit, this would get the Nara thinking he was sure and that was the perfect way to get Fumiko poking around like Tobirama wanted. She wasn’t going to find anything worrying about Tobirama, certainly not his seal on the Daimyo and even if she _did_ see it (and he felt bad for her if she did given that the easiest way to do that would be sleeping with him) it was unlikely she would understand what such a weak badly drawn seal could do; Madara would put it together of course but anyone else? Tobirama would be _shocked_ if anyone else figured out the effect one minor misdrawn seal could have a man’s emotions – or his pride. Tobirama grimaced as he slipped into Takashi’s bedroom where the man was having uninspiring sex with a bored looking woman; he slipped past to the man’s office, he would come back here later, Takashi always fell asleep directly after sex and his mistress would probably leave as soon as she could – or at least take a shower. Tobirama knew _he_ had wanted a shower after setting the seal on the Daimyo originally and he had just had Takashi pawing at him- well, Takashi thought he was a ‘she’ at the time- not the full experience.

The papers in Takashi’s desk were what he had hoped and – ah, well, that – that was a suspicion he had had but…it was different seeing it in writing. It was a mixed blessing that Tobirama had never had to plant evidence for anything- though he would have to make sure that the Shimura stuff looked as bad as possible, he didn’t think anyone would be that surprised to hear how the Shimura kept their status- indeed he had never needed to do anything other than make the people involved a little worse at hiding their machinations (and make the clans pay attention). A lie would never have lasted the test of time- like all lies- and when it failed it would have undone everything he was working toward, but truths, truths _lasted_ in shadow or light and all the truths Tobirama needed were already there and real, Tobirama was just the one to take control of the narrative. Hashirama believed that shaping the narrative- even if true- to your advantage was to same as lying and that it would likewise fail from it; Hashirama believed that the only thing that lasted were ideals and righteousness, Tobirama had never been able to make him see that ideals and righteousness didn’t need anyone alive to survive; in fact it fed off the deaths of martyrs and Tobirama just didn’t want to see anymore dead children, martyrs and their ideals could burn, or burn him, for all he cared.

With a soundless sigh Tobirama shifted everything back into place and checked it over before ghosting back into the Daimyo’s bedroom; he felt like he was missing something, like there was something…he should have seen, something about Wāmu. On the other hand Madara was keeping his eye on the man and if Madara was keeping an eye on it and he would see anything that was out of place (it was _wild_ having someone he could trust to see these things other than just him, having back up that he trusted and trusted to be _intelligent_ and perceptive and pay attention was something Tobirama didn’t think he would ever get used too). Tobirama grimaced at the sight of the Daimyo splayed out on the bed completely out and smelling of sex, the woman was siting on the edge of the bed getting dressed with an unimpressed expression on her nicely painted face. Tobirama paused, examining her more closely, she seemed…”Was it worth it?” at his voice the woman jumped, good enough that her hand went to her heart and not her weapons in her wide obi. Tobirama stepped a little more into sight and watched her relax a bit, “Was what worth it?” she had a nice enough voice, probably a good singer which would have helped her get picked out of all the other geisha to ’entertain’ the Daimyo, lucky her. “Sleeping with him, seems extremely unpleasant, a well trained kunoichi from water must be looking for something to put up with it” her lips shifted like she wanted to lick them but couldn’t with the paint “you’ll have to touch that up – or at least make it look like you did” another hesitation and she stood to go to the mirror and work on righting her appearance.

“The General, the _worm_ , he’s with a group that traffics bloodline kids from water. They bought a Yuki girl and I want her back” Tobirama cocked his head, forcing down a flash of over whelming fury at the thought of **kids** – “Why is water such a disaster?” he asked rhetorically, “I’ll put out feelers in the clans, we can find her faster than you on your back – I doubt Wāmu remembers at all anyway and things could heat up here pretty soon” the woman frowned a bit and tucked the last errant strand of hair away “What’s in it for you?” “You don’t get in the middle of a mess I’m trying to sort out and a kid gets safe, that’s plenty for me. You want to do something else come back in six months and make sure he’s dead” after a moment the woman nodded slowly. “I’m Gina, I’m at the house of Red Lotus” Tobirama grinned sharply “I’ll get people looking, we’ll get the girl back Gina” he promised and she almost smiled “If the Ghost says so I’m sure it will be true” Tobirama snorted as she slipped away and then moved close enough to get a look at Takashi’s ass and the small seal there (yuck, seriously _yuck_ ). Everything looked right and the man was behaving correctly – even his papers looked right, if worse than Tobirama had wanted to think (through not more than he feared) and going back far enough to make Tobirama’s stomach cramp. Relived not to have to look anymore Tobirama slipped away and back out from the Daimyo’s wing, avoiding the foreign shinobi keeping watch with ease; they were not impressive men mostly and they were very jumpy after Madara killed one of their number with ease and no repercussions – or even acknowledgement. They were starting to see how deeply outclassed they were; the Uchiha and Senju had inadvertently ended up as powerful smoke screens for each other, hiding their power and possibly saving them from the fate of the clans in other countries. They were busy killing each other and getting stronger and looking weaker and no one ever thought they would get their shit together without wiping each other out; Tobirama and Madara were going to make sure that didn’t happen, even if it was risky.

* * *

Madara looked up with a smirk when Tobirama sauntered up to the Uchiha, not bothering to try and hide that he had been sneaking around; the only ones that would notice were the clan plants in the court and he didn’t care if they knew. Hajime Hyuuga shifted uncomfortably as Madara reeled Tobirama closer with an arm around his waist and stroked the albino’s hipbone until Tobirama rolled his eyes and draped himself over the older man (he loved this so, so much, he _loved_ it, he didn’t want to lose it) purring a bit as Madara stroked his back. “Warlord, Sen-Uch-uh…” Hajime trailed off uncomfortably looking increasingly worried, he was a nosy man, but he was also easily flustered when things didn’t fit his normal hierarchy, which was why he was sent to the court rather than staying with the clan. Eventually Tobirama took pity on him with a smirk “Uchiha-sama is fine Hyuuga” Madara’s hand a warm press as his chakra spiked with pleasure at the name and Tobirama was forced to try and hide exactly how that made him feel (really, _really, really_ good); with a huge amount of work Tobirama kept his eyes level and slightly raptorial on the man, enjoying watching him squirm as he tried to figure out how to speak under the even red gaze while Madara lounged with a wryly amused look in his liquid dark gaze, flickers of red in their depths only making the Hyuuga more stressed. “Uchiha-sama” Hajime finally forced out “I was saying hello to the Warlord-“ “He was trying to figure out why I claimed the title, _badly_ ” Madara interrupted lazily, overwhelmingly unimpressed. “Is that so” Tobirama purred, unconsciously kneading Madara’s arm under his hand; it was too bad it wouldn’t be productive to kill the man, he didn’t like Hajime and his tactics, and it would really feel nice to kill him…”Nonpareil” Madara’s voice was a bit chastising and Tobirama looked away from the blanching Hyuuga “no killing him in the garden. Besides it’s about time we go speak with Chitose don’t you think?”

Tobirama sighed and stood reluctantly, holding out a hand to Madara thoughtlessly while still watching the now green and embarrassed Hajime until Madara tugged him away with an arm around Tobirama’s waist. “What has you so bloodthirsty?” Madara murmured in his ear, voice shockingly clear of condemnation; slowly Tobirama explained what he had found in the papers and about Gina and the children Wāmu was helping to sell. The longer he went on the darker Madara’s eyes got and the heavier his chakra got, settling over Tobirama in a searing, suffocating haze. The deep heat of a too warm sauna flavored with cloves, the feeling of honesty and resolve and immutability that made Tobirama feel so safe; all his life Tobirama had known he was like water; like the tide that stripped everything with time, that wore away even the loves he thought would last, the ones he thought he would never lose (Hashirama…). But Madara, with his dense, thick chakra, heavy with power and folding in on itself with ever greater strength (not like Hashirama’s that was spilling over everything all the time), Madara was so fixed Tobirama had always thought that maybe it wouldn’t matter how much Tobirama’s waves pounded, maybe Madara wouldn’t change (wouldn’t turn away eventually). Being caught in the center of Madara’s flaring chakra was like being in the center of a star going supernova and being completely safe the entire time; no matter how angry Madara got Tobirama knew he would be safe (when, when did he learn that?), the only problem was that if every time Madara’s temper was really sparked Tobirama was reduced to a flushed, happy, dazed mess they were going to have problems.

“Tobirama? _Shit_ , I’m sorry, I know my chakra is-“ “ _wonderful_ ” Tobirama breathed intoxicatedly “ _feels good_ ” there was a long pause that Tobirama hardly registered swamped under the warmth, was he making noises? He was making noises wasn’t he, was he supposed to feel something about that? Something bad? “I – um, _fuck_ , _shit_ , this is not – _fuckfuckfuck_ ” oops, Madara sounded stressed, Tobirama needed to help with that. Nooooo, he didn’t want to pull back! but Madara was stressed so he would get his shit together. Slowly Tobirama clawed his mind back under control and set aside the intoxicating feelings, Madara reining in his chakra a bit at the same time but not going to far when Tobirama made a sad deprived noise – one he didn’t even regret when it got Madara to stop pulling in his lovely, lovely chakra. “sorry” Tobirama mumbled, sagging into his husband for a second unselfconsciously before standing on his own and stretching with a pleased hum, he felt _great_. “Ah, noth-nothing to worry about. It – most find my chakra…too much, suffocating” Madara’s voice was odd, choked and tight when Tobirama turned back to him still riding on his chakra high. “What? You have the _best_ chakra, ‘used to sit in trees on the clan borders after bad missions and soak it up” he paused “is that…weird? I’m sorry, that’s a bit-“ the rest of his words were muffled in Madara’s glove the Uchiha’s eyes warm and pleased. “It’s not weird and I very much don’t mind. I’m just glad you had something that helped when you needed it, even better that it was me” the albino searched his husband’s eyes for a moment and then nodded slowly, shifting to press a daring kiss to the strip of skin between glove and sleeve (…he was still a bit high wasn’t he?) and gaping in joy when a faint, faint red flush spread over Madara sweeping cheekbones. The Uchiha cleared his throat and looked away, taking Tobirama’s hand as he turned and set off for the Seishitsu’s wing at a good clip, Tobirama happy to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the well wishes, shot went....fine? like always sucks but didn't suck more than normal so *shrug*


	22. starlight and sundust

Madara was going to _lose his fucking mind_ if he didn’t get his mind off the image of Tobirama dazed with pleasure and making those _fucking noises_. Gods of flame his Center was going to _kill him_ without doing anything but being so, so, _so_ wonderful; but what a way to go! (He liked Madara’s chakra! Even Izuna found Madara’s chakra too much, but it made Tobirama look like _that_! He liked Madara’s hair which was one of the only things Madara had ever done for himself just because he _wanted_ to even when it frustrated his father ((even worse when Izuna took after him, though at least Izuna tied his back)) and was a target and just, Tobirama liked Madara’s hair and chakra. Tobirama _liked Madara._ Madara never imagined having that.) A soft squeeze on his hand helped him focus, Tobirama wasn’t going anywhere, they would have time but first they had to deal with things here and Madara needed to focus (he knew it was just as well that he was so thoroughly distracted by Tobirama that he didn’t think much about what the albino had told him, he couldn’t afford to lose his shit right now, Takashi would get his due in time as would Wāmu even if he slipped through their fingers - anyone willing to sleep with Takashi for possible information wasn’t going to let him get away).

As they grew closer to the Seishitsu’s wing they started getting more and more looks from scurrying attendants and servants, but no one was willing to approach them when they looked so confidant (and maybe after Madara’s display last night) so they made it almost to her rooms before they were stopped by a nervous looking guard. Madara sent the man a bored look and spoke in the most uninterested tones he could muster when he responded to the guard’s challenge “Well it seemed unlikely that the Seishitsu would forget to meet with a visiting Warlord, as her message must have gotten lost we figured we might as well come and see her ourselves rather than hope another message got through.” “You know how often things get lost here” Tobirama added in a purr, a bloodthirsty look still in his eyes though he looked far less hair trigger now than he had which was a relief (sort of). The guard hesitated, clearly not sure what to do with the polite menace and not loyal enough to Chitose to actually want to protect her from things (Madara would have to check and make sure Rikona was doing better at that), in the end all it took was a raised eyebrow from Madara and the man folded, waving them into what was probably a rather pretty sitting room if it had been decorated properly as he vanished father in; as it was the room just looked garish and tasteless, so, fitting for Chitose.

Tobirama sighed and sat eyes roaming around the room as they waited, nodding to a servant that brought tea several minutes later and speaking before she left the room “You know it seems yet another message has gotten lost” Madara raised faux-shocked brows “ _Another_ one?” he asked, only barely avoiding sounding sardonic. Tobirama nodded gravely “That is the only thing I can think of, I’m _sure_ the Seishitsu would never be so impolite or common as to treat a Warlord with disrespect” behind them a door clicked shut and they shared a mean little smile. Within the hour rumors about Chitose’s behavior would be spreading through the palace like wildfire Madara was sure, it would be rather hard on her reputation when combined with the other tidbits they had been planting; mostly just by acting as though both Daimyo and Seishitsu were acting like slightly dull children and the shinobi were indulging them in their tantrums like adults with children – for now. Contrasted with their clear comfort with- but not _too_ much- Satoshi and people would start thinking about who they wanted negotiating with a Warlord for them (it wouldn’t go in Takashi and Chitose’s favor). “If she doesn’t come to us perhaps we should go to her?” Tobirama asked meditatively, Madara perked up “Something might have gone wrong, after all the guard went hasn’t come back either. If something is happening to the Seishitsu just rooms away and we don’t come to her aid we aren’t much good as allies are we?” even as he spoke the Uchiha got to his feet, Tobirama a half step behind as they moved to and slipped out the door, making it almost two thirds of the way to Chitose’s private rooms before she burst out of the door, slightly mussed and not dressed for visitors of their class.

For a moment they stared at each other, the servant behind the Seishitsu doing her best not to stare as Madara and Tobirama looked the woman over with increasing disapproval (clearly Chitose had been listening in on their conversation, clearly the servant had heard) “…Seishitsu, you are…well?” the question was heavy with Tobirama’s implied assumption that _something_ must be wrong for her to treat them thus. She cleared her throat and brushed a hand down her kimono “Warlord, Uchiha” oh dear, if she continued to be disrespectful of Tobirama she wasn’t going to like the consequences, just to remind her he slid an arm around his Center’s waist and let his chakra seep out. She wouldn’t feel it the way a shinobi would, but she _would_ feel it and given how fast she was paling she didn’t enjoy it (Tobirama melted a bit against him, an almost subvocal sound slipping out, Madara bit back his elation and tried to focus) “Seishitsu” Madara returned not bothering to sound anything other than dismissive “I’m sorry to know your condition is so poor-“ “My condition isn’t poor!” her strident voice hung in the air and the servant behind Chitose looked like she was refraining from putting her head in her hands only with great effort. Interrupting him _and_ destroying her best excuse for her poor manners? _Remarkably_ tone deaf.

“….I see” said Madara slowly, considering. She had already showed her hand and given them quite a bit of time to sow discord, they didn’t _need_ to deal with her if they didn’t want to “in that case you must have been…busy, with...something.” He left that hang as well before continuing “We shall take our leave then so you can…get back to it” the woman clearly knew she’d miss-stepped and flailed to fix it “No! I must insist, since you have come we must have tea!” Tobirama raised a white brow. “Nonsense” Madara said already turning to go “I don’t think we have very much to talk about, all things considered” and they walked out with her spluttering behind her and new rumors springing up in their wake. They were treating the Daimyo and Seishitsu like children, and had as little patience or time for them as they would for children (or, rather less for Tobirama, he loved kids) but they _were_ having cordial conversations with the heir and his lady- who most were very fond of- both of whom were respectful and friendly and a bit wary (not shinobi-hangers on who would benefit the nin clans first, just smart and respectful, it was a good look to the civilians and exactly what they wanted in a leader) (it helped more than the shinobi couple knew that they were gorgeous together and so _clearly_ in love and romantic and did you _see_ the Warlord defend his husband’s honor!? No one liked the hired shinobi or mourned his death. It was made even better that they were from clans well known to be deepest enemies, surely their story must be so romantic! Star crossed lovers! Already a dozen different versions of how they got married flew through the palace and three different songs were in the works about the stars and the sun and how they fell so deeply in love they never wanted to be parted, not even by air!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up looking at Tobirama memes and now feel a deep need to argue with people online. It's a problem.


	23. all in cinders

Tobirama was thoughtful as he pulled on the most complicated of the court clothing he had brought for the celebratory dinner the Daimyo was holding tonight ‘in their honor’, a complicated piece made entirely of strips of white fur and mesh accented by a red obi that matched his markings. The obi was covered in embroidery with dragons and kirin in gold and silver and white, it was an eye catching piece and when paired with the sharp lines and angular shoulders of everything else he was wearing it was thoroughly dramatic. For a moment he stared at the cosmetics Madara had brought and then gave in, picking up a jar of silver dust to sweep on his eyelids and the jar of gold to carefully swipe under, nodding to himself as he looked in the mirror; he looked…different, exotic, steadier, _different_. Madara stepped into the room and froze – not that Tobirama noticed as he was rather busy staring; all of the Uchiha’s dark hair had been worked with gold chains and glittering white gems of some kind looking like the sky at night, a look enhanced by the fact that though his many under layers were shades of deep red Madara top layer was a rich indigo ombre that lightened to something the color of blue flames at the hem. Tobirama licked his lips, eyes on the once again matching obis, Madara’s in cobalt blue but the embroidery was the same; it made Tobirama feel so _claimed_ and wanted and just – without a though Tobirama called up chakra and wove the water into an icy hair pin decorated with a large dragon. Tobirama reached out about to slip the ornament in Madara’s hair and then hesitated, looking at the man for permission that was immediately given; it looked good, the dragon fierce and hungry and a bit unsettling, wild and strong and very Madara.

Tobirama nodded to himself, pleased and then even more pleased when Madara went past him to look in the mirror and his eyes went wide, “You have outdone yourself nonpareil” and it was all Tobirama could do not to glow at the praise, a glow that became quite literal when Madara slowly drew lines of blue-white fire out of the air and formed a cascading kanzashi. Shocked Tobirama brushed a finger over it and felt nothing other than Madara’s intoxicating chakra, even as it was tucked into his hair it was burning and yet unburning, flame and illusion and neither and _beautiful_ , “Thank you Madara” he murmured, brushing awed fingers over the construct. The Uchiha smiled at him, dark eyes hot and intense on Tobirama’s face, heat slowly built in Tobirama, dripping down his spine the longer Madara watched him while looking nothing short of _divine;_ when Madara looked like that Tobirama thought – thought that maybe, maybe Madara thought that Tobirama was…was it possible that Madara thought _Tobirama_ was worth desiring? It didn’t seem possible but Tobirama didn’t know what else to think. The albino licked his lips and swallowed, wishing he had the bravery to try for – well, if there was ever a time it was now wasn’t it? After all Tobirama could feel the attendant in the hallway, only seconds from calling them to the celebration so – Madara wouldn’t have _time_ to say anything to bad (and Tobirama knew himself well enough to know that he was going to do it sometime, under a controlled environment was about as good as it got).

With a deep breath the albino ducked forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his husband’s lips, lingering longer than he intended when the touch sent a shock through him. He had thought it would be good the few times he let himself think about what it might be like if Madara ever wanted him, he had never thought that it would feel like _this_ ; Madara made a rough noise and his hands were suddenly on Tobirama’s hips tight enough to bruise (god Tobirama hoped they bruised, he _really fucking wanted a bruise_ ) but he didn’t seem upset and Tobirama was calling that a win as he shifted back - just as a voice called from the door. Tobirama immediately pulled back and moved for the door, unwilling to run the risk of looking at Madara; his chakra didn’t seem angry or threatening but Tobirama didn’t know _what_ it was, it was heavy and thick and he could _taste_ it but Tobirama didn’t know what his husband was feeling (he knew Madara, the Uchiha was a good man- a _kind_ one- and he wouldn’t be cruel, but Tobirama just couldn’t handle Madara letting him down easy right now).

A broad gloved hand pressed to the small of his back and Madara was at his side as he stepped out of the door, leaning to murmur to the former Senju as they walked, his voice in the deep, _deep_ , timber that it took when he was well and truly _done_ “I’m not forgetting this treasure” he rumbled his breath on Tobirama’s ear. The albino shuddered and fought to keep his face calm, that didn’t _sound_ bad but…the doors to the banquet hall were already open and the attendant who brought them winced at the lack of anyone to great or announce the shinobi; Madara smirked and let his dark chakra rolled out from him like smoke over the floor, a far better announcement than any shouting attendant or lord could have been. Silence filled the hall as they entered, the weight of Madara’s presence choking words and stilling tongues to the Uchiha’s clear amusement. The Daimyo moved, trying to stand and finding that he couldn’t with Madara’s chakra bearing down on the room and after a long enough pause for it to be clear Madara pulled his chakra back in (Tobirama _did not pout_ , he _didn’t)_ allowing the man to scramble ungracefully to his feet, face flushed and blotchy with embarrassment.

“Warlord,” the Daimyo spluttered out, trying to get the upper hand by snubbing Tobirama – who grabbed his husband’s hand and pressed his mouth to Madara’s wrist to distract him as violence spiked in his chakra, red eyes fixed on the ever more unhappy looking Daimyo. Slowly he lowered Madara’s hand, gaze still fix and _daring_ the man to say anything in the face of clear proof that the Warlord was his _husband_ and might not take insults well (hopefully Madara wouldn’t mind, he hadn’t before in public but Tobirama wasn’t sure that his impulsive kiss earlier wouldn’t have messed things up). Takashi cleared his throat and looked away, turning to the hall and spreading his hands, clearly trying to regain some control over the situation (Chitose had an ugly bitter look on her face where she sat next to her husband’s chair) “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of one of Our shinobi clan leaders, it is indeed a fortuitous day when two clans that have so long been at odds should come together-“ Madara snorted and turned into Tobirama, lips brushing the albino’s ear as he spoke; ignoring the Daimyo’s on going speech “’Our shinobi clans’ as if we are nothing more than a samurai family or any other subject to be told what to do. Imagine if he tried to tell the Hatake where to go and or that they were 'his'”. Tobirama huffed out a sharp breath, eyes hooded with bloody amusement at the idea of this foolish blustering man trying to tell Ástríðr what to do, “She wouldn’t even bother with him, just give him to the cubs” he murmured to Madara who chuckled darkly, Tobirama snorting when the sound made the Daimyo jump and stutter in his long speech. Tobirama immediately turned to go and sit, ‘assuming’ that the Daimyo was done and turning with an unimpressed look when the man tried to stutteringly start talking again only to give up when Madara rolled his eyes and guided Tobirama to their seats; both of them well and truly fed up.

The banquet was what Tobirama had expected, lavish in a way that relied on quantity over quality and was over all lacking in any real taste. The food was unnecessarily rich and over spiced in an attempt to show off how many spices the Daimyo could get his hands on, similarly many ingredients were from other countries but of middling quality (and Tobirama would know, he’d had many of them on one mission or another and Madara had tried the rest) and the room was hot and loud, thick with emotions, and Tobirama was nursing the start of a headache by the end of the second course – only nursing because Madara spread his chakra a bit to provide some relief from the overwhelming crowd. Halfway through the third course Tobirama just gave up, if anything important happened Madara would catch it and Tobirama was just _done_ for right now so he was going to sit in his husband’s lap and ignore _all of them_ for a bit because with Madara he could, and no one (but Madara) could stop him! Madara it turned out didn’t mind in the slightest, shifting back so Tobirama had more room to drape himself over the Uchiha; which was good, they were both tall men and Tobirama wasn’t light but Madara had quite a bit of weight on him (and all of it _muscle_ …) so compared to the courtiers and even a good third of the samurai they were rather distinctive. “Nonpareil?” Madara rumbled in Tobirama’s ear and the albino grumbled hiding in his husband’s Hair (so soft!) and shoulder, he didn’t _want_ to! He knew he should, knew he needed to be an adult and pay attention and not ‘sulk like a spoiled child!’ (father had never cared how badly Tobirama got overwhelmed or how his chakra sensing hurt him, he was not to be weak, _ever)_ but the thing was that he…didn’t have to. He wasn’t on his own, Madara would pay attention and was fully smart enough to catch things; for once it didn’t come down to whether or not Tobirama was paying enough attention. He could hide and not feel good and not endanger _everything._ It was…a revelation.

Madara laughed softly at Tobirama’s indistinct response and pet a hand down Tobirama’s back (…if he wasn’t wearing gloves Tobirama would have felt- or almost felt- his fingers through the mesh. It was probably a good thing he was wearing gloves), unconcerned by the lack of response and willing to let Tobirama do as he wanted (Madara was _always_ respectful and Tobirama knew that was part of who he was, but maybe, maybe some of it was for _Tobirama? Specifically?_ ). The former Senju sighed and relaxed into his husband, Madara watching the room and picking at the food a bit and just…being. Just being with Tobirama (maybe, maybe, _maybe,_ that was…enough? Maybe…..Madara didn’t _need_ Tobirama to be useful all the time? Maybe). It was _blissful_ and Tobirama was wondering why he had never done this before (oh, right he’d never had an excuse before) when he felt the shift in chakra at one of the balconies as Fumiko signaled Madara and instinctively bit at his husband’s jugular to keep the Uchiha from moving (he really had spent too much time with akira. crap); realizing a moment too late what he had done and pulling back awkwardly “Tobir-“ Fumiko signaled again and Madara sighed frustratedly (she was the _Nara_ plant, Madara couldn’t ignore her), bussing a kiss to Tobirama’s cheek as he slipped away through the ever drunker crowds.

Tobirama looked around and barely kept in a sigh of his own, it was distasteful. The Daimyo was drunk and bothering some poor put upon woman as an even drunker Chitose stared into the distance (and yeah, Tobirama could kind of see why she had had so much to drink with her husband showing her so little respect) and at least half the attendees were completely sloshed as well – or pretending to be for the implicit excuse for bad behavior. This couldn’t be _that_ common or Tobirama would have heard about it, but he might as well ask, given that it didn’t feel like Hajime would be going away any time soon “Is this” he waved at the mess without looking at the hovering Hyuuga “normal?” taking that as permission the man came closer and sat on Tobirama’s other side (good, if he tried to sit in Madara’s chair Tobirama might _bite_ him). “Not really, the wine isn’t watered down and there’s alcohol in a lot of the dishes, he’s pulling out all the stops” Hajime responded, a strand of his short blue-black hair slipping free from his pushed back style and into his pale Hyuuga eyes; Tobirama just barely kept from rolling his, overwhelmingly unimpressed and still feeling rather _done_ with everything “Is there a reason you’re trying those tricks on me Hyuuga? With my _husband_ just out the door?”

Hajime recoiled, an embarrassed flush spreading blotchily over his cheeks “Your _husband_?” the Hyuuga hissed “the one that only married you because he couldn’t have the brother he wanted and was willing to take second best?” (ah. that. that.) “or was it because if your clans aren’t killing each other he can actually get into the bed he wants? Tell me _Butsuma’s cur_ ” (that was a name he hadn’t heard in a while, Hajime really had been in the court a long time) “whose name does he say in bed?” something in Tobirama’s body language must have given him away- too still maybe- and the Hyuuga’s smirk got meaner “Oh, he’s not even taking you to bed huh? Know better than to sleep with-“ he waved a hand at Tobirama (cur, demon, ghost, frigid, useless, heartless, _freak_ ) “-all that, does he? Smart. Marry you, get a ceasefire and get you on his leash and still get a chance to fuck the person he _does_ want.” Tobirama wanted to tell him that Hashirama would never sleep with Tobirama’s spouse but…he would think it wouldn’t matter to Tobirama, that it _couldn’t_ matter to Tobirama because he didn’t care about things like that. It would never occur to him that it would hurt, it would to Madara though; he would know that sleeping with Hashirama ( _why_ had he forgotten that Madara was Hashirama’s first? Without needing a marriage to force it) would hurt Tobirama, he was far to perceptive to have missed that. And he was a _good_ man, a kind one where life let him be, he wouldn’t want to hurt Tobirama but if he…if he loved Hashirama. How could-? How could Tobirama be-? Hurt them? Wouldn’t that make him all thing things his father (and so many others, Cur, Demon, Ghost, Weapon) said he was? If he kept the two people he loved best away from what would make them happy? Absently he drew his walls around him and gave they Hyuuga the most unimpressed disdainful look he had- it was _very_ disdainful- and the man quailed, retreating in the face of that and Tobirama’s apparent indifference to his words. (but the damage was done.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry...this was always going to come back to bite


	24. finding shapes

Madara frowned a bit as Fumiko murmured, her words unusually fast for a Nara– even a half-Nara- as she tried to fill him in on her worries about the Daimyo (she hadn’t planned to say anything but then they showed up and he _was_ a Warlord so…), worries that fit _exactly_ with Tobirama’s plans. Honestly though Madara was keeping his face concerned and intent inside he was _glowing_ with pride; his clever, clever Center, things were going exactly as Tobirama had intended and it was a beautiful to see everything fall into line exactly as planned, absolutely beautiful – just like his Tobirama. His Tobirama, his nonpareil that might even let Madara get closer soon, close enough to hold him when there wasn’t anyone watching (maybe even to get a kiss? no was fine but that chaste one Tobirama gave him was just…); Madara thought that his Center was slowly starting to believe that Madara valued him and cared about him for _him_ and maybe even that Madara really did think he was worth good things (the _best_ things, all the things, any things, so many things) which would be one of the best things Madara could think of. He just wanted to cuddle his Tobirama when no one was watching! (and maybe if Tobirama was interested a bit more…Madara certainly was, but if his husband wasn’t that was what hands were for.)

Fumiko was close to wrapping up, looking a bit better for having told a _Warlord_ (it was his job to take care of things like this) as Madara nodded gravely and told her she should report to her clan head as well, but he would look into it, a churning in his chakra senses making his skin crawl. Was something wrong with-? Tobirama’s chakra was _frigid_ , not just cold or icy but…brittle. Fumiko sighed and bowed shallowly, looking much relived even as Madara left without saying anything to her; already focused on mapping out the banquet hall and who could have done this to his beloved Center (he hadn’t realized until now how much Tobirama had relaxed with him, now he did) so that he could _annihilate them_. The only person that felt much different was that annoying Hyuuga and he was retreating at a fast clip; probably the culprit then, though Madara couldn’t think what that popinjay could do that would wound Tobirama so much. It certainly wasn’t physical, poison? Chakra dysregulation? Blackmail (ha-ha, no), threats? Tobirama was where Madara had left him still in his seat and not seeming to have moved much but…gone, just gone inside. Lovely red eyes vacant and dull and far away, lost in his head (and Madara was learning to fear the dark things that lived in Tobirama’s head, the shadows of the things he believed about himself ((Madara was going to _kill_ Hashirama, it was good Butsuma was already dead))).

“Nonpareil? Tobirama?” his murmur pulled the albino’s eyes to him but if anything they got even more withdrawn, Madara’s blood turned to ice and he didn’t stop to think about any repercussions; Tobirama’s plans would be fine and anything else didn’t matter to Madara in the face of his Center’s distress. Gently he drew Tobirama to his feet and tucked the slimmer man into his side, unnerved by his docility but hoping the fact that Tobirama didn’t pull away was good news, if Tobirama was lost to him – NO.

no

A pale faced servant made a small, frightened noise and Madara dragged his temper and chakra under control, sighing a bit at the fine layer off ash all everything had gained when his chakra lashed out and burnt off the top layer of every surface (that table was _never_ going to be the same, actually this entire area was never going to be the same). “Who was he talking to?” the Warlord bit out through clenched teeth, trying not to make her think he was angry with her, “I – I –“ the woman stuttered and Madara’s temper threatened to spike at Tobirama’s absolute stillness (he had only just started relaxing his tight hold over himself and now…) “My husband is hurt, _tell_ me who did that” he growled. Oddly enough the girl relaxed a little at that (she had heard the stories but seeing how much they loved each other was _something else!_ ) and gathered herself “Hajime Hyuuga Warlord, he came over and said something and Uchiha-sama said something short and then Hyuuga said a bit more and looked…mean, and then he left”. Madara nodded absently to her, turning them and walking out of the hall with Tobirama still pressed as close as he could and walk (that both of them were graceful and self-aware helped), that was more or less what he had thought then; somehow the Hyuuga had found exactly the right words to hit Tobirama in the one place he had no defenses. Well, Madara couldn’t do anything about that worm himself, he needed to focus on his Center, but he was sure that Akira-hime would enjoy a little hunt.

* * *

In their rooms Madara asked Tobirama to call Akira-hime even more unnerved when the man did so without question, this wasn’t Tobirama, not the Tobirama Madara adored. Akira-hime took one look at Tobirama and all her hair stood on end, lips pulling back from her teeth in raw fury that had Madara speaking quickly, pleased she shared displeasure “Hime, someone hurt him, mind dealing with them while I take care of him?” she hesitated and then nodded, examining the two of them before speaking “ _Who?”_ it was a vicious hiss and Madara grinned, oddly steadied to hear his own brutal anger in her. “Hajime Hyuuga” Madara purred and she snarled, rubbing against Tobirama’s still limp hands and bounding to a window and looking back at Madara at the last moment “Take care of him” “No matter what” Madara responded already reaching out for his Center, feeling a bit strangled at the trust she was showing as the tip of her white tail vanished and Madara locked down their rooms – they weren’t going to be interrupted, not this time.

“Tobirama” removed red eyes turned to him and Madara wavered, he couldn’t just jump into the deep end, he had to call Tobirama out of the dark place gently and _then_ overwhelm him with snuggles and love and adoration and – start small, small “help me take my hair down?” he asked softly. Tobirama’s frigid stillness thawed a bit and he nodded reaching out for Madara ( _thanks the flame_ ) and hooking a finger in his sleeve to pull him to the wardrobe. Carefully he set about taking off Madara’s complicated over-layers until he was in down to trousers and under robe, perfunctorily discarding his own clothes before tugging the Uchiha to the vanity and guiding him to sit; Madara letting him have his way with eyes fixed on that fey face waiting desperately for the man he loved to come back to him. The last of the pins was set down and Tobirama was halfway through brushing Madara’s hair before the walls started coming slipping but it wasn’t until Madara’s hair was soft and gleaming from root to tip before the albino spoke, “Madara…I – Hashirama, you know I’m not…I understand if you – that I –“ he was stuttering, clearly struggling to express himself. Carefully Madara spoke “What did he say to you?” Tobirama hesitated for a long moment “Tobirama, please” “When we have peace and the village, do you – if I’m not what you want, if - tell me when I’m not enough, I understand that I’m not what you would have _chosen_ and I’m not like brother but, you’ll tell me, right?”

Madara felt his extremities go numb with the force of his emotion and looking at Tobirama’s too-still face he couldn’t do this like this any longer, he _couldn’t_. The Uchiha lunged and twisted bowling Tobirama over and back into the bed, his lovely eyes alive and shocked on Madara’s face as the Uchiha pinned him “ _What did he say_?” Madara forced out, letting his chakra wash out over Tobirama- playing dirty maybe but at this point any tactic that worked was fine- and keep him from pulling his walls up again. “I’m not Hashirama, I know I’m not-“ Madara leaned closer his hair forming a dark curtain around them “ _Tell me_ ” “Hashirama, that you couldn’t have Hashirama and I was – the alternative, means to an end, ceasefire and me on a leash and near Hashirama, he said you wanted to – but I know you wouldn’t be unfaithful” (fires of the gods he seemed angry on _Madara’s_ behalf) “even when I’m not what you want, _Butsuma’s cur_ and demon and –“ (Madara hoped Akira-hime made his death **painful** ) “I-“ Madara ducked down and kissed those pale lips, unwilling to hear more lies about the man he loved. Tobirama shivered, coming alive under Madara and kissing back clumsily, hands grasping and needy as they knotted in Madara’s hair and he arched closer. Gasping for air Madara pulled back a bit, just far enough that Tobirama could grate out word halfway between a sob and a snarl “You’re _mine_ , ‘dara. I don’t want to see you leave” Madara made a hitching noise and ducked back down to lick into Tobirama’s mouth sinking into his beloved Center as Tobirama clawed him closer in between kisses and stuttering breaths.

“Not walking away” Madara promised, dark and hungry “not ever never going to see me leave, break the _world_ first” Tobirama whined into Madara’s lips, shaking “yours, ‘m yours, always yours, never – _ah!_ – been anybody else’s, just yours my treasure without equal, my nonpareil” “’dara, ‘dara, _darling_ ” the gasped endearments, the little _claims_ , made Madara’s blood **burn** and Tobirama setting his teeth on Madara’s neck making a bigger one made him shake. “ _Mine_ , mine ‘dara, no one else gets you, nobody else treat you right, not _Hashi_ ” Tobirama’s voice was shattered and raw, the things he would never say normally, the wants that Madara had so much trouble uncovering laid out to see and oh they were _sweet_ (well, not the bit about Hashirama, but the rest). Unfortunately Madara needed to address the ‘Hashirama thing’- which he should have seen coming in retrospect- reluctantly Madara drew back gathering his Center with him and shifting to lean on pillows with Tobirama twined around him, holding on as if he was afraid Madara was going to leave. “Tobirama, I need you to listen, can you do that? Feel my chakra and ask me if I have any interest in your brother – romantic or carnal or otherwise” pressed as close as they were Madara felt it when Tobirama’s chakra filtered around him and waited. Eventually, “Do you want Hashirama? Do you love him?” and Madara let the thought of that really fill him, imagining it and shuddering at the thought, his revulsion echoing into Tobirama (gods no, he had _no_ interest in Hashirama, he wasn’t sure that he wanted the man as a _friend_ anymore, and sexually he couldn’t think of someone less well suited to him).

The albino stiffened with a sharp inhalation, “Can you feel that? Do you know what that is?” Madara asked, surprised when Tobirama shifted back enough to look at Madara though his hands stayed knotted in Madara’s hair (he was starting to think his Center had a bit of a _thing_ for it), “You – revulsion?” he breathed out. Madara nodded, “Do you think I would lie to you?” the speed and surety with which Tobirama shook his head soothed a worry that Madara hated to have (if he _Center_ thought he was the kind of person that would _lie_ about _this_ -). “No, you wouldn’t do that, that’s not how you work, you’ve never tried to feel something you didn’t for anyone” and even now his Center knew him better than anyone else, even now he saw Madara with clear eyes – if only he could see himself the way Madara did. Actually – “You know this?” (he was _not_ going to think about why Tobirama knew it) “You feel how the idea of being involved with Hashirama makes me feel?” “You wouldn’t say his name in bed?” Tobirama blurted and then winced. Madara took a measured breath and kept a tight hold on his temper “Did they _scum_ tell – no, never mind. I have less than no interest in Hashirama and never have. Can you feel what I am feeling?” Tobirama nodded and Madara cupped his sharp chin, “This is how thinking about you makes me feel, thinking about you beneath me and wanting makes me _burn_ , kissing your lips-“ he brushed a thumb over said lips and then yanked his glove off “-touching your skin…gods but I want you, in any and every way, if you don’t want sex I don’t need it but _never_ think I don’t want you so much I can’t _breathe_ ”.

Tobirama gaped at him and then shifted his weight pressing down over Madara’s groin and making the Uchiha snarl at the bolts of heat flashing through him, answered by Tobirama’s punched out moan. “This is desire nonpareil, this is desire for me with you, I _crave_ you, your time, your thoughts, your loyalty, your hopes and dreams and wants and fears and selfish wishes, I want _all_ of it, every part of you, want you to be mine” Tobirama’s hands yanked hard in Madara’s hair – which did _not_ help the burning in his gut and without intending to he used his grip on Tobirama’s narrow hips to drag his Center into a filthy grind that made Tobirama swear and gasp. Sharply Tobirama bit at Madara’s neck – which seemed to be the go to when he wanted Madara to stop something and holy flames of Amaterasu Madara was _not_ complaining (and it did work, Madara couldn’t quite stop himself from going still and loose when Tobirama did that, oddly…safe feeling). Gently Tobirama lick at the skin when he released the Uchiha, faintly apologetic but definitely smug, the giant cat, “I have been yours since I first felt your chakra across the miles, beautiful and honest and fighting and passionate and enduring” Tobirama’s voice was measured and certain and Madara jolted harshly under its promise “I have known the truth of your soul since I was a child and I have _loved_ you since I understood what I felt. My selfish wish has always been to be yours, to be yours and not unmake my _self_ to do it; I have duties I could not set aside but all _I_ wanted was to rest with you – as much as you would allow” Madara shook, his active Sharingan (when had he-?) growing damp as something unwound in his soul; he had always known that whatever Tobirama gave him would be enough, just to _have_ his Center was a blessing, but this…that Tobirama thought Madara deserved his love. That Tobirama thought Madara’s very soul was all of those things when Madara so often wondered how he could _fail_ –

“’dara” Tobirama’s call and long fingers combing through his hair pulled Madara out of his thoughts, opening his eyes to see his everything looking back at him; eyes still shadowed and brittle- it would take time Madara was sure to heal these hurts- but present and alive and looking back at him, unafraid and unwavering. “Gods be good but I do love you” Madara rasped out, huffing a tired laugh when the albino hid in Madara's hair and neck again “No more emotions” he muttered into Madara’s ear “no more till I’ve had some sleep” still smiling Madara pressed a kiss to white hair and shimmied them under the covers, pleased when Tobirama made no move to help and let Madara take care of it, “Alright then treasure, sleep” his soft words made the younger man give a hiccupping-snarl, yanking on Madara’s hair and leaving the Uchiha grinning at the ceiling while Tobirama slept.

(Outside a window a large cat was silhouetted, licking dripping dark liquid off her paws and whiskers with a pleased air; tail swishing back and forth as she kept watch, well pleased.)


	25. overlapping edges

Tobirama woke slowly, warm and relaxed and cozy and draped over all those lovely gunbai sculpted muscles (he wanted to _lick_ them) (…wait, could he do that now?) fingers still tangled in Madara’s hair (was that creepy?) as the Uchiha slept; one of his arms a steal bar around Tobirama’s waist as though afraid the albino was going to slip away (which…was a fair worry if Tobirama was honest). Carefully the former Senju shifted to rest his chin on his hands on Madara’s chest (oh lords of the waves so much _strength,_ could Madara hold him up and fuck him against the wall? Tobirama really, _really_ wanted to find out), watching the handsome face and wondering where the thin scars under Madara’s eyes had come from, why he always seemed so surprised when Tobirama had his back without question, why he needed so badly to be sure his people weren’t angry with him. It wasn’t like Tobirama cared where any of it had come from (unless there was someone to kill) but it was part of Madara and what had made him who he was and Tobirama was a greedy man, he wanted every little bit of his husband he could get; wanted to gather up all the pieces and tuck them in next to his heart like a hording dragon and never let anyone touch _his_ Madara. He had felt Madara since he was very small when his chakra sensing range had gotten big enough to feel the Uchiha compound but never strongly enough to get a good look at it; it had been a nice chakra back then, one that didn’t hurt like looking at the sun, the way so many did (more like looking at stars in a meteor shower),it had been nice and restful but faint, distant.

And then there was the river. Tobirama had started fallowing Hashirama with his chakra sense when Kawa died (he had followed Itama too, all that had done was make sure his little brother didn’t die alone, which was…something) and any time Hashirama was in range Tobirama kept half an eye on him as he went about other things, so when a blazing chakra confronted Hashirama at the river Tobirama knew instantly. Just like he had known that it was an Uchiha and a strong one and brother was strong too, but he wasn’t _careful_ and – Tobirama had thrown everything he had into reading the other person’s chakra, hoping to see if Hashirama was in danger. It was in that moment that Tobirama was irrevocably _lost_. It was the deepest he had ever looked at a person, so deep he had keeled over in training and no amount of shouting or a good backhand to the face would bring him back; eventually someone had moved him to his room, and he had been left there to wait for whatever it was to pass. Tobirama hadn’t _intended_ to look so deep, he tried not to as it seemed…rude somehow, like an invasion or disrespect (and Tobirama knew what that felt like, he never wanted someone else to feel like there was no safe place inside them that was _theirs_ and no one else’s) but in his fear he had reached deep for any sign his brother was in danger and the moment he got a look at Madara’s soul he was transfixed, mesmerized by the supernova-collapsing-star-honest-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-drumbeat-enduring-sosoalive and completely unable to call his mind back from the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

It was only when Hashirama returned and his ebullient emotions obscured Madara like a cloud in front of the sun that Tobirama was able to pull himself away. He had waited for Hashirama to come tell him about his new friend, all but vibrating with curiosity and the need to know more about the supernova-collapsing-star-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-enduring but Hashirama…hadn’t, and he hadn’t the next day or the next or after he saw supernova-collapsing-star-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-enduring again or any of the days after. He never had. And Tobirama kept waiting like an _idiot_ for his brother to tell him so he could give Hashirama the plan he had made for how they could meet up more safely (Tobirama knew by then how to make a strategy to get around guards, Hashirama didn’t) but Hashirama never did and eventually he was sent after Hashirama and couldn’t refuse (if it wasn’t him it would be someone else and they might _kill_ supernova-collapsing-star-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-enduring and Tobirama just…couldn’t _bear_ that). Nothing was ever the same after that and Tobirama never forgot what supernova-collapsing-star-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-enduring- _Madara_ felt like, was never able to get rid of the part of him that clung to the Uchiha, discovering in time that he didn’t want to because if he did he would lose the only thing that felt like it was _his_ and no else’s (that was when he got the brush). He loved Madara, for good or ill he loved the Uchiha and that was _Tobirama’s choice_ , a choice he could still make, a feeling he could still feel, a wish he could still have even though it hurt; loving Madara was his, the only thing no one else got to touch. Tobirama’s choice.

But the thing was that Tobirama had felt Madara go though all manner of things after that… _soulgaze_ (supernova-collapsing-star-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-enduring- _eternity_ ), some of which were very painful, two of which had him halfway to where the Uchiha was desperate to help when Madara got out on his own (Tobirama wished he had been there to watch Madara’s back, he wanted to watch Madara’s back and get him out of bad situations and have Madara know that someone was _coming for him_ ) (there was that one time with the dancing and distracting but Tobirama wasn’t sure that counted). But he had never felt anything that would leave the kinds of scars that Tobirama was seeing, the kind that burrowed deep and cut away something in you leaving empty places or numb spots, and so something had happened either before Tobirama latched on or when Madara was too far away for Tobirama to feel and that made him _furious_ , not only that Madara must have been so young but the idea that he had been _alone_ and just. Some days the only solace he had was that Itama hadn’t been on his own when he died, that even when Hashirama’s missions had gone bad he wasn’t alone, even when Touka was insulted and degraded on a bad mission she wasn’t alone (they went back and killed that person, but still), he never left those he loved alone in pain no matter what it cost him to feel them hurt. But Madara, the person he loved so, _so_ much, Madara had been alone. Tobirama _hated_ it.

Impulsively the albino pushed up until he could look down at his husband feeling it as Madara slowly woke (like a volcano rumbling in the distance) and shoving his braids over his shoulder so they wouldn’t tickle. Madara’s dark eyes cracked open, red glinting in the depths and a faint impression of movement like they were thinking about spinning, and the most amazing thing Tobirama had ever seen happened; Madara woke and he saw Tobirama above him and he _smiled,_ lazy and warm and satisfied as though seeing Tobirama first in the morning was all it took to make him happy. A broad palm smoothed up his back, warm even through the loose shirt Tobirama had shrugged on last night (if only he had forgotten…wait, was this Madara’s shirt?) and Madara’s languorous smile widened at Tobirama’s shiver, “Good morning” he rumbled and Tobirama’s lips pulled into an answering smile without thinking as he ducked closer and brushed a feather light kiss at the corner of Madara’s mouth (he had _smiled_ when Tobirama was the first thing he saw!). Laughing when the Uchiha strained up to follow his lips only to curse as the length of his hair yanked where it was pinned under him. Mischief shivered up Tobirama’s spine and he smirked, shifting a bit to straddle his husband, palms splayed over Madara's chest through the gaping robe “I think I quite like you like this” he purred “restrained” he leaned down to ghost words into Madara’s ear “mine to do what I want with”. Madara shuddered and groaned, jerking when Tobirama nipped his ear “You’d let me wouldn’t you? Let me do whatever I wanted, stay where I told you to until I was…satisfied”.

Madara groaned again, sounding as through the sound had been ripped from him, as his hands on Tobirama’s thighs clenched (ooooohhhh, that would _definitely_ bruise) and his hips gave an aborted buck, but otherwise he stayed still, shaking and blazing and _still_ just because Tobirama asked him to. “ _Fuck_ ” he ground out “yes, anything, anything you want” Tobirama snarled a bit and rolled his hips, gods he hadn’t know arousal could feel like _this_ “What if I wanted to just do this? Use you to make me feel good, just _take_ what I want” and deep waters it would work too, the feeling of Madara beneath him and wanting and hard made Tobirama’s head spin. Madara closed his eyes, swearing as he tried to do as Tobirama asked; seeming to find the idea of that hotter than anything (he did, the idea of that, just being whatever Tobirama wanted to get off on was a direct hit to his kinks on about three different levels).

The Uchiha opened his eyes, losing the fight to keep his Sharingan inactive and it was _that_ that made Tobirama lose it, the feel of Madara’s chakra shifting and twisting a direct hit to his nerves that made his vision white out in sheer bliss. Gasping and whining he came down off the high, still drifting on endorphins to see Madara gaping at him, Sharingan eyes blazing hands clamped on Tobirama’s thighs as he shook with the effort to do what Tobirama asked. Purring the albino shift to slide a leg between his husband’s, shivering a bit at the hard press of Madara’s desire (he was _definitely_ riding that first chance he got, sweet lords of the waves) and shifting to lick at the straining tendons in the Uchiha’s neck, “Alright darling, make yourself feel good” he purred and Madara snapped into movement as though Tobirama had removed real bindings from him, one hand palming the base of Tobirama’s spine to keep him clamped tight as he bucked into the press of the albino’s thigh, the other hand cupping Tobirama’s neck as Madara convulsed with a _deep_ sound Tobirama felt vibrate in his bones. Hungry and wild and _Tobirama’s_ (at least for now).

Madara relaxed slowly, Tobirama melting farther into him as small pleased noises slipped out interspersed with purrs; “You’re going to be the death of me nonpareil” Madara gasped, voice sex deep. Tobirama hummed a chuckle “Only a little death darling, or a _lot_ of little deaths” definitely a lot, if _this_ was what sex with Madara felt like he was going to enjoy it _often_. Madara groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Tobirama, chakra eddying in warm content currents around them and making the world go slow and honeyed.

* * *

Eventually there was a loud scraping noise that Tobirama recognized and his body was already moving (if a bit loose limbed) before he really registered it, oh well, he didn’t like to keep Akira waiting (he had called her last night, Madara had asked him to, why-?) and it was the work of a moment to unlock the seal and traps and open the window so the leopard could slink in, shooting him a pleased look when she got a whiff of the room. “Feeling better cub?” she purred, real concern hidden under smug satisfaction. Tobirama flushed a bit and rolled his eyes as Madara laughed from where he was lounging in the bed, “Yes, thank you” he snarked, flicking his chakra over Madara in an absent minded caress lest his husband (and _lover!_ ) think that Tobirama was actually upset or embarrassed or something; immediately Madara’s chakra responded with a light touch – aware that he needed to keep it light if he didn’t want to reduce Tobirama to a fucking _puddle_. Akira chuffed a laugh and wandered over to Madara as Tobirama headed to wash, their voices a soft rumble that Tobirama could have made out if he’d wanted too but would rather ignore for now (he couldn’t quite… _deal_ with the depth of Madara’s emotion on his behalf yet, it was just too strange). Tobirama felt it when Akira dismissed herself and smirked as he realized that he had forgotten to bring clean clothes, he would have to just wear Madara’s long shirt, how would he ever cope? (Madara was of the opinion that _Tobirama_ wasn’t the one they had to worry about coping, the man was a fucking _teasing minx_ and Madara loved it, but it might just kill him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Tobirama got thirsty? Look it's been a long 50,000 words for them, they have some steam to blow off. (heh, blow)
> 
> also, I've had a couple people ask about 'nonpareil' because it seems like it should be (or is) bad French but it's actually an English word (possibly from middle French?) meaning without equal, an unrivaled or matchless person or thing. Or a kind of candy (that I've never actually had...I hope it's not gross!).  
> It's funny I had no idea that wasn't a normal word! Where in the world did I pick it up an think it was normal?


	26. two ways to break a world

Madara smiled as he watched Tobirama pick at his food, reveling in the fact that the albino felt safe enough to make little grimaces when he came across something he didn’t like; Madara had been so afraid that the bitter ice from last night would last, but even though Madara could see edges of Tobirama’s hesitations and uncertainty for the most part he had opened up to Madara again, still trusting the Uchiha. Madara was sure that the walls would come back (for one meeting with Hashirama would be something that Madara would have to be careful with – though starting with _punching the ass_ would probably make his point) but now that they had come down once and let Madara in he was sure he could get back; it was a task Madara was looking forward to doing for the rest of their lives. Tobirama poked at a piece of overripe fruit that must have come from wind, his face in a sulky moue that made Madara want to bundle him up in furs and just _fucking cuddle the crap out him_. He had a hard life.

Madara cast about for something to distract himself and latching onto Akira-hime’s words “There was an assassination attempt on us last night!” he blurted, overloud. Tobirama blinked at him, hiding his startlement under a blank face “…last night?” he said. Madara sighed, “Yeah, they smelled of over strong peonies and plum wine-” “Chitose” Tobirama interjected “-exactly. So she’s made her move and poorly, Akira-hime was keeping watch at the window and _dealt_ with the problem, but it won’t have gone unnoticed” Tobirama grimaced and nodded “No, Akira doesn’t believe in hiding kills, I’m sure it will be hard to miss the blood smeared all over the walls” (privately Madara agreed with Akira-hime honestly, especially if they were hurting his Center). “Truthfully I can’t think of any reason to stay longer, it will look odd if we do given how much reason we have to leave after all the insults, Fumiko is already suspicious and all your pieces are in place. There’s even a good reason for Chitose to ‘mysteriously die’ in the next few days. I’d much rather take you home and send out the call to a clan meet” Tobirama nodded, the lines of his shoulders easing a bit. They had planned to stay a few more days but everything had played into their plans so well they didn’t really need too.

Madara stood and then paused, a mean little idea blooming in his head “Treasure, how do you feel about playing up the wronged party?” red eyes blinked and then a smirk lit them as he followed Madara’s thoughts “Shape the narrative?” he asked rhetorically. So when they left their room Madara was in full armor over practical but ornate black and gold clothes, hair unbound gunbai on his back and chakra twisting around him. At his side with Madara’s hand protectively on his back was Tobirama, dressed head to toe in white in the least structured style he had worn yet, one of Madara’s haori draped over his shoulders, just enough too large to enhance the air of ethereal power; walking the thin line of not looking _weak_ but looking fragile enough that Madara’s blazing protectiveness fit. They sent a wide eyed Moto for Satoshi and headed for the wall without bothering with a gate, careful to time it so they had hit a more public courtyard when the heir appeared, masterfully covering his surprise at their dress with concern “Warlord, Tobirama-sama, what is the matter?” Madara felt his temper spike to his surprise and it was only Tobirama laying a hand on his arm that kept him from snarling at the _fool_ for allowing his Tobirama –

“Satoshi, after Hajime’s insults and the assassins last night we rather felt as though our time was wasted here” Tobirama said smoothly, the happuri he was once again wearing catching the light (and making heat spark in Madara to see his Mangekyō etched where the Senju vajra had been before) “ _Assassins”_ Satoshi breathed, looking truly shocked. Madara growled at the man, voice deep and smooth when he spoke “Yes, _assassins_ ,” his chakra spiked sharply “and let me say this, _anyone_ that tries to hurt my husband will find they pay in _blood_ , regardless of rank. Wake up to reality, if you hurt him _I will find you_.” in the wake of his voice there was a ringing silence, Tobirama caught his chin and guided Madara around to look at him, eyes warm and pleased “I’m alright darling” he murmured, brushing a light but lingering kiss to Madara’s lips. The Uchiha sighed and rested their foreheads together for a moment before straightening and looking back at a white faced but firm Satoshi though his hair, well aware that his eyes were glowing with a red patina and that this angle made him look nothing short of demonic (or in the opinion of the servants, like a vengeful kami) “I apologize” he really didn’t “ _you_ have been nothing but welcoming and gracious, heir Satoshi. I hope to see you again in…better times”. Satoshi swallowed hard but nodded firmly and his voice was steady when he spoke “You have my deepest apologies that your stay has been…less than pleasant, I had hoped to spend more time speaking with you about our country but under the circumstances…I wish you well” (classy, _very_ classy).

They bowed shallowly to each other and Tobirama smiled faintly at the heir, touching Rikona’s shoulder when she came closer, her eyes pinched, and then as one the turned to go, using the shunshin to make an exit worthy of an Uchiha (and leaving behind a much stronger image than they had anticipated, they could never have realized how much their love and devotion to each other would shine through and how that combined with their power would shape the narrative about them – and the way Satoshi and Rikona were viewed, after all they were the chosen of the almost-kami and that was nothing to disregard).

* * *

Madara slowly felt the stress and frustration drain away as he and Tobirama ran, stopping several miles from the capital to change into something more practical which promptly turned into a good half hour making out against a tree which was pretty much perfect in Madara’s opinion, there was very little in the world that beat making Tobirama loose and yielding and openly wanting. Madara smiled as he looked at his lovely Center (he was going to have to explain about that at some point, not yet though, he wasn’t sure Tobirama could hear that and not shut down yet) tracing one red marking with a gloved finger and was seriously considering removing the offending barrier when Tobirama nipped at his fingers and shook his head “None of that, if you do whatever your thinking about we’ll be here a lot longer and personally I want a bed for next time, forest sex can wait until we’re more familiar with what we like and don’t” Madara sighed, Tobirama was right. They needed to have a talk about boundaries and what was too far and if there were any triggers before they tried anything in a less than safe space; in Madara’s bed was one thing, there they could slow down whenever was needed without worry but anywhere else would have to wait “I would rather you not be right all the time for future reference” he faux grumbled and Tobirama smirked, ducking in for his preferred corner-of-the-lips-kiss “I’m afraid that is just about the one thing that I can’t do for you darling” he murmured, a laugh in his voice as he slipped out of Madara’s hold and into the trees, indicating _another_ hunt. One Madara won and realized that they might have to not play like that until _after_ their conversation; having Tobirama pinned under him panting lightly with Madara’s blood singing from a chase and then getting up without making his Center _scream_ was one of the harder things he had done (he could see from the look in Tobirama’s eyes that it was shared sentiment).

They arrived at the Uchiha compound just before midnight and both schooled their expressions to something a bit grim, suitable for finding out something troubling in the capital that might lead to calling a clan meet. Madara nodded to his kin at the gates, Tobirama ghosting behind him but neither said anything until they reached the great house where an exhausted Izuna was waiting with Kikiyo, the only sign the Red Crane had been asleep the lack of a full face of makeup. “Brother- s, brothers, you’re back sooner than we anticipated” Izuna said around a yawn, Madara grimaced and waved them in the door, letting it wait to shut until after he spoke – he wanted this getting around “We found some rather troubling things and wanted to address them quickly, Tobirama’s suspicions were correct” the door closed and Kikiyo sent him a sharp eyed glance, well used to this sort of game. Madara fixed her with a level gaze until she looked away in tacit permission; Izuna looked between them, suddenly much more awake “Madara…” the Uchiha sighed and headed to the kitchen, he wanted tea at least for this conversation.

Tobirama was a comforting presence at his back as Madara made tea, red eyes sharp on the room Madara was sure. “Brother why did you claim Warlord?” Izuna asked eventually, Madara turned setting the tea pot on the table and sitting, reaching for his husband without a thought and pleased when Tobirama dropped easily into his lap. “Izu…” he trailed off, not sure where to start and relived when Tobirama took over (this had been a source of tension between them for so long Madara didn’t know how to handle it with his brother anymore, not without it deteriorating into a fight) “Do you remember the genjutsu Touka showed you?” the younger Uchiha flushed a bit and nodded jerkily looking between them with growing understanding “You asked if it was true and I told you it could be, this is us making good on that. Have you changed your path?” (‘us’ us making good, _together)_ Izuna closed his eyes and ducked his head so Madara couldn’t see his face, Kikiyo silent and watchful as she reached to serve the tea. “How are you going to do it?” Izuna asked eventually and Madara’s heart soared, Izuna wouldn’t stand in the way, he wouldn’t have to choose forever!

Tobirama pressed a kiss to his hair and let a slightly choked up Madara respond for them “There are two ways to lead men, two ways to bring them together; love and _fear_. We have both” “We will show them, and they will bow to the peace, they won’t have a choice”. (Izuna looked between them, both predator sharp and indomitable and felt something like fear or something like regret cut through him; if this was what Madara could be when he wasn’t fighting alone, beset on every side and trying to go on anyway how long had Izuna fought something he need not fear? _This_ Madara wouldn’t allow anyone to touch his people and would do anything to stop them, this Madara could bring down the God of Shinobi and the country to its knees when Tobirama was at his back. And maybe what Touka had showed him was real, all of it, maybe he could have that he wanted too.)


	27. one who inspires love

Tobirama scraped his fingers through Madara’s hair, nails scratching at the Uchiha’s scalp to pleased rumbles where his husband was draped over his legs, both of them were tired but Tobirama could feel Madara’s chakra trying to savage itself and the world and knew Madara wouldn’t be able to sleep now. “’m hurting you” the Uchiha mumbled into Tobirama’s stomach for the fifth time tonight (well, this morning at this point) and for the fifth time Tobirama responded “You’re not hurting me ‘dara” and he wasn’t. His chakra was a swirling snarling thing but the only thing about it that hurt was that Madara was feeling like this, he didn’t think Madara’s chakra could ever hurt him unless he was angry _at Tobirama_ , “Your chakra isn’t painful, quite the opposite – as you well know” he punctuated his point with a tug on Madara’s hair, pleased when the man snorted, and his chakra eased a bit. There was another long silence before Madara spoke “Izu has always refused to listen when I tried to talk to him abut peace and I never – I was always doubling down on the same thing and couldn’t figure out how say it differently. Some days I could have _screamed_ when no one was listening to me unless I was telling them to kill someone and then angry at me for that. Couldn’t get them to fight for peace but they didn’t want to stop fighting either and I just –“ Tobirama dug his fingers into Madara’s hair, the Uchiha’s chakra picking up speed again.

Firmly Tobirama pulled a reluctant Madara up until their eyes met, “You are a good man Madara,-“ “Good men don’t kill like I do” the Uchiha’s voice was bitter “-and that you will set that aside for those you love is no failure. You are a good man Madara, but you are also a _great_ man and those are not things that coexist easily. I trust you; I believe in you, I _know_ you and I _like_ you as well as love you” Madara stared at him, mouth slightly agape “your passion is my hope ‘dara” “aw _fuck_ ” Madara muttered and dropped his head onto Tobirama’s sternum. The albino laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding Madara close as the older man flailed half-heartedly and only managed to octopus farther around Tobirama in the prosses, wrapping him up in a warm cocoon. Tobirama could feel how calming it was for Madara to take care of Tobirama, to be allowed to tend to him and show how much he cared instead of having it choking up inside him; Tobirama thought that there was little that could hurt Madara more than to have all this love and passion and no one to give it to. It would tear him apart and Tobirama wasn’t going to let that happen (luckily when he could set aside his… _issues_ he _adored_ having Madara dote on him), he couldn’t handle Madara guttering out, but he also didn’t think he could deal with Madara shredding himself on the edges of his own vast heart. Tobirama wiggled into a more comfortable position and curled around his husband (and lover!) basking and drifting until Madara’s chakra settled and the Uchiha slipped into sleep, making sure he was well under and calm before sleeping himself.

* * *

Tobirama woke late and took a bit just watching Madara sleep and trying to decide if he could wake his husband up with a blow job or if he should wait and ask if Madara was good with that sort of thing; probably he should wait. Damn it. he _really_ wanted to suck Madara’s cock (also, hello discovery of how nice it was to make his lover((!)) feel good at Tobirama’s hands, the way _Tobirama_ wanted him to) but it was more important to make sure they were on the same page and – “To’rama?” at Madara’s sleepy mumble Tobirama’s head snapped up, words slipping out without thought “ _Can I suck your cock?_ ” Madara gaped at him and answered with weak “yes”. Tobirama made an inadvertent happy noise and pulled back to unwrap his prize, completely focused and mostly ignoring the Uchiha’s swearing unless it sounded unhappy as he curled a hand around Madara and set about getting a good taste; fully planning to enjoy this rather than using any of his mission ‘skills’, this was _Madara_ and Tobirama wanted to savor every second for himself. Madara had an arm thrown over his eyes and his strong hips were twitching as he tried not to push farther into Tobirama’s mouth and choke him – a bit too bad, Tobirama might like that with _Madara_ actually, ah well, might be best to work up to that, Madara was not...insignificantly sized.

Madara whimpered through swears, hips almost bucking when Tobirama hummed around his mouthful, pulling off just long enough to speak “Look at me ‘dara” and went back to it as Madara did as he was told. For the hyper visual Uchiha that was the thing that pushed him over the edge with a hoarse shout (Tobirama had thought it might be). Reluctantly Tobirama let Madara slip out of his mouth and crawled up his dazed husband (and _lover_ ), smirking at the Uchiha’s blissed out face; yes this was _very_ satisfying. “Feel good darling?” he purred smirk growing at Madara’s dumb nod and then going softer as he combed a hand through Madara’s hair and murmured “good, so good for me” curling around the older man when Madara jerked as the words landed and cut deep “perfect for me” he whispered into the soft dark hair as Madara’s broad shoulders started to shake (maybe it was a bit underhanded to leverage the vulnerability sex created in Madara to make sure that his words actually hit, but Tobirama really wasn’t feeling very bad about it).

When Madara’s brutal sobbing stopped and he was breathing calm and soft on Tobirama’s collarbones the albino hummed and stirred, “Let’s get cleaned up darling” he murmured; coaxing the Uchiha up and with him to the bath room, pleased to see that the tub was indeed big enough for two grown men if they didn’t mind sharing space (also, washing Madara’s hair made him go a bit stupid, it was the _best_ ).

By the time they got dressed- Tobirama stole some of Madara’s clothes, they were going to have a quiet day and he wanted to make Madara happy- Madara was back to his usual self and brimming over with energy, vibrant and vivid and making Izuna blanch at the sight of him and screeching about not needing to know when his brother got laid. Madara cackled and dove after Izuna, wrestling his little brother over his shoulder and heading toward the garden as Tobirama laughed behind a sleeve. Next to him Kikiyo watched them with soft eyes “I hadn’t realized how…dim, he had gotten. Thank you for bringing him back” he sent her a sharp look and her eyes dropped “or bringing us back to him” she admitted. Tobirama watched Madara snicker as Izuna wailed dramatically, the younger Uchiha’s chakra a sparking, spitting bundle happiness no matter how he flailed, “He was never gone from you, you just stopped seeing him” he told her, not quite as gentle as he should have been if the flinch in Kikiyo’s chakra was anything to go by (Tobirama didn’t feel at all bad). With a sigh Tobirama turned to face her fully “We need to call a clan meet, will you send the letters?” immediately she nodded, meeting his eyes with confidence; Tobirama bit back a bloody smile, she wouldn’t doubt Madara again anytime soon. _Good._

Laughing Madara darted into the house and picked Tobirama up by the waist, completely ignoring Kikiyo’s wide eyes and Izuna’s shellshocked expression (Tobirama didn’t) as he clutched Tobirama close, the albino petting his thick hair and giving no reaction to his sudden addition in height (well, no reaction they could see, Madara could feel the amused vibration of his chakra). “Give Izuna a good dunk?” he asked the older man as he was set back on his feet, Madara’s dark eyes a bit over bright when he nodded. Tobirama brushed a kiss under one eye before murmuring “Lunch? Kikiyo has said she will send the letters– better if they don’t come from one of us and seem like a power play- but I would quite like to see if I can find something for Touka in the market after” Madara’s mouth turned up in a pleased smile, glad Tobirama was willing to reach out to his new clan probably (Tobirama had rather more than just _reaching_ in mind, but that wasn’t important) “As you wish” he murmured. Izuna groaned loudly behind his brother, almost but not quite a wail, “Oh my gods of fire and flame you got _sappier?!? How?!_ That’s not _fair!_ ” and Madara hid his snickers in Tobirama’s hair, chakra comet-bright again.

* * *

Tobirama was still quite pleased with life after lunch when he called out to Izuna while Madara and he put on their shoes at the door “Hurry up little brother” hearing a loud succession of bangs before the younger of the Uchiha appeared in the hall, panting and wild eyed as he pointed at Tobirama. “I’m older than you! By four whole months!” he shouted, “and I’m not coming!” he added belatedly. Tobirama raised a slow brow, keeping Izuna’s gaze on him so he wouldn’t notice Madara flanking him and blocking off retreat “Yes, but you have pondweed in your hair. So.” Izuna screeched and flailed at his hair spinning to go for a mirror and finding Madara in his way, the older Uchiha plucking the plant (well, _one_ of them) out of his hair with a too-innocent look “I’m so glad you’re coming with us Izuna, it’s good to show the clan unity” ( _oooohhhh_ , damn, that was _cold_ , Tobirama loved it) the younger Uchiha paled a little and wavered, wind thoroughly gone from his sails at the quiet reminder that the clan needed to see them unified because for a while now they _hadn’t_ been. It was a subtle jab that Izuna had no defenses against (good, if he did Tobirama’s job would be a lot harder) and he nodded with a hangdog look, dragging his feet as he put his shoes on and taking as long as he could until he realized that all he had done was give Tobirama and Madara enough time without something else going on to get all… _snuggly_ again.

(Izuna was having a very quiet meltdown, who was this person? Where had the white icicle gone? Was his brother on _drugs?_ It was just, a LOT ok? Izuna was fragile and delicate and – oh _hells_ no, no kissing when Izuna was feet away and couldn’t run, time to _go,_ they couldn’t kiss and walk an- wait, could they kiss and walk? Was nowhere safe? Was nothing too _sacred to defile?!_ ((well Tobirama was sacred technically and he was _definitely thoroughly defiled_ , which Izuna didn’t need to think thank you very much)) this was Izuna’s life now wasn’t it? That was it, they were _going_ to get a village so that Izuna could move to _the other side of it_ and not have to see his big brother and ‘coldhearted’ rival _rubbing fucking noses!_ ) (Madara was shaking with the force of holding back his laughter as his brother reached an almost Zen level of meltdown, wondering what else he and Tobirama could do that was sickeningly cute and would make Izuna hit this point.)

“Leaving!” Izuna yelped in a high voice “We’re leaving!” Tobirama caressed the side of Madara’s face and stepped back slightly, wondering if it wouldn’t be better to just drag his husband (and lover!) up to his room again. No, this was important, it couldn’t wait, Tobirama would just have to deal for a while; it would be worth it anyway. With a faint sigh, he slipped his hand in Madara’s and tangled their fingers together leading the way out the door and carefully staying as relaxed as he could when Uchiha eyes landed on him; the entire point of this was to show the clan what he had shown Kikiyo and Izuna, the Madara that they had almost destroyed come back to life. Madara’s eyes were fixed on him and Tobirama tugged the Uchiha until he wrapped an arm around Tobirama’s waist again, rolling his eyes when Izuna whimpered and Madara hid (poorly) a snicker in Tobirama’s neck “And here I was thinking the Uchiha were such a passionate clan and Izuna can’t even handle a little affection between spouses, he should have been a Senju with all his pearl clutching” he muttered. Izuna made a horrible squeaky noise and pressed a hand to his chest- rather like he was clutching pearls- realized what he’d done and gasped as though deeply betrayed by his hand and stared from it to Tobirama in horror. Madara lost it, collapsing over Tobirama and shaking with barely muffled laughter; over Madara’s shoulder Izuna was looking at his brother with wet eyes, anytime the Uchiha leader looked like he would calm down Izuna would gasp deeply or proclaim in a shaking voice “How dare you slander me thus!”

Tobirama raised another eyebrow “Little brother you still have pondweed in your hair” he pointed out dryly, immediately Izuna started swearing and clawing at his hair. Madara pulled back and pressed a laughing kiss to Tobirama’s lips, cupping the albino’s face in his hands “Thank you nonpareil, this is the most I’ve laughed in a long time” he murmured. Tobirama felt his face go soft and stroked Madara’s hair back “You are beautiful when you laugh” he told the older man, giggling when Madara froze in surprise “and it makes your chakra so lovely, like a meteor shower” Madara gaped at him and swore before dragging Tobirama into a hot, deep kiss, cupping Tobirama’s face and licking into his mouth in a fierce onslaught – one Tobirama was more than happy to yield to. (Around them the slowly gathering clan members- sort of trying to be subtle about it, but, _Uchiha_ \- swallowed hard, this was…a lot. Madara had always been attractive and deadly but combined with his Center…it was a lot.)

Eventually Madara drew back and caressed Tobirama’s markings with his thumbs, “How is it possible that you take my breath away and make me feel like I can breathe again at the same time?” he murmured, deep and rich. Tobirama flushed faintly and tugged gently on the long dark hair, “Come on darling, market” Madara smirked and kissed him again briefly before pulling away – if only far enough to wrap an arm around his waist and grab Izuna’s wrist, towing the younger Uchiha after them as they walked (Izuna wasn’t fighting very hard).

(The Uchiha watched the trio move through the village in consternation, over the years they had grown so used to a Madara that was stressed and tired and a bit aggressive, one whose fire was growing tired and dark and burning but this…it was a sudden reminded that fire could warm and cook and protect and light the way. That Madara had been a sweet, engaged child who _always_ tried his best for his clan and family before he had been a tired war-torn man. This was a Madara they had thought lost – or one they had never realized they could have had, a man so unlike his hard father that he was willing to keep reaching out even past years of loss and great personal cost. A man that fucking _glowed_ when someone reached back, that was worthy of a _Center_ , and one that had chosen him and _chased him_ before he had chosen them. How often did that happen? How often did were Uchiha the ones in pursuit because they fell hard and fast and _first._ Not Madara, Tobirama had chosen him and given him a gift and _planned_ ; Tobirama who was lovely and deadly and clever and kind, Tobirama had chosen Madara and gone to extreme lengths to make sure he didn’t lose. Madara’s Center had chosen him and loved him and suddenly the Uchiha were remembering that they loved him too; it was hard not to when he was _luminescent_ with Tobirama’s affection and his brother’s presence and doting on his husband the way a true Uchiha was. Also they were just adorable together, that helped. So pretty and so deadly and so devoted to each other it just radiated and was magnetic, everyone wanted to be around people made greater every moment with they were together.)


	28. at your connivance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha-assert braids are https://images.app.goo.gl/Ne1M5hiSJBWkjDEn8, Daenerys victory braids. This is where the braids started.

Madara watched Tobirama braid his hair from the bed, wishing they didn’t have to leave again tomorrow, they had only been back _two days_ and Madara hadn’t had a chance to spar with Tobirama or have the boundaries talk or even do more than bring Tobirama to bliss with his hand (though that had been a _lovely_ experience, pressing his pretty Center to the bed and leaning over him with spinning Sharingan to watch the way Tobirama looked moving through his fist while panting over little whimpers. Yeah, that had been _lovely_ ). But as much as Madara would like to put the world on pause to enjoy his husband that just wasn’t possible; the things they had set in motion had to keep moving or lose momentum – especially since word of Chitose’s death had arrived with a summons an hour ago, dying in her bed one night. Apparently it was a natural death from her poor health and overindulgence in alcohol, the Daimyo didn’t agree and was frothing at the mouth. It was convenient that they had already called the meeting tomorrow but Madara wished they’d had more time.

Tobirama met his eyes in the mirror, fingers moving through his hair in steady motions as he would the ever more complicated plaits; all of his hair pulled back from his face in thick braids forming a complicated and intimidating weave on the back of his head, tendrils from the underside at the base of his neck and pulled around to thread into the plaits and keep all of his snowy hair under control. It was nothing short of _stunning_ and Madara couldn’t wait to see the looks on people’s faces when they saw him, _especially_ the Hatake. “Are these alpha-asserting braids then treasure?” he asked, Tobirama’s lips quirked and he nodded, unable to speak with some of his hair clasps held between his lips for easy retrieval when they were ready to be used. He smiled and rose from where he had been lounging on the bed and walked over, resting his hands on his husband’s shoulders lightly, careful to keep his hands out of Tobirama’s way as his long fingers darted in confidant motions, “this will work” he whispered, half question half promise. Tobirama met his eyes with a steady red gaze, Madara laughed and ducked to kiss a graceful hand; of course it would work, after his wife’s death and with the seal Tobirama had placed on his destabilizing his mind into increasingly deluded pride the Daimyo was certain to act and that would force the hands of the clan, it would work.

The last clasped clicked shut and Tobirama covered Madara’s hands on his shoulders, “This will work” he said and this time it _was_ a promise, almost a prophecy in Tobirama’s unwavering voice “I do wish we had had a little longer without interruption though” he added, sounding a bit wistful and with a vulnerable edge to his voice (right, punch Hashirama and the kiss his pretty Center into believing Madara didn’t care about the treeman…he wouldn’t think that Madara was trying to make Hashirama jealous right?). Madara grinned, pleased they were on the same page and with a plan to distract his pretty husband “Is there anything you don’t like in bed nonpareil?” he purred. Tobirama’s eyes went hot and he hesitated, but only for a moment “I don’t know, I’ve never slept with someone for love or attraction. Its always been a way to an objective so I don’t know what I will like or dislike with someone I trust, I love your chakra” Madara flared it a bit and Tobirama’s lashes fluttered, trying not to think about the implications of 'objective' and 'someone I trust', now was not the time. The Uchiha let his chakra wash over his Center an when Tobirama continued his voice was noticeably huskier and blunter “I enjoy your voice and your hands, I want to see if you can fuck me against a wall” oh now _that_ was an idea “I don’t like shame or being talked down to or truly dominated I suppose, I _hate_ gags or not being listened too. I _adore_ your hair, I don’t think I want pain, I like being overwhelmed when it’s you.”

…. _shit._ That was… _hng,_ so hot “Safeword?” Madara asked, his own voice rough “Stop is mokuton,” Madara grimaced, yeah that would get the point across “good is Mangekyō” red eyes glittered with mischief and Madara groaned, bending to press his face into white hair. Tobirama chuckled and stroked the Uchiha’s hair, gently tugging him to the bed and settling in Madara’s lap “You?” Madara hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his hands up and down Tobirama’s thighs, “I like it when you tell me what to do, when you tell me how to make you feel good. I like taking care of you and watching you, seeing you overwhelmed is _incredibly_ arousing. I love watching you. I don’t want…pain, lack of response, not communicating, I need to know how you are feeling, people behind me – though that seems less true with you. I love marking you and having you mark me, proof of our relationship. No to being talked down to or shamed, I like showing you off to an extent, I like how you restrained me before but don’t want to be actually tied up or unable to move. I can’t stand genjutsu.” Tobirama hummed softly hands gentle as he combed them through Madara’s hair making his eyes go heavy lidded and easing the words out (he _trusted_ Tobirama) “I like it when you play with my hair, safeword…genjutsu” Tobirama hummed and scratched at the base of his head, eyes dark and deeply fond.

“Madara, what happened with the Kurama?” the Uchiha sighed deeply, leaning back into Tobirama’s hands; he had known this was coming and as much as he would like to stay on the more pleasant topic Tobirama did need to know before the meeting and if they talked about sex any more Madara wasn’t going to be able to resist putting his new information to practice (there was more to talk about, but it could wait). Uncomfortably Madara wrapped his arms around his Center and pulled a yielding Tobirama closer (he loved that Tobirama let him, that Tobirama was yielding and pliant for him and him alone) and tried to find a place to start. “Kuro- Kurohime by preference- died when I was nine, she was eight and it was…bad. I didn’t take it well; I was only four when Kou died and Togakushi was only four when he died so I never knew them as well and that was bad enough but Kurohime…she was my baby sister and I loved her very much. When she died I…lost myself I guess, I was out of control and careless and stupid; father should have kept me close until I got my head on straight, but he was hoping keeping busy would help, spoiler it didn’t.”

Tobirama kissed his temple, curling around Madara as much as he could, “I was on a mission near Kurama territory and didn’t know – do you know much about the Kurama clan? They’re known for great skill with genjutsu and rely on it a lot, they have a bloodline that helps but sometimes…every few generations someone is born that has the bloodline unusually strongly, _too_ strongly, and they can make illusions so strong that they trick the brain into making anything that happens to you real. It doesn’t change the world, just convinces your body to do it and I…was careless. There was a Kurama with that unusually strong bloodline, Arakan, and he was, rouge, I guess. But not banished, just allowed to run around doing whatever he wanted and what he wanted for a bit was to fuck with me, it was a whim I think, not a target; probably he wanted to prove that his genjutsu was stronger than the Sharingan but either way he trapped me in a genjutsu” images bubbled up from the depths of his memory and he braced for the old fear and then – cool chakra, wrapping around and around him in an wave and creeping through Madara’s chakra in his blood; not controlling him but slowing the movement of chakra toward his eyes and dulling the vividness of the memories.

With a shudder the Uchiha relaxed and crushed his _wonderful_ lover closer, words coming easier than they ever had “He didn’t seem to care that I didn’t have the Sharingan at the time, or at least not fully through there were glimmers – on the other hand he was fully insane so” he shrugged, tired “it was…he was clever, very clever. You told me once that the best way to keep someone in a genjutsu was to make them want to stay, well he had a different idea; he guessed that I wasn’t afraid of pain, not in a way that would be deeply scaring. Nor am I afraid of dying or – well, anything happening to _me,_ so he didn’t make anything happen to me. I remember I was in that illusion for _days_ and every minute that asshole was standing behind me no matter what I did, even putting a wall at my back didn’t help; it just became malleable and he was _still behind me_ ,” Madara’s voice cracked and Tobirama crooned softly “it was…like nothing I’ve ever felt. It started so nice, like a perfect world where all my family was alive and happy and just – that was the first time I saw what peace could mean to the people around me, though I’m sure that’s not what Arakan wanted. The thing was though, everything was just a bit… _wrong_ , a step out of sync and no one seemed to care what I said to them even when I tried to ask for help and every ‘night’ it was like I was tied down and couldn’t move _and he was still watching_ and just –then I killed my father and woke up the next day with him alive- I think Arakan wanted to wake up the Sharingan, turns out that doesn’t work, mostly. But after that I couldn’t turn around without someone being dead and I was never able to save them, fuck half the time I was the one that killed them.”

Tobirama pulled back a bit and Madara made a choked noise until Tobirama brushed a kiss over each of his eyes, “I trust you; I always trust you” he whispered into the Uchiha’s skin, kissing away the tears that slipped out, “I trust you; I love you, I will always come for you” he murmured over and over again until Madara was ready to g on. “The Kurama clan found out somehow and came to find me, when they showed up it was enough to weaken the genjutsu and I broke out, he’s dead now, _very_ dead, and as he was one of theirs and their responsibility to deal with they owe me a blood debt. It never should have happened, and it was down to them that it did, it’s a failure I can demand reparations for any time I want, they wouldn’t dare deny me.”

Tobirama wove his fingers into Madara’s hair, his eyes burning with protective fury “I trust you; I love you; I would raise the dead for you” and the thing was Madara looked in those red eyes and knew; Tobirama would do it. Not just was willing but _could_ , he could, and he was Madara’s and that… With a sigh the Uchiha pressed up for a slow kiss, holding his husband close and dear until the exhaustion caught up and the slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my head canon for Madara's siblings btw  
> https://keanblade.tumblr.com/post/190321741077/theory-about-madara-and-izunas-names
> 
> also, if anyone thinks that they are too casual talking about sex that is is part because they trust and respect the fuck out of each other (heh, fuck) and also I don't think it should be awkward in real life so its not here.  
> also, also, did you know that in canon (anime at least according to the web) Izuna and Madara killed beloved clan members to get their Mangekyō? That seems hella odd to me so I have decided that the Uchiha have a policy that mercy kills are done by people that would benefit most from getting the Mangekyō. Two birds one awful stone.


	29. one who inspires fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go

The chosen place for the meeting was old and it showed; it had been a long time since a clan meet was called and the stone amphitheater tucked into a mountain had always been unclaimed land, the one place no clan would ever shed another’s blood without just cause. It was said that the stone seats and twisting columns had been formed by the old kami and that once they had been shaped to look like the tailed beasts, some even said that the bijuu could still look through the carved eyes and watch for injustice. Now it was old, and moss was thick on the seats like a thick green cushion, the stone was crumbling and cracked and somehow it was still so beautiful that it took Tobirama’s breath away; the light was golden and soft filtered through the largest trees Tobirama had ever seen, large smooth gray barked trunks ringing the meeting place like watching sentinels. The bowl of the amphitheater was so perfectly formed that even standing behind the farthest seats Tobirama could hear the Hyuuga clan head murmuring to the Aburame (he wondered if the Haruka Hyuuga realized that he could be heard or if he had headed straight to the stage and large circular stone table there to make sure he was at the most important place, fool).

A hand settled on Tobirama’s lower back, warm through his clothes, chosen specifically for practicality in shads of wine-red and white fur trimming but without armor; he was here today as Warlord’s consort and voce of the Kami, not as a clan shinobi. “I’m impressed, they actually all came” Madara murmured in his ear, his eyes fixed on the milling clans, all the clan heads at the table and clan heirs sitting in the first row of seats, Touka lounging on one of them with sharp eyes and…Hashirama standing unusually still next to the table, a furrow between his brows. What would Madara do? the Uchiha was in his red armor but his clothing under it was edged with white fur and unmarked with Uchiha emblems; everyone knew he was Uchiha clan head, what he need to do was play up the Warlord angle (he had even let Tobirama work a thin five part braid at his temple and weave in one of Rhiannon’s pieces of jewelry, a silver chain decorated with star garnets, a claim from Tobirama). Madara shifted and Tobirama couldn’t help but stiffen when his husband’s eyes landed on Hashirama (this is the moment when Madara leaves him and goes to Hashirama, this was the moment Tobirama’s claim on Madara was broken) and Madara shifted, stepping out of the trees with eyes intent on Hashirama (oh god this hurt) the Uchiha a step behind him – Tobirama moved as well, appearance, appearance, no one had to know that his heart was breaking.

Madara got three steps down and jolted to a stop, turning to hold a handout to Tobirama; the albino hesitated, aching. “Tobirama, nonpareil” Madara’s voice was deeply apologetic and a bit pleading as he added, softer “ _husband_ ” Tobirama sighed and took the gloved hand, allowing the Uchiha to draw him down several steps and cup his face to whisper “I’m sorry, I just _really want to hit the fucker_ ” Tobirama’s mouth dropped open (why-?) and Madara smiled sadly “you can feel it, I know you can”. Tobirama reached out and felt – oh, looking at him he could feel, regret and something else and under that a flaring wild anger that was filling Madara’s soul; he closed his eyes in silent acknowledgement, unresisting when he was drawn into a lingering kiss but otherwise quiet (and ignoring the growing eyes of the gathered shinobi on them, this wasn’t quite the entrance they had planned but whatever). Slowly Madara drew back, eyes intent on Tobirama and searching his face, with some difficulty Tobirama found a faint smile for his husband and curled his chakra around Madara’s for a moment. The Warlord’s jaw relaxed a bit though Tobirama could feel the apology lingering in his chakra with the volcanic anger; Tobirama caressed his jaw and headed down, bringing Madara with him to greet the gathered clans.

Madara let his chakra eddy out as they stepped off the last steps drawing what eyes weren’t already on them as silence rippled out (Tobirama refrained from rolling his eyes but it was hard, shinobi shouldn’t be quite this susceptible to falling for a curated appearance), a smug little smirk curled Madara’s lips and Tobirama felt affection for his husband rush through him; whatever else was true that remined, it was Tobirama’s choice to love this absurd, radiant, magnificent man (as it always had been, as it always would be, Tobirama didn't know any other way to live).

As Madara stepped of the last steps down to the stage Hashirama hurried around the table, looking relived and saying “Madara, To-obi…” his voice caught and trailed off awkwardly Hashirama stared at his brother – so very different from what Hashirama knew (he looked…strong. Mother’s braids suited him as did the different clothes and proud angle of his jaw and more surprising than anything else the way that he was turned into Madara’s hand on his back as if he wanted it there – and not like he was playing a part but like he actually _wanted_ it there. It wasn’t so surprising that Madara was so close and devoted looking- he was Uchiha- but Hashirama hadn’t anticipated _Tobirama_ looking-) and with a kiss on the cheek Madara stepped away from his husband, gathered chakra in his fist and punched Hashirama in the gut with the full force of his gunbai built muscles and a burst of boiling yin chakra. Hashirama wheezed, utter shock on his face as he crumpled at Madara’s feet, the force of the yin chakra disrupting his yang heavy mokuton and preventing him from healing with it (it was a shock, Hashirama had never _ever_ been without his quick healing before and it _hurt_ ). He leaned down and grabbed the Senju’s hair, speaking quietly enough no one else could hear them “You nearly _broke_ him with your neglect, trust me when I say you won’t do it again. He’s _mine_ now, and unlike you I know what I have, I’m not going to let go of my treasure” Hashirama wheezed and Tobirama stepped forward, placing a hand on Madara’s neck as he drew the Uchiha away and absently checked his hand “Madara” he murmured.

The Uchiha sighed and stepped back letting Tobirama get around him to hoist his still wheezing and teary eyed brother to his feet, automatically reaching out with a green glowing hand “Brother, are you-“ Hashirama coughed and covered his brother’s hand, shaking his head (he had a feeling he deserved that, after all when was the last time Tobirama looked like this that Hashirama remembered?) and patting at the pale hand as his little brother helped him to a lean on the table. Tobirama examined his brother and nodded, shifting back and reaching instinctively for Madara who caught his hand just as reflexively, drawing him closer as the gathered shinobi rippled around them and the Hatake clan head- or alpha- wove through them to the two newcomers; Ástríðr was lean woman with handsome features and eyes lined thickly in kohl and dark silver-gray hair was braided tightly up from her hairline from tendon to temple on each side and then in a complicated woven spill like the mohawks that Tobirama had seen sometimes in cloud country; alpha braids, but _not_ assert, much closer to raiding braids, interesting…

Ástríðr looked at him with inscrutable gray eyes, her eyes lingering on the complicated net of the braids he was wearing; Tobirama knew that she understood exactly what alpha-asserting braids meant and the status Tobirama was claiming with these _specific_ braids and a Warlord on his arm. Something sad flickered in her gaze as they lingered on his hair, and looked hard at Tobirama, but then she smirked and tipped her head slightly, baring her neck with a smirk – acceding to his dominance. Tobirama fought down shock and flashed his teeth at her before stepping forward and clasping forearms "It's good to see you Aunt" he greeted, claiming her as kin rather than a clan leader; she grinned an open mouthed smile in a canine manner right back at him, eyes glittering with wild anticipation as she stepped closer and bumped shoulders with him “And it’s good to see you too, blood of my blood” she responded in a husky voice. He stepped back and into Madara’s hands and Ástríðr’s smile grew even more teeth; Madara nodded to her and she tilted her head to show her neck to him as well, the Hatake in the stands muttering to each other “Warlord, mind telling us what this is about?” she asked, conveniently moving matters along without having to go through the rigmarole of greeting every clan head and ranking member – which would take a _long_ time.

Madara’s chakra darkened a bit and he nodded, pressing a hand to Tobirama’s back to bring the albino with him as he walked to the great table, the other clan leaders dispersing around it, Ástríðr to their left and the troubled looking Nara on their right (interesting, claiming that position next to Madara was a far louder declaration of allegiance than Tobirama had expected). Tobirama looked around the table and the gathered great and good of the shinobi world and dropped a scroll on the table, the fragile storage seal breaking and spilling scrolls and old documents across the stone as it had been designed too (Madara- and Izuna- were terrible at enabling Tobirama’s use of drama and pageantry). “Do you know what these are?” he asked, waving at the papers; slowly Shiori Nara pulled out the scroll with the Nara sigil on it, unrolling it and then her dark brows winged up. “This is the Nara treaty with the Uchiha” she said slowly, Tobirama nodded and waved at the rest of the papers, Ichirou Yamanaka reaching out first and retrieving a scroll matching the Nara’s “There’s one for each of you” Madara drawled and a moment later the clan leaders scrambled for the papers- well, not Ástríðr, but she had already made her choice clear- and the Kohaku matriarch looked at hers in consternation “Our vassal agreement?” she asked, confused.

Around the table the other leaders hissed and muttered as they started putting together the pieces, “This is the short of it, each and every one of your clans owes my husband and I your allegiance-“ Madara purred, the Izumo leader stood straight with righteous anger “What is the meaning of this! My clan owes you nothing!” he boomed. Madara snickered and Tobirama raised a white brow, “So you will rescind your oaths to the gods?” he asked, trying not to roll his eyes when the man puffed up farther “You have no right-“ “I am the Voice of Amaterasu walking, do you still say that you will ignore my words?” Tobirama interrupted smoothly. The Izumo stared, mouth agape and speechless, he knew as well as Tobirama that if he had claimed that title without right Amaterasu would have struck him down in an instant – which was why so few ever tried to become the Voice of a kami, preferring life-long devotion to tempting a kami’s favor for little true gain but the placing of blessings and the ability to Speak with the kami that had chosen them. When Tobirama claimed the title of Voice and was not struck down it was proof he had Amaterasu’s favor and thus the Izumo could not stand in his way without breaking their long standing oaths. Slowly the man stepped back, looking pale and off balance; Ástríðr snorted and cocked a hip, “I’m with you blood of my blood, I look forward to the hunt you and your mate will lead” the Hōki leader rubbed their eyes and nodded, looking tired as they stared at the old pact with the Hatake. Kaori Inuzuka winced, swallowing hard and ducking his head a bit when Tobirama’s eyes landed on him (the albino felt a bit bad for him, Kaori was _young_ and through he wanted badly to do right by his clan with no real role models it was hard – which made it even more certain he would fall in with the Hatake) as he scanned the table, meeting Hashirama’s increasingly troubled eyes.

“Our bond is to the Sanju Uchiha-sama” Nagisa Mizuchi murmured in her whispery voice- like a snake over sand- and next to her the Aburame leader nodded, “The same could be said of the Aburame and Sarutobi” said a wary looking Yuudai Sarutobi added, who knew Tobirama well enough to be wary of him. Achak Onikuma shifted as well and opened his mouth, only for Madara to snort and nod to the old paper in the short, muscled man’s hand “Do you _really_ want to tell me you think I can’t break your berserker bloodline” he asked with great derision, Mangekyō spinning into life; Achak blanched and shook his head quickly, unwilling to tempt Madara into proving it. Tobirama couldn’t help himself and leaned heavily into Madara’s shoulder until his eyes landed on his brother and he immediately started to straighten, only for Madara’s arm to snap around his waist in an unbreakable band. One Tobirama didn’t test when he saw Madara’s eyes land on the quiet Kurama matriarch “You know what debt I am calling in” he said, Anat Kurama nodded gravely “And we are with you” she promised and Tobirama remembered suddenly that it was her cousin that had attacked Madara and she was one of the ones that had been there when they saved him, no more than seventeen at the time if there was anyone that knew the debt that was owed it was her. Her amber eyes shifted, and she met Tobirama’s gaze and fast as a striking snake his chakra lashed out, binding to the water in her blood and _squeezing_ ; she twitched looking like she wanted nothing more than to struggle and scream and _couldn’t_ with Tobirama’s implacable hold on her.

“Nonpareil, that’s enough” Madara murmured, rubbing at Tobirama’s hip where his hand was resting “it was a long time ago and it is over and done” Tobirama hesitated another moment, considering; he could just kill the entire clan, it wouldn’t even be _hard_ given their super tight skillset and if he did they would never touch Madara again, _ever._ Still, Madara had asked and it was his choice, reluctantly Tobirama released her blood, unsurprised and unmoved when she gasped and collapsed; unless Tobirama was very careful blood control was _deeply_ frightening. The clan leaders around her yelped and shifted and Tobirama ignored all of it, even Hashirama’s shocked gaze, as Madara pulled him around, his red-sheened dark eyes hot and wondering “You didn’t need to, I can protect myself treasure” he whispered; Tobirama fixed him with a looked that dropped the temperature around them several degrees as he snarled _“But you don’t have too anymore!_ ” Madara’s eyes went wide and he yanked Tobirama into a hot kiss, gathering the albino as close as he could and diving in deep and hungry, utterly unconcerned with the audience. (The audience were confused, and turned on, and confused; it made sense for Madara Uchiha to do this- sort of, a bit- but _Tobirama Senju?_ The White Demon? Making out – oh – uh – that was him getting lifted onto the table. Um.)

Ástríðr spiked her chakra and pulled Tobirama out of his lovely daze as Haruka Hyuuga cleared his throat _very_ loudly (it was not the first time he had done so in his defense), Madara backing off with one last nibble when he felt Tobirama get distracted though he refused to step back and let Tobirama off the table to the albino’s amusement. “What?” Madara snapped roughly, the Hyuuga flushed and opened his mouth but Nagisa snorted, the Mizuchi’s golden eyes skeptical “Are you going to tell me the Hyuuga won’t stand with our _Warlord_?” the man stuttered, opened his mouth and then shut it twice and then shook his head silently, stepping back. “None of that addressed why we should follow you or where the Shimura are” Yuudai Sarutobi pointed out (Tobirama refrained from rolling his eyes are the mention of the missing clan with great effort, no one else had said anything till now but trust Sarutobi to bring it up). Sighing Tobirama flicked his chakra and Madara stepped back as Tobirama slipped off the table and turned to look at the gathered shinobi, collection himself and wishing – but no, Madara was beside him and though this would probably damage his relationship with his brother beyond compare it was time. “"Have you forgotten what a Warlord is? Do you think it coincidence that Madara should claim it _now_ and not sooner? Have you not wondered what we face that we require a Warlord again?"

(Let the weaving begin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the overwhelming amount of names, sort of had to add them (no way to do politics with only a few people turns out) but if anyone wants me to add a list in this AN let me know.


	30. at their convenience

Madara ducked his head a bit so that his hair hid his eyes and the anticipation in them a bit better; it wouldn’t do to give the game away and him looking brooding and dark would only work in their favor. Tobirama looked around the table at the clan leaders and then over them to the gathered shinobi, “Some in the past have claimed the title just for proof of their power but be realistic, you all know he can flatten all of us but big brother, he doesn’t _need_ to prove anything and one clan is more than enough work to keep alive these days” glances were shot at Madara and he made sure to radiate ‘Giver of Ash’ vibes extra hard, rewarded when nin shuddered and looked away. “Have you ever noticed that? how hard it is to keep our kin alive these days I mean. How all the jobs seem to pay less, and the civilian traders are never reliable and there is no end to the feuds – never mind that a Daimyo would be a logical person to broker a peace, did you notice how the clans in other countries are always so very weak and torn apart, how water clans are annihilated all the time – especially if they’re blood line and _powerful_ , how our children are used as shock troops and somehow there never seems to be any explanation much less recompense. We are expendable and when there’s not enough work taking jobs from other Daimyo only makes things worse, or did you forget the Ishaq already?”

Around the table there was uncomfortable shifting at the name of the dead clan, every last one of them massacred on a festival day for displeasing the Daimyo of that time; “Did you ever wonder how the Senju and Uchiha feud has lasted so long when we no longer even know _why_ we started fighting to begin with?” Tobirama’s words were the sound of dead kin hitting the dust “Can hatred last so long without new fuel?” Hashirama was white and Madara was sure the other Uchiha were hardly breathing. “When I was a very was young I lost my little brothers to this war, but only one of them died at Uchiha hands and yet still we hate. I saw the boxes lowered into a pit six feet down and three and a half feet long, and when I think of that I feel grief, only grief, the hatred has long gone out. But it hasn’t in the clans, it has lasted, and I find myself wondering, who benefits from that? Who has the most to fear from the Senju and the Uchiha if we ever stopped killing each other long enough to grow strong? Who has power and _fears_ us taking it?”

Shiori Nara stared at them, licking her lips with nerves Nara never showed “Fumiko sent word of what she saw, of how you were treated by the Daimyo, of the foreign shinobi he has hired, of how afraid of you two he is, of all the times he tries to make sure that missions have enemy clans running in the same area and how the trade has been managed over the years to choose who to make strong – or weak” she hesitated and whispers raced around the room as each shinobi put together a hundred small blows chipping away and keeping them always struggling “of the general from water he hired.” In the silence that followed that you could have heard a pin drop, and then a moment later it was pandemonium, shinobi putting together pieces to a puzzle only Tobirama has seen. For generations the Daimyo had been pitting clans against one another to keep them docile and bleeding, the Senju and Uchiha more than anyone else (Madara didn’t plan to tell them it was that feud that had kept the other clan safe-ish, so much attention and resources went to the two most powerful clans that the others were able to slip under the radar a bit, they would sort that out themselves), and no one had noticed.

No one _would_ have noticed without Tobirama and no one would have acted even if they did for fear of retaliation and a fate like the Ishaq; it had taken Tobirama seeing it and seeing a way out and planning a failsafe (even if Hashirama always kept him from enacting the riskier part of the plan Satoshi would eventually have taken his place as the Daimyo and been sympathetic to them which would have helped a bit) to go anywhere and it _required_ Madara as a catalyst and leader and everything Tobirama couldn’t be and didn’t want too. The greatest part of it was though, Madara thought as he met Hashirama’s horrified eyes, even this was a means to an end; there are two ways to lead men, to call them together no matter what their past, love and _fear._ Well, here was something to fear, something that wasn't another clan.

“The Daimyo, is he going to attack us?” Hashirama asked, his voice cutting through the shouting like a knife as his eyes slipped to a silent Tobirama. After a moment Shiori spoke “He has a general from water and they all but specialize in killing shinobi, no one knows how many are in the Capital guard, he fears us and hates our power and treats us with no respect” she nodded at Madara as a reminder of how a _shinobi Warlord_ was treated in court “I don’t see how he couldn’t” Hashirama’s eyes closed and he covered his face with a hand, Tobirama jerked a bit next to Madara and the Uchiha pressed closer and a kiss to his pale neck above the fur. “This is why you claimed the Warlord title” Nagisa murmured “to ensure that we do not fight alone and die like the Ishaq” (ah, yes, her mother had been Ishaq hadn’t she). Madara nodded wrapping an arm around Tobirama and not bothering to move away “Tobirama came to me with his discoveries and they were…General Wāmu traffics shinobi children- especially bloodline children- and I can’t ignore that, but trying to deal with this alone might kill my clan, even if it didn’t it would weaken us so much we would be easy targets.”

He looked around at the men and woman, many of whom he had often tried to kill or who had at least one friend or family member he _had_ killed “I don’t care about the past, any clan that stands alone will fall – either to the guard or to the other clans later and I won’t have that. I am Warlord, each of you is bound to me and my husband- even through the Senju- and I lead you untied, I will not see us destroyed for the manipulations of generations of Daimyo” his proclamation was heavy and deep in the air when he reiterated “I lead you _united_ into war, that is what Warlord means” something to fear and unite to fight, something to hate other than each other, some _one_ to blame for past acrimony (after all if the blood wasn’t _really_ your fault or theirs it was easier to forget and forgive and wash away some guilt), and Madara knew they had them; there would be more objections of course but no one wanted to hate anymore. They would fallow Madara into battle and out of it and when they did they wouldn’t even remember _why_ they didn’t want peace with each other, Satoshi would take his father’s place knowing that he ruled at their leisure and the Daimyo wouldn’t continue breaking them on each other any longer (Madara could see it all too easily, a world where he and Hashirama’s dream came true and even though Satoshi took his place it would be far into the future when the damage was to entrenched, when his father had already pit the shinobi of their peace against others – another country, another clan, another anything. This plan was risky but Madara wouldn’t doom his children to that fate).

* * *

Eventually as things began to die down Yuudai spoke up “How do we know what you say is true? And if it is why don’t we just assassinate him?” Madara rolled his eyes “You don’t trust us fine, check with your plants in the capital and while you’re at it ask how much security the Daimyo has, ask how many civilians would die if I obliterated the entire place, ask how angry Takashi is now that his wife is dead. And then tell them to get out before they get killed, Wāmu is good at his job and he has killed nin clans before” Haruka shifted, the Hyuuga head’s voice almost petulant when he muttered “ _My_ plant is dead in the capital is dead”. Madara waved an unimpressed hand, "Well yes, he insulted my husband. Death is an unfortunate side effect of that" (behind him one of the Uchiha cheered, Madara smirked and lifted Tobirama’s hand to his mouth, placing a lingering kiss on the palm while staring the Hyuuga in his pale eyes and _daring_ him to say anything. He didn’t).

“And the Shimura?” the impressively one track minded Sarutobi asked, Madara grimaced, hesitated and then spoke “The Daimyo has always been kind to them and it is their trade routes that so often dictate if there is enough money and food” he paused again, as if weighing matters “Tobirama found things and I have reason to think they are helping Takashi but I would like the clans to look into it without too much more from me and form their own opinions” they didn’t need more from him, the evidence would be there and not even a lie, more of a…strategic emphasis. After that it was agreed that the clans would meet again in ten days to discuss matters after they had time to gather their own intel but Madara knew that they had already chosen, they would fallow, the plan had worked. Pleased the Uchiha wrapped himself farther around his Center and basked as he tracked conversations and departures until the only shinobi left other than them were Izuna, Touka, and Hashirama; his face grim as he looked at his brother "Is the daimyo really going to attack us?" he asked. "Yes," Tobirama said softly, "Was he going to before you got your claws in him?" Tobirama just looked at him.

The Senju took a step forward, his normally dopey face angry and righteous as Madara gathered his Center closer. "Would he have attacked us without your intervention?" Hashirama snapped, deep and angry, "Does it matter?" Tobirama asked finally and Hashirama slammed a hand on the table, making Tobirama jolt in Madara’s arms "I won't fight in your artificial war!" the Senju leader bellowed. Madara snorted, fixing gleaming eyes on the other man "Yes you will,” he said derisively “because if you don't you won't stand as a leader in our new world, and you couldn't deal with that” Hashirama’s face tightened farther with moral outrage and Madara forced back his own temper with difficulty (and by burrowing closer to his quiet husband) "Don't be so naïve Hashirama, do you really think that after we had a village we would be so peaceful? Do you think that the daimyo would think us less of a threat? How long would it have been until they started pitting us against each other or outside forces so that we weren’t?"

Hashirama grit his teeth and looked away, "This isn't right,” he whispered, “you forced someone to act in a way they wouldn’t otherwise, and I know about that seal of yours and your insane plan, now we will have a true war and how many will die?” he shook his head, voice going disappointed “this isn’t right Tobirama." Madara felt the words and tone hit his Center with devastating weight, Hashirama striking with worrying accuracy at Tobirama’s soft spots. "No,” his Center’s voice was so, so empty “but if moral purity was going to save us, Kawa wouldn't be dead". The wind rustled the trees and Tobirama shivered a bit, his distress painfully clear to Madara "I haven't said a single word of a lie" he offered, a pleading edge creeping into his voice as he tried to get through to his brother. Hashirama closed his eyes "No,” he whispered, “you don't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, good lord took us a while to get here but here's the thing; the Daimyo is extremely strange in Naruto. A few of the many things: 1. who is in control here? Kage or Daimyo? I couldn't find anything super helpful but it looks like the Daimyo may help with the budget but at the same time no one ever asks him for anything but he STILL seems powerful!  
> 2\. ever heard of the Roman Praetorian Guard? yeah, look at the Twelve Guardian Ninja. It would make sense if the Twelve were like the Praetorian Guard but they're...not.  
> 3\. if the shinobi are the military arm of a country how do you keep them from taking over (a'la Shogun)? Not that they want to have to deal with civilians but I bet the Daimyo don't trust that.  
> 4\. how did so many of the strong clans die out in every country?  
> 5\. where do they live? it can't be in Konoha or we would here about them as a super important figure when it gets attacked but how does the cat get there then?  
> 6\. why do they keep making people catch that damn cat?! Is it a power play?


	31. my price, the world in ash

Tobirama held himself very still, counting his breaths and blanking his face as he had learned to as a child in the face of father’s disappointment and every other little hurt (never ever good enough for either father or bother) he wasn’t allowed to feel, he had to be ice and steel and a blade. Hashirama rubbed at his brow, “I told you not to do this, not to gamble with the lives of our kin” his voice was frustrated and tight “why didn’t you listen to me?” (behind him Touka’s eyes widened and then narrowed, until now Tobirama had never breathed a word of this to her; she knew he had put time into ensuring the Daimyo’s heir would be shinobi sympathetic- and wary- but the rest of it, the part the Daimyos had played in the waring clans and the rest of it, she hadn’t known about that. Hadn’t known her little cousin-brother had created a plan to rebalance the power and create peace all at once and Hashirama had forbid it for _moral_ reasons) Madara snorted, dark eyes scornful as he tightened his hold on his icy husband “All your morals will do is ensure that our children die for them in you ‘good name’. Be realistic, eventually this would have blown up or driven us into worse wars with no way of clearing away all the old bad blood; how is that possibly better than taking control of the situation and using it to accomplish several things at once?” Hashirama straightened, righteous anger wreathing him “How is a war any better?! Things were _stable_ and now-“

“You have a plan” Touka’s voice cut through his with ease, looking at Tobirama through narrowed eyes “you always have a plan” he hesitated, feeling off-balance as his head tried to retreat into the remote chill of his childhood and couldn’t quite with Madara’s heat wrapped around him and even worse knowing how little Hashirama would like this. “Nonpareil” Madara murmured and Tobirama sighed, “There won’t be a war” he disclosed reluctantly “the Daimyo will gather his forces and the clans will come together to do the same, there might be a few skirmishes and I’m sure their will be deaths but – there will only ever be one pitched battle” Madara took over “And when it is time for that you and I and the other clan leaders will take the field and show them the power they have never seen before because we were so focused on each other” Hashirama went white and wavered on his feet “’Everything will burn where the Giver of Ash walks’” he whispered, quoting a warning long used for Madara “and –“ his eyes moved to Tobirama “if things aren’t going the way you want you’ll unleash the dead won’t you, one of your many _failsafes_ ” his voice was bitter and when Tobirama just met his gaze without words he swore and turned away.

“It’ll be a massacre” Izuna said solemnly, Madara bared his teeth at his little brother “Yes, but not of _us_ ” he snapped. Izuna held out his hands and shook his head “I’m not arguing, just…” but it was Touka who interrupted then, her head cocked and eyes intent on Tobirama; she knew him, she knew how he worked “But it won’t be will it. Oh we’ll kill Takashi’s army of hired samurai and shinobi, but he will never have a chance to call up the others will he? No conscripts or unwilling guards or civilians because when he does Satoshi will depose him rather than let his people die for no reason and will end the war when he takes power. Satoshi knows where the power is, he knows what you can do when motivated, after all he saw what you did to the men who kidnapped him and that was a bloody mission, I saw the report. His tutor was a shinobi and even his soon to be wife is a kunoichi” Hashirama twitched, eyes flicking between Madara and Tobirama “You manipulated him into a marriage? No wonder you were willing to do the same to Madara! I wondered why you Hunted him and now I guess I know” and there was the outrage, and the blow Tobirama had been waiting for; it had only been a matter of time before he was accused of manipulating Madara as he had everyone else (after all he had a seal that could destabilize emotions, what else could he do?) and to a certain extent he _had_.

He had shaped matters until Madara had no choice, had forced his hand with promises of Madara’s dearest dream and safety of his people and even tricked him into making himself care for Tobirama (for what Uchiha wanted a loveless marriage? Was it such a surprise that Madara would try to make the best of it?) and this was the moment that Madara realized what Tobirama had done. The moment he heard Hashirama’s words about raising the dead and manipulation and everything everyone had said over the years and realized how _twisted_ Tobirama was; that there wasn’t a heart worth wanting in him – not anymore if there had ever been.

(Hashirama was angry and _betrayed_ , his brother was going to _start a war_ and he didn’t seem to care that this was _wrong_ ; somehow he had even convinced Madara to go along with it even though the Uchiha had been the only other person that ever understood Hashirama and shared his dreams of a more principled future where everyone wasn’t forced into loosing their morals. And somehow Tobirama had twisted that to suit his plans, even convinced Madara somehow he _wanted_ Tobirama; oh he was sure Tobirama hadn’t done anything bad to Madara- his brother wasn’t _that_ amoral- but he must have found a way to play the part of the kind of person Madara could want. Tobirama had always been whatever he thought would work the best for his objective though it wasn’t his fault he was like that; their father had forced him to be a weapon because Hashirama refused to do what he asked and kill when it wasn’t necessary and Hashirama really _did_ regret that he hadn’t seen that happening until it was too late to change things but… He had always tried to make sure that Tobirama stayed on the right path after that, that he didn’t stray too far- except when he killed the last Senju child hunters, Hashirama hadn’t stopped him then- from what was good and right. He had thought Tobirama understood that, that he saw what Hashirama was doing and understood and even when Tobirama had Hunted Madara Hashirama had tried to believe it was for a reason- maybe he thought it would help peace through marriage- as he knew his brother would never be in danger in the Uchiha compound as Madara’s spouse and with his own skills. He had just never thought Tobirama would go behind his back and do _this_ ((how many would die for his brother’s cold calculation? Madara lost his only chance at a loving marriage- which Hashirama knew was important to him- and a happy future, how many others would too?)).)

Hashirama’s words hung in the air, Touka going pale at the accusation of manipulating Madara; all too aware of how much that would hurt and worried about the Uchiha’s response. Izuna frowned, confused by Hashirama’s words, (did he not know how much his brother loved Madara? Here Izuna had assumed that Tobirama had loved Madara for a while and just not done anything until he had no choice if he wanted peace, but maybe he was wrong if _Hashirama_ hadn’t know Tobirama was in love; after all Tobirama was just brimming with it and Hashirama was his brother, he would _have_ to know, so when had Tobirama gone and fallen head over heels for Madara anyway?) and behind Tobirama Madara had gone very, _very_ still, his chakra getting heavy and dark and motionless like a held breath before thunder. Tobirama felt it from far, far away, feeling Madara’s hands on him go loose and not quite about to keep his hitching sob behind his clenched teeth, this was the moment Madara realized what Tobirama really was and his world was over. Izuna was behind them and couldn’t see him and too far to hear the small sound as was Touka- though she saw the pain in him and lurched forward- but Hashirama heard it and his eyes snapped away from Madara and to his brother, jaw dropping at the agony he saw there and another half-hidden sob slipped out (what? what was-? it wasn’t a manipulation, Tobirama wouldn’t go that far Hashirama was _sure_ and anyway it looked far to real and painful and he was trying so hard not to make any sound it was- Tobirama, tiny standing in front of father trying to had not to move a muscle or make a sound while Hashirama scrambled to make a distraction, it had never worked much but Hashirama hadn't know what else to do and- what was going on?)

Behind Tobirama Madara released a slow breath and carefully wound his arms around the albino tighter until they were plastered together from head to toe, one arm a bar around his waist and the other diagonal over his chest to cover as much skin as possible with his chin hooked over Tobirama’s shoulder. Softly he pressed a kiss to Tobirama’s neck, the albino twitching at the spot of heat and wanting to cry even harder; how could he bare to lose this-? Hashirama shifted to come closer, confused about his brother’s clear distress and whatever hold Madara was trying to keep on himself and his chakra snapped. It boiled out of him like magma from a volcano, very nearly visible in the air around him as the floor gained a rippling heat-haze and Mangekyō Sharingan spun worryingly fast in Madara’s eyes. Super-heated waves slammed into stone and cracked it, plants turning to ash in a moment and small loose rocks gaining a slightly soft look; the smell of burning cloves and ash filling the steaming air as any moisture was seared away and in the center of it Madara, uncaring that Izuna and Touka had crumpled under the crushing weight and were struggling to breathe. Even Hashirama wavered, grabbing the table to help stay upright, the only person that _didn’t_ was Tobirama who gasped and went completely limp except for the hands suddenly clutching Madara closer; one fisted in Madara’s dark hair and the other clamped around the Uchiha’s wrist so tightly his knuckles went white.

Tobirama felt another shockwave of searing chakra billow out and all but moaned as he was wrapped again in supernova-collapsing-star-passion-clovesandsteam-drumbeat, each wave washing around him like the tide before pressing out and leaving him completely overwhelmed under the strength of Madara’s chakra. Safe and warm and steady and welcome and held in every way Madara could manage, cradled in endless starsparks that called him back from the chill empty place he had perfected, sending himself to as a child; coaxed him back to himself with pleading threads – like a beloved dog nudging at the hand of a dead master in hopes of calling them back ( _pleaseneedyoucan’tdothiswithoutyoupleasewhyhaveyougoneimyoursdontknowhownottobe **please** )_. (Madara couldn’t think behind the roaring in his head) (Hashirama had never felt fear for himself physically, he was so strong and healed so well, it was a new sensation, he didn’t like it and looking at his little brother completely insensate and blissed out and surrendered to Madara he wondered if he shouldn’t have feared for _Tobirama_ ; who had captured who? When had Madara made Tobirama his so thoroughly? And _how?_ )

Slowly Tobirama felt himself returning and brushed Izuna and Touka struggling for air, his beloved lashing out wildly as he struggled with his conflicting and over-strong emotions. Tobirama gathered his chakra and twisted in his husband’s grip until he was facing the Uchiha and could catch the Mangekyō as he cupped Madara’s face and whispered “That’s enough darling, time to be done, I’m waiting for you” the Mangekyō slowed and Madara blinked, chakra waves a little less punishing. Tobirama smiled and rubbed his thumbs over his husband’s cheekbones “There you go, I’m back now you have to come back too” the Mangekyō faded and Madara stared Tobirama before pressing closer. With a tired sigh Tobirama tucked his face into Madara’s neck and hair, he couldn’t handle looking at anyone right now and both Touka and Izuna would be alright in a few moments (he couldn’t even look at Hashirama with his chakra sense, trying very hard to shut off his awareness there and focus on Madara) so Madara could take care of the rest.

“Hashirama, I’m going to let this go this once since I know you’re angry and confused and your entire would has just changed without you and you’re a _fool,_ but mark me when I say if you _ever, **ever**_ question our relationship or hurt _my husband and Center_ again I promise I will _not_ let it go.” Madara’s voice was dark and smooth and resonant and a white faced Hashirama nodded, he and Madara had always been equals and perhaps they still were – _if_ Hashirama was able to find the bloody savage drive he saw in Madara’s eyes (and if he tried not to think about how sanity had been draining from those eyes well…what else was he even supposed to do? How was he supposed to figure out which of them was the sovereign here when he clearly didn’t know either of them at all anymore?). “Good” Madara rumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Tobirama’s back “now fuck off” there was a pause Tobirama paid no attention to, leaning into Madara harder and trying to sort through his thoughts; finally saying “You don’t think I manipulated you?” when he noticed they were alone.

“No.” said Madara in tones that brooked no argument, “I know you did not, you have always given me what I need and left my choice up to me, even in the Hunt. This plan is one I helped refine, and gather further info for, one I believe in and one I will fight for; all you have ever done is give me what I need to bring my dreams to life, you have never tried to dream for me” he hesitated and then sighed, kissing Tobirama’s temple “and you are my Center, you can’t manipulate me, that’s not how it works” Tobirama frowned a bit into the Uchiha’s shoulder, well able to hear the emphasis on ’center’ that made it into ‘Center’ . “What is that?” Madara hummed thoughtfully at the question and responded slowly “I think you should look it up in the clan books when you're ready, I think it will mean more to you that way, but it’s a Sharingan thing and it means you are, for me, _everything_ ” Tobirama shuddered at the weight on the final word, an ache settling under his breastbone and wanting to argue for more answers but aware that Madara was right and if he found it through research it might be harder to refuse (then it was plain fact and not about them specifically). More than anything he did trust Madara and if Madara said to wait he could wait, after all he had been doing it for a long time already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my commenters, you guys give me the best viewpoints/thoughts


	32. stars bleed

Madara watched Tobirama sleep, still unable to shake the fury that had gripped him when Hashirama accused Tobirama of manipulating him and terror of feeling Tobirama go cold in his arms and _sob_ – shuddering Madara ducked to nose at the white hair and pushed the thoughts away. Tobirama had come back to him when he asked; Tobirama had thawed for Madara and come back and Madara hadn’t hurt him with his chakra, even when it forced Izuna to the ground Tobirama had felt nothing but pleasure and comfort. When Tobirama told Madara that his chakra wasn’t painful _it was true_ and the way that surety settled into him unwound something he hadn’t realized was holding him tight and on edge. In retrospect it made sense, he had so long feared the effects on his chakra on others (hard not to when he had to learn how to keep it close to him early when shows of temper started making people around him wince, it was hard to keep his temper so he forced control into his chakra) and used it as a weapon he had never thought to find someone that would react to it the way Tobirama did; fuck Madara was fairly sure that he could bring his pretty husband to climax without ever even touching him if he wanted to try (he did, fuck he _definitely_ did).

Tobirama shifted, cuddling closer with a half asleep hand petting down Madara’s ribs and a kiss brushed over his collarbone “’dara?” he mumbled and Madara blew out a shuddering breath, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you” he murmured back. Tobirama grumbled and twisted to bite at Madara’s throat “shu’p, you're upse’?” he growled and Madara laughed helplessly, overwhelmed with how much he loved this man “Its just…” he trailed off, not entirely sure how to explain what was going on in his head or how to distil the mess of tangled emotions. Tobirama wiggled and squirmed until Madara was on his back with Tobirama draped over him- a favorite position of his apparently- red eyes increasingly awake and skin silver in the moonlight, “Is it what happened today?” he asked, a little more coherent but still sleep slurred. Madara shrugged a bit, twisting a braid around his fingers and wishing Tobirama was wearing less so he could feel his husband’s warm skin, “I…yes, no, I don’t know, just…” he trailed off again and growled in frustration. Only settling when Tobirama huffed a soft almost laugh and promised “I’m here” into the light kisses he feathered over Madara’s throat and shoulders, the physicality calming the Uchiha faster than he had realized he could calm; melting into the bed and drifting for a while before he spoke again “Did you really think I would repudiate you over what Hashirama said?”

He couldn’t help the crack in his voice, the idea that Tobirama…“do you not trust my affection?” he ground out, Tobirama hissed and shifted onto his hands to look down on Madara, his face conflicted. “It has never been about trusting you darling, never. Its…I suppose I don’t trust myself. I don’t trust that I will be a person that you want, I – I made a jutsu to raise the dead because I wanted my brothers back and didn’t even see that it was wrong until I was told” “Hashirama?” Madara interjected quietly, Tobirama’s lips crooked in a jagged smile “No, or yes but only later. It was Touka, she was…horrified by what my jutsu made – _as she should have been,_ and though she never held it against me or thought worse of me, she never quite looked at me the same and I have always been waiting for the moment I see the realization of what I am in the eyes of those I care about. I guess I thought that moment was yesterday with you and I couldn’t – couldn’t _bare_ losing you now or having you want me less” his voice shivered and Madara felt another something in him unwind (Tobirama trusted him, he did, Madara hadn’t failed) even as his heart clenched at the old pain in his Center’s voice. “That’s not how it is with us, I’m not – I love you for the person you are, not the choices you are forced to make. How could I ever think worse of you for wanting your brothers back? Maybe we are just too alike in this, but the grief is far more important than the blood or horror to me” he hesitated, shifting through thoughts “perhaps it is a Uchiha thing, we see the horror of shinobi life and unlike others we never forget even a fraction of the color of our own blood or what our sibling’s intestines look like spilling out.”

“Because of the Sharingan we never lose that and maybe we just get hard from it, but I have yet to meet an Uchiha who felt horror over something in life, but I promise that if you even mention _you_ dying they will lose their _shit_ over what it would do to me. I think Uchiha on some level are never able to mourn, we always live with each heartbreak fresh every day and in the face of that many other things mean far less.” Madara smiled tiredly at the ceiling “I have thought too often as the war goes on the Uchiha are getting filled up with pain and always-new death and someday my entire clan will be so full of suffering that any good in us will be blotted out” his eyes stung and ached and Tobirama cupped his face “Activate them” Madara did as he was told without a thought, Sharingan spinning to life. “Mangekyō too” Tobirama breathed, rubbing his thumbs under Madara’s eyes as the Mangekyō pattered bloomed “I love you Madara, there is good in you. There has always been good in you, suffering is not like water, you do not have a finite amount you can feel, there will always be space for more and even when you think you have broken in all the ways you can there will be another shattering just waiting every time you care. Your heart is not a cup that can runneth over, it is a bridge to the sky and unless you break the bridge it there is always more space for stars and _I’m sorry for that_ darling, so very sorry that there will be more pain, but I cannot help but be glad of it because otherwise you could never have cared for me and I am a greed man darling, I want _all_ of you. I want your pain and passion and hope and if you should ever fall I want the agony of having been loved and lost, I want to have you to lose. You are a good man Madara, and a great one; there is more in you then you have ever dreamed of and I _know it,_ I have felt it, why do you think your chakra affects me so?”

Madara gaped at his starlight husband looking at him with eternal eyes and felt the truth of that spread through him like light through dark water; and it was the truth, if Tobirama had tried to lie the Sharingan would have seen it, still “The Curse of Hatred-“ he started weakly. Tobirama rolled his eyes, looking annoyed “Can be dealt with if you’re willing to let me look into it and your eyes, I’m already working on the Mangekyō blindness – or did you think I hadn’t noticed that?” Madara flushed, a bit he hadn’t realized Tobirama had seen that but yes, ok, he should have. It was _Tobirama_ and how often had his fingers been next to Madara’s eyes when the Mangekyō or Sharingan was active? “What were you going to do if the village formed and we were never together?” Madara asked quietly, trying not the think to hard about what life would be like without his Tobirama, his Center, it would be a dark world. Tobirama shifted and tilted his head thoughtfully “I’m not sure, things would have to be so different but probably it would come back to giving you something to do, a specific task you could focus on and that would keep the clan together so you could support each other, but it would have to have status…” he trailed off, sitting back with a considering look that made Madara’s gut heat rather inappropriately – though where Tobirama was currently sitting wasn’t helping either; a feeling that must have echoed through his chakra if the way Tobirama’s eyes blew wide was anything to go on.

The albino’s eyes slid halfway shut and he licked his lips, rocking his hips back into Madara’s with hot eyes – focus completely redirected, “So, I can either focus on think about a hypothetical situation that neither of us really wants to contemplate or you can finger me darling – I've never done that before so we’ll have to sort out whether it’s good or not” Madara swallowed, sudden hunger licking through him (never? _Never_ had? Madara hadn’t missed the mentions of mission sex but had set them aside to deal with later when they had a few less crisis on their hands, but-) “Never?” he rasped, smoothing his hands over Tobirama’s thighs under his sleep yukata and making a mental note to mark those up later. “Never, always wanted to keep something for myself and most marks wouldn’t be thorough enough anyway. But I think I’d rather like to see what your fingers feel like in me 'dara” the last words were breathed in his ear and Madara started swearing fervently, much to Tobirama’s amusement if the rich laugh was anything to go by. With a snarl Madara twisted them until he could sit with Tobirama in his lap and palm hungrily at that _delicious_ ass until the laugh had disintegrated into moans and he found the small jar of slick he had long had near his bed, “Yukata – off – my _beautiful treasure_ – so gorgeous” Madara forced the words out between his teeth as Tobirama wriggled out of his robe to settle naked on Madara’s lap, the pale elegant hands winding into his dark hair and _yanking_ enough to distract the Uchiha from getting the jar open until Madara flared his chakra and Tobirama _melted,_ sufficiently distracted for Madara to set about seeing if his love enjoyed this with some semblance of focus.

* * *

Tobirama smiled as he stretched in the morning, sunlight making him glow and satiated sleep helping to wipe away the stress from the day before to Madara’s great relief, “Good morning darling” Tobirama murmured, unwinding from his stretch to come kiss Madara lingeringly into full wakefulness (Madara loved that Tobirama had started doing his stretches here in the morning or Madara could watch) “sleep alright?” Madara snorted and nuzzled at his pretty Center. “You know I did nonpareil, you’re the one that wore me out” Tobirama chuckled at his words, lingering for another moment before drawing back and caressing Madara’s cheek, “That I did” he agreed, his eyes soft and molten on Madara with a deep fondness that made Madara’s breath catch. Gently he turned into the hand on his face and placed a hand on Tobirama’s ribs gathering the energy to start the day and the next part of the plan; there would be questions to answer and plans to make and problems he and Tobirama hadn’t address and training to do and he needed to talk to his clan, but for now it was just him and his Center and the early sunlight for a little longer.


	33. dark and impenetrable as the night

Izuna’s smile was distinctly shaky when they came down late that morning and Tobirama saw Madara’s shoulders tighten, his previous relaxation evaporating as he reached for Tobirama on autopilot, the albino immediately reaching back and shifting closer. He wasn’t sure why Madara had tensed up so fast but didn’t really care; Tobirama fully intended to be there anytime Madara reached for him, no matter what, no matter when, no matter where (he knew he should probably be a bit more bothered by the PDA- like kissing his husband fervently enough to end up on a table in the _middle of a clan meet_ \- but he just…didn’t care. There was never enough time for them and Tobirama found that he _craved_ every touch and proof of Madara’s attention and affection and, well, Tobirama wasn’t too good a person to not enjoy showing off how much his _husband_ the _Warlord_ wanted _him_ – he wasn’t unaware that there were more than a few people that would like to take his place and Madara wanted _him_ ((gods of the depths only know why))).

“Um, so, Madara, uh, here’s the thing, um…” he trailed off, looking uncertain and sending a pleading look at Kikiyo who rolled her eyes and took over “Watching yesterday and talking to Shoma I think you two have underestimated something” Tobirama winced, he had known that Kikiyo had a casual friendship with the Nara and both of them made use of each other’s close relationships with their respective clan leaders- Shoma wandered in and out of the Nara compound but he and his sister were quite close and Shiori had always been more than willing to go to bat for her brother- but he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about a hole in the plan yet. He and Madara had known that there would be holes and things they missed or didn’t plan for; there was just too much going on and too many moving pieces for there not to be things Tobirama had missed and he and Madara had tried to leave room for correction and reaction as such problems as they came up. “Alright” Madara sighed, pulling Tobirama to sit with him and pouring a cup of strong tea “lay it on us”. “So here’s the thing about how yesterday looked to people without inside understanding;”

* * *

Shiori rubbed at her eyes, wishing she had gotten a bit more sleep last night, but she was aware that because of Fumiko the Nara had a head start on the other clans and she wasn’t willing to lose that just for sleep. She could see where the wind was blowing and intended to keep her place at the table the same as it had been yesterday, at Madara’s left like the Hatake were at Tobirama’s right; the Nara might look lazy (and they sort of _were_ if Shiori was honest) but she was more than willing to push her clan to stand at the front of the new world the Warlord was going to make – especially with the space that had opened at the lead with things being uncertain with the Senju (she knew Hashirama would never be willing to stand back and be passive and he was too strong for that to happen anyway, but he clearly no longer had the trust she had assumed he would have). And that right there was half of what her stress was related too, she had no idea what was going on with Hashirama and not knowing was intensely worrying, and to make it worse she didn’t know how much the rest of the clans had started putting what Shiori had seen together and how much things would blow up when they _did_ think about it.

It was this that had kept her awake late as she tried to put together a timeline of Tobirama’s movement over the last year – and then farther and farther back as she found more and more questions and far too few answers, tracking where Tobirama had been gave frustratingly little insight on _why_ he had been there given that the cagey bastard was so tight lipped. Instinctively Shiori winced and looked around, she was trying to put together why Madara and Tobirama had married (in a _Hunt_ of all things, one Tobirama was supposed to have won somehow – oh he was plenty strong but catching _Madara?_ again there must be more too it) but no matter the reason it was clear Madara would brook no insult to the albino and Shiori did _not_ want to tempt his temper; she would be keeping her mouth shut- and making sure her clan did the same- around any of the longstanding names and ideas surrounding Tobirama until they were less likely to get her killed (and that was another piece she didn’t like, why was Madara so deeply protective of his husband? So protective he wouldn’t move out of arms reach and his eyes had spelled death on anyone that said anything. Add the sudden Hatake hair- Shiori knew how to read those braids- and new clothing and… _changes_ in his temperament- including a large reduction of stress and the question was; what had happened to leave Madara acting like this? The kissing was less surprising, Tobirama was an attractive man- if in a very specific way, one she was _not_ surprised _worked_ for Madara- especially with less stress and clothing that was good looking and showed him off as well as being functional. So no it wasn’t surprising that Madara desired his husband and cared about him but, _why_ was he so protective?).

Shiori didn’t know what to think. She was sure Hashirama wouldn’t have done anything to his brother- he was too moral a man for that- but clearly _something_ had happened and there was no ignoring Madara’s anger at Hashirama; though she was fairly sure that had to do with Hashirama’s clear unsurprised expression and disapproval of what Tobirama had told them and…that didn’t look good for Hashirama. At _all_. Clearly the Senju head had known some portion of the Daimyo’s plot, and the timeline and postulated sequence of events Shiori had put together would change the power balance of the clans if/when the others started putting the pieces together – probably with more bias and speculation than the Nara. So…what did she do? did she ask Madara about it? Probably not, she didn’t think he would say much and Tobirama would never speak badly of his brother (and…she _really_ didn’t want to tempt the Warlord’s temper), but if she wasn’t going to do that and was willing to bet she had the closest and least dramatic version of events should she let is spread to the other clans to take control of the narrative?

“Sister?” Shiori jumped a bit at her brother’s voice (fuck, thinking about Madara’s protective stance was making her jumpy) and glared at Shoma leaning in the doorframe in his artfully messy gray yukata, the deer embroidered on the fabric catching the light the same way his short dark hair did – always shiny for the care he took of it and the light oil he used to keep it swept back from his face, vain little-shit. “What?” she snapped roughly, forcing herself not to touch her own dark hair in all it’s spikey chin length glory (she had long ago come to the realization that she would never be as striking at her little brother, but some habits were hard to kick) as she glared at her brother. Shoma rolled his eyes and sauntered in, leaning to look at the papers on Shiori’s desk, the clan leader sitting back to watch his face for clues. A frown started between his brows and grew slowly, Shoma flipping back and forth with increasing stress, “Is this-?”

Shiori shrugged, “Does it look like Tobirama heard something when he saved the Daimyo’s heir _as a teenager_ and looked into it a bit as well as starting to arrange things so Satoshi would be sympathetic to shinobi and probably told Hashirama who ignored it for some reason? Yeah, it does” Shoma swallowed and slowly sat in the chair in front of her desk. “What changed?” he asked roughly, Shiori shrugged tiredly “No clue, all I can find is that Tobirama went to the court and within a few months he was desperate enough to try and Hunt _Madara Uchiha._ How much you want to bet our new Warlord nearly killed him before Tobirama was able to talk to him? Oh, wait, shit, guilt would explain at least a bit of the protectiveness” Shoma winced and nodded, fingering the paper. “That would make sense I guess; he must have found stronger proof and thought Madara was more likely to act on it-“ “Which he did _immediately_ ” Shiori pointed out “-which looks bad for Hashirama. I don’t understand why Hashirama wouldn’t have acted though if Tobirama had good info?”

Shiori sighed deeply “So troublesome” she muttered before looking up “it’s Tobirama, everyone knows he's a bit of a…wild card. Maybe Hashirama thought the info was bad for some reason?” Shoma shot her a sharp look “And _Madara_ was more willing to trust possibly bad info? An _Uchiha trust a Senju?_ ” Shiori leaned forward and tapped the desk “Yes but look at it like this, for Madara a Senju- _the_ Senju- is willing to declare a hunt he can’t win on a man that has many, _many_ reasons to kill him- Madara is so protective of Izuna after all- and that stinks of desperation, especially from someone that hasn’t been big on peace before. So as soon as Madara starts wondering _why_ or Tobirama gets enough explanation out the Uchiha would listen because Tobirama’s actions stink of desperation. It’s possible that Hashirama didn’t see that for some reason, but it would have been really clear to Madara” Shoma’s dark eyes narrowed “And then accepts the Hunt to get a ceasefire- and maybe to keep Tobirama close and with status- so that they could focus on the Daimyo, at which point they go and Madara double checks the info- trust and verify- finds it good and calls a clan meet asap to deal with the threat decisively.” “And is pissed at Hashirama for not looking into a threat fully-“ “Thus the punching” Shoma murmured, taking over.

“Exactly. It’s not surprising that Tobirama wouldn’t act before now, he’s well known for not going against his brother-“ “choke chain” Shoma whispered “-and he’s strong as all get out but he’s not a clan leader and he’s not someone most would give a fair hearing, not with his reputation” Shiori finished, “So he goes to Madara” “So he goes to Madara – the only other shinobi that could claim Warlord.” Shoma swore and paced across the study to the window “That doesn’t explain what triggered Tobirama acting against his brother or why Hashirama didn’t listen and act before, but it’s very bad looking - especially when you look at the speed the Warlord acted with and add to _that_ that Madara does seem to care about Tobirama and Tobirama _clearly_ cares about Madara and this looks bad for Hashirama” he muttered. Shiori nodded, “So the question is, how much of this do we let slip? Others will put together the sequence of events and wonder how much Hashirama was suppressing info – or if they are overly attached to Tobirama being a bad guy they might wonder what was wrong with the info that the God of Shinobi didn’t act. It’s a mess”.

Shoma looked out the window for a long moment before looking at her, “You’re going to spread the timeline to all the clans and our take on it to the Yamanaka and Akimichi” Shiori nodded, twisting her pen through her fingers, “Whatever the ‘truth’ we need everyone to put their faith in the Warlord and his husband and in order to do that they have to stop looking to the God of Shinobi-“ “If you undermine Hashirama too much it will make the power balance to unstable, we need to be unified” Shoma warned. Shiori nodded “Exactly, not sure how to balance that but Tobirama’s desperation will make the threat seem bigger and Madara looks good for moving fast and decisively, we just have to play down any perception about Hashirama actively put us at risk and I’m not sure how to do that” Shoma frowned thoughtfully and then brightened “Then give them something else to speculate on! Let the gossips mutter about the marriage and whether they are in love, it’s a bit dirty I admit but people will try to figure out if the Warlord- an _Uchiha_ \- is in a loveless marriage and spend so much time watching them that they won’t look at Hashirama much or will think he doesn’t approve of the marriage for some reason rather than anything else. They do clearly care about each other and the Warlord is so protective” they both shivered “rumors shouldn’t hurt their _actual_ relationship much”.

Shiori nodded thoughtfully, “That would work,” she mused “especially if we get some contradictory rumors going, one that Madara isn’t fond of his husband but it honorable and one using that freaking _song_ Fumiko brought from the court” Shoma shuddered “The ‘ _then came the God of Death, kami of fire and retribution, and with him comes a shining star, the center of his sky!/ And he will break the world on his knee, put it back together again as his needs demand, so his star shines bright and ever sheds its light/ For so much does he cherish him who walks in starlight, that anything would he do to see his lover laugh, and with that laugh the stars do dance and tides soften their path/They are not the Sun and the Moon, which cannot be together, they are the velvet-dark sleeping sky, indigo and endless deep, the abyss cradling stars and flames/They are not opposites you see they are one soul sharing two lives, the melody and harmony of a single song, and to wound one is to break both and see the world burn!/For ever does the star lay white and glimmering, the marble god that comes to life only in his arms!_ ’ that one?”

Shiori stared at her brother for a long moment and then doubled over, howling with laughter that was renewed every time she looked up and saw Shoma’s spreading hot blush “You – you – _hahaha_ – you – know the – _ahahah_ – _whole song?!_ ” at her gasping words his flush deepened and he looked away, shifting on his feet awkwardly “It’s a catchy song” he muttered “and, come on, did you _see them?!_ They’re fucking _hot_ together whatever else they are”. Shiori wiped at her eyes, still giggling “Well can’t argue with that, don’t mind if they go around kissing each other anywhere and everywhere as long as they don’t mind people watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pulls heavily from something Lisssy said and the outside perspective of what's going on is using a few awesome comment threads with chrysanthemum1632, lantaek, carmineeyes, and SlytherinGodess, I have the best readers!
> 
> Been really tired but hoping to get back to responding to comments later today


	34. whet with wine and bread

Tobirama gaped at Kikiyo, he didn’t even know where to begin with this, people had seen Hashirama’s reaction and not assumed that Tobirama had done something wrong and that _never_ happened – though Tobirama was well aware that he was only getting the benefit of the doubt because Madara was behind him and the Uchiha had just about the best reputation of any clan leader. After all Madara was well known for his protective stance on his family, he was intensely powerful and pragmatic but wanted peace, he was realistic but wanted better, he was passionate and strong and handsome and seen as _quite_ the catch – the only thing that marred that and pushed Hashirama ahead was his intimidation factor, which was considerable (and even that was mixed, people might fear him for his power or temper but that also meant that they were careful of provoking him and that his clan trusted him to be able to defend them, a fine line of trust and fear). It was something he hadn’t intended when he Hunted Madara; honestly it hadn’t even occurred to him that his reputation could even be repaired, much less that being at Madara’s side would improve it and he just – didn’t know how he felt about it.

“You’re right” Madara said slowly “I hadn’t considered it from that angle, but we probably should have. Hashirama has never been good at hiding it when his morals are offended, though he’s fine when trying to hide other emotions behind hysterics, we should have realized it would look strange” he looked at Tobirama “still not regretting punching him though” Tobirama rolled his eyes, tucking away his questions about _why_ Madara was angry with Hashirama for another day (he thought that, that Madara was being protective maybe and that – wasn’t something Tobirama was ready to try and deal with). “I feel a bit foolish for not realizing this could be an issue but…” he tapped his nails on the table “can we leave this to the Nara? They made their stance clear with where they stood at the meet, I think we can tentatively trust them and we have more than enough on our hands” Izuna nodded “Honestly that would be best. Kikiyo can keep an eye on it, but it would be best if the two of you stayed well clear of this” Kikiyo nodded and Tobirama blew out a relived breath, glad that they didn’t have to deal with this right now.

“Ok, that’s that for now then, Madara you should focus on the clan and making sure that they know they’re still top priority and see if you can set someone to looking for the Yuki girl” Madara nodded his face darkening with anger at the reminder of the children, children they couldn’t do anything about right now, though once the clans had double checked Tobirama’s report he could set up parties to go looking for the children – it would be a good way to keep them committed while war prep was happening, a time that was always a risk of losing commitment. Madara finished his breakfast and stood, hesitating at the last moment with a pang in his chakra Tobirama more than understood as there was an answering twist in his own chest at the thought of Madara being to far away. Still, for now it was needed, and he stood to give his husband (still so hard to believe, _husband_ his husband, _Madara_ ) a lingering kiss, happily falling into it when the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Tobirama’s waist. Slowly Tobirama drew away and pressed their foreheads together, breathing together for a moment “You need to see to our clan darling, and I have letters to send-” “And something to look up in the clan scrolls” Madara interjected “-yes, that too” Tobirama murmured, biting back his nerves at the thought of finding out what a ‘Center’ was, he had a feeling it would be…difficult for him to wrap his head around given the emphasis that Madara was putting on it.

Madara cupped his cheek, a sadly sympathetic smile on his lips as he looked at Tobirama, clearly knowing too well what the albino was thinking about, “Please” he whispered and Tobirama sighed, knowing he couldn’t refuse his husband anything “Very well, after my letters have been sent, the Uzumaki need to be contacted as quickly as possible if we don’t want to starve” Madara rubbed behind his ear - asshole had figured out Tobirama's weakness for that fast “But after that?” “Yes, after that ‘dara, now go” Tobirama pressed gently in the least effective push ever, not able to release Madara’s hand for rather longer than he was proud of. The door closed behind Madara and Izuna and Tobirama gathered himself carefully by threading his chakra into Madara’s, trying to force away the spike of stress; he was well aware that he and Madara had a codependent relationship going he just…didn’t care. Honestly if that was the only thing they screwed up in their relationship with their respective pasts and baggage Tobirama was willing to call it a success given some of the relationships he had seen in the clans (his mother and father had never really been in much of a relationship, it was more of a means to an end for both of them and Tobirama wasn’t sure how Mito and Hashirama worked together but they had only been married for a month before Tobirama got distracted by Madara and planning his hunt and – did that make him a bad brother?) (and he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it if Madara hadn’t reciprocated the intensity of his need, he was self-aware enough to know that it would have played right into his insecurities).

“You know its normal right?” Tobirama slanted a look at Kikiyo under his lashes “For an Uchiha with a Center an all-consuming relationship is no surprise, my greatest fear when I found out about you was that you wouldn’t love him back the same way; that he would drain all his passion into you, and you wouldn’t give him enough back. I have never been happier to be wrong, and I will admit that I should have known better than to think Madara would ever have a Center that didn’t feel the same level of devotion” Tobirama swallowed hard, the idea of not loving Madara enough or the right way a fear he couldn’t shake “I love him, he’s…” Tobirama trailed off, not sure how to express everything Madara was to him (safety and want and need and warm and home and laughter and joy and-). Kikiyo smiled, and stepped closer, touching his hand briefly, “I know, I can see it. Trust me when I say your devotion- or love- are not in question in the Uchiha, I’m very glad he found you, I didn’t think he would ever find someone that could be what he needed but you are that and more. Don’t second guess what you have and make a problem where there doesn’t need to be one, that you hate to be apart isn’t surprising” Tobirama licked his lips, relief shivering though him as he nodded and turned to his study, “Come on, I’ll show you what I’m working on” he called, smiling at the near silent steps behind him. It would be good to have Kikiyo more aware of the diplomatic side of things even if she wasn’t going to be taking care of any of it; some of it was delicate, some was confidential, and much of it wouldn’t affect her as much once Tobirama and Madara moved to the war camp that was going to be built.

* * *

The morning was spent sending letters to the Uzumaki and going over the Uchiha’s resources to get a look at what could be used for the war without ruining the clan or endangering them. The plan- again, looking at the long term- was to make war camp where each clan would send a contingent, they couldn’t handle the strain of supporting all the clans in one place and it would be better to do it more slowly anyway but a war camp that just _happened_ to be in the place that they hoped to build a village and could slowly integrate clans and ask them to train together without forcing it was far more likely to be successful. Unfortunately this created other problems, if the war camp was to slowly turn into a village it had to be set up well and have enough infrastructure to not be a complete mess as a village- lucky much of that could be blamed on Tobirama’s need to be over thorough in preparation- and needed to make new buildings that were good enough and aesthetic enough (which meant Hashirama could only do so much) to be places shinobi wanted to stay after the war was over, which was a mess in terms of how to make good enough building, thank heavens for Kikiyo’s recommendation that they talk to the Kohaku who built their homes to be at least a bit mobile and with foundations they could probably make it work and just make the most important buildings properly (which had to be done without making people feel that they were being told what to do or Madara was trying to force a village on them – it was a frustrating line to have to walk).

The other major problem- well, one of them- was that once they war got started the Daimyo would cut off trade routes and without that they could be put in a bad position – unless they got the Uzumaki on board to bring goods by sea, which was Tobirama’s currant project and the top of his list and also needed something that they could give the Uzumaki in trade or payment. Which of course was happening at the same time of their revenue would dry up with the Daimyo making it hard to get jobs; luckily Izuna had wandered in with lunch and the news that Madara was stuck dealing with the elders right now (Tobirama sent a soothing chakra embrace to his husband, well aware of how frustrating they could be – enough that Madara hadn’t turned down Tobirama’s proposal to giving them a fright out of hand) just as the topic came up and had at least a partial solution. “What if we go actually properly rating?" Izuna had said "We already know that there's a child slave trade going on, what if we raid those involved for everything we can and get the kids out at the same time, two birds on stone.” The suggestion was a huge relief and something he was more than willing to hand over to Izuna, well aware that he wasn’t the slightest bit objective (or sane, honestly) when there were children involved.

It was then that a firm eyed Kikiyo placed a stack of books in front of him with an expression that brooked no argument, “Start here” she told him sternly and he nervously pulled the books closer, trying to keep his nerves low enough Madara didn’t get concerned and glad that from what Tobirama could tell from chakra the Uchiha clan leader was thoroughly amused as he talked to a worse for the wear Yire who it seemed had managed to stumble into some of the traps Tobirama had left for Madara. How ever had that happened. (Pity they hadn’t killed the asshole, that would have to happen soon so he wasn’t left for Kikiyo to deal with.) With a sigh he flipped open the top volume (he _never_ been reluctant to read a book before. Especially one as rare as this and related to the Uchiha, he didn’t like it) and got to work, quickly absorbed in the book of Uchiha clan lore despite his reluctance.


	35. cup of sweet sorrow

Madara had been keeping a bit of an eye on his husband as the day went on, feeling faintly the fluctuations of focus and basking in the flickering touches Tobirama actively brushed over him every half hour; he wasn’t half as sensitive as Tobirama and his Center’s touch didn’t affect him the way Madara’s did Tobirama but it was still a deeply steadying sensation (Tobirama wasn’t upset with him, Tobirama missed him, Tobirama cared about him, Tobirama wanted him, Tobirama was no fonder of being apart than Madara was, Madara _wasn’t alone_ ). And it was good, however much Madara wished his Center was here with him he could admit that this was good; it had been almost a month since he had spent time with the clan and focused on them and longer before that that his clan had truly felt comfortable coming to him (like, at least a year no matter what Madara did or how hard he tried to figure out how to fix the slowly growing divide). Gods of fire before Tobirama he would never have imagined that his clan would once again feel comfortable enough with him to come to him with congratulations and advice and well wishes and just to _talk_ to him instead of asking him for things like petitioners; somehow Tobirama had made them think of him as a _person_ again and remember that he was more than a war leader (the reduction of temper was definitely helpful too, sex- mmm his husband was _so-_ focus!- and back up was making all the difference in how often he got angry), ironically just in time for him to become the war leader.

In front of him Akemi tipped her chin up, the brittle bravado that she had gained after being attacked and the web of scars around her eyes a sharp reminder that she had felt the Daimyo’s cruelty first hand (it was that more than anything that made Madara wild with fury and Tobirama compartmentalizing to the point of almost forgetting to keep his temper when he found it in the Daimyo’s chambers; Takashi had been allowing blood line thieves into fire and even _helping_ them find the best places to hunt. There was no forgiving that). “Was he involved?” Akemi asked in a tight voice, Madara sighed and nodded slowly, “He enabled them in finding prey”. The young woman grit her jaw for a moment and then looked him in the eye, an impressive piece of bravery that many never achieved “I want to be in your guard” she proclaimed, Madara looked at her in surprise, sitting back in his chair, “Guard?” he asked slowly. Akemi leaned forward, “It’s traditional that a Warlord and consort have a guard even though they need it least of anyone, traditionally the War Guard is to protect the Warlord’s family and blood line and home so that the Warlord can focus on the threat but it’s also a way to help with clan allegiance since it tends to have one member for every clan. It’s not like advisors or something but it shows trust and helps run errands and such, I want to be your Uchiha member. Kikiyo and Hikaku will stay here until its almost time to go to war and you need Izuna on your council and doing things not following you around everywhere” well now, she had _clearly_ put a lot of work into this and she had a good point about making the equality thing visible so… “Bring me a report on this ‘War Guard’ and everything it involves, if looks fine and if Tobirama and I decide to follow the tradition you will have a place on it.”

She relaxed all at once and nodded, clearly this was very important to her and Madara was glad he hadn’t dismissed it right away “Thank you Madara-sama, I’ll get a report to you and then work on finding the children with Kenshin till you decide” Madara smiled at her words, wondering if she realized the optics she was setting up with that and was using them on purpose to get what she wanted or if it was an accident, not that it mattered. Madara’s eyes narrowed and he called out to her right before she slipped out “Akemi, bring any other info about traditional Warlord behavior to me as well” she nodded and slipped away. Madara hoped that he and Tobirama hadn’t missed anything (and was fairly sure they hadn’t missed _rules,_ traditions or norms though…) but if the War Guard was a thing clearly they had missed that and there might be other things. It would be best to know now so that they could m- Tobirama’s chakra shivered and pulled back and Madara dropped out of his chair to press two fingers to the floor and _ping_ chakra out to feel his Center and, _there_ , Tobirama, headed his way and moving fast and _upset_. No sooner had Madara stood when the door blew open and Tobirama whirled in, the heavy wood snapping shut after him as he dove into Madara, grabbing the Uchiha’s robe in tight fists and pinning him to the wall (though Madara could have gotten out if he wanted to, not just his strength but his Center was _shaking_. _Again_ ) “Is it true?” Tobirama snarled, eyes wild.

Confused Madara reached out and curled his chakra around his husband- though not so tight as to distract Tobirama and make him forget what he was upset about- and his hands around Tobirama’s hips, “What’s going on nonpareil? What’s the matter?” Tobirama snarled again and shoved closer, “Is it true what it says about what will happen to you if I die?” he bit out and Madara’s stomach clenched at the stark terror in Tobirama’s voice. Ok, ok, first things first, with a twist and a push he spun them and pinned his pretty husband to the wall – _really_ pinned this time, Tobirama wasn’t going anywhere until Madara let him go. “Yes, if they say that if I lose you I will go mad and it will destroy me then yes. You are my Center, my everything, and a Center broke Uchiha is a one that is lost; I don’t know for sure how I would act without you and I – I don’t know if I would burn the world or just lay down with you and die but if I lose you I will be lost. Having a Center is the greatest blessing, losing a Center isn’t something Uchiha survive but I promise you that it’s worth it” his eyes roamed over Tobirama’s pale distressed face “its so worth it nonpareil, even if I were to die tomorrow it would have been worth it. You would have been worth it.”

It was a sideways echo of what Tobirama had told him before and the albino whined a bit, lunching himself at Madara and wrapping himself around the Uchiha as tightly as he could, “I never wanted to hurt you” he gasped. Madara pressed Tobirama between him in the wall, glad his guess was right when the pressure seemed to help calm Tobirama a bit “I know, I know, but I was going to get hurt no matter what and you have made my life so much _better_ , it is so, _so_ worth it, promise” Tobirama set his teeth to Madara’s throat and the Uchiha huffed a laugh but fell silent, just holding the albino until the shaking slowed. “Sorry” Tobirama whispered eventually and Madara crooned a soft note “Nothing to be sorry for” he hesitated and then took the plunge “do you remember the Hunt? Can you find when I saw you as mine?”

Tobirama sighed and kissed Madara’s throat, fingers tangled in Madara hair as he thought, “It was when you were in the tree, your reactions changed after that. I had wondered why” he said slowly and Madara smiled into his braids, the memory still sweet and new on his tongue; it would always be the memory that would be closest to the surface, the one that came first and Madara felt he was going to shake apart when he thought about the fact that that moment in the wood would come before anything else. Before the day his siblings died, before Arakan, before getting his Sharingan, before killing – before his Mangekyō, or any other horror he saw there would be that moment when his world changed and grew beautiful again. “Exactly, I looked at you in the wood and you looked back, and everything changed for me. I will never turn away from you, I will never leave you, I will never find anything in you hateful, that’s not how this works. For you I am eternal” and Madara could feel the moment his husband believed him, the moment that truth sank in and took root and Tobirama sagged with a small sound of heartbreaking gratitude. This wouldn’t be the end of Tobirama’s worries or fears or make him believe he was worth something but Madara didn’t need those to go away to care; he would like them to for Tobirama’s sake, but he didn’t mind if it was a lifelong endeavor (Madara didn’t love Tobirama _in spite_ of his hurts, he just loved _him_ ).

“Better?” he asked eventually, Tobirama huffed a laugh, nipping at him, “You know what would really make me feel better? Fucking me against the wall” he said in a matter of fact way and Madara cursed sharply. “What is it with you and sex after emotional talks?” he muttered, swearing when Tobirama shifted closer and tangled them together in a way that pressed Madara sweetly to his lovely husband. Tobirama pulled back a bit and raised an eyebrow “Is that a no? And if we’ve had some lovely if short sex when there was no emotional talks, I’m just trying to take advantage of what time I have with you – in any and every way I can” Madara chuckled breathlessly, quite distracted by the way Tobirama was rocking his hips into Madara’s. “Definitely not a no, gods of flame not a no if you’re sure” Tobirama laughed throatily and twisted, wrapping his legs around Madara’s waist in a vice grip that made the Uchiha’s brain go white. When he came back online it was with Tobirama’s hands knotted in his hair as the albino used the wall and his hold on Madara to get some friction, his eyes almost closed and his mouth open and panting and it was _mesmerizing_. Transfixed Madara rubbed his hands up the albino’s thighs, once again reminded that Tobirama was wearing one of Madara’s yukata today and very little else as his hands rubbed over soft skin up and up and stroked gently making Tobirama arch farther and swear, scrambling to fetch a vial of oil out of a pocket and shove it into Madara’s hand, digging a heel into the Uchiha’s back when Madara didn’t move fast enough to slick his fingers (the answer to the question of whether Tobirama liked this had been a resounding ‘yes’ last night), stretching his lovely husband slowly and thoroughly with an arm locked around the narrow waist to keep Tobirama from falling as he twisted and moaned.

Eventually he deemed Tobirama loose enough- and Tobirama was starting to look like he would kill Madara if he didn’t move on with things- and clawed at his own clothing, groaning when Tobirama took advantage of a break to shove Madara’s robe open far enough to smooth his hands over the older man’s shoulders. The hands on his shoulders turned vice like and dragged him closer as he slid in, vision going strange with the heat and clutch and it was _Tobirama,_ his _Center_ , his own, his in every way, _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is so freaking thirsty...Madara's just trying to take it at Tobirama's pace


	36. victory wins first

Tobirama was all but purring as Madara settled him into the Uchiha’s lap at his chair, shoving the handkerchief he had used to clean them into a pocket; this was _definitely_ a good choice, fucked against a wall needed to be a regular thing in their life and Madara was all slow languid chakra, settled and calm and heavy with pleasure so he didn’t seem to object. Good, Tobirama was going to have to work on Madara’s wiliness to initiated sexual encounters; Tobirama did love asking for Madara to do things for him, but so far it was Tobirama that had initiated every time and though he had no problem with that (not when Madara was so clearly on board with it) he didn’t want Madara reluctant to ask Tobirama for things. Hmmm, perhaps a chance to prove that Tobirama would tell him when he didn’t want something and wouldn’t get upset about it would help, if Madara had proof that he was allowed to ask for things without consequences– that it didn’t mean having to keep control and keep an eye on things constantly- it might help ease him into it; best find a time to try things that would allow Tobirama to use his safe word at some point and a non-stressful way. Oh gee, what a horrible task, having lots of sex with his handsome, loving, attentive husband; what a horrible life Tobirama had.

Madara rubbed a hand down Tobirama’s spine, his chakra sparking with pleasure (which Tobirama recognized now!) every time Tobirama expressed his pleasure and satisfaction, he did love knowing he had done a good job. Speaking of “Very, _very_ good, ‘dara, ten out of ten would fuck again” he slurred into Madara’s hair; oooohhhh, that was a lovely, _definitely_ needed to hit the telling Madara he took good care of Tobirama thing more often, that was _lovely_. Approaching chakra pulled him up from his daze and he sent chakra out in a seeking sweep as the chakra registered with the grim focus of bad news; what -? _Ah._ Right. Tobirama had forgotten that he had set that up – and in his defense he hadn’t thought Yire would go back out so soon after complaining to Madara about getting caught in random traps in the woods, Tobirama had really thought that it would be another few days before the waste of space went and got himself killed (well, he’d had some help from Tobirama’s modified traps, but still. Waste of space). Grumbling Tobirama squirmed closer and hid his face in Madara’s hair while the door was thrown open and the shinobi stepped in and faltered immediately as she was blasted with the scent of sex; perfect, everyone should know that Madara belonged to Tobirama and it was sort of convenient that Yire had gone and died when Tobirama had so clearly been doing something else - or being done as it were.

“Mikoto?” Madara asked his clanswoman, his voice sex rough and unashamed (good, that was, good, he wasn’t ashamed of Tobirama or their relationship or – yeah, good) as her chakra shifted and stuttered and she tried to gather herself, the grim notes disrupted and discordant. “I – uh, is this – I mean – should…I go?” she stuttered out, Madara sighed and shifted when Tobirama murmured “Is it urgent? Tobirama says it felt like it might be urgent” Mikoto hesitated again and then seemed to arm herself to speak (he wondered if she was carefully not looking at them as if that would help hide the signs of sex somehow). “Uh, right” Tobirama bit his lip and held his husband tighter as the shinobi reported the _very sad_ event of Yire’s death in a trap that no one was sure where had come from and how odd it was that he didn’t see it coming since it was something even children would have noticed and – yes, how bizarre how he had died like that, wasn’t it ignominious. How horrible. Hidden under Madara’s desk the Uchiha pinched gently at Tobirama’s thigh in warning to keep his amusement under wraps until Mikoto was gone, which had never been this hard before, but with Madara everything was new.

* * *

Tobirama smiled as he watched Madara toss Izuna into the pond- or try to, he was going easy on his brother today- and felt the gate watcher approaching with Mito behind him, her chakra largely calm but the speed with which she arrived after getting his letter yesterday (and seeing Hashirama after the clan meet the day before) was a give away to her concern. He sighed and pushed off the door into the garden and turned to head to the front door, smoothing down his casual black and cobalt clothing and glad he had chosen something nicer today no matter how much he liked wearing Madara’s clothing (and like how much _Madara_ like it. That was most of it really, Tobirama like making him happy), he didn’t know Mito that well yet but he was willing to bet that she played the Game and would rather he did the same. He heard Mayumi slid the door open and moved into the front hall to greet his sister in law with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, unsurprised to see her is pristine robes with her hair still neatly tucked up in seal festooned buns, “Sister in law” Tobirama murmured, “would you like tea?” over her head Mayumi smiled and nodded, turning to get tea. Mito smiled faintly as him, “That would be lovely brother in law, I hope it isn’t a problem for me to have come today? It seemed best to address things as fast as possible” (ah, she wanted information about what had happened then, either Hashirama hadn’t said much or she wanted a different perspective - or some of both) “Not at all, you are quite right that I would rather keep things moving, but I hope you will forgive my husband if he doesn’t join us directly?” a flicker of chakra at Madara told him the Uchiha was aware that Mito had arrived but wasn’t concerned about leaving it to Tobirama.

Mito shook her head, following him farther into the great house to the receiving room and smiled faintly as she sat, clearly approving of the decoration. “You’ll miss this won’t you” she murmured and Tobirama looked up from the tea to examine her; “Of course, a war camp won’t be half as comfortable or have the same amount of memories but we will make do” she hummed again looking around one more time and then turned the entirety of her attention on him “I would be willing to share the Uzumaki building seals, we live on an island and needing to move buildings is nothing we don’t have practice with” ah, so she had guessed about the future plans then, or Hashirama had mentioned it - he hoped Hashirama had mentioned it and was talking to her about it. “That would be a great relief,” he said slowly “we have laid out plans to ensure that the camp won’t be without organization and-“ “And how long does it take to make plans like that Tobirama?” he paused and narrowed his eyes at her until she sighed and smoothed a hand over her hair, “Let me be blunt Tobirama, most haven’t sorted out where this is heading but Hashirama hasn’t forgotten the dream he and Madara had and it wasn’t hard to put together that you plan to slowly shift the war camp into a permanent settlement. I’m just having trouble seeing how this can end well with so much in play and I don’t – Hashirama is concerned and he may not consider what others think about him, but I can guess where the wind is blowing and…it’s a not a direction I like.”

Tobirama winced and looked away, he had been trying very hard not to think about Hashirama and how things were going with him or what he had said and – Madara’s chakra brushed over him and he pressed back into it, “It’s…complicated Mito, I have never forgotten what my brother’s dream was and I have been planning for it for _years_ , if you think it would make him feel better you can take him some of the things I made” he really didn’t want her too, but if it would help… “there are many plans for a village and we are going to do all we can to set up the camp to transition into village quickly and smoothly without losing infrastructure, it’s difficult but we’re doing it. Hopefully doing it like this will allow a slower integration that will reduce friction between clans in the final product, let them think it’s their idea to unify. As for the rest. Its. Hashirama didn’t know, there was much of it that was speculation, and he wasn’t willing to act on speculation when he could only see how people would get killed – he doesn’t understand how people will pull together to fight something else in a way that they never will for morals or ideals, he thinks we will still have clan war deaths _and_ war with the Daimyo deaths which would decimate the Senju. He thought pacification until the clan wars were over would be better, like - in so much as he thought about image he thought that one that made the Daimyo feel safer was the way to go”

“Ah, I had wondered about the change from almost samurai, your fighting style never fit heavy armor - this makes more sense." (Tobirama didn't bring up that mostly he just _liked_ this and having the Hatake ties was helpful) Mito sighed and pursed her lips, spinning her tea cup in her fingers, the ink stains of constant sealing work permanent shadows on her skin "Hashirama has a lot of trouble understanding how people work, he thinks the whole world thinks like him and wants what he wants if he can just show them” Mito agreed slowly, Tobirama nodded “Exactly, I think it’s because he almost never changes and the ideas he chose as a child are the same ones he has always had; he fundamentally doesn’t understand how changeable other people are-“ “And the games you are playing are entirely based on humanity’s baser natures, if he can’t understand that…” she breathed, understanding growing in her eyes “Exactly. I didn’t have proof firm enough that Hashirama could see it as good enough to act on with aggression and I…stopped trying after a while” (not a choice that Tobirama was proud of, but he just couldn’t keep talking to his brother and knowing Hashirama wasn’t listening) “we didn’t find out about the children until I went to the court with Madara after the Hunt, that was when a lot of the really firm proof was clear rather than speculation and extrapolation” “Firm extrapolation” Mito pointed out with keen eyes.

Tobirama shrugged a bit, not sure what to say; Hashirama hadn’t intended to not listen to his brother Tobirama thought, but habit and misunderstanding and Hashirama’s personality and morals and how he thought of Tobirama and…well, there was a lot of reasons, but none of them were an attempt to let the clans come to harm. Mito sighed and looked at her tea for a moment, “I have already sent a letter to my family asking about trade routes, I think it will be easy to get their help both for the alliance and because they will benefit from the trade as well. But the threat to Uzu from water grows and they will want better assurance that the clans will come their aid when we are attacked – and it is _when_ , not if. You know I will stand with my clan and husband and do everything to see peace made, probably I will remain with the clan when Hashirama comes to the war camp – and yes I will convince him not to just move the entire clan there at once” Tobirama winced, Hashirama _would_ do that and it would look awful “you have nothing to fear from me, the good of the Senju is my duty and I will see it done.” Tobirama cocked his head there was something…”How are things with Hashirama?” he asked slowly, he and Mito hadn’t been married for more than six months and though Tobirama was fairly sure Mito liked Hashirama well enough they hadn’t loved each other and with everything it would have been hard to find time to devote to their relationship (and Tobirama wasn’t there to tell Hashirama to stop being an ass and spend time with his wife). “Mito,” he touched her hand “you’ll have to be the one to push, Hashirama is many good things but he too often gets lost in the clouds, you have to bring him down, remind him how to be a good man and stop focusing on being a great one.”

She huffed and quirked a half smile at him, turning her hand to squeeze his, “I hope the village is full grown before long, I would like to get to know you brother” Tobirama felt his face grow pink with pleased embarrassment “now tell me, how is it that you fostered a good relationship with _your_ new political husband?” and Tobirama floundered, completely unsure how to answer that, 'political'? What-? Luckily- or unluckily perhaps- that was the moment Madara slid the door open and waved Mito down when she stood to great him, nodding at her and then leaning down to give Tobirama a slow warm kiss behind the curtain of his hair before turning to welcome her more appropriately, his clever dark eyes calculating.

To Tobirama’s relief the rest of the visit was spent discussing mutual aid with the Uzumaki and infrastructure at the war camp, the controversial subjects of Hashirama and Tobirama’s marriage left behind in favor of other things. (He didn’t know that was mostly because Mito had heard how angry Madara was with Hashirama and didn’t need to see that in person and as far as their marriage went she was fairly sure that Tobirama wouldn’t have anything useful for her given that the way he and Madara acted around each other, they were both unnervingly attuned to each other and Mito wasn’t sure what was going on with them but she didn’t want that with her husband – she wouldn’t be able to handle having someone’s attention so entirely on her and would become stressed and trapped feeling she knew. No she would have to figure out how to sort out her husband another way, no quick fix, though…proof that his image of his brother was _very_ wrong would help wouldn’t it? Hmm, break his world view more and it would help make him _think_ and be a bit more thoughtful. Still, they were very cute together and Mito had to roll her eyes gently when it was dinner time and Tobirama was all but in Madara’s lap – which continued through dinner and questioning looks at Kikiyo got her such long suffering expression from the Red Crane that she had to assume they were like this _all the time_ ; god the poor Uchiha. Also, Hashirama was going to lose his mind being around them for long – if the scrolls Tobirama had given her didn’t do that anyway, or the sealing paper Kikiyo slipped into her hand with a grave look after a short conversation about making arranged marriages work. It was a start and Mito could get what she wanted as long as she had a start, she was a princess of Uzushio, like the waves she could wear anything away.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally happy with this one but...*shrugs*


	37. cut away

Madara watched his brother fidget as he stared at the reports from the Nara, Uchiha and Hatake teams that he was organizing to deal with the human trafficking, reports that had yet to bring anything useful even with the help from Tobirama’s contact in the capital. Gina was more than happy to help them both with the trafficking and keeping a bit of an eye on things in the court as many of the clans were starting to pull their plants and spies out before they got killed or taken hostage and the fact that the Hatake and Nara had both joined into the work – neither feeling any need to verify much of the Daimyo’s plans at this point, though the Nara were looking into the Shimura on the down low. “Izu” the older Uchiha murmured “you need to go to bed, we have the clan meet tomorrow and you can get a bigger set of teams then” the papers crinkled in Izuna’s fist as it tightened and he ducked his head, frustration in every line of him. “Izuna. These kids aren’t Reia, you can’t get invested like they are” at Madara’s firm words Izuna slumped all at once, burying his face in his hands “It’s been years and I still – she was my goddaughter Mada, I was supposed to take care of her, I was trusted with her and I -” he whispered. Madara sighed and pulled his brother to his feet and into a tight hug “I know, I know little brother,” he murmured in his brother’s dark hair, feeling Izuna vibrating with tension in his arms and then it snapped and for the first time Izuna started crying for his dead goddaughter, relief hitting Madara like a blow at the sudden release. It would help with Izuna’s relationship with Tobirama too, Izuna had long since figured out that Tobirama was killing the men that took Reia and had her eyes as he had taken them from the thieves and was returning them with her body (gods of ash she had only been _twelve_ ) not that he had been the one stealing them, but Madara knew that the first impression was hard to shake- especially with the Sharingan- and on an emotional level until Izuna was willing to accept the girl’s death he could never move past that.

In the doorway Tobirama ghosted into view, his brows furrowed with worry as he cocked a questioning brow at Madara. The older man chewed at his lip and then raised a eyebrow back and after a moment Tobirama nodded slipping away to their room to change the sheets (to protect Izuna’s delicate sensibilities) Madara coaxing a still teary Izuna with him and tucking his little brother down in front of him in the bed as Tobirama slipped in behind him and pressed a soft kiss to his nape with no questions, always the greatest blessing. Eventually Madara whispered very softly into the room “Do you remember the girl?” Tobirama hummed softly as he wove Madara’s hair into a loose fishtail plait (look! Madara was learning them and everything) so it wouldn’t get tangled around someone with the addition to their bed. “Yes, he was devastated.“ Tobirama murmured and Madara shivered “Yeah, it was…so bad. He – Reia was his goddaughter and her mother was like an older sister to Izu and he had to – it’s tradition that if there have to be mercy kills it is the job of the leaders to do it and Izuna had to kill Etsuko. It’s how he got his Mangekyō and and then to lose Reia after when he promised to take care of her, he never –“ Tobirama curled around Madara and the older man tipped their heads together “I almost lost him to the Curse then. I thought I _had_ until you and Touka dumped him into that genjutsu, what -?”

Tobirama hummed again and shifted to murmur in Madara’s ear, “It’s…complicated. We showed him what peace could be and - the girl- Reia?- alive, you happy, the clan prospering and strong and growing stronger with others around and – well, Touka has always thought Izuna’s a bit cute, I think she may have shown him a world where it was possible for them to be something together” Madara blinked, “Oh, that would do it, give Izuna something that is for _him_ and that he can grip and understand and fight for, _clever_ ” Tobirama snorted at Madara’s impressed words “I fought him for a long time ‘dara, I did learn rather a lot about him” he said wryly. Madara knocked their heads together and settled in between his favorite people; he didn’t want Izuna in his bed very often (for one thing it meant he and Tobirama had to be a little less tangled up) but it was…nice to have his brother so close, he had thought that he would never have this again after Izuna started pulling away and getting angrier and now – now he had his brother and his Center and possible peace and a way to make their world better and he had something to fight _for_ rather than just something to fight. It was more than Madara had thought he would ever get and he just wasn’t sure he deser- teeth on his neck, “You are good” Tobirama’s whisper and gentle tug on his hair yanked him out of his thoughts and he laughed a bit, amused with his husband’s tactics and wishing he could sleep until Tobirama started singing very softly, little more than a hum of deep rolling words of battle and determination and a fight against a dragon with a lost homeland coaxing him into dreams lit with fire.

* * *

Madara woke next morning in the predawn light to Izuna screeching and flailing (though notably _not_ making it very far off the bed even though Tobirama was leaning over Madara doing the bare minimum to keep him _on_ the bed), yowling about germs and ignoring Tobirama pointing out that he had changed the sheets in favor of wiggling so much said sheet became hopelessly untucked and Tobirama sighed. Brushing a kiss over Madara’s shoulder as he stood, picked up Izuna (who froze in surprise luckily) and carted him to the door like a misbehaving cat, dumping him outside with an admonition about manners that left Izuna speechless and ended with “-remember that being a brat is only good up to a point if you want to get Touka little brother” and the door shutting in Izuna’s shell-shocked face (and Madara muffling laughter in the pillows). Tobirama moved to start stretching and Madara dozed for a bit, watching through his lashes when he was awake and eventually falling asleep again.

When he woke next it had probably been an hour (he had never been quite as rigid about his waking and sleeping as Tobirama but now with the confidence having his Center brought he considerably more, not feeling as though he _had_ to be awake or things would fall apart) and Tobirama was sitting on the side of the bed, dressed for the clan meet and running his fingers over a lock of white hair with a complicated expression on his face. “Nonpareil?” Madara murmured, shifting closer when Tobirama didn’t respond for a long moment “When I decided to Hunt you I looked into the courtship traditions of out clans and – you wouldn’t _believe_ how different they are, its probably best we just skipped past all of them. It was, well, it was interesting to see why so many Uchiha have short hair, did you ever notice that the Senju tend to have long hair?” Madara was careful to make sure that his voice was free of pressure or judgment when he respond, given how much difficulty Tobirama was having forcing what ever this was out it wouldn’t take much to shut him down “I hadn’t ever thought about it I guess, is it traditional?” Tobirama snorted a bit. “It – yes, I – yes, we have long hair so that –“ he took a deep breath and wriggled until Madara was wrapped around where he was sitting, and he could lean on the Uchiha.

“In the Senju there is something called a Token, they are remainders of our loved ones and ways to keep them with us, they are a demonstration that you never want to be without each other and we are buried with them so that no matter what we aren’t separated even in death – no matter where our bodies lie” Madara winced, bringing back Uchiha who died on missions was hard and caused some real problems but it was necessary with their Sharingan, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose someone and have nothing to bury “it’s the biggest demonstration of love that a Senju can make but it is never necessary, I have some from my mother in the box with her hair clasps but nothing from father and the one I had from Hashirama as a child I carried with me but was lost on a mission and I –“ Madara frowned a bit not liking where this was going “Your hair was short, treasure” he murmured and Tobirama sighed. “Yes. Hair is cut short in mourning, to demonstrate that all those you loved are dead and there is no one alive to give a token too. After Kawa and Ita I – well, after that father said I should keep it short for -“ he waved a hand “reasons, function and focus and I was never going to marry or be anything other than a weapon so what need did I have of long hair?” Madara bit harshly at his lip, to keep from interrupting a story that was clearly hard to tell “and then there was you and I – there was the Hunt and I wanted to do it right and, well,” Tobirama lifted a small knife Madara hadn’t noticed and neatly sliced off a long braid and held it out to Madara, eyes turned down and fingers shaking.

Slowly Madara reached out and took the smooth white plait curling his fingers tightly around it with a sweet ache in his chest (Tobirama was giving him this! Tobirama was – wait -) and grabbed a graceful hand “Make a braid,” he said forcefully “I want to give you one, nonpareil” “Madara you don’t have too –“ Tobirama whispered and Madara shook his head hard tightening his hold on the braid from Tobirama, “I want to, let me?” Tobirama examined him and then smiled, small and sweet as he nodded and shifted to take a lock of Madara’s hair and beginning a complicated plait, slicing it off with a faint snick and curling the dark lock around his fingers with damp eyes. “Thank you ‘dara” he whispered, letting the older man bear him back into the bed with kisses until they had to get up and get ready for the meet or risk running late.

(Madara watched Tobirama carefully make a bracelet of the braid and the hair clasps from his mother, brushing his thumb over it with soft eyes and smiling still when Madara asked him to do the same with the white braid for the Uchiha, delighted with the way Tobirama seemed to carry himself a little taller after.)


	38. be armed

Tobirama leaned a hip on the table and sighed as the clan heads argued around it, fiddling with the lines of dappled gray fur trimming of his dark clothing and really wishing that they could get on with things and someone would ask about the massive cracked spot on the floor and slightly melted stone around where Madara had been standing when he lost his temper last time they were here so that everyone would stop studiously ignoring it, but there were still a few missing clan leaders (Hyuuga and Sarutobi, shocking, though Liosliath Hōki _was_ surprising, they weren’t the kind the be late in Tobirama’s experience). Whatever, the careful way no one was looking at the cracked stone was entertaining Madara so that was one thing, Tobirama was just…ready to get this over with. He bit back another sigh, watching Shoma and Kikiyo talk and Izuna muttering to Guðrún Hatake; Ástríðr’s third daughter had a dark look on her face and was rubbing at the scar on her throat, her hair twisted into three tight braids and then into a tight rope that made a set of loops on the back of her head (raiding braids, not beta braids but still alpha line, interesting…) and the Nara with them must be Seki, the Nara that Izuna had pulled into his work dealing with the human trafficking. Touka’s eyes were lingering on them, clearly itching to join them and start on _getting something done_ but aware that her leaving Hashirama’s side right now without his go ahead would be a diplomatic nightmare; Hashirama must have felt it as he looked at her and then at Tobirama, who shrugged one shoulder “the kids” he mouthed at his brother and Hashirama’s face tightened before he muttered something to Touka, and she moved to join the raiding party with a grin (Oh! Izuna was blushing! His little brother was cute – and Tobirama intended to tell him that).

Tobirama looked at the way Hashirama was studying his fingers and forced himself not to react to his brother’s distress; Tobirama wouldn’t be surprised if when his temper had settled and he had really looked at the information about the children it had hit him especially hard and he felt betrayed by the Daimyo after all Hashirama had tired to do to keep the Daimyo happy (Tobirama wished his brother hadn’t gone for pacifying the Daimyo and had listened to Tobirama when he said it wouldn’t work, that people weren’t inherently good the way Hashirama insisted they were, just wished that his brother had _listened_ to him). Madara set a hand on Tobirama’s hip and the albino felt himself relax into the touch, steadied by his husband’s presence and understanding eyes. Tobirama hesitated for a moment looking around at all the people loudly not looking at them and then thought, ‘fuck it’ and twined his arms around Madara’s neck, pressing close and basking in the wash of his chakra as Madara’s arms wrapped around him in return and he crooned a low note (Madara had given him a Token! Madara was his!).

(Tobirama was ignoring the outside world- mostly- and didn’t see Hashirama’s brow furrow as he watched them, confused and uncertain, Mito _had_ said they clearly cared about each other and then there was the _scrolls._ Had his baby brother really been working for peace for so long? Just working towards it without Hashirama because he didn’t feel like he could share but was going to try and have things ready anyway? Had Hashirama really failed so badly? What else had he missed? What else had he never realized about Tobirama and – well, now it looked like Madara as well, Hashirama had always thought that Madara was like him but this….didn’t fit that.)

“If you two start kissing again I want it noted that we are not a fault for staring” Nagisa’s whispery voice broke into their little word and Madara smirked at he looked at the Mizuchi matriarch, arms loose and noticeably low around Tobirama’s back “What makes you think we mind staring?” he purred and her golden eyes widened a bit, the faintest of flushes spreading over her paper white skin to Tobirama’s shock; he hadn’t known the Mizuchi _could_ blush. Bicoir Izumo shifted, looking deeply uncomfortable with the whole thing. Shocking. So shocking that the Izumo patriarch would find physical affection uncomfortable. The man, realizing that all eyes were on him, twitched and then blurted out “What made you so angry Warlord?” wincing when he realized that he had brought up the thing that everyone was ignoring (Tobirama sort of wanted Madara to ignore it and make them keep wondering, but it wouldn’t be good to let them think there was too much bad blood between the Senju and Uchiha, that would undermine the entire ‘come together the Daimyo is the reason we’re fighting’ narrative they needed). There was a pause as Madara’s eyes narrowed and then Izuna snorted, rolling his eyes when people looked at him “Oh come on, look at the two of them” thee younger Uchiha waved at Madara and Tobirama curled together “how well do you _think_ he would take it if Hashirama started asking about their relationship? You did hear about Hajime Hyuuga right? I’d keep your mouths closed about Tobirama if I were you”.

….huh. Tobirama needed to give Izuna a bit more credit, that was very well done, nothing he said was a lie and it let people draw their own conclusions while making it about Tobirama, there was no way to make the first punch look good, but this would shift the narrative a bit. Still, Tobirama…couldn’t help the twinge of fear, what if- “None of that now treasure” Madara’s murmur in his ear soothed the ache and he leaned into his husband harder, trying to force the old fears away. Some things had to be born and Tobirama had known going into this that it wouldn’t be fun – though that was before he had - before Madara had, before, before. “Come on nonpareil, focus for me, you know what you are to me” the Uchiha’s deep voice was steadying and he sighed, gathering himself for Madara (he still…didn’t really know how to handle being Madara’s Center – what if he hurt Madara? what if he wasn’t good enough? What if- no, not now. Madara needed him focused and he wouldn’t like Tobirama thinking like this probably).

“I don’t…” he trailed off and then gathered himself, Izuna had everyone’s attention, they had a moment and Madara needed Tobirama to be able to say things like this “I don’t like this” and well shit, that smile was well worth how hard it was to express something like that. Madara beamed at him and pulled him into a lingering kiss made chaste by the smile and pride clear in his eyes “There you go, we’ll get this over and done with and go home and enjoy not having Izuna in the same room” he whispered, mischief glinting in his dark eyes and Tobirama, just fucking tipped his head back and laughed and laughed; fingers tangled in Madara’s hair and the Uchiha's swirling chakra cocooning him warmly.

(Around the table the clan leaders tried not to stare, the White Demon, _laughing_ while _Madara **Uchiha**_ watched him with uncomfortably fond eyes. …what the fuck?)

A flurry of noise pulled Tobirama’s attention to the lip of the amphitheater where a grim faced Yuudai Sarutobi was making his way down, Haruka Hyuuga looking sour as he led a pale faced contingent of his clan down the steps; they must have found out about the bloodline thing then, that had always been the place to hit if you wanted to hurt them. Tobirama just wished it didn’t include a threat to chil- nope. Don’t think about that. Focus and let Izuna deal with that. Haruka walked straight to the Warlord and his consort, ignoring that the Sarutobi clan head peeled off (hmm, that was…odd) as he focused on the pair, “Warlord, Uchiha-sama” (huh, that was a bit more respectful than Tobirama had expected, not more than was correct with Tobirama’s husband and his place as Voice of Amaterasu but more than he had expected) “you killed the Burēku group” it wasn’t phrased as a question but Tobirama nodded anyway and the man sighed deeply, looking tired and sad for a moment “I’m glad. They – my nephew. Thank you” oh, that – fuck. Tobirama stepped forward and clasped the man’s shoulder (the Senju’s eyes widened as they saw the braid on his wrist) “Always” he promised. “He means it.” startled Tobirama looked over at his brother and the inscrutable expression on his face “there are no Senju alive that were involved in the hunting of children, Tobirama made sure of that” the silence was deep now as people tried to figure out what to do with that but there was an odd release of tension in the shinobi at the words.

“Let’s get to it” Ástríðr’s rough voice broke the tableau and people gathered around the table, the placement shifting again with the Hyuuga nearer and Hashirama no longer taking the spot directly across from him and Madara, that was the Sarutobi now (aw shit, they were going to be a problem). “Ok,” said Ástríðr’s sharply “I don’t know about you, but I found more than enough to stand with the Warlord, anyone have a problem?” around the table there was head shaking and each leader spoke up about what they had found – some of its things Tobirama hadn’t actually been aware of (he had always known there was a chance of that) and had him exchanging grim looks with Madara. ”And the Shimura?” Liosliath Hōki’s mellow voice pulled the wandering focus back and made Sarutobi’s shoulders go tight, Shiori tapped her fingers on the table “It doesn’t look good and we need to make a decision _now_ before they get more aware of the fact that we are meeting without them.” Bicoir’s normally booming voice was tense when he spoke “They are helping the Daimyo, feeding him information and ensuring that the trade goes the way he wants, what we found shows incontrovertible proof that they are in collusion with him, we can’t ignore that” Hashirama rubbed at his face and sagged a bit but said nothing. “I vote we banish them from fire country. Killing them isn’t right but I don’t know about you, but I don’t need that threat in our backyard, some will join the Daimyo, but they would always have joined Oda anyway – we gain nothing ignoring this” Bicori continued grimly, around the table there was nodding and Tobirama leaned into his husband as they debated; the Izumo pulling out what they had and sharing it, the Nara adding their own information and other clans backing it up until all the clans were dark faced and decided.

It was only then that Madara spoke, “They will be banished then. We will force them to leave; Ástríðr, Hyuuga, Kohaku, Akimichi, Hashirama” Madara met Hashirama’s eyes, a grim challenge in the “you’re with me, we need to bring enough power to force them out – even if they just head to the capital.” The singled out shinobi voiced their agreement and Hashirama nodded, face grim but unwilling to go against Madara (and Tobirama wondered what if brother was thinking, was he so agreeable because he was saving up his power for when he thought it was more serious or if he understood why this was the logical choice – or maybe he thought he could keep there from being fighting if he was present, Tobirama hoped it was that. If Hashirama was thinking in terms of using his power to help keep violence down he would be far more helpful and happier).

The rest of the meeting was spent in discussion of their next steps, Tobirama gently nudging them towards his and Madara’s plans and Madara throwing down the occasional demand from their Warlord but having to do less than they had feared and with very little push back about the need for the war camp – possibly just glad Madara wasn’t demanding more of them come. The entire clans would be called when the main battle was close but for now it made more sense to just have smaller squads together to work as the primary forces for the skirmishes; they were also all aware that starting like this would let them all send people who would be able to get along with other clans and ease into things (no one wanted to have the clan members that the Warlord would have to discipline, not only would Madara definitely come down hard and fast but it would be embarrassing for the clan). Tobirama had to fight to keep his face clear the longer the conversation went on without any questions about how the camp was supposed to work or the economics of it but was deeply relived when the Kohaku matriarch was willing to help with the building and promised to send someone to direct that. Tobirama had been worried he would have to manage the entire infrastructure not just oversee it, but he was willing to tentatively trust that Vashti would chose someone competent and willing to listen to Tobirama and use anything Uzu brought them; if the gods were kind they would be adaptable with changing circumstances and willing to do as they were told and/or see Tobirama’s intentions, but they would just have to wait and see.

Once that was hashed out and Madara announced the War Guard and their intention to choose one person from each clan or family to take a place on it – people that Madara would choose, not that the leaders could nominate; Tobirama was firm that they have people they felt at least a bit comfortable with and trusted at least a little – plus it would give them a way to reward people if needed. Tobirama just wished he could put Touka on it, but he knew better than to think she would be ok standing around with the administrative stuff when she could be raiding and killing things with Izuna. It was at the end of the meeting that Izuna stepped forward with this cohort and started explaining the plans for the human trafficking ring and the raids, some of the leaders clearly relaxing at the promise of money to alleviate, if not eliminate, the stress on clan coffers (the same leaders that had reacted to Tobirama’s trade plans, clearly people that were willing to think about more than just the clear shinobi parts of what they were doing, the albino made a mental note of them for later) but most of the present shinobi shifted and muttered angrily, Touka setting a hand on Izuna's shoulder - she had heard about Reia from Tobirama. (Interestingly - or worryingly, the Sarutobi didn't react the the children the same way the rest did, odd...)

By the time everything was hashed out as good as it was going to get and Madara made it official with a challenge to the gathered shinobi to see if anyone wanted to challenge his Assent (no one did, many eyes flicked to the burned, melted, cracked stone and very clearly looked away). And then the clan were at war and things were moving ever faster, now they would see if Tobirama’s plans could hold up and if the clans could make it through this and out the other side better (Hashirama slipped away with a nod to them but made no effort to speak to them and it…ached).

(Tobirama was a bit worried about the Senju without him or Touka, oh Mito was _very_ smart but Tobirama and in a lesser way Touka had been so part of keeping the Senju coffers full and he worried about his old clan until Madara smoothed a kiss over his temple and he forced himself not to think about it – he couldn’t do anything and his attention was needed elsewhere.)


	39. the courage to defend it

Madara bit back his frustration as he looked out over the sight of the new war camp (and someday village) all laid out in neat lines and sectors as Tobirama had directed with the aqueducts that they were going to use to supplement a more traditional water system until underground pluming was put in and to keep water flowing until then. With the Uzumaki’s help and the Kohaku’s techniques and all the manpower they could throw at it- and Hashirama- it was coming along relatively well, it had only been a week and already Madara could see the shape it would take and the main command center was up if not roofed, built out of stone in the Uzumaki style and the strongest building so far, but the joy of seeing it grow was dimmed by Tobirama being _incredibly_ stressed dealing with the first messy steps into the new world. It was wearing on him to be the person that had to be ready to do anything and fix every problem and take the blame if anything failed; it was too much even with Mito coming on sight to help with the first Uzumaki deliveries (and wow did Hashirama not deserve her, that woman was a _menace_ and it worried him when she and Kikiyo spent so much time muttering to each other - the only thing that would make it worse was Touka) and the Kohaku that had been put in charge of implementing Tobirama’s infrastructure proving to be competent and adaptable enough to mesh many disparate styles and techniques (Madara was holding out hope that the Uchiha great house could be moved, almost everything in the Uchiha compound had burnt down shortly before Madara was born but the house had survived and kept the heart of the clan safe and Madara just...didn’t want to leave it). It was too much an Madara _hated_ how the stress was drawing Tobirama in tight lines and jagged angles, the same ones that Madara had smoothed away with time and sleep and love and care – things he hadn’t been allowed to give his husband when he was busy making sure the last of the Shimura cleared the fuck out.

The Uchiha had a feeling that the clan would split before too long, the clan head was a raging dick and his daughter had pawed at Madara rather more than he would have liked and he was fairly sure they and some of the clan would head straight to the Daimyo, but there was a contingent that had been grim faced and Leiko Shimura had met Madara’s eyes with a grave nod. Madara wouldn’t be surprised if he heard later that Leiko had taken over water country and set to work sorting out the same kinds of problems Madara and Tobirama were dealing with; she was a cousin of the clan head and had always been a focused woman that disagreed with her cousin constantly, Madara was sure from how she had reacted that she was _not_ happy right now.

Still, it made his skin prickle with anger to come back and find his husband once again firmly stuck in ‘survive and finish’ mode. It was why Madara was waiting here until his temper cooled, he didn’t need Tobirama thinking that Madara was mad at _him_ and the Uchiha was willing to bet that Tobirama would with his current mindset; Madara would wait until he was a bit less – in the war camp near the Kohaku style pavilion building Hashirama had put up for Madara and his husband (and they _covered_ in privacy seals) Tobirama’s chakra shifted, slipping sideways over itself and going oddly flat. In a flash Madara was tearing through the camp and barely slowed down as he took in the blank look in Tobirama’s eyes and the Senju man leaning _far_ to close with a nasty look on his face. In a second Madara slammed the suddenly wide eyed man into an upright, shoving the _scum_ up it with a hand around his throat until his toes were scrabbling in the dust as he wheezed – Madara all to aware of how silent Tobirama was behind him. “What did you say to him?!” Madara hissed in a voice like the spitting of sparks from a forge, shaking him when the man squirmed “I…didn’t say…anything, just said –“ his gasping words were cut off by a dark eyed, angry looking Akemi storming up “Said that Uchiha-sama was such a frigid prude he couldn’t imagine any Uchiha being satisfied, asked who Madara was _actually_ having sex with”. The sound that Madara made was entirely inhuman and deep as the bones of the earth, the scent of piss hit the air as the man went white with fear.

“’dara,” Tobirama’s voice made the Uchiha hesitate for a half second and Hashirama arrived then, his face going hard at the sight of the man “Roko, what the hells are you doing here?” then Senju snapped, sounding more frustrated than Madara had ever heard from the eternal optimist. The man- Roko apparently- wheezed and flailed in Madara’s hold until another soft call of his name pulled him away and he let the trash slump in the dirt (for now, Madara would _find him_ another time) to go to his tired looking Center, drawing Tobirama into his arms with a soft hum, shifting to watch Hashirama try and get a straight answer about why Roko was here when apparently he wasn’t supposed to be. “Nonpareil?” Madara asked, Tobirama sighed deeply and sagged farther into him “He – when I was younger I made some mistakes about what emotions felt like and – well, I mistook anticipation over bragging rights at being the first to ‘fuck the freak’ for anticipation about….well. I rather wanted to have a relationship and wasn’t very smart about it – I heard about what he was trying for before he got what he wanted but….well, he’s ever been good when he doesn’t get what he wants” (distantly Madara was rather pleased that Tobirama had got the entire story out with just one request from Madara and without trying to make it his fault; his trust would never stop being sweeter than honey). Madara’s chakra spiked with fury and Tobirama sagged more into him while Roko’s face twisted in terror and Hashirama – shit.

Hashirama was looking between the two in shock, clearly Tobirama had been loud enough to hear and clearly Hashirama hadn’t known the full story - though his initial reaction made it clear he had known that the man was up to no good around Tobirama. Hashirama’s eyes lingered on Tobirama in Madara’s arms and his face darkened, an expression Madara didn’t recognize painted over it as he reached down as curled a fist in Roko’s clothing and hair; nodding woodenly at Madara and looking at his brother for a moment long enough Tobirama stiffened and burrowed closer to the Uchiha. Hashirama bit his lip, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, spinning to head back to the Senju tents dragging his clansmen over the rocky ground after him. Madara’s eyes lingered for a moment on the departing Senju (he wanted to _unmake that man_ and if he saw him again he would), what was going on with Hashirama? Madara couldn’t tell anymore, sometimes he was as he had always been and talking about ideals and peace with his head in the clouds, but there had been these moments too; the ones where his face got troubled and he was quiet and watchful, and it made Madara wary to not know where Hashirama stood. But none of that mattered right now, not with Tobirama listing in his arms and clearly tired; he could find Roko later _and…rectify_ the mistake of his existence. Tobirama first.

“Hey, come on treasure, inside, I’ll send someone for food” over Tobirama’s white head Akemi looked relived to have something to do, there was no real way for her to interfere with things like this and it clearly grated on her. Tobirama sighed and pushed himself upright, capturing Madara’s hand and pulling the Uchiha into the large tent that had been set up for them; the wood frame was Hashirama’s work and the heavy cloth panels did a better job with privacy than Madara would have anticipated – he was just _very_ glad that there was enough room to make two comfortable spaces, one for eating and seeing people and one for sleeping, split with a painted screen. (Vashti Kohaku called it ‘safari glamping’ with an eye roll and said it was something she had run into in wind that Rashne- the Kohaku that was in charge of helping with the building and infrastructure- had latched onto it with unnerving glee – which was why Madara hadn’t bothered to tell the man no when he dragged in a large intricate, extremely thick, and tightly woven rug to spread over the floor. It was a nice addition really and Rashne seemed to be taking making sure their Warlord lived in a way suiting his status as a personal quest that Madara wasn’t interested in fighting against – after all he was still working on spoiling his husband silly and this rather helped that.)

(What he _didn’t_ realize was that the Kahuku were showing off that _they_ were Uchiha vassals and laying a claim to the Warlord and his Star ((yes the song had spread. Blame Shoma. And for kami's sake no one tell them)), showing off to the other shinobi that Madara and Tobirama were _theirs –_ the Hatake thought it was hilarious, but they were also writing a song, so the Kohaku thought they didn’t get a say.)

Tobirama’s hands were gentle as he took off Madara’s armor and checked for wounds, healing the few he found and calling water from the air for Madara to wash his hands and face; coming back to Madara with every movement as the focus on the Uchiha settled him and gave him the time to sort out what he wanted to say and how to say it. “I’m sorry you had to be around that, he’s…well, it’s not as though I haven’t dealt with him before he’s just…upset he’s not important I suppose” Madara sighed and reached out, drawing his husband into his arms back to chest and hooked his chin over Tobirama’s shoulder; pleased when the albino settled back into him with a sigh, “You know he’s wrong right?” Tobirama huffed a laugh, “I – yes, I don’t…understand, or – well, I do in my head. I don’t know that I believe it but – ‘dara if you found a way to sleep with someone else with everything going on you can go ahead and do it, that’s _impressive_ ” Madara grumbled and tightened his hold, pin-pricks of annoyance darting over his skin “Really?” he muttered, trying to pretend he wasn’t pouting about it. “ _No_ ,” Tobirama snarled, twisting like a cat in the Uchiha’s arms, “you’re _mine_ ” he hissed and nipped harshly at Madara’s neck, the Uchiha grinned brightly, arching into Tobirama’s teeth and humming a low note as his eyes slipped half closed, well pleased to let Tobirama bite a livid mark into his neck. Wait.

Aw shit

“Tob- _Tobirama_ \- shit that feels good- let me say – _ah!_ Let me –“ at his words Tobirama sighed and let his mouth slide off Madara’s neck, the Uchiha could feel that lovely thin mouth pouting against his neck and that was – shit, that was not helping him focus, “Tobirama, I love you. Spending a few days with Hashirama around didn’t change that” and just like that stress Madara had missed drained out of the younger man. He sighed and dropped his head on Madara’s shoulder “I – I know you wouldn’t lie and, as your….Center” (he still sounded awestruck by that) “you wouldn’t – I know all that, I do. I trust you I promise it’s just…” Madara’s heart ached at the stuttering attempts to explain and he rubbed a hand down his Center’s spine. “You don’t trust yourself?” he asked gently; Tobirama twitched and nodded into Madara’s shoulder, “Hashi has always been the choice for people and – well, Roko only wanted bragging rights so – but I _do trust you_ ” he whispered. Madara swallowed and cupped the back the elegant neck “I know you trust me, nonpareil, I know you do” he squeezed meaningfully “and I don’t expect your past to suddenly stop existing just because I came into your life. I know that’s not how it works” Tobirama drew back and looked in Madara’s eyes, brushing a chakra coated finger over the corner of one dark eye, easing the strain of having it almost constantly active for the last few days “You wouldn’t, would you” he murmured and Madara tipped his head into Tobirama’s hand with a sigh.

“Come on ‘dara, let’s get you cleaned up, this might be the last night we have with just the two of us for a while” Madara grimaced tiredly at that thought, knowing that Tobirama was probably right about that. Still, he stole another kiss before heading behind the painted screen to change and sending a wistful look at the cascade shower that Tobirama had added by way of the aqueducts as he did; there wasn’t truly time right now but maybe Madara could coax Tobirama into it with him later? Something to think about at least. Something he was trying _very hard_ not to think about as he stepped back around the divider a bit later and saw Tobirama leaning over a low table watching Akemi write something on the scroll she had; it was a project she had asked Tobirama and Mito for help with, grim faced the first day as she left her new Hyuuga friend and pulled Tobirama away (Madara didn’t mind if she wanted to keep it to herself for now, he was positive that Tobirama would tell him is there was even the slightest need).

Smiling Madara cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow when Akemi jumped and then flushed, rolling her papers and muttering excuses as she darted out of the pavilion, Tobirama watching her with a fond, slightly sad eyes, “All good nonpareil?” Madara asked gently. Tobirama sighed and kissed Madara’s cheek with a soft look “Yes, its…its helping her, when it’s done it will make a big difference, something _she_ can do to fight back against bloodline thieves and that's important. I just wish that she wasn’t so afraid of her Sharingan being stolen, far more afraid of someone stealing them than dying” Madara nodded, nudging his husband to sit while Madara picked up the tray of food and started laying out dishes. “That’s a relatively normal fear for Uchiha, that someone will steal our Sharingan and use them against the people we love – that something that is so much a part of _us_ could be turned on others and we couldn’t do anything about it” at Madara’s words Tobirama nodded grimly, gaze steady on the Uchiha’s when he sent the younger man a small smile and picked up his chopsticks, pleased when Tobirama let it go and asked about how the shinobi he had taken with him had gotten along with each other (awkwardly, the answer was _awkwardly)._

* * *

Lounging on the bed that night Madara watched Tobirama brush his hair out to re-braid it- his normal alpha braids rather then the full up alpha-assert but using a bit more hair than normal in the plaits to keep it contained in the war camp- slowly relaxing as he watched those elegant, deadly hands move. It had _sucked_ to be so far away and the long days had left little time to do much more than cling to each other at night and try to get some snatched sleep; Madara was more than ready to focus on things here and not have to keep splitting his attention. Speaking of, “Have the Sarutobi been keeping in line?” at his question Tobirama sighed, his nose wrinkling a bit in annoyance “Yes, they have. They have been completely normal; they sent about the same amount of people, no one seems odd yet, and they haven’t done anything other than react oddly to some things and be attached to 'rules and laws'. But I _was so sure_ …” Madara frowned, “None of that nonpareil, I trust your instincts. If you say something is wrong then it is, its just too bad that there wasn’t anyway to ask the Shimura –“ “ _Oh_ ” Tobirama gasped and spun to look at Madara, wincing when his hair caught painfully on his fingers with the half done plait “I guess I never said –“ swiftly he fished with his hair and moved to sit next to Madara, threading their fingers together and meeting the Uchiha’s eyes.

“I met Daisuke Shimura once, I know the Shimura are allied with the Uchiha, but Daisuke found me on a mission and – well, basically forced me to have dinner with him, the creep. He talked in circles a lot, but it was fairly clear what he wanted; a bloodline trait, by hook or by crook – a dōjutsu preferably. And he thought that the heartless Senju Demon would be willing to help him get what he wanted, willing and _able_ ” Madara gaped, mind racing at the implications. “A bloodline” he whispered and Tobirama nodded “They were samurai not too many generations ago-“ “And they have always been big on power, look Daisuke’s manipulation of Yuudai; having the Sarutobi clan head- heir back then I guess, fairly sure it stopped when Yuudai married- infatuated with you is a good leg up. And then there’s their relationship with the Daimyo and the way they have been trying to rise to the top in the country, unfortunate that fire already has strong clans – unlike some of the countries we’re not easy to take over“ Tobirama smiled a bit and took over again “-exactly. I don’t think they had anything to do with Wāmu’s stolen children but I wouldn’t be shocked if the Shimura had tried to get an Uchiha corpse” the former Senju hesitated and then continued “I looked into whether they had anything when Daisuke first approached me but it wasn’t as clear what was going on then as it is in hindsight, but I _promise_ I looked into it and checked anything I could get my hands on for any sign they had any Sharingan and they didn’t have any. Not that I could find at least, and I made sure they were aware that the Sharingan can’t be successfully transplanted” Madara’s eyes narrowed a bit on his lovely husband “They can be – sort of, enough for what Shimura wants”.

Tobirama blinked big surprised red eyes at him, “Can they? My goodness I had no idea!” and the sheer astonishment in his voice made Madara snort a laugh even when the topic was…bad. Not just the attempts to steal the bloodline and Sharingan but, well, Madara remembered what rumors had been going around when the Shimura decided to renegotiate their long standing trade agreement for something closer – something that put them in closer contact with the Uchiha right as rumors picked up speed that Tobirama had experimented on Uchiha eyes (gods of flame Tobirama must have known that, had to have known that he was making his reputation worse- in a way he would _hate_ \- by insinuating that he had tried to do something with the Sharingan and had it fail and he had done it anyway to try and keep the Uchiha safe). “You are a treasure, my nonpareil” Madara breathed, weaving his fingers into his husband’s hair; white braids gilded by the dim gold light from the lanterns around the tent and red eyes crystalline in the low illumination “such a treasure” Tobirama flushed a bit and looked away, biting his lip in a pleased way that made Madara rather wish he could take over that biting, he would be more than happy to take care of it for Tobirama.

With a great deal of work Madara dragged some of his mind away from Tobirama’s lips (flame and ash he wanted his husband, there had never been to much time for them to just laze and have sex with everything going on but sometimes it hit harder- heh, _harder_ \- than others, Madara just had to believe that there would be time later) and forced himself to ask, “Anything else to report?” somewhat desperately. Tobirama chuckled deeply, eyes endlessly fond on Madara “Not in depth, the squads continue to fluctuate on who is here as people prove who can get along with other clans, but no one has tried to push the limits on how many they send – upper or lower and there hasn't been any major discipline issues. The Uzumaki delivery came in alright, a little light on some things but that’s not surprising given that we don’t have existing contracts with the traders the Uzumaki use and the pricing is still fair – hopefully we’ll be able to keep them after all of this, making ourselves a trade hub would be _very_ convenient. Getting camp up is going well- I’m going to ask Hashirama to put up the wall tomorrow- and running drills with the squads is slowly improving cohesion. The hospital is finished- in a Kohaku style, the mosaics are _lovely_ \- and the command center isn’t long behind. Unfortunately we’re still a lot shorter on info from the court than I would like, even Gina is mostly distracted helping with the trafficking and that’s more important; for the rest of that it would be better to talk to Izuna directly about his plans rather than me trying to pass it on.”

Madara nodded, he could see the logic in that, and it meant Tobirama really was entrusting it to Izuna without micromanaging, which in turn said a lot about his trust in the younger Uchiha at _all_. Tobirama gently prodded him into shifting enough to slide under the blankets and curled tightly into Madara, relaxing only when the Uchiha gathered him close (it made Madara ache some days how badly Tobirama needed the touch but would never ask for it, he hated to think about this being Tobirama’s life before he came into it), “You still agree with bringing any children we find here for now?” Madara hummed in response to Tobirama’s question “I think it’s the only thing that makes sense unless Gina has other plans. We can’t get the kids back to their homes in the middle of a war and we would need to figure out where should even get them back, it’s going to take work to make sure that they are safe and don’t end up right back in the same situation, I hope Leiko is able to make things in water less of a train wreck” he sighed, always another worry.

“Well, they can come here and we’ll do what we can” Tobirama murmured, absently caressing Madara’s arm, his voice already gaining the slightly blurry edge of sleep “that will have to be enough.” Madara nodded, nuzzling into the sleek braids with a sigh; so far there had been few problems that couldn’t be handled quickly but as things picked up steam the chances got larger and larger that there would be something they missed and Madara…couldn’t help the feeling that there was something that they weren’t seeing, like seeing bushes move in the forest at night from corner of your eye and _knowing_ something was there but not what…ah well, they would take it as it came, there was nothing else they could do.


	40. necessity

Tobirama felt the sudden flurry of chakra signatures as he was leaning over a map of fire country in the newly finished command tower and straightened in a rush, throwing his senses out in a widening sweep looking for - there was – frustrated he gathered a wave of chakra and sent it cascading out (missing the shocked expressions of the others around the table and Madara leaping through the window, eyes sharp and worried) trying to find – _there_ “The Mizuchi, they’re under attack” he barked looking at Madara who nodded firmly, already slipping away and calling a squad to him as Tobirama issued commands for the war camp, leaving it in Hashirama’s hands; whatever Hashirama’s morals or issues he wouldn’t hesitate to defend the camp Tobirama was sure ( _something_ was going on with Hashirama and Tobirama hated not knowing what it was so he could help his brother. Hashirama seemed to be splitting his time with them and the main Senju compound and looked…worn, tired and a bit heartbroken and he never seemed to know what to say to Tobirama and therefor just… didn’t say anything at all, and it was, well. it was what it was).

He hit the gatehouse- still sans gate- at the same time as Madara, Akemi and Sasuke Sarutobi right behind him and Hiroyuki Hyuuga at Madara’s back with the gunbai he had been told to carry as a joke and then started doing seriously because he was a little shit and no one told him he couldn't (they had only filled in a few of sixteen member War Guard even after having been here for three weeks, Tobirama had just been relived to find a Sarutobi they felt comfortable with even if it was odd to be constantly followed. Which was only going to get worse when they had a full Guard and it was four people following him – half the Guard was always on duty and when Madara and Tobirama were apart the eight would split to follow them. Luckily they did more than just follow and guard or it would have been infuriating beyond belief). “What’s going on?” Madara asked Tobirama as they raced out of the camp, he respond loudly enough that the mixed eight person swift response squad could hear them “Mizuchi, under attack – feels like samurai but there’s…something not right about them. Almost like chakra but not, be on your guard” Madara's jaw tightened and he exchanged a dark look with Tobirama, something that could respond to chakra was one of their biggest concerns - either by blocking it or finding a way to use it without being a shinobi.

Chakra and its use was a complicated thing and poorly understood, but the best understanding was that you had to have a certain amount of chakra to use it at all and that sort of thing was passed down – growing with generations, which was why there were civilians that could use it but there weren’t many and they normally had small chakra reserves (where bloodline traits came from was still disputed, but after having lived with Madara and the Uchiha Tobirama was more willing to believe the legends of celestial ancestors). It was as though at some point something had touched certain people and woken their chakra, at some point some were pulled into something that woke their souls - chakra; something that had happened in fire country if the distribution pattern of chakra use was anything to go off of. Tobirama had noticed in one of his books that there was a correlation between people with strong dreams- especially about a red moon, oddly enough- and awakening chakra, but once chakra was awake it tended to be passed down and with teaching ninjutsu could be used; for better or worse. As far as Tobirama knew, woken chakra _and_ knowledge were always needed to learn jutsu (Tobirama thought that was why there were so many legends about the moon goddess and the fruit of knowledge) but if someone had found a way to give those with neither waking nor knowing the ability to use- or block- jutsu things would get ugly fast.

* * *

The former Mizuchi compound was a disaster, blasted trees and smoking frames of houses and a place of safety destroyed, and Tobirama felt something hot and bloody bloom in his heart. On the other side of the burnt out compound there was fighting and Tobirama heard Madara issuing commands to the Guard and squad to canvas the place and get in wounded or noncombatants _out_ of here, but the albino was busy cutting the throat of a man in heavy armor swing a sword at a slender androgenous Mizuchi with purple markings under their eyes who was bleeding heavily and looking shell shocked. As the samurai collapsed Akemi darted forward and picked up the Mizuchi, helping them out of the line of fire, well aware that her greatest use would be getting the hurt out of the line of fire – it wasn’t like either the Warlord or Star needed help in the field of battle (as she watched the two burning through the field in twisting lines of fire and water- was that, _blood_ not water?- with such fury and brutal power it was clear the attackers never had a chance and they fell like grain to a scythe. Akemi had known that Tobirama-sama was powerful- obviously, White Demon and all- but this…this was like watching a meteor, the Warlord the comet and his Center the liquid spill of its cold star-fire tail, each devastating apart and together transmogrified into something new and beautiful ((and terrible))).

Tobirama sent a lash of water over Madara’s shoulder just as one of the men turned, raising his oddly colored sword. The water shivered as it came close to the blade, flexing oddly and there was an echo back into – Tobirama hissed and leapt back as his chakra was shifted and turned stinging, grateful that his senses let him release the chakra before whatever that was made it back to him, throwing a kunai to kill the man instead and opening him mouth to call out a warning to Madara. “Madar- _Madara!_ ” Tobirama’s vision went a white around the edges when the Uchiha dropped to his knees with a hiss halfway through the albino’s aborted warning call.

Tobirama wasn’t sure how he got across the distance between them, but he knew the few remaining enemies exploded in showers of gore when Tobirama yanked at the water in their blood without bothering to try and hold the jutsu long enough to direct it anywhere other than _out_. Madara was standing already when Tobirama reached him, looking down at his hand with a grimace that had the albino catching it in his own paler hands – trying to ignore his trembling and calling chakra up to scan over Madara “’ _dara_ , ' _dara, 'dara_ , what -?” “Hey,” Madara murmured and reached out with his good hand and settled it on Tobirama’s hip “’m ok, just the chakra flashback off the sword, I let the jutsu go fast though, it’s fine, hey, hey, nonpareil, no its ok, I’m ok” it was only when Madara caught Tobirama’s hands he realized he was making small afraid noises under his breath, hiccupping whimpers as he checked over the Uchiha (he couldn’t – if something happened to Madara, he couldn’t – he -). Madara gently pulled his hands away and cupped Tobirama’s face, forcing the albino to meet his eyes and rubbing gently behind his ears with the tips of his fingers “Look at me, Tobirama look at me, come on – there you are, I’m alright? And when we get back to the camp I’ll get looked over again ok? Promise”.

Looking in Madara’s red eyes Tobirama slowly relaxed; his scan had been clean, Madara was ok, it would be ok “I’m scanning you too” he warned, Madara smiled a bit and pressed a fast kiss to Tobirama’s lips – or it was probably supposed to be fast but Tobirama wasn’t having that and fisted his hands in Madara’s hair to hold the other man still so he could lick into a much deeper kiss. Madara groaned and dragged him closer, more than willing to let Tobirama have whatever he wanted until the albino’s desperate clutching eased and Tobirama let the Uchiha pull away “Don’t you ever, _ever_ do that again” he hissed, Madara laughed and nuzzled at Tobirama “I’ll do my very best, I’ll be careful – _promise_ ” he murmured and Tobirama sighed, sagging into his husband for a moment before stepping back and looking around, grimacing at the sight of the last few men dripping off the trees, gross. He hadn’t been so messy with a kill in years, how – well, no, it wasn’t embarrassing, not if it was over Madara; he refused to feel shame over a loss of control when he thought Madara was in danger, he dared anyone to tell him Madara wasn’t worth it.

Madara followed his eyes and a little smirked crooked his lip before he kissed the back of Tobirama’s hand and tucked it into his arm as they turned to the wide eyed shinobi that had come with them. “Sarutobi, collect the swords but don’t touch them and don’t use jutsu near them” “Uchiha-sama, perhaps it would be best to wrap them in silk?” Tobirama blinked and looked as Nagisa Mizuchi came up to them, arms full of of ruined silk that must have been stripped out of the houses, that was a very good idea; pure silk had always had some interesting properties with the chakra – the only better thing would be pure silver, maybe banded with lead or cold forged iron…something to think about later. Tobirama nodded to Sasuke and with a polite bow the Sarutobi took the fabric and moved away “You felt the….dissonance then?” he asked her, Nagisa nodded, tucking her hands into her sleeves, “We felt it yes, it’s not as bad as it looks Uchiha-sama, we were given a bit of a warning” she raised a brow and Tobirama exhaled in relief, _Rikona_ “and were able to get all the children and most valuables out. It is…regrettable that we lost our houses but only three are dead, and them only because we didn’t anticipate the corrupted blades. It could have been much worse, after all we have a new home waiting” Tobirama looked at her for a long moment and then smiled slightly, leaning into Madara as the Uchiha gravely told the Mizuchi matriarch “If you wish, you are welcome”.

Nagisa’s eyes closed for a moment and Tobirama could see the stress ease; for all her calm she hadn’t been sure that they would be welcome, hadn’t been _sure_ there would be a place for them. “It would be a pleasure to have more with clear heads around” she snorted at Tobirama’s words and looked around, gathering herself and tucking the sorrow down deep before turning to her kin. “This is only the beginning” Madara murmured lowly to Tobirama who nodded, lips pressed together as his eyes lingered on the three shrouded Mizuchi dead “The other smaller families and clans need to stay on guard, they’ll be next and who knows if Rikona will get a warning out in time next time” a quietly crying woman caught his attention and Tobirama swallowed, chest feeling cold and aching. “It’s not your fault nonpareil,” Madara whispered into his temple, but Tobirama couldn’t find a smile for him as he responded, “And yet I helped dig the graves”.


	41. all the ruin good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, dark-ish themes? and some gore? not sure how to/if I should give a warning but involving how Madara got his Mangekyō so...

Madara watched Tobirama carefully trace swirling lines over a scroll, looking up from time to time to look at the strange fragment of what had been the samurai’s sword with frustration, Madara knew he wanted to try other more dangerous tests and was refraining from it only for Madara’s sake. (It was the closest thing he and Tobirama had had to a fight when he realized his Center was considering some more dangerous tests; Madara was willing to admit he hadn’t reacted very well and it had taken a lot of work to keep from shouting at Tobirama- something he knew the albino had trouble with and refused to do- but it had turned out that Tobirama was actually planning to _ask Madara_ about it before he did anything because, well, _Center_ ((Madara hated that he only was thinking of not hurting himself because he was worried about Madara but he would take what he could get – as long as there was no more med-jutsu testing, Madara couldn’t let himself think about that)) but Tobirama hadn’t shut him out or shut down- though that had been close- and he hadn't been angry or upset with Madara and he had cuddled the Uchiha calm. and sex. Definitely sex.) “Nonpareil” he called finally, moving to set his hands on the albino’s shoulders “come on treasure, you’ve been examining this for three days, you won’t find anything more. _You’re_ the one that told me that” Tobirama sighed and leaned back into Madara’s stomach, tipping his face up in a request for a kiss.

Madara chuckled and leaned down and gave him the kiss, smiling as Tobirama curled a lock of hair around his fingers, “I just wish that I knew what the _point_ of this was” he murmured to Madara “I don’t understand what the point of it is, it seems to be just a normal poison charged with unbalanced chakra smeared on the blade and no matter what use it is in deflecting chakra its not _that_ hard to get around, I just…feel like I’m _missing something_ ” “Tobir-“ red eyes snapped open and stared at Madara with agony in his eyes “What if something happens to you? You’ve already touched it once and if I miss something and you get –“ shocked- though he shouldn't have been, _damnit-_ at the frantic fear he saw in Tobirama’s eyes Madara turned the younger man’s seat and knelt in front of him “Hey, hey, breathe, breathe treasure” carefully he placed an elegant hand on his own throat, holding Tobirama’s hand to his pulse until he calmed a bit. “I can’t promise you you haven’t missed something, but I swear that if I start feeling anything different I’ll tell you. ok? I won’t let anything happen to me Tobirama, I fully intend to have a long life with you.” Tobirama sighed and leaned their foreheads together “I just don’t get it, it is a bit useful but…there’s a piece I haven’t put together and if something happened to you I -, I just, and there’s already people dead”.

Madara sighed, standing and pulling Tobirama with him, flicking the silver box closed and glad when the faint dissonance in his chakra sense was removed, still grating even as the charge wore off with time (he didn’t know how Tobirama dealt with being around this thing all the time, at least he had let Madara burn most of it which had been quite successful). Tobirama sagged into him with a sigh as Madara guided him back to their tent; Tobirama had been locked up examining the blade since after the three Mizuchi had been buried, his other projects moved to work on in what breaks he let himself take and only _really_ resting when Madara came for him late in the evening. Madara understood how important this was, and he knew Tobirama wasn’t at the point yet where his small group of diagnostic shinobi were ready to do anything major without him (Madara was _very_ glad one of their War Guard had ended up in that mix, Naomi Mizuchi wasn’t the strongest and they were very quiet, but they were blisteringly smart and their gold eyes had been hard as granite when they looked Madara in the eyes and asked to be on the Guard. With all that how could he refuse them? Tobirama had been delighted at having a research assistant anyway) but Tobirama had told Madara he had tried everything he could think of and there just wasn’t any real evidence that it was more than a way to gain an edge against the shinobi – not that it worked much against the really high skill shinobi, as Tobirama and Madara had proved when they attacked.

Tobirama kissed Madara’s cheek as he sat at the table and started serving them from the thankfully still warm food. For a long moment Madara watched the strong elegant hands move over the dishes before blurting “Did you learn how to arrange flowers?” Tobirama blinked at him for a moment “I – yes. Of course I did, and to play the koto – though I’m a better singer than player, and the tea ceremony. It’s part of being a Good Spouse” Madara snorted at the reminder of the Good Spouse list- he needed to see that someday- and fidgeted with his chopsticks. “Madara” Tobirama set down his utensils and shifted around the table to sit closer, taking Madara’s hands in his “what’s going on darling?” Madara licked his lips, pulling away long enough to take off his gloves and then tangled their fingers together with a deep breath. “You know what is required for the Mangekyō?” he asked, Tobirama sucked in a sharp breath “Yes” “I – I –“ he floundered a bit and Tobirama squeezed his hands tightly, shifting closer “his name was Yasu, he was…he taught me and he never – he was never afraid of me the way it seemed like everyone else was and then – I - it, I – the mission went bad, and….”

Tobirama squeezed his hands and then let one of them go long enough to shift almost into Madara’s lap, “What happened?” the Uchiha swallowed hard and raised a shaking hand to draw a line from pelvis to breastbone. Tobirama hissed, well aware what that kind of wound meant (death. always. but…) “you were the one that needed to do the mercy kill” Madara nodded swallowing convulsively “He – he’d just gotten married and they loved each other _so much_ , I – I spilled wine on my robe during his speech and – there was a kid on the way and – there was no other option, not where we were and not with so much inside _outside_ , but he was… _so afraid_. He begged me” each word felt as though it had been clawed out of him “he begged me not to kill him, he said he wanted to meet his child, he didn’t want to die. He had never been afraid of me before, but, he was then, he was afraid and begging right up until I put my blade into his heart” there was a ringing in Madara’s ears “there was no other option and I know that. I do. But….he was afraid and begging and it was _my_ blade. Do you understand?” his eyes met Tobirama’s desperate for his Center to understand without – “Yes, yes ‘dara. I think I do darling; you helped dig his grave” Tobirama whispered. Madara nodded, still able to call up the feel of the wood in his bare hands and the smell of grave dirt as he dug; he had brought Yasu home, had put him back together and sewn up the wound and closed his eyes and tied his mouth closed as death’s chill set in and when they got back he had helped dig the grave. (Madara had washed his hands over and over and over and _over,_ long after the dirt was gone from under his nails.) (Madara was going to be burned when he died, no one would think of the smell of mud and blisters when they thought of his end; he would much rather they thought of _fire_.)

“Oh darling” Tobirama whispered, standing and pulling Madara up with him, “You _dug the grave_ nonpareil, the Mizuchi, you – you –“ “Shhh, its ok ‘dara, I know what you mean, I _do_ ” Madara let Tobirama pull him close and sooth him, tucking them together and starting to sing softly after a bit, coaxing Madara into movement with soft nudges until the old memories had receded and he could focus on this moment, this moment right here dancing with the man he loved – their yesterdays brimmed with the graves they dug and their tomorrows might too, but _right now_ it was just them. Right now was Tobirama’s eyes in the low light and the way he moved with Madara’s steps, right now was his warmth pressed to Madara and his hands steady and strong, right now was his Center’s rich singing and being pressed close enough he could _feel_ Tobirama’s voice vibrating, and Madara would _burn the whole world_ for this right now, dancing.


	42. the word tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling like shit, still trying to get to comments! I love them and have responses to questions, just working off a med and withdrawal is a bitch.

Tobirama bolted upright, small weak chakra flickers calling to him powerfully from where Izuna’s _sharpsoral-lightningfire-petriyedwood_ signature was slumpped at the gate. “Madara” Tobirama barked, only faintly noticing Madara- having woken with Tobirama’s abrupt movement- handing him a shirt after he yanked on mission pants “get Hashirama, wounded children” Madara cursed loudly and gave up on a shirt for himself, racing away with Tobirama peeling off Uchiha indigo cloth fluttering around him as he booked it to the gate and the raiding party’s exhausted chakra. They were huddled at the open space of the gate, several adults bending over others, all of the eight exhausted and only three of them with enough energy to stay on their feet with only Naoko Inuzuka looking like he could move far and Hayami- his ninken- was sprawled at his feet panting far to hard. Tobirama took it all in with only a sliver of attention, faintly aware of sending the members of the Guard to the hospital and helping the members of Izuna’s raiding party up and in that direction; but most of his attentions was fixed on the small bodies in Izuna and Touka’s arms. Guðrún Hatake was carrying a boy, the small boy- probably no more than _six_ \- clinging to her with small, fisted hands and looking like he wouldn’t be separated from her for anything in the world, which given that a flick of chakra told him that the boy was mostly alright wasn’t an issue, he could keep her if she made him feel better, Tobirama needed to focus on the child in Izuna’s arms – who badly did need healing.

In a flurry of movement Tobirama dropped to his knees in the dirt, glancing over Izuna to make sure he wasn’t dying and then turning to the small red haired girl in his arms, she was shaking and pale and Tobirama could feel the contusions and blood polling in her brain already and ignored Izuna’s frantic begging for Tobirama to help in favor of getting her laid out and bringing chakra filled hands to her head. It was going to be a long night, this girl was the worst, but the other two children weren’t doing well either; at least Hashirama – ah, there he was, he should be able to help the others with triage while Tobirama tried to save this girl from her head wound. (Kaede Aburame’s hand were shaking with exhaustion and adrenaline – not helped by being so close to the White-star, he _should_ have been less intimidating dressed in nothing but shinobi pants and a haori that was unmistakably his husband’s- he hadn’t even bothered to find a belt to close it- but with his hair still sleek and neat and his intense focus he radiated a sort of _brilliant…refusal_ to bend. Kade had been sure sure the girl was going to die, you didn’t take a hit to the head like she had and – wait, a long thin line of blood was emerging from her nose; slowly easing out and that – _fuck_ , maybe, maybe the kid would be ok. Stars be praised, heh, _literally_.)

(Hashirama sat back for a second, catching his breath from working on the little boy Touka had been carrying, brushing back a lock of badly cut white hair from the small feverish face and trying not to b sick; gods of green things, this child wasn’t more than _nine!_ What kind of monster did you have to be to hurt a child?! Abruptly the white-blond hair seemed true-white and Hashirama was reminded of another small white haired boy getting hit when he was far too young just because he didn’t want Hashirama to get hurt. _gods._ When Madara burst into his house in the middle of the night, bare chested and wild haired and snarling about hurt children Hashirama had had a moment of confusion even as he dragged on clothing – where could hurt children have come from anyway? But this…this boy would recover, he’d have scaring where he’d almost lost the hand but he’d live, the small blue-ish skinned child in the Hatake’s arms looked like he’s be ok as well, the question was the girl with dark red hair Tobirama was bent over and Hashirama….like this dressed in Madara’s clothing and clearly just woken as he focused intently on the girl Tobirama looked _nothing_ like the blade their father had tried to make him - then again the blade Butsuma wanted would never have been hurt by someone trying to trick him into sex for a _bet_ , Hashirama had known that Roko hated Tobirama but he hadn’t know it was because of _that_ , it was taking Hashirama a lot of work to sort out how he felt about Roko and the abrupt reminder of how Tobirama felt about sex in how he had turned into Madara’s arms.

Hashirama had sort of known that Tobirama didn’t feel as casual about sex as Hashirama did and he had been a bit aware that Tobirama had never had a relationship, but it had never occurred that that was because of people like Roko and not that he didn’t _want_ one, after all Tobirama never seemed to be interes- oh. oh no. Tobirama didn’t even _have_ a fan did he? It wasn’t _necessary_ for a fling but for a true courtship – and Tobirama had never had one, why-? Father had never given him one. Shit _Tobirama_ had been the one to give Touka hers rather than Hashirama or Butsuma as it probably should have been and - no one had given one to Tobirama to recognize his coming of age and interest in a relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t carry a fan because he didn’t _want_ a relationship, it was that he was _never given one._ Because Hashirama had never given him one- of course father would have never given him a fan- and Hashirama – the Senju shifted the boy in his lap and looked over at where Tobirama was still bent over the red-head, sweat beading on his brow and his face tight with strain that eased when Madara rested a hand on his back and started feeding the albino chakra.

It was foolish beyond compare that it wasn’t Madara’s punch, it wasn’t the _clear_ sight of their Tokens, it wasn’t Tobirama’s reaction to Madara’s chakra or laughter or closeness, no it was none of those things that jarred Hashirama into seeing how much they cared about each other. It was when they were dealing with the Shimura and Hashirama saw Madara without Tobirama and just….it was the way Madara always seemed to be turning back to the direction of the camp when he wasn’t focusing on something else, it was the soft calm that seemed to fill the air around him as he brushed his thumb over his Token, it was the look on Tobirama’s face when Hashirama came back to the camp briefly and he realized Madara wasn’t with the Senju. It was how even when they were apart they were so _clearly_ together. Hashirama….remembered seeing something a bit like that on his brother’s face a long time ago, seeing Tobirama alive and flowing and – not frozen into ice sharp enough to cut yourself on.

Madara kneeled and murmured something to Tobirama, a slender Hōki with the traditional beautifully made-up face dropping next them and murmuring together until Tobirama nodded and handed over the girl to the kunoichi with exhausted hands; the Hōki were well known for medic-nin and spies, working behind the scenes for the betterment of their family and they had taken lead on the hospital, if they had gotten the bleeding under control and didn’t need Tobirama’s ability to activate cellular change the red-head would be alright. Tobirama watched the Hōki leave, Guðrún behind her with her shark featured child on her hip and sagged back into Madara and Hashirama – he just – the boy he was taking care of shifted and squeaked in lingering pain, pale lashes showing a purple-gray iris and Hashirama’s heart _twisted_. He gathered the child closer and stood, nodding to Madara who was holding an exhausted Tobirama and glad the others of the raiding party had already dispersed or going to the hospital; he would take the child to the hospital and then….maybe it would be best if he stayed near the boy for a while to make sure that Hashirama’s chakra took well- it didn’t always- and – Hashirama _knew_ this boy wasn’t Tobirama. He know that this child was different from his little brother but…Hashirama had broken something between them when he didn’t stay with Tobirama when he was needed and he just…couldn’t do that to another pale haired child.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if people ever need an index of characters let me know, I'm trying to make it clear in story who's who but if it isn't let me know and I'll add one.


	43. ages of this world alone

Madara wrapped an arm around his exhausted husband, face grim as he listened to the report from the Inuzuka that was part of Izuna’s party. Naoko Inuzuka was a man in his late twenties of medium height and the clan mark on his cheeks were bisected on the left with a long scar that must have almost cost him an eye; his ninken Hayami was unusually large and had an unnerving amount of fur in Madara’s opinion – how did she not faint all the time from the heat?! Usually she was all but bouncing off the walls but right now she was clearly exhausted, sprawled on the floor – understandable given that she had carried the small shark-child much of the way back on her back, which Filimoeika Hoshigaki had apparently loved (though not as much as he loved riding with Guðrún, sharks and wolves - that was a combo to keep an eye on). Madara sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking of the three children currently sleeping in the hospital under Hashirama and the Hōki’s keen eyes, “So they were aiming for Izuna?” he asked the Inuzuka who nodded “Not at first, but the mercenaries and anyone that looked like they might have a connection was aiming for him. Not to the exclusion of all else – still wanted the kids dead, but…I don’t know. I didn’t see anyone with the poisoned blades that you said to keep an eye out for Uchiha-sama, but that’s part of what I don’t like; there were no signs of the Daimyo or the water general, just a normal trafficking ring that had its hands on three clan kids, two of which have a bloodline” Madara held in another sigh, it was…worrying how willing the men holding the kids had been to just kill them before letting the shinobi save them (that’s why Izuna was so banged up – and apparently they had been _aiming for him_ ). All of this was strange; Wāmu was getting his money and the Daimyo was skirmishing with them and thanks the poison chakra disruption it wasn’t completely futile for them (not that Takashi was making any progress but to him it might look like it), but there was something….else.

“Warlord?” ah right, “Thank you Naoko, get some rest, your team is on standby until I speak to Izuna” the Inuzuka’s jaw tightened but he didn’t argue to Madara’s face and that was good enough; the Uchiha knew that the raiding team wanted to get out and look more, all of them motivated powerfully to get the children out and to the war camp where they would be safe (the little Terumī girl Tobirama had been working on was _so_ thin…). With a low groan Madara gave up and rubbed his face, tightening his hold on the dozing Tobirama; since the children had been brought in late last night and Tobirama had dropped a huge amount of chakra into saving them and then checking over the raiding party – glaring at Hashirama until the big man quailed and let him at Izuna to check the Uchiha over (Madara wasn’t going to pretend that it didn’t mean a lot to him for Tobirama to take care of Izuna). “’dara?” Tobirama’s sleepy mumble pulled him out of his thoughts to meet tired red eyes, the Uchiha quirked a half smile at the sight and leaned in to kiss his husband’s forehead “’m ok, just bit of a mess –“ “le’ ‘zuna take care of it, he’s go’ it” Madara snorted at Tobirama’s exhausted grumble and nodded; Tobirama was right, Izuna and his team could take care of this. Tobirama had nin on the blades and the mute Astarte Kurama- Anat’s twin, her silent shape often lost behind the clan head as Anat worked- was working with the other clans to organize their information flow; bit by bit things were falling into place and both he and Tobirama were having to learn to delegate – even to people they didn’t know all that well.

Absently Madara rubbed at his brow, starting when Tobirama grabbed his wrist, suddenly looking a lot more awake, “Another headache ‘dara?” the albino asked, brows drawn together in deep concern. Madara smiled and opened his mouth and then paused looking in Tobirama’s eyes, thinking of his promise to be careful and let his husband know if anything felt odd “I – yes” Tobirama’s face tightened and Madara sighed (he just wanted to go to bed) “come on nonpareil, lets go get me looked at” and the relief on the albino’s face was more than worth the extra time. Madara did understand why Tobirama was so worried, as far as they could tell the poison mostly worked to disrupt chakric attacks but when stabbed the poison could cause dissonance in the chakra coils which made healing harder but not impossible. The Mizuchi that had been killed had died from sword wounds when their jutsu were less effective than anticipated but there had been a Yamanaka that had died when his wounds were resistant to chakric healing until the poison had been flushed and even after that the man’s chakra had heavy dissonant notes. Again, problematic but not terribly concerning in a bigger picture, especially with the stronger shinobi so easily getting around it it (or just overwhelm it) but Tobirama had noticed his initial reaction was different from the others and Madara knew he was terrified that he had missed something and would lose Madara (the Uchiha wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t find that worry a bit….nice. Not that Tobirama was worried – Madara never wanted that, but it was nice having someone fret over him when it had been so long since anyone had. Madara just wished that the fear in his husband's eyes would ease).

* * *

Hashirama’s brow furrowed as he scanned Madara with chakra coated hands; Laoidheach Hōki a slender frowning shadow staring at Madara like he was some sort of trick picture – something that wasn’t reassuring Madara in the _least_ given that Laoidheach was probably the greatest specialist of chakra flow in the camp (possibly in all of fire, Madara still thought it was a pity the Hyuuga wouldn’t let one of their number study under her, they would be alarmingly good if they had a chance). “So?” Madara growled, trying to fight down the defensiveness and not just lunge at Tobirama and cuddle him until he stopped looking so stressed “I don’t see anything - not that I would if Tobirama missed it” Hashirama sighed stepping back, still not quite meeting Tobirama’s eyes (Madara needed him to get over whatever his problem was, _fast_ ). At the door Laoidheach hummed and glided closer, her perfectly made-up face inscrutable and “There is something….” She tipped her head again, pins in her hair flashing “I can’t get a firm grip on it but there is something strange in your yin chakra, something echoing. Not anything lingering in you, a resonance that has been woken and is reaching out” Madara swallowed, holding out a hand to Tobirama and then faltering. Laoidheach saw his hesitation and smiled a tiny bit, the faint quirk of the woman’s the burgundy-red lips clear against her pale painted face, “You can touch others, it would be good that you do actually – it might help you stabilize. This is old, and its jarring your chakra so it will need to be watched closely, I will come find you every night for now and monitor it but as things stand there is nothing to do but wait”.

“And everyone else?” asked Hashirama, his eyes dark as they lingered on where Madara and Tobirama were curled into each other, brows pressed firmly together. Laoidheach shook her head “I don’t think you need to worry about others,” she murmured, her eyes also on the couple “it seems…I have been trying to sort out the elements of the poison and the chakra dissonance has an odd _very_ specific element, I think that it was created to target the Warlord”. Madara stiffened, clutching Tobirama close, if someone was going to go after him specifically they might go after Tobirama as well given that he was the other half of the command team and they couldn’t afford that. Across the room Hashirama sighed and licked his lips, “With the Warlord’s permission I would like to call the entire Senju clan here. We will lose little and it would be better to be safe and focused, more hands wouldn't go amiss” Madara’s eyebrows went up and stayed when Hashirama added “I’d like it if Mito was here to help as well”, well, huh.

He wasn’t wrong Mito would be a very nice addition and the Hōki, Kohaku, and Onikuma had already joined the Mizuchi in moving all the way into the safety of the camp, in fact Madara had been wondering if it wasn’t time to do the same given how many Uchiha were already here and he knew the Kurama would join as soon as they didn’t feel like Tobirama was going to kill the entire clan (they were all terrified of him, down to a man, Madara probably shouldn’t have loved it). It was all moving faster than anticipated, but the power of the Mizuchi’s burnt home, the shinobi dead from poison and the addition of the children- the newest three and the first Izuna had brought back especially, Chihime Karatachi was _four_ for kami’s sake!- had helped cement the bonds. At this point friction between the clans was exceedingly rare- which was good, Madara hadn’t been fond of disciplining them, or more frequently, having to watch _Tobirama_ do that- because all you had to do was nod to one of the kids and everyone remembered exactly who the bad guy was.

Madara examined Hashirama for a moment, brushing Tobirama with his chakra and nodded finally “Yes,” he agreed slowly “any clan or family that wishes to may – as long as they speak with Tobirama and Rashne Kohaku on where to set up and how” Hashirama nodded and left, Tobirama tugging Madara after him through the mismatched streets to their current pavilion “I think Rashne will be able to get the Uchiha great house here and probably some of the others as well, Mikoto is looking over setting foundations so with any luck it will be finished before too long and then clan can come here – most are already asking when they can come” Tobirama winced a bit, no doubt thinking of Kagami and the way the small boy had tried so hard not to cry when his mother was moved to the camp where Tobirama could work on her after she was ambushed in a skirmish with a clan from wind. It had broken Kagami’s heart even though he tried to be brave and now that they had other children as well there was no reason to keep Kagami away (and no, that had nothing to do with Madara wanting to see Tobirama smile or how he and Kagami had latched onto each other immediately when Tobirama just picked up a teary Kagami first thing and set the little boy on his hip).

“It’s all moving faster towards peace than we anticipated, with the families here and the two main clans moving the way the wind is blowing will be clear – even if I am leaving the Uchiha mostly in Kikiyo’s hands to act as Warlord and with Izuna on the raiding” Madara murmured, letting Tobirama strip his armor off him with too focused eyes, “treasure, I’m going to do everything in my power not to leave you. You know that right?” Tobirama’s hands faltered and the heavy chest-piece in his hand slipped through his fingers to thud on the rug. “I can’t – if I lose you ‘dara…” the albino’s voice trailed off softly and Madara swallowed hard at the empty echo in his Center’s voice, reaching out to reel the albino in; cupping the lovely vulpine face and kissing him slow and lingering, Tobirama slowly settling under his hands and going pliant with want. “I promise I will do everything I can to stay with you nonpareil” the Uchiha whispered into his husband’s lips “I just found you, I won’t let go of our chance together so easily. You’re mine and I have every intention of being able to enjoy you for a long time,” Tobirama shuddered and reached for Madara’s clothing with insistent fingers, purring into Madara’s mouth as he smoothed hands over the older man’s chest and shoulders.

Madara groaned deeply at the feel of those hands stroking over his skin and started working on his husband’s clothing, pulling away long enough to drag their shirts over their heads and then tumbling them into bed, kissing his lovely Center all the way down, his searching fingers brushed over a tightening nipple and Tobirama arched with a gasp, a favorite of Madara’s that put Tobirama’s neck in just the right place for Madara to set about creating a reminder oh him devotion for his pretty love. Pin pricks of pain over Madara’s shoulders made his skin tingle pleasantly as Tobirama’s dug his nails in and whined breathily, hitching one leg up around Madara’s hips and rolling into him with a filthy grind that made the Uchiha’s mind white out for a second – just long enough for Tobirama to scrabble in the chest next to their low bed for the bottle of slick they always kept to hand (Madara was quite sure Tobirama had a bit of it stashed on him at all times, even if exhaustion and stress had left them wanting nothing more than to curl together and cling at night, that was ok, they would have time later, they _had_ to ((they would, even if Madara had _burn_ the wheel of souls to get them a bit longer))). Tobirama’s shoved at Madara’s shoulder, getting him focused enough to dip his fingers in the slick and skate them down Tobirama’s lean body (less thin now, to Madara’s pleasure) and pet over hot, fragile skin (he had taken over opening his Center up with covetous pleasure since that first time and very much preferred to do it himself, the feel and trust and being given the one thing that Tobirama had kept for himself...well) as he set his teeth gently to the tight pink nipples, mouth turning into a smile at Tobirama’s swearing and the sharp pull on his hair making his eyes cross.

They may not have had much time together to explore- war camp wasn’t a great place for that, little privacy and too much chance they would be called to a battlefield at any time- but they had been able to carve out some time. Madara stroked Tobirama gently for a moment before lining up and pressing in, Tobirama panting and unusually pliant under him – not that he wasn’t normally, but he did tend to be a bit pushier instead of just letting Madara have whatever he wanted and allowing himself to just be the recipient on Madara’s attention. Well, he normally was after he had climaxed and was lying in sleepy syrup-pleasure and just purred and purred at every touch; it was a favorite of both of theirs when Madara fucked him through peaking and on the other side, the visual was mind-blowing and Madara _loved_ the languorous contentment that came after and knowing _he_ was the reason and, well. Early experimentation had proven that Tobirama didn’t like orgasm denial, and had been the first appearance of the safe word; Madara…could have handled that a bit better but Tobirama had just taken control while he was flailing over how to fix things and flipped them, shifting to ride Madara with clear pleasure until the Uchiha got with the program again and realized Tobirama really _wasn’t_ upset or unhappy and the mood wasn’t even broken, they just found other things to try (it was good that had happened _before_ the time Madara almost used his, he hadn’t needed to as Tobirama felt Madara’s discomfort in his chakra and realized the Uchiha couldn’t see and it was too much, sex had just turned to cuddling that time and honestly…that was pretty wonderful).

Tobirama twined his arms around Madara’s neck with a deep sigh as the Uchiha slid home, eyes going half lidded and hands clinging as Madara moved; one hand cupping the Uchiha’s neck (feeling Madara’s pulse? oh Tobirama) and the other knotted in his dark hair (like usual), using that and the vice grip of his thighs on Madara’s hips to ensure the Uchiha didn’t move away even an inch – not that he had any intention of ever allowing them to be too far apart and he was willing to bet that when it came to stubborn devotion he and Tobirama had the kami beat (Madara just hoped he never had to prove that - or at least not for a while, Madara fully intended to have his Center with him in every life).


	44. as lances in the starlight

Tobirama curled closer to Madara, sending his chakra spilling out over the camp and the vastness of fire country, feeling the changing lives of those he cared for – and those he despised. With every day the remaining clans turned their hearts towards the camp even as their eyes fixed ever tighter on the capital, searching always for the enemy; the poisoned blades in the dark (and thinking of the safety the camp and its powerful leaders, beginning to wonder if this was the time to set aside all old grudge in favor of seeing the world anew). There was each of the clans, restless and wary and mostly calm, Mito feeling him brush over her touched him back in recognition; awake late into the night gathering the Senju and all that could be moved to come to the camp tomorrow as Hashirama had requested (Tobirama wondered a bit how his sister in law would take to Hashirama’s little shadow, as soon as he could get out of bed Fuugetsu Hōzuki had started following the Senju leader any time his minders looked away until they gave up and Hashirama just accepted his duckling. Tobirama…didn’t know what he felt seeing a small pale haired child following his brother around and Hashirama - well. never mind that. Fuugetsu was more important).

Tobirama nuzzled his husband’s shoulder and breathed in the hot-sweet scent of him, so like his chakra and flavored with lingering smoke as he turned his senses farther out to the Daimyo’s court; Satoshi was fine and with Rikona who was also well. Gina was out of the capital but Tobirama had already felt her near the Hyuuga compound so that was nothing of importance, the water general was present but thick, his signature dull and difficult to read, the Daimyo was awake and pacing his rooms, the seal a tiny burr of discordant emotion chaffing at him; everything as he had expec- Tobirama was about to pull back his awareness when something near the Daimyo _shifted,_ a cool damp _something_ stirring, its signature in Tobirama’s mind ( _mushroomslicksoft-decayingpeaches-coldtasteofrust-creepingrot-gravedust_ ) wavering and flickering oddly. It turned and Tobirama shot upright, every bit of water near him- and in the entire camp- jerked to attention, the thing in the court uncurled and

( _a shape made of dripping black muck slowly enfolding a brown haired man with purple makings under his eyes, one Tobirama would swear he'd never seen and yet thought that he **knew** somehow. In the decaying thing's hold the man was being consumed by the black liquid, clinging to his hands and clothes and at first he seemed to not notice as the black thing grinned – slow and over-wide, too wide for a skull to fit underneath. Involuntarily Tobirama stepped forward, reaching for the man ‘Mad-!’ and the man looked up, seeing Tobirama, his eyes widening and something in his face easing until he followed Tobirama's gaze and suddenly registered the thing behind him and then he looked **afraid** , reaching for Tobirama with wide eyes and growing desperation as the thing laughed with the flatness of stark moonlight on a clear night stripping away dimensions of depth. Tobirama shouted "no! you cannot have him!" and it stared at Tobirama – and through Tobirama _to Madara, the albino shifting to cover his lover from that horrible gaze and standing before the Uchiha, blocking the thing from reaching through him to his sleeping lover even as Madara woke _and frustration bloomed in it when Tobirama stood before his love and blazed with light, beating back the darkness-that-was-not for no dark had ever been so foul or so repugnant to those who lived in it and found safety in the shadows. Blazing with all the chakra he could call Tobirama stepped forward and held out a hand to the man he didn’t-did know, reaching out to a fading shade already lost, if for no other reason than that he should not believe himself alone and unmarked even if Tobirama couldn’t call him free of the darkness-that-was-not’s discordant hold and the creeping fractures spreading through the man like glass struck once but not yet broken. The darkness-that-was-not laughed an odd mockery of a laugh; too flat, too mocking, too long on every breath for human lungs, and it smiled it spherical smile, the shape of its head splitting too far for a mouth as it spoke in a garbled voice more like the noise a man made as he choked on blood and edged with the hissing of deflating air. The voice was so strange and twisted that for a moment Tobirama understood it not, eyes fixed on the man he was **sure** he had met as he vanished- the tips of the brown hair dying black and the skin shade shifting and- before as the thing said “-see as I wish him to see, **I see you** ” and Tobirama bared his teeth in bloody promise and ripped himself _out of the vision and back to)

He was between Madara and the capital and panting, shinning with sweat and shaking a bit with chakra fatigue, so disoriented that it took a minute for Madara’s soft voice to call him back to himself. He swayed and then sagged into his husband’s arms, Madara calling out to the Týr Hatake of their Guard with reassurances and a request for a basin of water and a rag – and maybe some dried fruit, the young Hatake man agreed, saying something to the others on duty about keeping everyone out for now that Tobirama barely noticed as he gasped for air and tried to shake of the feeling of being looked _into_ and _through_ (well, with any luck he had blinded the fucker with burning white chakra light). “Hey, Tobirama, treasure, Tobirama, what just happened? Are you ok? please-“ Tobirama interrupted Madara’s slightly frantic words “’m ok ‘dara, tired and…off center but ok” the Uchiha relaxed a bit and let Tobirama down to the bed, “’s hard to explain, I was…looking? Looking I guess, with chakra and everything seemed normal except then there was some _thing_ in the Daimyo’s rooms and it…looked **back**.” Tobirama looked at Madara, a bit shocked by his husband’s wide eyes and the fear in the line of his mouth “oh, I’m ok darling, 'm alright” he whispered, petting Madara’s hair until the Uchiha called Týr in and rose to take the bowl and start wiping Tobirama’s skin clean of sweat.

“’dara” “You were…blazing, just, _literally_ spilling white chakra light all over the place, too brightly to look at, brightly enough it was visible through the tent” Tobirama blinked because that – well “I’m never going to get them to stop calling me ‘star’ now am I?” he asked a faintly, relived when Madara snorted a weak laugh. “I’m not too surprised about the light, it was the only thing I could think of to use, but it’s a rather useless weapon” Madara fixed him with an unimpressed look “Trust me it’s a lot more impactful than you think nonpareil” gently Tobirama covered Madara’s hand and took the cloth. “Madara, I’m ok, it was just unnerving but its good to know about actually, I think the poison comes from it, I’m ok” the albino murmured, cupping his husband’s face where the Uchiha was kneeling in front of him and rubbing his thumbs under the liquid-dark eyes “I’m ok”. Finally he sighed and dropped his head forward on Tobirama’s collarbones “I dislike how often we had needed to say that recently” he muttered and Tobirama snorted in agreement, “At least both things that endanger us specifically are the same thing and one we couldn’t have foreseen, not something we missed – that should make it easier to kill” Madara sighed and wrapped his arms around the albino’s waist with a long breath, not responding and just holding on while Tobirama pet his hair until Týr reluctantly called out that members of Madara’s war council had arrived and with them the necessity of leadership and steady unyielding gaze.

* * *

Mito pressed her lips together tightly as she watched the Warlord and his ‘Star’ watch the council with inscrutable eyes, Madara lounging in his heavy high backed chair and Tobirama draped over the back of the chair in white; together looking exactly like the sort of thing songs would be written about (which rather explained some things Mito had heard from the court). The large council room was the highest floor in the command Tower and was completely round, without any dividers which allowed for a large round table with seats for every clan or family at it. Hashirama had crafted each seat with names and heraldry in swirling stylized lines – all except the Warlord’s heavy seat which was sturdy and dark and imposing but plain and free of alliance. The Uchiha seat on the Warlord’s right had Izuna in it and Mito was in the Senju seat of the left side- Hashirama having chosen to stay at the hospital with the nin that had just returned and were wounded- and her eyes lingered on the four seats directly across the table from Madara, elegant and sweeping but free of heraldry to make space for future needs or heads of organizations that weren’t also clan or family leaders. The wide-silled, tall windows around the room let the late afternoon light stream in and the layer and upon layer of seals Mito, Tobirama and anyone else that could had worked into the room (it had been a good chance to get a head start on teaching Akemi) for privacy and clarity and to make sure that words said around the table could be heard at every seat while slowing the spreading sound along the edges of the room allowing more private conversations.

Still in her opinion the pièce de resistance was the map spread over the center of the table, not just of fire country- though that was the most detailed- but the surround areas as well, currently the map was covered in the figures and lines of the various players in this war – including some movements Tobirama had sensed in water (Mito wondered if even Madara realized that after fire was under control they were going to end up getting involved in water; oh not the _clans_ , but the Warlord? Well. There was no reason it couldn’t be more of a High Warlord keeping an eye on all the different countries without ruling any personally, Mito for her part would be quite relived if Madara _did_ keep the title and grow it – that was the way Uzu was mostly likely to survive as well. With a High Warlord help would come quickly, far more then just with a normal clan or even a leader of all the clans in fire, it was too risky, but Madara as High Warlord? There wouldn’t be any hesitation or shrinking from what had to be done, that was blisteringly clear to Mito by now; Madara would lounge thoughtfully and watch with Tobirama murmuring in his ear from time to time and their chakra flickering at each other in a communication Mito couldn’t decipher, from time to time he or Tobirama would interject thoughts or questions that led the direction and tone of the discussions until Madara had had enough and sat forward, telling them what they were going to do in a voice that brooked not argument – well, not _none_ , just no stupid quibbling. It was beautiful.)

Currently a vigorous debate was happening where the Hōki Parriarch was sitting and their aunt was leaning forward on the table, looking as angry as Mito had ever seen from the controlled family as she snarled at the Hyuuga, furious that the noble clan was trying to override her and take control of the hospital’s response to chakra damage. Personally Mito agreed with her, Laoidheach was the expert here and with the help of the Mizuchi she and Tobirama had studied the poisons more than anyone else, finding a source that was sentient didn’t change that. At the thought of the thing Tobirama had confronted her eyes flicked back to the Warlord and his watchful consort, not missing the way Tobirama’s fingers were knotted in Madara’s clothing; a lingering sign of the clinging terror that Mito knew the albino felt as Madara’s headaches had transitioned into his eyes and his chakra became….odd. unbalanced. It seemed Madara was the only one that had this sort of long term problem (not that anyone was going to test it with Izuna, if nothing else Touka would eviscerate them for screwing with her boy-toy, she could fuck with him because she was planning to fuck him, no one else was allowed!) and him having the only major problem fit with him being targeted directly, it had been carefully optimized for him but why? it was painful and tiring but Mito didn't see any signs of it being fatal – so _why?_

The door opened and Hashirama slipped in, his little Hōzuki ghost not with him (good, that meant that he had heard her about his sleep schedule) for once as he moved around the table to kiss her cheek and nodded to Madara and his brother (oh for _kami’s sake Hashirama!_ Freaking look at your brother! If he didn't get his shit together his grief and regret and guilt and sorrow and would shatter what they had left when he couldn't bring himself to look at his brother's pain - to look at his brother, for Tobirama and pain went hand in hand) as he set his hand on the top of her chair, willing to let her keep the position and just watch. He was subdued and quiet and while most of that was a blessing Mito…missed his silliness a bit, she hoped- to her shock- that after the war was over his joy would come back a bit, just a touch and tempered with a little humility, trying for empathy and thinking before he spoke and hurt those he cared about (his improvement was the only reason she hadn’t interfered when Hashirama was basically adopted by the Hōzuki boy - he wasn’t as good with children as Tobirama was but the kid seemed happy following him around or riding on his shoulders as he did things and Mito didn’t mind having a child, especially not a relatively self-sufficient one that wouldn't be as badly hurt with Mito and Hashirama so busy).

For now though even if she missed his silliness she was determined to finish what she had started and break down his ‘ideas’ that came from never having his view challenged in a way he thought of as valid (it wasn’t valid when Butsuma challenged his thinking because Butsuma was against peace and Hashirama _knew_ that was wrong so his father’s entire viewpoint could be ignored. It was _very_ annoying). Hashirama need humility, perspective, and a wake up call and Mito was quite pleased to see that breaking Hashirama’s nice safe black and white world was working, she just…regretted that Tobirama and his truth had ended up being so important in it (that book of Tobirama’s she found…gods of salt-water that was…just…well. she hadn’t read it all and hadn’t given it to Hashirama, what could she even say? It was also one of the times she was most disappointed in her husband), she hadn’t missed that as Tobirama became the clearest example - the chink and strut in his world view that went back all the way to his being a child with a father that was a good clan leader and a _terrible_ father for it, who thought of people in terms of how he could use them for the clan and it's safety and never thought about the toll - though even if he had he might not have cared. A childhood with a mother that died young and even before that had been a proud, smart, regal, _ambitious_ woman who loved her children more than anything in the world but was raising them to rule; childhood where he had a power his clan all but worshiped and it made him a bit invincible, enough so he never had to _bleed_ the way that Tobirama did.

Mito- with help from Kikiyo’s seals, the Red Crane was _very_ skilled at opening the minds of men and it hadn’t been hard to turn them to shoving Hashirama into another person’s viewpoint and jarring him to attention without the darker manipulations- was making real progress with him and was fairly sure that in a few years, once peace was more established, she would be happy to have him as the father to their children. Hashirama had problems with empathy and with seeing other view points and that is exactly what the seals-dreams showed him; showed him clearly enough that after sneaking in the first one with the full weight of his foolishness' about his brother- the seal easily calling up memories that fit her theme after the first three moments she gave it and finding more on the same line to show Hashirama in his memory - a bit like the cheat sheets her cousin had had of seal modifiers because she had trouble with symbols, an emotional cheat sheet. Still, whatever worked, Hashirama hadn't gotten his shit together before now but she was a Uzu-hime and She was determined to have a husband that she could care about and love; maybe not _in_ love, but love and be fond of, first he just had to be a man that she could **respect**.

Hashirama leaned down and murmured in her ear “What are we arguing about?” Mito rolled her eyes and sighed “Not much of anything, people are acting as though the information Tobirama got is something actionable when it’s just not, but the Warlord seems fine with letting them argue themselves out and get out some of that energy” Hashirama winced and glanced at his brother and old friend and Mito wondered if he was thinking about the his brother last night; glowing like a falling star, so brightly that the light leaked out of all the seams and edges of the tent and was, by all accounts, _blinding_. That must been a brutal shock for Hashirama and another reminder of how little he knew the brother he had claimed to want peace _for_ and sworn to make happy, back before everything went to hell and he was left alone and confused - deserving or not. Gently she set her hand over his, looking up and meeting his startled brown eyes evenly, holding his gaze until he eased slightly; no he wasn’t ready yet, but he would get there - Mito just hoped that he had the chance to get far enough that he could remake his relationship with his brother before it was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. I think....I think Tobirama is starting to get advice from Galadriel. I don't...I don't know what to do with this.  
> And it suddenly decided to go in a way I hadn't anticipated...it wasn't going to be a high king thing ten chapters ago...or well, it probably was (looking at you deification in Daimyo's court) but I was ignoring that and now it's gone weird on me. Hopefully it it all fits and works with the rest of it (I can't tell if there was a tonal change because my head's on a lag and funny right now sooo fingers crossed)  
> Also, Parriarch is the best gender neutral version or matriarch/patriarch I could find for Liosliath, who is agender.


	45. years utterly spent

Madara looked at one shaking hand and took a deep breath as cool fingers covered his eyes and chakra poured in, soothing the pain and making him relax with a whine, “It’s getting worse ‘dara” Tobirama murmured and Madara sigh “I know, I –I have to do it.” Tobirama stiffened and Madara’s heart ached – if only he could _think_ past the blurring pain and figure out what was bothering his Center! “Izuna got the Yuki girl and the last batch of children out and can’t find trace of others, or any trace of the human trafficking left at all” not anymore, not after Tobirama got a look at the Fūma twins and went on a rampage of terrible, implacable fury and _shredded_ the entire villa where they had been kept to the ground. Literally. “the clans have all basically moved here and for the most part people get along, the battle is ready to be triggered, and Satoshi is set to take his place with a few handpicked shinobi to help out after and keep him alive. Tobirama I know you don’t like it, but everything is ready and almost nothing has been outside of our disaster allowance. We just need me fighting fit again” Tobirama was very still but the chakra filtering in remained cool and gentle. “Disaster allowance didn’t include some malignant force trying to break your chakra for fancier eyes” Tobirama snapped, perfectly even and steady and sounding like ice cracking, Madara’s chest hurt and when he eased the elegant but too-still hands off his eyes, the chakra fading as he did, Tobirama wasn’t looking at him; the same tight expression on his face that had been here since the first time this had come up.

It hadn’t taken long before Madara had told Kikiyo about what had happened with the toxin and the pain in his eyes, at which point Kagami- who they hadn’t realized was listening- had come over and given him a solemn version of the same speech he gave all clan children about the evolution of eyes and pain and taking care of yourself and your eyes – the boy repeating it word for word in the deepest voice he could, much to their delight (Madara still though it was a pity Tobirama hadn’t been there for that one, he would have loved it). It was only later, Tobirama pressed to his chest and already drifting to sleep, tired after spending much of the day with the Izumo blustering at him over shrine construction until Tobirama lost his temper and told the man that honestly Amaterasu didn’t give a fuck – if you were living by her principles you didn’t have to make up for anything with wasteful attention to the trappings, something tasteful and thoughtful was better than any amount of gold leaf. Something the kami must have agreed with given that she hadn’t struck the albino down where he stood and had indeed opened the cloud cover to shine a beam of golden sunlight onto Tobirama – apparently it was very dramatic and romantic and things, Madara was rather sad he hadn’t seen it.

Either way that night curled up with his Center Kagami’s words had drifted back to him and a suspicion had taken root in Madara, one that was easily tested by a trip to the Stone Tablet and another look at what his Mangekyō could tell him; as expected there _was_ another evolution of the Sharingan, one with little strong info on it, but what he _did_ find– and Izuna backed up- sounded shockingly like what Madara was experiencing. Somehow whatever was in that toxin was pushing him towards evolving the legendary Rinnegan. Figuring that out had led to some hard thinking on Madara’s part and then calling for Yamatohime; the elder Uchiha was one of the very few users of the Mangekyō that hadn’t gone blind young from use of the Mangekyō, and her control over her Mangekyō was so exact she might die without ever going blind, she knew more of the secrets of the Uchiha eyes than any other living person. Even so, she had never been given access to the Stone Table in full, that remaining the prerogative of the main line and the main line alone – or it had been until now, the problem was that Madara couldn’t take time off to research this, neither could Izuna and Kikiyo didn’t have the Mangekyō and therefor was restricted to reading to the most basic parts that the Sharingan could translate.

And…maybe it was time for more of these things to be accessible, perhaps more insights would help with the odd holes or repetitions in the theory on the Tablet; for one after rereading the tablet Madara had realized that somehow it included _nothing_ about Uchiha Centers - which was a glaring oversight, so he called on the only person who might find something to come and decipher it as best she could. If Yamatohime couldn't find anything Madara was willing to believe nothing would be found without the Rinnegan, Yamatohime was powerful and of an indeterminate age, somewhere into old age but so graceful and tranquil that she seemed ageless- and was maybe related to Kikiyo? somehow that never did get cleared up for him-, her fine white hair was swept into a high tail and her close fitting kunoichi’s yukata was always immaculate, her intricate obi the only alleviation of the stark colors and lines. In Madara’s eyes she had always seemed terrifying (not helped that she spent much of her time in study or meditation and so the clan saw little of her) and a bit disapproving of him when she came to teach Madara and Izuna about the legends of their clan’s founding. When he called her to look at the tablet he had been braced for her dark eyes to flick over him with that faint disappointment and dismiss him (the only help was she didn’t seem to think much of Izuna either; though she had liked Kurohime) as she always had, but _this_ time she had entered, bowed shallowly to her clan head before meeting his gaze and her eyes had widened, she had – _looked_ at him with a small _"oh"._ Met his eyes and focused on him and said “I had heard rumors that you had found your Center at long, _long_ last, but I had not thought to believe them” her eyes were bright with something a bit like awe “I will have to come to your new village that I might meet your polestar of yours” luckily Madara had time while she worked on the tablet to warn Tobirama, or he would if he had had more time with his husband recently.

Both of them had been so busy and Madara had been so distracted with the question of the tablet that he had far less time with his husband than before and what time they _did_ have was mostly at night, just curling up together and trying to get a bit of sleep. That was bad enough and _distressing_ enough (and it really fucking was) but he knew his plan- Yamatohime backed up or not- frightened Tobirama, even if his theory was sound; to re-stabilize his chakra there was only one answer, finish what had been started by the toxin (more accurate than poison according to the Mizuchi) and evolve his eyes. This told him nothing about _how_ his eyes had gotten unbalanced or what he was resonating with and why, but for now Madara didn’t see any other option than to get his eyes stable and then look into it later – maybe after capturing the thing Tobirama had seen and dragging some info out of it It was risky to try and evolve his eyes with so little information and when it clearly played into its plans, but ideas were sparse on the ground and chakra transfusion was a safe technique at base; more than anything Madara was fairly sure that whatever the thing was it had so far missed what Tobirama meant to Madara- or it would have been trying _much_ harder to kill the pale shinobi- but that could change at any time and put the albino in danger (and if it didn’t know about Tobirama being Madara’s Center then it didn’t know what it _meant_ for Madara to have one and the safety that gave from Uchiha instability).

If only Tobirama wasn’t so stressed about the plan, the albino was helping as much as he could and working long hours to make sure it would be successful – indeed Tobirama was spending every spare moment on it and would be performing the transfusion himself, but he always got tense and unhappy when it came up and Madara had been able to pursue it less than he would like with so much of his time going into the tablet and anything he could find on the next evolution of his eyes to make sure it went well and Madara could cuddle him happy again after (if Madara was being completely honest the need to be with his Center again was part of what was pushing him to act right away, he _missed_ Tobirama and the last several times the albino had re-done his breads Madara had missed it in research or blinding headaches, and that was _hellish_ ). “I need to do it” Madara murmured, “and now, it can’t be put off and it’s safe. Its just-“ “A chakra transfusion to mix the Senju and Uchiha chakra and establish balance with the combination of Senju spread and lightness and the Uchiha density and contraction. I know Madara, I know, and I’ve done this before with Hashirama to channel his regrowth chakra into others, I just…” Tobirama sighed and shifted closer, tangling their legs together. “I don’t like how much we are working in the dark” he added finally “I can’t lose you Madara, I know you are making the best choice and I will always do everything I can to support you I just _can’t lose you_.”

Madara swallowed hard and tucked his nosing in the white braids, wishing he had better encouragement that just wrapping his Center up in his arm as tightly as he could “Tomorrow?” Tobirama asked eventually in a small voice, twitching at the Uchiha’s nod and clinging with bruising tight hands, burying them in Madara’s hair as he kissed the Uchiha like his life depended on it. Hungry and needy until Madara was able to calm it a bit, petting down his Center’s sides as Tobirama’s shivering abated; trading lingering kisses with very little carnal hunger, Tobirama so clearly wanted any scrap of closeness he could take. Madara flared his chakra finally in an attempt to sooth, doing his best to cocoon his Center in it until the distance between them was reversed and they were interwoven beyond all hope of untangling; fuck, Madara challenged this world and the next and anything in between to keep them from one another, legend had it that once found an Uchiha would always know their Center in every life, Madara was going to make sure that was true. (It was generally agreed upon in the clan that if Indra had but had his Center all that had happened to the legendary Uchiha ancestor could have been averted; it was cruel that he should have been denied that greatest blessing when he was the first and most in need - Madara tried not to think about it given how sick and aching it made him feel, chilled to the bone and lonely beyond words until Tobirama was in his arms again and light returned to his world.)

(Madara had no way of knowing how desperately afraid Tobirama was, there was so little known about Rinnegan but it was a _powerful_ change and Tobirama already knew that the Sharingan of any kind affected the mind and personality- see Sharingan transplant and the lingering chakra impressions that could completely shatter an Uchiha's personality. Who knew what an even more powerful change would do? Who knew if the Rinnegan even _had_ Centers. Who knew if Madara would look at Tobirama with this love in his eyes again and if Tobirama was going to lose the best thing in his world- well. Madara was already drifting away and getting bored with Tobirama as he focused on his clan and sorting out if Hashirama’s chakra would work and Tobirama wasn’t needed anymore, and if he wasn’t needed and he wasn’t Madara’s Center ((and Izuna had warned him that they didn’t know what would happen, face tight and upset and not making Tobirama feel any better)) did he even have a place? Would Tobirama have to tell Madara he could leave, that he was free to go if Tobirama was no longer enough, _could_ Tobirama do that after – but it didn’t matter. Madara thought the risk was needed and it was his choice to take his chances, his choice, and Tobirama would never take that from Madara – no matter if he couldn’t breathe around the crushed-glass leftover pieces of his heart.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...turns out I've written at least 100,000 words in a month (and probably a bit more with other fic I posted this month)


	46. a light was about him

“Tobirama” the albino twitched a bit at Izuna’s voice, hands stilling over the paper he was working on, covered in the complicated seal matrixes needed for a chakra transfer between Hashirama and Madara – he could and would do it without the matrix but it was _deeply_ difficult and easier if Tobirama had already worked though the hand signs, calculations, and matrixes ahead of time (someday Tobirama was going to make a permanently inscribed item that could reduce the amount of balancing and redistribution the person making the transfer had to do so it could be used more often, a crystal maybe, but he'd never had time yet - not that it would work here). “Yes Izuna?” Tobirama asked, turning to face his brother in law, keeping his face clear with difficulty at the stress on the other man’s face “Are you – are you sure this is safe?” Tobirama raised an eyebrow “As much as I can be, and we don’t have much choice-“ “Madara-“ “-can make his own decisions!” Tobirama snapped, not willing to let Izuna play this game “For fucks sake Izuna do you _really_ think that there is any world where I would do something that would take him from me if I don’t think it was the only option? I love your brother- oh don’t make that face you _ass_ \- and the idea that this will take him from me is just –“ at the thought Tobirama’s brain jolted, skipped, froze and then restarted on a different path “-his choice and I respect that and his right to make it.” there was an awkward silence, Izuna’s chakra shivering and twitching oddly (Izuna was…horrified that Madara was doing this to his _Center_ with so little care, if it really _was_ the only option why was he letting Tobirama out of his sight at all?) and then Tobirama sensed his brother and _husband_ (for at least a bit longer) approaching and knew it was time (he just hoped he got one last kiss) (he did – but it was distracted and brisk as Madara winced from the building pain in his head and it…soothed Tobirama a bit to know he was going to be making that better, one last thing he could do; tending to the sick was even on the List).

* * *

Settled in a lotus position on the hospital bed next to Madara Tobirama’s brows drew together and he narrowed his focus so tightly it seemed to open up again like a flower blooming on the chakric plane, all filters and blocks stripped away to show the shining shifts of chakra fluctuating as Hashirama pushed balanced carefully unguided chakra into Tobirama through fingers to his left temple, closest to the first Gate, the Gate of Opening. The thing about what Tobirama was doing was that it was rather more complicated than most realized, they thought that it was close to chakra transfer technique where chakra was shaped to match the recipient’s elemental affinity and then the recipient did the rest as the new chakra was assimilated into theirs by their coils and native chakra as it was absorbed without anyone having to do extra focused work (there was a reason chakra transfer got riskier the less chakra the recipient had- too little chakra to absorb the new and alter it-, that was also the reason that people with to much variance in their chakra couldn’t share chakra without great difficulty, not that _any_ of it was in easy but there were degrees). But this, taking Hashirama’s chakra and balancing it _perfectly_ while keeping all the properties of Hashirama’s chakra….well, this was different and so, _so_ hard. He had done it before but only a few times and only had to preserve the regrowth factor in the intersection of yang and mokuton while being able the shape the rest to absorb cleanly; not now, now he had to distil Hashirama’s chakra to its strongest, base elements and surround them with clean chakra to ease the transfusion and _then_ he had to shape Madara’s chakra to accept it and link together so that it wasn’t rejected the moment he pulled away and could integrate cleanly.

And this was where it started, taking Hashirama’s chakra in and unlocking the First Gate to allow his own coils enough space to hold Hashirama’s chakra while he worked, he nodded absently and felt Hashirama’s fingers pull back but was focused intently on the movement of chakra – trying to ignore the screaming ache of his senses as he was bombarded with information from his sensing without the blocks he used to ease the strain of the overload normally. But none of that mattered as he unlocked the Second Gate, the Gate of Healing on the right side of the brain and needed for the way it reinvigorated chakra, keeping Hashirama’s chakra vibrant and strong while Tobirama got the rest ready. Hashirama’s chakra like this- with none of its elements stripped away- was excruciatingly painful and it was still too much, Tobirama’s coils couldn’t hold it and he could feel his body getting ready to reject it (which would be…messy), he needed to open another gate. Tobirama had only ever succeeded to the third gate and a mistake when he tried to learn with no help had left him with permanent red markings as a reminder that desperation didn’t excuse hubris; Gates were not supposed to be opened without a teacher.

Still, the first two Gates were fine for him to open and he had a strange relationship with the third – it was sort of…propped open all the time (personally Tobirama wondered if that was part of why his sensing was so strong, trying to open the Gate of Life at six when his senses were still developing could easily have ruined his coils ability to form filters and bocks against outside chakra and left him wide open, he wondered if anyone had told Hashirama about Tobirama’s experience with the Gates back then). Carefully Tobirama opened the Third Gate and felt his hair shift and swirl around him in a nonexistent breeze as Tobirama opened the gate slowly, hoping at avoid the worst of the physical effects – they were exhausting, especially the bulging veins from the over fast heart rate which was one of the most exhausting things. Someone started to say something and Tobirama ignored it, checking his heart rate and finding it acceptably slow to help keep his body safe with so much power burning through it (hence the hemlock tincture he had drunk first) and setting aside the prickling of his skin as the shade changed and turned to the tell-tale red of the Gate of Life.

There, Tobirama turned Hashirama’s chakra though his coils again, checking it over for anything unneeded in how it had been distilled to its purest, oldest components. Slowly he unfolded one hand out of the snake sign he had been making, the most recent of the signs that he had been using to alter the balance of his chakra around Hashirama’s; there was a voice and he frowned as Madara didn’t appear, mouth dropping open on a small pant as Hashirama’s chakra boiled his. Madara’s had settled over his in the next moment, palm to palm with the older man’s fingers brushing his pulse point – which was where the chakra was really going to transfer between them; Madara’s hand was shaking a bit (why? Had something gone wrong?) on Tobirama’s but he ignored that, cycling Hashirama’s chakra in his chest while reaching out for the threads of Madara’s distilled chakra, pared down to his base soul (…this was….he had felt this before, hadn’t he?). The Uchiha’s chakra curled around him and something in Tobirama relaxed a bit at the warm steadiness of it, his private lodestone, gathering himself to start filtering them together and send Hashirama’s chakra into Madara’s coils to do the work they – wait.

No. this – something was missing. Tobirama was missing – wait. the man in the black muck, the age in Madara’s chakra and Hashirama’s (they had always had something _more_ that everyone else), the resonance that was waking in Madara’s chakra and the way the alien note was a bit….at the speed of light Tobirama changed his plan, threading his chakra along Madara’s blood and coils as fast as he could- time was not on his side with three Gates open- and winding his adaptability through Madara’s ageless, celestial strength ( _celestial_ , Tobirama should have seen it sooner, he had read the legends about Indra and the moon goddess and the source of the Uchiha, he ought to have put it together before). Shaking a bit and definitely panting now Tobirama gathered Hashirama’s chakra and slid it through the threads of his own, carefully holding it separate from Madara until he reached the Uchiha’s blazing eyes and the unbalanced spin of the Mangekyō- it was that lack of balance that was blinding Madara- and felt out the spin waiting for – _there!_ In a rush Tobirama shoved all of Hashirama’s chakra into Madara’s eyes, using his chakra to cushion the pain and keep the Mangekyō spinning, tighter and tighter and tighter like a blackhole until –

_LIGHT_

(ah, this must be the Rinnegan then, ancient and powerful and –)

Tobirama flickered his chakra to ease Madara into a drifting place that was neither true sleep or total unconsciousness, a drifting path through the ages of the world so that he might find himself again and to let his new-old sight settle (if he wished to return – _no_ , that was unkind, Izuna and his clan and all the people they had gathered were here, Madara would return ((whether or not he was Tobirama’s when he did was a different matter))). Slowly the albino gathered his exhausted chakra to him and drew it back, scanning Madara with lingering threads of chakra as he went and fighting to keep awake when he found nothing worrying. Madara was going to be ok, and that mattered far more than anything else – no matter what Madara had to be ok, Tobirama would do anything for that. With a painfully fatigued sigh he turned to closing the Gates, gritting his teeth against the backlash of each shutting and the grate of his low chakra, scraped raw from holding power that should never have been in his care (who was he to hold the son of the sky in his hands? To be the one that reignites a soul close to divine and awakens the power of the shinobi of old? no one. He was not old soul come again, the son of any sage, and in the face of Indra and Asura- and of course it was Hashirama, Tobirama should have seen that- what worth did he have?).

The First Gate clicked shut and Tobirama activated the locks in his chakra to keep them steady, slowly drawing a vail over his senses and dimming the cacophony of so many chakra presences around him until it was bearable again and Tobirama was shaking with fatigue and soaked in sweat as he opened his eyes. He turned first to Madara, ignoring Hashirama’s awkward hovering as he looked over his silent drifting husb-lo-at Madara; the Uchiha was alright, gathering himself together under Tobirama’s fingers at his pulse point and stable. (It was a clever plan whoever had started it, somehow the toxin had awoken Indra’s chakric resonance in Madara, but not enough for it to be stable; just enough that it pushed for more of what it once was – something that could be done with Hashirama’s chakra, Hashirama who was a healer and better known for it than Tobirama. But if Hashirama had tried to do this and stabilize Madara’s chakra on his own without Tobirama’s careful touch and calculations it would have cracked Madara’s soul in a thousand fractures with the weight of the star-burning-eternal power exploding to life like saltpeter fire at the unification. Instead Tobirama had injected Hashirama’s igniting chakra into a very precise spot and called that great old-soul strength to only one place – the one that was well used to changing and evolving and carrying over-large amounts of power and could take the new element and adapt fastest. But without that? It was far too likely that Madara’s temperament would have been unbalanced and erratic and prone to fixation on pain and easy to manipulate- Madara thought he couldn’t handle loss with the Mangekyō, if he had to do it with unbalanced Rinnegan all of them would have been fucked- coincidentally right as the person he cared about the most was coming under more intense fire, Izuna would hate this.)

“Tobi, you – is he going to be ok?” Hashirama’s voice was soft and only a little stilted and Tobirama couldn’t help tensing at it, even if he did refuse to look like a child waiting to be chastised, “He’s healed and the Rinnegan is woken, its hard to say until he wakes but as far as I can tell he’ll be fine with an adjustment period” Tobirama said, exhausted almost to slurring, but he forced himself to continue “it was targeted, its…complicated but you must have been expected to heal him and it would have made him fragile, then Izuna-“ Hashirama hissed sharply “Izuna has been a target – even with him being the led on the raids it’s been worse then expected.” Tobirama nodded, wiping sweat from his face with his sleeve and twisting damp braids into a knot off his neck held in place with a senbon (if only he had one of Madara’s fire pi-) “Exactly, we have three threats, the Daimyo, Wāmu, and the…mushroom thing, and it seemed like three different attacks-“ “The skirmishing with the Capital Guard, the human trafficking, and the toxin” Hashirama interjected “but who’s pushing everything?”

Tobirama shrugged, “The Daimyo started acting before any of the others by a wide margin we know this, so my bet? The Daimyo got the Shimura working with him because they are former samurai and therefore he trusted them more and the _Shimura_ are the ones that got Wāmu for him, possibly by way of the trafficking– those kids had bloodlines Hashi, you know the Shimura want one _badly,_ I've told you often enough- and Takashi was just so pleased to have someone he though might be able to kill the clans he didn’t care about the human trafficking thing” “And the Mushroom-thing?” Hashirama asked, eyes on Tobirama’s face for once but he was too tried to care. “Not part of it originally but threw in with Takashi was it started to become clear the clans were allaying against the Daimyo and Madara was surrounded by so many clans, all it seems to want is Madara unstable and with the Rinnegan so I very much doubt it cares about the war-“ “Unless it can use it to kill Izuna” “-exactly, or that it is very much help to Takashi other than the toxin. The Shimura probably don’t even know about it really – if they did it wouldn’t be moving around freely I’m sure”.

“So the biggest issue is the Daimyo, Wāmu, and the Shimura?” Tobirama shrugged listlessly, the good thing about all this was that it left their plans with the Daimyo/Wāmu basically untouched and still usable (when Madara woke up) and the Shimura could be dealt with in the battles- easier just to wipe them out, well not the ones that had left, left, but the others- and while Tobirama wasn’t sure _how_ to deal with the mushroom-thing (that gave mushrooms a bad name) there was a lot of fire power on their side at this point (or would be when Madara woke up) so the odds on that weren’t awful either (Tobirama should feel a lot better about all of this than he did). “And the Sarutobi?” Hashirama asked and Tobirama shrugged, not sure what to say and startled that his brother had noticed the increased cation Madara had around the clan; given the history even if he had a full answer rather than just suspicions he might not have told Hashirama – and certainly not before Madara. When no other questions were forthcoming Tobirama couldn’t quite hide his relief (though, he hadn’t though he would _need_ to, Hashirama actually noticing things was going to take a while to calibrate for) and when the big man offered to sit with Madara while Tobirama got cleaned up Tobirama leapt on the idea – as much as he could with his fatigue anyway (he didn't want to leave Madara, but he was exhausted and what if when Madara woke up he looked at Tobirama with new eyes and -).

“I- you know how to open the gates?” Hashirama asked just as Tobirama his the threshold and the albino paused, not sure what…”Yeah, taught myself the first three as kids” he waved at his face vaguely, not really caring if Hashirama didn’t follow “didn’t go great at three and mother forbade me trying again, which was smart, but I can and do open them” A glance over his shoulder showed confusion “they’re not like sage mode Hashi, I can’t do that because it is opening to _more_ chakra and that will definitely drive me insane. But the Gates are about your own chakra and how you access it, it’s different” “But you had an accident, I saw the color in your markings bleed out and cover your skin in red. Those aren’t – well, aren’t any of the things rumors say they are” Hashirama’s voice was…odd, and Tobirama was too tired at parse it – or keep his mouth shut when he thought “And you never bothered to wonder what they were before?” no, that wasn’t fair, he had been young and distracted and father may have told him not to ask and then mother died so soon after – “look, don’t worry about it ok? I can do what I need to do and that’s what matters.”

After a moment of solace Tobirama pushed up and slipped away, staggering back to his bed in the cool predawn light and crawling into the bed he had been sharing for Madara – he could smell the older man a tiny bit and almost imagine that Madara was just late or something, not maybe never going to want this again. Sharply he bit his lip and turned to burry his face in a pillow, jerking with sobs like brutal kicks to the stomach and wondering where he would sleep tomorrow.


	47. mine is the choice, both bitter and sweet

Madara drifted, chakra and time eddying around him ( _a white haired, three eyed woman straightened his clothes over his shoulders-_ ) as he was washed ( _a dim liminal space with endless water and a man staring to him, open mouthed_ ) through the ages ( _the white woman yelling at another with her, coloring a half-eaten fruit in her hand_ ) and the wheel of reincarnation ( _he was staring at his father, words of his inadequacy in his ears and not knowing how to make his father see the world as it was – no way to make his father care about their clan. Somedays Hagoromo was very much Kaguya’s child_ ) spun and spun and each revolution ( _he was **she** snarling in fury and refusing to take a husband she didn’t love and dying in blood and mud_) and in each of them he was alone and unheeded and (Izuna turning his back on Madara because Madara had done something he didn’t like and knew withholding affection-time-connection was the fastest way to punish him and on some level Izuna knew that) alone and then; **Tobirama,** brilliant and shinning and cool and wonderful. A tide pool filled with star-light and a strong presence at his back, all Madara had ever wanted and needed and the threads of Tobirama’s soul wound around and around him; Madara gathering them close and tangling himself in the threads until he was so ensnared that the bits of Tobirama’s soul were _his_ and even the wheel of souls wouldn’t tear them apart. Madara would never spend another life alone without his everything, his heart, his star, his **Center, never again.**

Slowly Madara started to wake, rising out of the waters of the paths in a smooth slide, gasping for a sharp breath as his mind fully transitioned and he woke, reaching for Tobirama at his side (the transfusion was hard, much harder than Madara had realized – he had had no idea that it included opening _Gates_! But then again he should have asked more about how it was done, if he had been able to think past the pain and growing disorientation), sure his husband would be there and then – nothing. He jerked all the way awake and sitting in a rush, ignoring the gasp from someone else in the room and his altered vision as he searched for his Center; surely Tobirama was here with him? But…no. What had happened? Was he ok? Without a thought Madara twisted out of the bed, noting absently the smooth shift of chakra in him and the flickering edges of light around things in his too-sharp vision as he searched for his missing husband, dropping to place two fingers to the ground and sending out a _ping_ of chakra, ignoring the false breeze from the weight of his chakra stirring his hair and looking for – _there!_

Madara lunged for the window but at the last second there was a loud sound of the door being thrown open and then a dark eyed Izuna was between him and the window, arms crossed and only faltering a little in the face of Madara’s Rinnegan. He swallowed hard and visibly ( _so_ visibly, huh) gathered his bravery, firming up he stance “Oh no you don’t, you’re going to tell me what the shit you’ve been doing with your Center. I wasn’t going to say anything when you were all wacked out with pain and whatever that toxin was doing to make you so spacy, but you look like you’re feeling better now and I want to know what’s going on in your head that you’ve been so careless with your Center!” and….what? that, what? “What?” he rasped.

Izuna frowned, anger faltering a bit, “What do you mean ‘what’, Tobirama, your Center – unless, is he not anymore?” Madara gaped at his brother, well and truly thrown now “Why wouldn’t he be my Center anymore?” “….because Uchiha have Centers because of their Sharingan and you don’t have that anymore?” Izuna sounded confused and Madara’s heart plummeted. “ _What?_ Izuna the Mangekyō doesn’t affect Centering why would the Rinnegan?! Did you tell Tobirama that?” Izuna flinched back a bit at Madara’s too loud cry, blanching in the face of the faster spinning and eerily glowing Rinnegan, “I – Mangekyō is still Sharingan, just Sharingan _plus,_ Rinnegan is another level entirely!” Madara snarled, “Did you tell him?!” Izuna’s eyes went big and he nodded jerkily. Distantly Madara knew that Izuna had just been trying to take care of Tobirama and had probably thought Madara would have discussed it with his Center, not realizing that it had never even _occurred_ to Madara that the Rinnegan might affect his Center; a Center was a matter of souls – it was just that the Sharingan kept the Uchiha’s souls bare and accessible and burning in a way that was unique to them. The Rinnegan didn’t touch how much Madara loved his Tobirama or how the albino was etched in his soul, that was immutable and unchangeable and – the distance between the hospital window (Izuna never had a chance of stopping Madara, not before the Rinnegan and certainly not after) and dropping to his knees next to the bed where his Tobirama was sleeping was a blank blur and the presence of a few of the War Guard completely ignored.

Gods but he was beautiful, he was so, so beautiful, Madara raised shaking fingers and shifted a few messy strands of hair and a braid, brushed them out of his fey face tracing the vulpine features with feather light touches, lingering on the red marks and remembering what it looked like when Tobirama opened the Third Gate and they bled red over his skin _(why_ had he never wondered how Tobirama got those marks? He _should have)._ He was lovely, gods so lovely, and Madara shifted closer, hating the tense lines around his eyes and mouth and _wishing_ he had known before that _this_ was what was bothering his Center (how badly had his head been clouded by the discord in his chakra to have missed how bad this had gotten?), if he had known he could have soothed this pain away – it had just never even occurred to him that Rinnegan would affect Centering. But maybe if he had asked and tried to sort out what Tobirama was thinking about this whole thing he wouldn’t have found out that it wasn’t just a normal chakra transfer (again, he should have known that, he knew enough about chakra transfer to have seen that there must be more to it if he had just looked) before Tobirama was opening Gates.

It had been…astonishing to see the albino’s shocking control over his own chakra and watching his hands move through hand signs slowly as he shifted power and opened the Second Gate, of all things Madara hadn’t expected that; once again his love proved his mind was on a different level from everyone else. Madara bit the tip of one glove and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground and cupping the sharp face in his hand, almost shaking with relief to feel normal warmth and not the febrile heat that had seared out of him with the Third Gate; he was a bit too cold and his hair was a bit stiff with salt-sweat, but he was alright, Gates closed and safe again. How long had it been anyway? Not that long if Tobirama was still in the same clothes and not washed but his treasure had been so very tired…Madara traced the line of his brow and like that was a signal red eyes snapped open, meeting Madara’s Rinnegan and –

Everything

Stopped

_oh_

“Would that I had a hundred thousand more lives to give to you and end each at your side only to begin again” he breathed, transfixed “for but a _chance_ at another fleeting moment with you I would bear any ruination and live undying, without rest so that I might not lose the image of your face.”

“Oh _darling_ ” the pale, elegant hand was shaking as a finger was brushed under his eye “any ruin you face is mine to carry with you. Madara – _Indra,_ by any name, in any life, my choice remains the same; to stand with you and face what ever fate is given to you at your side – no matter how old or terrible your waiting doom.”

And everything

Began again.

* * *

Madara lunged forward and dragged his Center- his polestar- into a lingering kiss, hungry and close but mostly free of carnal intent (still it was enough to push whoever had been watching worriedly into squeaking and leaving so, _score),_ only pulling away when breathing stopped being optional and became necessary and even then only pulling back enough to press their brows together, gasping against his Tobirama’s lips as his Center panted. “I wish you had told me what it was you were so afraid of nonpareil, I swear it never even occurred to me that having the Rinnegan might affect my Center; it seemed so clear to me that it wouldn’t, I didn’t even realize you were afraid of this” at his murmur Tobirama sighed softly. “I – I thought you had considered it and chosen to – well, I guess I didn’t want to ask and…” “Tell me treasure” Madara beseeched “Hashirama. I didn’t see the truth of your souls and how they are tied to each other- _no_ Madara, I don’t regret tying my fate to yours, no matter how many times you are shattered and sentenced to this I will be with you. Besides, I fully intend to break the pattern now anyway” Madara shook, bent forward like a petitioner to a lord in the face of that devotion “I have not lived a life that has not ended in the blood” he choked out, even with the memories from those lives fast fading he knew that.

“This- _you_ \- are my choice Madara, a choice that is mine to make” Tobirama’s voice was firm and immovable, and the fingers he curled under Madara’s chin were implacable, the red eyes that met his steady and sure as anything “my fate is my own and mine to live as I wish, and I wish to share yours, for good or ill” but then he faltered a bit and his fingers loosened “unless you would rather – you already have Hashir-“ “ _No!_ No, no, Tobirama. Hashirama is… _inevitable_ it appears, unavoidable, unfortunately, but I have never once wanted anything but you since I came to know you. I have never chosen another over you, and I do not intend to start doing so now – I wouldn’t even know how” Tobirama was looking at him with vulnerable eyes over the dark circles of too little sleep “I truly never even considered that the Rinnegan might affect you as my Center nonpareil, if I had – well, I probably would have refused to do it. I don’t know how to go back to life without you and how _painful_ it was, I _refuse_ to go back to that” Madara’s voice was a rough plea, desperate for his Tobirama to understand and to push the dark back a bit.

Madara knew it couldn’t be banished entirely, and they would have to speak of this more and why Tobirama hadn’t come to him with his fears, but it was but the shadow of darker days and Madara had helped begin lifting it once before, he would like nothing more than a chance to do so again and again and again until the stars burned out. Tobirama sighed and nodded a bit, closing his eyes and leaning into Madara’s touch in acceptance while the Uchiha grinned like a fool, gently gathering his exhausted husband out of bed and to the rough shower, calling out to the Guard that ‘they were going to sleep for a few hours, and everything could wait!’ before striping his pale lover and taking the shaking hands to lead Tobirama under the water, leaning the albino against his chest as he undid the braids to wash the sweat out of his love’s long white hair. The sweet thrill of Tobirama’s letting Madara take care of him, trusting him with weakness the way he did no other, even after the days of torment that Madara had unintentionally put him through (which Madara wasn’t going to think about right now) was a gift Madara savored no matter what as he slid his hands over moonlight skin and Tobirama’s fingers tangled in his hair and everything was _wonderful._

“Madara, do you know how to turn the Rinnegan off?” ………. _shit_


	48. more fair than all the jewels in the earth

Tobirama pulled a knee to his chest where he sat on the bed, trying to hide his amusement in the crook of his arm and knee as Madara paced back and forth in front of him, muttering to himself and looking deeply offended and hilariously huffy as he tried to figure out how to turn the Rinnegan off and growing increasingly agitated with every failed attempt until Tobirama was forced to say- in the _least_ amused voice he could manage- “Maybe you just can’t turn it off Madara” the Uchiha sent him a look of such deep offence that Tobirama just _collapsed_ into snickers, gods of the deep trust an Uchiha to take offence at not having control of their eyes. “’dara, is it pulling at your chakra unacceptably? Because honestly if it’s not than I don’t know that there's anything you can do, Yamatohime might find something and you can look at the tablet _later_ , sleep now please, I –“ and that was when Izuna burst in followed by Hashirama, Touka and Mito (oh and Tobirama was willing to bet that the Guard were paying attention too, always an audience around here).

“-you know you have to-….” Whatever Izuna was saying trailed off as he took in Tobirama, hair unbound in one of Madara’s sleep yukata trying- and failing- to hide his amusement and Madara standing, hands spread, hair wet, in pants and nothing else with Rinnegan still very much active, “uh…” Madara rolled his eyes and stomped to Tobirama, throwing himself down next to the albino and burying his face in the pillow as Tobirama threaded his fingers through damp dark strands and smiled at his silly husband. “What is it Izuna?” he asked quietly, dragging his hair forward over one shoulder and looking up at his brother in law, rolling his eyes gently at Izuna’s gaping mouth and limp pointing hand “Uh…you’re…ok then?” the younger Uchiha stuttered out. “I’m alright Izuna, thank you, seems we were concerned for nothi-“ “Leave my Center alone Izu, he’s still mine, you don’t get him!” Madara's sulky grumble interrupted Tobirama and made him tug at the long dark hair in gentle reprimand “’dara. Thank you, Izuna” Tobirama looked up at Izuna shifting awkwardly in and…well. With a last tug to Madara’s hair Tobirama unfolded from the bed and moved to his little brother, ignoring Nari Senju watching closely from the painted screen, the Guard clearly ready to do her very best to kick the gathered shinobi out if Tobirama wanted, never mind that they were _far_ more powerful than her.

Izuna twitched when Tobirama grabbed one of his hands, flipped it over and reached up to his scalp, pulling out a few strands with a sharp tug; letting the white strands pool in Izuna’s hand with an amused smile. It wasn’t quite a full Token, but it was damn close, and it was worth it for the flabbergasted looks on the Senju faces as Izuna looked blankly at the few strands of white hair he was now in possession of. Then all at once with a loud gasp Izuna dropped to his knees, holding up Tobirama’s hair like it was the greatest of gifts, his eyes comically wide “Oh but you do give me so great a gift! To have snowy hairs from your starlit head and be blessed with a lasting memory of your shinning beauty! Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it is your gift to me, for I have looked on that which was fairest and would be much loth to leave-“ “WELL LEAVE ANYWAY!” Madara thundered as Tobirama covered his mouth and looked down to hide his amusement in his lashes “No! I have looked at last on that which was fairest, little did I know where the chief peril lay in war! Torment in the dark was the danger that I feared and waiting was I for the treachery and wiliness of the Senju! But ought did I know to fear the danger of light and joy encapsulated in your faultless face and the light beaming from your perfect hair! Truly the White Star is beauteous beyond compare-”

“IZUNA GET THE FUCK OUT, AND TAKE YOUR FUCKERY WITH YOU” Madara thundered, glaring fiercely as he sat up and Tobirama – just – it had been a very long and stressful few weeks alright, he thought he was going to lose Madara and then the transfusion itself was exhausting and – he started laughing, head tipped back and great peals of laughter spilling out. (It…did not do anything to impair the image that the White Star was gaining, it wasn’t long before the songs added lines about his bell like laughter and the value of his shinning hair, like celestial light was trapped in the strands! Izuna was more than on board for furthering this and made sure to praise his brother in law’s shinning countenance at every opportunity.) Glaring fiercely out of Rinnegan eyes Madara stomped to his husband and pulled Tobirama into his arms, the albino hiding his laughter in Madara’s neck and leaning into his strength as the exhaustion caught up with him “Izuna, I swear to gods of ash I will burn your eyebrows off if you don’t _get the fuck out”_ sniggering Izuna lurched to his feet, hand with Tobirama’s hair tucked close to his chest and a pleased looking Touka gently ushering him out (of course she would be pleased at the gesture, maybe she would finally tip him into bed now and put their team out of their misery – which Tobirama had heard about from _several_ people).

Tobirama looped his arms around Madara’s waist and tugged gently on Madara hair as Mito ushered Hashirama and the Guard out, “Can we _please_ sleep now ‘dara?” he mumbled “we have a lot to do tomorrow and I know we should have dinner but I just…” Madara sighed and wrapped the albino in a crushing but brief hug, “If that’s what you want nonpareil, they can leave something in the other room and we can eat whenever we wake, tomorrow there’s a lot to get done anyway” Tobirama hummed and nodded into Madara’s shoulder, snuggling closer and letting the older man maneuver them back to the bed; dropping off almost the moment Madara curled around him and tucked him in close. Drifting off with his husband – dizzy from the sudden lifting fear and basking in the warmth of his steady chakra.

* * *

Morning came too early for Tobirama- who hadn’t woken at all since laying down with his husband - not even for food, gods he had slept nearly twenty four hours at this point and only woken the once for Madara’s agitated chakra at his bedside so for once he heeded Madara’s pleas for him to take it easy; as it stood most things were ready to go and it was only waiting on the Daimyo now – and that would be a few days which was good as it gave time for Madara to sort out his Rinnegan (like how to turn them off…). Unfortunately that meant that Madara really had to go find Yamatohime and the tablet to get a start and Tobirama…didn’t want his husband to leave. More than anything he just wanted to keep Madara with him in bed, not even for the sex- though he wasn’t saying no to that if it was on the table- just that…after everything all he wanted was a bit of time with his husband to get his feet under him and enjoy and just – “I’ll stay” Madara’s deep voice was warm and Tobirama sighed, indulging himself for a moment in the idea of spending all day in bed with his husband thinking about nothing but each other. It was a beautiful idea but…”You should make sure that everything is ok with your eyes first darling, I know that. Best to take care of it know I know, I just….” “I’ll stay if you –“ “’dara, you can’t. I know that, there’ll…be time for us eventually. Just, go do what you have to do, if Izuna and the others can handle running squads I’ll take it easy”.

Madara sighed and curled tighter, “If you set up in the garden I’ll send the children” he wheedled and Tobirama huffed softly and slowly sat up, looking down at his handsome, wild-hearted lover “Alright.” He murmured, drawing a finger over one dark brow “Just, come back soon” Madara’s eyes- oddly still communicative even in the Rinnegan’s uniform appearance- softened and he bushed up to give Tobirama a lingering slow kiss. The albino pressed into it, leaning on one hand and tangling his fingers in Madara’s feathery hair and nipping ever so gently at his full lips and shivering when Madara deepened the kiss and cupped Tobirama’s jaw, guiding the kiss into something dirty and slick. Tobirama stretched it out as long as he could, lingering until Madara drew away firmly for air, Tobirama following after with a needy noise and just slumping over the Uchiha when that didn’t work, “Don’t you want to teach the little terrors more? I know Izuna is already learning to be wary of your pack” which was fair given how much trouble Tobirama’s gaggle of students (or his ‘leap’ as Touka called it, so clever until Akira met the kids and started showing them how a leopard actually leaps. He’d like to see her be so sassy with small children pouncing on her from heights! It had been a while since Tobirama did that last) - clan kids and rescued water children both- tended to give Izuna.

The ones he rescued adored him (especially the red-headed Terumī girl, Tobirama though she might remind him a bit of Reia) but that didn’t stop them from using any and every trick Tobirama taught them to follow Izuna around. Personally Tobirama thought that it was because Izuna was the most approachable of them at this point; he was self-aware enough to know the kids (accept Kagami who held nothing sacred) held him in a bit of awe, Madara in a _lot_ of awe, Touka would dump anyone trying to interact with her in the deepest hole she could safely, Mito just _looked_ at them and Hashirama was so bewildered by them that it actually confused some of the kids right back (accept pale haired Fuugetsu Hōzuki who had just been adopted by Mito and Hashirama – Tobirama _did_ wonder if Hashirama realized that though), but Izuna was a great balance of power and flail and attention and dismay and just a delight to screw with (….Tobirama was passing on Akira behaviors wasn’t he? yesterday he saw twelve year old Nissa Amanozako _poke_ the Hyuuga head while crouching in a window. Hmm…..should he feel bad about this?...nah, surely it was fine, _Tobirama_ hadn’t burned the world down yet or given anyone a _fatal_ heart attack yet. Yet).

It was with visions of teaching the leap more of Tobirama’s preferred sneaking that Tobirama finally let Madara get out of bed and with a deep sigh followed him at a slower pace; Madara was headed back to the Uchiha compound (they hadn’t had time to move the tablet yet) and needed to be ready but Tobirama was going to say fuck it and spend the day in one of Madara’s Uchiha robes (well ‘Madara’s’ it was in white and had only shown up after Tobirama, but it was tailored for the older man and had the Uchiha heraldry on it and even smelled a touch of smoke and spice the way all Madara’s things did), which meant he didn’t need to tie all his hair up and could just put the braids in but let most of it fall free rather than spinning it into it’s normal knot on the back of his head. It would be easy enough to put up if needed if he already had the braids in and that would be a good compromise in Tobirama’s eyes. (And yes, the faintly desperate look it put on Madara face _did_ play into it he would admit. He really wanted his husband to stay and since he couldn’t he’d give Madara a reason to hurry back _damnit._ )


	49. undimmed before the breaking

Several hours later Tobirama was sitting in the gardens that had sprung up around the command Tower (Madara had pointed out that it would be easier to control Hashirama's...everything if they gave him places where he could be allowed to run wild, Tobirama had bowed to that wisdom before long), settled at the smallish table in the airy gazebo comfortably accessible if anyone needed him but not exactly available for every little thing while he walked a group of kids through hand signs and Kagami’s endless questions about the nature of chakra (and it was good for the clans to see him looking relaxed and confidant after Madara’s shifting power and the way everyone could feel the increasing tension before the storm. Him being relaxed and not in armor gave a good impression of control) (…it was also him in white with his long hair loose surrounded in flowers and greenery and talking to children looking at him like he was a god, so, you know, Tobirama was totally, _definitely_ , not worsening the whole song star thing, poor bastard). Koharu Utatane’s face was drawn in focus as she worked through one of Tobirama’s chakra exercises, Tobirama keeping half an eye on her as Kagami peppered him with questions where he was kneeling on his chair next to Tobirama, the Uchiha paused for breath and Koharu’s trick failed and the leaves she was trying to stick together exploded in a small puff that had her pouting and letting out a small yelp of frustration.

Tobirama smiled a touch and reached out, touching on of her hands gently, “Koharu maybe- Hashirama?“ at the entrance to the gazebo Hashirama shifted a bit on his feet, eyes moving from Tobirama to the children “Tobi, I can come back later?” he offered but Tobirama was already shaking his head, “That’s alright Hashi, I was just about to tell them it was time for a break anyway” the kids whined and slumped as one but let Tobirama urge them out of their spots around the gazebo and trudged glumly away to the minders, Nissa at the back making sure they stayed together as the oldest. “Tobi you really didn’t need to” Hashirama murmured, coming all the way in as Tobirama shuffled papers and poured tea “It’s fine, and its not often that you come looking for me for anything, not going to say no when you do” Hashirama winced and Tobirama considered what he had said before “I didn’t mean-“ “No, it’s, its ok, you’re not wrong either way. I….” as Hashirama’s voice trailed off and he focused on his hands Tobirama too the chance to examine his brother.

The Senju looked…tired, the unceasing surety that he had had as long as Tobirama remembered dented and shaky now and it made Tobirama’s heart ache; he didn’t know what to say to Hashirama to make this better or less difficult as he struggled to figure out where he fit in the new world – one he had never imagined. “Hashirama, I know this has been – well, not what you had in mind and–“ “No Tobi - wait, sorry, finish and then I’ll talk” the albino blinked at his brother in some surprise, feeling oddly wrong footed by the allowance and losing his words for it. After a long moment Hashirama spoke again, more softly as he realize Tobirama wasn’t going to finish “I didn’t mean to cut you off, you really can finish what you were going to say I – I shouldn’t have forgotten how important that is” he was twisting a rootlet between his fingers tightly in an old fidget and Tobirama just _stared_ at him, shaking his head wordlessly.

Hashirama nodded and gathered himself “I know you have a lot on your plate I just…I wanted to say sorry – please don’t argue this little brother or I will go get Madara and make _him_ explain why I need to apologize” and then it would take longer for Madara to finish. Drat. Tobirama closed his mouth and looked away mulishly “there’s rather a lot of things I need to fix or apologize for, and I, shit Tobi I wouldn’t know where to start!” …wow, Hashirama was cursing, he felt very strongly about this “I know there were reasons for it all and – but you know all those things, you know Father and the way we were raised, and you probably know better than me how the mokuton affects me. But none of that makes any of it ok and, I’m just ashamed it took me so long and so much help to get my head out of my ass and –“ Hashirama’s voice caught and he buried his face in his hands for a second. Slowly Tobirama reached out and brushed his fingertips over his brother’s darker hand “Hashi” the Senju nodded and took a shaking breath “I’m sorry for how I let things get Tobirama. I’m so sorry that I stopped listening to what you couldn’t say and sorry that I never learned how to _ask_ about things rather than assuming that anything anyone needed to tell me they would just – tell me. I can see why you might not have and – shit Tobi I’m just really sorry, I know that doesn’t make it better but, I’m sorry”.

Something in Tobirama’s chest panged and he swallowed, aching and grateful, and there had been a time when Tobirama believed that hearing his brother acknowledge him would make everything better but it…didn’t. The pain was still there and the past was beyond changing and they had both been broken into the shape they were now and that was beyond anyone’s power to change (unless Madara’s eyes were rather a lot more intense that Tobirama knew, which was possible with Uchiha, dramatic shits) but “I don’t know if we can comb the past with fine enough teeth to undo what has been done, what _I’ve_ done or _not_ as is the case,” Hashirama’s eyes lingered on the fine cloth of Tobirama’s sleeve “but…Tobirama, I’d like to try and sort things out anyway at least a bit I mean – _here”_ and at that Hashirama set something on the table and slid it – _them_ over to Tobirama. A small loop of white braided hair and gold wire the right size for a child’s wrist “You kept it” the albino breathed, eyes fixed on the child-Token “I lost mine on a mission after” he waved at his hair and then reached to touch the braid of his own hair “I can’t believe you still carry it”.

And Hashirama did carry it, Tobirama could feel the lingering chakra on it and knew it must be fresh, not like the markers on Ita and Kawa’s small child-Tokens (given between family- like what Tobirama gave Izuna- but less expected to be carried every day than true Tokens given after childhood) that lived with his from his mother on the small shrine he had set up for them and Madara’s siblings. Slowly Hashirama uncovered the second thing and slid it closer, it was – a fan, a _married_ fan with wood slats rather than the fabric of a courting fan, in ebony and platinum and carved in wafer thin slices of wood decorated with a sweeping image of dragons; “Hashi…” and curled around the base but not attached was a sleek braid of long dark brown hair, thinner than the kind of Token Tobirama had exchanged with Madara and more appropriate for family but unmistakably a Token “ _Hashirama_ ” he whispered again, words scraping and painful. “I want you to have it ok? Don’t, don’t do anything now, if you ever feel you want to wait until Madara agrees that its appropriate please? I just – please? Wait until he thinks its right, I just don’t know that I trust you to really _get_ how bad it is, maybe that’s bad but –“ “I’ll ask him” Tobirama interrupted gently, something in him easing at the lifting of pressure to sort this out on his own. “Thank you Hashi”

The older man nodded jerkily as Tobirama tucked his fan and Token away in his sleeve while Hashirama tucked the child-Token away again and searched for something to say, but before it could get too awkward a small chakra flare pulled Tobirama’s attention to Sasuke Sarutobi as he called to Tobirama and entered, nodding to Nari Senju, Izanagi Yamanaka, and Týr Hatake standing guard and bowing shallowly to Tobirama- who barely noticed at this point- who frowned at the worry in the young mans’ chakra. “Sasuke, what is it?’ he asked, and the brown haired shinobi took a deep breath like he was readying for a plunge as he sank to one knee “Uchiha-sama, as consort to the Warlord and our guiding star I beg you for a boon”.

Tobirama twitched sharply at the phrasing and formality, feeling Hashirama’s chakra shiver a bit in shared surprise as he gazed at the kneeling shinobi, feeling the shifting flow of emotion in his chakra. Well, wasn’t this interesting, Tobirama met Izanagi’s pale blue eyes, “Give us some privacy pleased” he murmured, placing a hand on Hashirama’s arm when he went to stand and leave with the Guard moving out of earshot though keeping Tobirama in sight. “Sasuke, Hashirama stay or go?” at Tobirama’s question the Sarutobi twitched and the slumped a bit “probably stay” he muttered; Hashirama sitting again slowly “Alright, what’s going on?” Tobirama asked, saying nothing about the Sarutobi’s still kneeling position (Hashirama bit his tongue _hard_ , this wasn’t his place and the way Hashirama did things didn’t matter here – his wasn’t the only way and Tobirama and Madara seemed to be doing just fine their way – he just wished the he could look at his brother without the sick rolling of guilt and shame and failure and confusion and self-righteous anger and grief and – well, Hashirama wasn’t sure how to just live with the results of his foolish, oblivious choices).

Sasuke took a deep breath and gathered himself, “I know you have been keeping a closer eye on my clan and I don’t know if it’s for our clan head’s relationship to the Shimura or if there is something else, but I know you have kept a keen eye on us. When first you chose me for the War Guard and asked if I would take up the position I thought that it must mean you were trying to keep me close as a way to get an eye on my clan but when I realized that even though that might be part of it, it wasn’t why _me_ and I, well, I made myself take a step back and look around at the world.” His eyes lingered on one of the papers from the children and Tobirama’s skin prickled “I will admit that I didn’t expect what I saw really, the clan has always been very attached to laws and Greater Good and, I don’t know if you know but Sarutobi - the clan doesn't see kids the way the rest of you do. It's something I've started hoping will change now but...culturally we have never really cared about childhood or considered it precious – something to protect, we don't really _see_ someone until they have their coming of age ceremony. You're sort of expected to fend for yourself before that in a way, until you start proving your usefulness" Tobirama held himself very still, making sure not to let any condemnation show on his face, lots of clans had customs Tobirama found distasteful (Hyuuga) there was only so much that could be done about it with out getting into a mess of what traditions and culture to respect and what not too, this was why they needed clan heads working with them. 

“I’m guessing you noticed that my clan didn’t seem as invested in the human trafficking as everyone else and that’s because its not looked at in the Sarutobi as being all that different from adults, so we care and don’t like it but there’s none of the _extra_ outrage you all feel. The thing is, I think the Shimura might be making use of that; I don’t know – I don’t know how much Yuudai has passed on or whether he’s in contact with Daisuke still, their relationship continues to be a mess, and….” Sasuke trailed off, looking a bit lost and still not really hitting the point no matter how interesting the information about children was (and also, mental note make sure that it’s a few generations before any Sarutobi was in charge of children to let the culture viewpoint fade - exposure wouldn't be enough to change that fast). Tobirama sighed and leaned forward, wishing Madara was here _badly_ and only the comforting brush of his chakra was keeping Tobirama holding on to his good temper (he didn’t want to distract his husband from something so important and the sooner it was done the better) “Sasuke” the Sarutobi looked up and met Tobirama’s red eyes “have the Shimura ever come after your bloodline?” and he froze like a rabbit in front of a hawk.

“The Sarutobi have a bloodline?” Hashirama asked sharply, clearly trying to keep his voice down. Tobirama nodded, holding Sasuke’s eyes until the Sarutobi winced and looked away, “Yes, they keep it quiet, but they do. But it’s not surprising that you keep it quiet all things considered; what clan would want to find out that they lived next to people who would benefit off their death? Did you ever notice that after the Ishaq were all killed there was a sudden spike in Sarutobi with high powered duton Hashirama?” the Senju jerked and stared at the pale looking man, “What?” he rasped. “They had nothing to do with it as far as I can tell, just took advantage of the aftermath, which is completely fair. I know that somehow your clan can absorb the chakric traces of dead shinobi- I hate to think how many Sarutobi we would see with sudden skill in the fireball jutsu if a large amount of Uchiha were to die- but I’ve never been able to sort out how or under what conditions specifically” the man winced and shrunk. Tobirama bit back a sigh, smoothing his chakra over Madara when his flickered in question “I don’t care, bloodlines are what they are, and yours is not the most dangerous or with the most potential for misuse; what _does_ concern me is the amount of secrecy and what would be done to keep it.” at Tobirama’s firm words Sasuke looked down at his fingers, after a long moment Tobirama gave up and asked something else “What boon did you want Sasuke?”

“Imagine what Daisuke Shimura would do if he found a way to give himself the Sarutobi bloodline? How many would be dead then? I don’t know if the Shimura brought blackmail about the bloodline against our clan head or if Yuudai has been looking the other way with some of Shimura’s dealings because of their past relationship, but – clemency, I ask for clamancy for those of my clan. I don’t know if there is to be some movement against you and the Warlord but-“ “You think something will happen or you wouldn’t be asking for clemency” Tobirama interrupted, leaning on and elbow and studying the man through his lashes. Sasuke swallowed and fidgeted a bit under Tobirama’s gaze and the twitched _hard_ when Tobirama raised a hand and covered Madara’s when the older man appeared behind him, looming over the kneeling shinobi like a building bank of thunderclouds, “Nonpareil” he rumbled, his eyes glowing a bit with the color of the Rinnegan and growing temper until Tobirama turned his head and Madara’s hand to press a soothing kiss to the inside of his wrist “All’s well darling” he murmured, turning back to consider the Sarutobi. (At the table Hashirama was doing his best to be unnoticed, hard for such a tall man and one so used to being the center of attention in any room but Hashirama didn’t want to get in the middle of this at _all._ Though….very surreptitiously Hashirama coaxed the draping purple- hm, just a touch and they would be almost the same color as Madara’s Rinnegan- wisteria a bit longer and more graceful in its framing drape around the Warlord and his Star and then biting his lip hard and only keeping from clasping his hands under his chin with _great_ difficulty, they were just so _cuuuuuuttttttteeee!!!!_ )

Tobirama sighed and leaned forward a touch, his white hair caught by Madara before it could swing down and twining around gloved fingers, “Sasuke, you shall have clemency-“ “Within reason” Madara interjected and Tobirama hummed “within reason, those that harm ours will not be ignored but we will not call the entire clan to answer for the crimes of the few.” the man sagged in clear relief “In return you can help us with something minor – just need you to say a few words at the right time. Deal?” “ _Yes”_ Sasuke breathed ducking his head and trusting that whatever he would be asked to say wouldn’t be something he couldn’t bring himself to do; he trusted them, trusted their power from the beginning and trusted their minds and ideals after spending so much time near them while Guarding, they would do what they had to but never without thought to the cost.


	50. there is light and beauty

“Madara, _Madara_ ” long elegant hands caught Madara’s face and stopped his pacing over their rug, turning Madara to look at him, meeting the shinning Rinnegan fearlessly “’dara, darling, I don’t understand what’s wrong” Tobirama murmured, cool healing chakra seeping through his fingers until Madara sighed and leaned into him; letting Tobirama take his weight as he tried to calm - gods today had just gone on and on. “I didn’t find anything on how to deactivate the Rinnegan, I’m not sure it _can_ be deactivated. And that’s fine, I have the chakra to support it and I can figure out how to the filter the input out, I just….damnit I don’t want another things to set me apart – and the clan had legends, ‘ _It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness_ ’” Madara’s eyes closed and he leaned harder into his husband’s steady strength “I never wanted to be a god” he grated out. “Oh darling” Tobirama whispered, drawing Madara’s head to his neck and holding him tightly “I’m not sure you ever had a choice”. The sound Madara made was a bitter, fractured thing and he clung to his Center as his emotions buffeted him, biting a mouth full of white robes and glad they would be left alone here in their home and he didn’t have to try and put on a good face; his emotions had always been intense and passionate, but after waking the Rinnegan and the memories the slept just under his waking mind it was like he couldn’t _breathe_ for emotion.

“Oh darling” Tobirama whispered, rocking them a bit, “what do you need?” Madara shuddered hard and fisted his hands in Tobirama’s robes “A distraction, I need to – to be focused, just, I don’t know what to do with it, there’s just so much emotions and I can’t _breathe-“_ Tobirama fisted his hands in Madara’s hair and yanked him back, swallowing the rest of Madara’s struggling words and kissing the older man like he was out to win a conquest. Madara faltered, a bit surprised at the sudden violence as he was forced back with hands in his hair and Tobirama’s body against his until he was tipped onto their bed and pinned. Tobirama’s hands holding his wrists to the bed “Safe word” he snapped and Madara gaped until the hands on his writs tightened “Madara” “Genjutsu” he gasped, “genjutsu” “and go?” oh shit, they had never sorted that out for him but “ _Susanoo_ ” he forced out, reeling a bit. “Good, so good for me” Tobirama purred as he bit marks into Madara’s neck and stripped him at shocking speed, leaving himself in Madara’s robe and pressing Madara's wrists next to his head “can you be good for me ‘dara? See, I would rather like to suck your cock and see if you can get it up again fast enough to make me scream, but I need you to stay right where you are, no moving, can you do that?”

Madara whined, high-pitched and overwhelmed, the storm of his emotions well and truly hijacked and the pounding of the Rinnegan shoved away with his focus, settling as the chakra realized that Tobirama was in control (odd, it was almost a bit sentient, just a tiny bit) and he nodded franticly, keeping his hands where they were put when Tobirama drew back. The albino paused kneeling over him and pushed his hair back in a motion that made the neck of his robe slip and showed off the dark braid around his wrist, Madara’s mouth went dry as the albino shifted, climbing lingeringly off of him and stretching watching Madara through his frosty lashes as he slowly shed the white robe, fingers working at his wrist tucked behind him while Madara watched open mouthed. “Word?” he purred and Madara blinked dumbly, Tobirama was playing on every trick to show himself off and it was _so_ working for Madara, the Rinnegan showing the lines of chakra and soul under pale skin and sleek muscles and _hng_ “Madara, word?” fingers under his chin helped him focus and he choked out “Susanoo” shaking when Tobirama smiled and pet his cheek before combing his hair back “Good, so good for me ‘dara” and it was then that Madara realized Tobirama had shifted the shape of his Token and rather than a bracelet looped many times around his wrist it was now a black line over his milky throat and _holy shit_ he was going to _annihilate_ Madara and Madara didn’t even care.

Tobirama took his time, petting every inch of Madara’s skin and lingering any where that made Madara’s muscles tightened (licking at his Apollo’s belt and nipping ever so slightly until Madara was cursing violently, stroking over his ribs and lapping at the lines of his pecs and nipples – the sight of which made Madara lightheaded) before ducking and slowly setting about reducing Madara to monosyllables ( _fuck_ , watching Tobirama’s lips spread over him never got any less stunning and with most of his hair down right now Tobirama was having to hold it back out of the way and, _fuck_ that was doing it for him too). It took everything he had not to let his hips buck as his mind was swamped in pleasure, but it was so worth it when Tobirama crawled over him and kissed the Uchiha slowly, repeatedly dipping into Madara’s mouth and whispering little bits of praise between every touch, the assurance making him go relaxed and calm; Tobirama was happy with him, he was doing what his Center wanted, he was good for his lover, he was doing good, that was just…. _wonderful._ “Word darling?” Tobirama’s fingers were tugging his hair and his eyes were hot and focused brilliantly enough to make Madara _shake_ “ _Susanoo_ ” Tobirama’s smile at the word was incandescent and he picked up one of Madara’s hands, shifting his fingers and coating them in slick.

“So good for me ‘dara, so good. Now, help open me up darling, get me ready for you please, open me up and then you’re going to mount me ‘dara, does that sound good? I want you to make me come and fuck me through it so I had to take the edge off you know” _fuck_ , Tobirama must have taken his whine as agreement as he laughed richly and stroked the Uchiha’s arm “get started then darling, make me feel good”. (He wasn’t normally the talkative, vocal? yes, talkative? No, praise and constant feedback yes, but the filthy promises and instructions were less common but _brilliant_ in keeping every last bit of Madara’s focus on him, no room in his head for anything but his shinning Center. And as he focused and settled and centered himself, the chakra burning in his eyes shifted and settled and eased, Rinnegan not deactivated but receding a bit; still visible, but like an overlay and his iris was firmly purple-red now but once again visible as his soul calmed and focused on the here and now and _him._ )

* * *

Madara stirred to fingers in his hair and a soft laugh as Tobirama settled at his hip where he was laying on his stomach, “’dara you need to eat something,” at Tobirama’s words Madara _pouted_ as hard as he could, knowing Tobirama had a weakness to it, Tobirama giggled and tugged on a lock of Madara’s hair, “come on darling, just eat a bit please, you’ve been burning too much chakra not to eat something” well crap, he was right about that. With a sigh and one last pout Madara turned over and pushed up to lounge at the head of the bed as Tobirama shifted a tray of food between them, “How do you feel?” Madara asked softly, eyes tracking the bruising on Tobirama’s hips and the slight hitch that spoke of soreness “if I was too hard-“ “I would have told you to stop, you know I would” and, yes, he did didn’t he “I don’t have to go anywhere until tomorrow and I – I still have no interest in inflicted pain but I enjoy being overwhelmed and I…rather like feeling it later, keeping the memories close. I always like anything that keeps you close darling” Madara froze, chopsticks in hand and gaping at his husband who looked a bit wry and a bit uncertain and embarrassed and (it hadn’t been long since Tobirama had thought that he was losing Madara had it?) Madara held out a hand and shifted things until Tobirama was curled up next to him, the albino sagging into Madara with a small sigh.

“I’m sorry things got so mixed up treasure” he murmured into white hair, Tobirama hummed and nuzzled closer “I know ‘dara, honestly it’s a bit impressive that this is the first time we’ve gotten crosswise with everything that’s going on and I – I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it, I should have” Madara tugged on one white lock of hair at the clear self-recrimination in Tobirama’s voice “Stop that, yes it would have been good if you did and it would have been good if I realized you were so upset; I understand why you didn’t and I know it wasn’t lack of trust, you can’t help your wounds and I wouldn’t ask you to, my love is not conditional.” Tobirama shuddered and pressed closer whispering a rough “thank you ‘dara” into the Uchiha’s dark hair and curling into him for a moment before sighing and sitting up enough to pull the tray to them. “Alright, we do need to eat ‘dara” the Uchiha laughed at the faintly unhappy note in his love’s voice but sat and started into the food again, keeping an eye on Tobirama to make sure that he was eating enough (he had a tendency to avoid food when distracted, or stressed, or upset, or tired, or – yeah, Madara kept and eye on him).

“So how are the leap, Kagami still being a dear? Did Nissa do anything new to torment Haruka?” the girl had a fascination with the Hyuuga head, the same fascination that cats had with koi “and how is Akemi’s sealing project going?” Tobirama smiled reflexively at the mention of the children, a smile that got a bit mean at the mention of the Hyuuga and proud at Akemi’s name before he settled in to answer Madara's questions, pressing a light kiss to Madara’s throat absently as he did (as though it never occurred to him not to with Madara near, easily and instantly and hungrily and soothing something in Madara’s chest as it always did to have proof that his Center wanted and needed him just as much, that Tobirama needed him badly enough to never play games with affection – Madara knew Tobirama wouldn’t do that but…still. He reveled in it, in them.)


	51. ghost of malice

Tobirama rested his cheek on a knee, watching Madara sleep and drawing gentle shapes on the man's broad back (would Madara let him put the Hiraishin seal on him when it was done? Tobirama wanted too, he wanted to _know_ that as long as Madara was in his range Tobirama could go to him - the he wouldn't die like Itama) while his thoughts and senses drifted, skating over fire country and sliding light and soft over the capital, careful to avoid drawing the attention of the shadow-mushroom-thing and thinking about what Madara said Yamatohime had found on the Stone Tablet – the one the Uchiha had considered a sanctified truth for generations ( _“I believe her of course, she’s not the kind to make a mistake about this and when I take a step back I can see what she’s talking about, but its just…my family has considered that Tablet the highest truth as long as I can think of and to find that it’s be altered at **least** once by a second person just….”_). How long would it have been before any of the Uchiha realized that the Tablet had been modified if Madara hadn’t asked Yamatohime to study it rather than just assuming that it was all authentic? How long had the clan taken as truth something that had been altered later and how much of this had to do with Madara’s scattered memories of his first life? Where was the truth and _was_ there a truth in the lies or was it all justifications and misdirection’s? (And how did Tobirama save his new clan from whatever it is?)

“Nonpareil?” Madara’s sleepy voice pulled Tobirama out of his thoughts and he smiled at the glimmering purple eye peering at him through a tangle of dark hair, gently he brushed the strands back out of Madara’s face _aching_ for him (if Tobirama hadn’t Hunted him what would have happened? If Madara had never gained a Center- and Izuna forced to see sense- how would things have gone? What would have happened to the Uchiha and how much of it would have been Tobirama’s fault?). “Its nothing darling, just absent thoughts” Madara’s eyebrow went up and Tobirama huffed a breathy laugh, “just thinking about our clan’s history and how glad I am to be here with you – or anywhere with you, to just be with you” at that Madara turned over and smoothed a hand up Tobirama’s thigh “And with you” he murmured back, both lapsing into silence and just drinking each other in “the past is the past and it brought me to you, that is enough for me to let it be”. Tobirama rolled his eyes fondly “Don’t start saying that too soon, we still have to figure out what’s going on with the Tablet and –“ Tobirama froze as a thought occurred to him abruptly and Madara’s hand tightened on his leg “Madara, you said the Tablet was altered a long time ago? Within two generations of being made right?” Madara nodded, pushing up to lean on an arm, his hand broad and warm on Tobirama’s hip and glowing eyes fixed on Tobirama’s face.

“Someone or some _thing_ altered some of the only information about the Rinnegan and ensured that the Uchiha had very specific kind of information about it and the moon-dream-thing was front and center and now there’s something pushing you into manifesting the Rinnegan in way that would destabilize your mind, Madara if you had the Rinnegan and no controls on your emotions what would you do? If you woke up with no Center what would you have done?” at Tobirama’s words Madara blanched, hand spasming painfully on Tobirama’s hip as something dark drifted across his face, “The Infinite Tsukuyomi” he breathed “it wouldn’t have been hard to make me go after that, if something happened to you or Izuna or a lot of the clan and I had no Center…it wouldn’t be long before I turned to that. You think the person the changed the Tablet is the same as the one that engineered the Rinnegan waking” Tobirama nodded. “The shadow I felt in the capital matched the toxin that was used to wake your Rinnegan and there’s nothing human about it, it wouldn’t be a surprise if something like that could stick around” at his words Madara’s face darkened farther, tugging gently until Tobirama threw a leg over his and settled in his lap.

“’dara?” he murmured, automatically reaching to rub circles at the Uchiha’s temples, “Can you show me?” Madara asked; Tobirama’s fingers hesitated and then began again thoughtfully “…yes. But not and continue to veil you from its sight, you may look upon it but it will look upon you and know that you are not as it planned, Madara it will see your mind is whole and I do not know what it will do, but we must be ready for the Daimyo to attack immediately.” At Tobirama’s words Madara frowned at Tobirama’s chest, eyes going half lidded under Tobirama’s touch on his temples while he thought; Tobirama settled more comfortably in his lap and let him think, considering how well everything was arranged for the beginning of the war. Probably it could still be kept to one battle even with the shadow, but it might be longer than Tobirama had originally hoped and they should field a slightly stronger force – probably have more back up at the ready incase the Shimura were too much of an issue. Hmm, the shadow was spreading in the capital, lingering on some of the Shimura that had joined the Daimyo and clinging at their edges (perhaps those would be stronger, still not much of a concern but would need to be cautious) but not gathered too thickly anywhere or reaching farther than the capital; Tobirama stretched out his senses and brushed over the fringes of water feeling for any shadows there and frowning as he felt faint threads of ink reaching out – that would have to be dealt with before too long unless they wanted the rot to grow just out of their boarders and just creep in later (he and Madara would have to check all five countries if they could, any shadows allowed to linger would only grow and someday consume shinobi – ever susceptible to the dark walking as they did in the edges).

“Nonpareil” Madara soft murmur pulled Tobirama out of his thoughts and he met the Rinnegan easily “can we win? Can we overcome the shadows?” Tobirama smiled and pressed their brows together “Yes. I do not know what will be asked of us to do it, but we can beat back the dark and make the shadows safe for those who follow us to walk with sure feet” he whispered, “I believe in you darling, there is light in you still, _always_ , and I believe in it and you – you will not fall to this rot, your fate is not to break to the whims of this corruption, no matter your past and no matter how many lives it has sought to bring you low” Madara laughed wetly “So _poetic_ treasure,” he mumbled, nuzzling at the albino. Tobirama pulled back and gave him a mock offended look, pulling back and leaning into his hands “Well excuse me for treating the war for our future with all due dignity!” he huffed, folding his arms and arching away in the Uchiha’s arms with a pout that quickly transformed into a smile against Madara’s lips as he followed the albino back into the bedding, Tobirama getting out words between lingering kisses “I – _ah_ – thought you wanted – _mnm_ – to get a look at – _Madara!_ ” the Uchiha laughed richly, hand working between Tobirama’s legs “ _Later, treasure, later”_.

* * *

The next morning they rose late after talking quietly curled around each other in bed and making plans until mid-morning, breathing each other in for a long moment before rising and dressing, Tobirama setting about braiding his hair in alpha-assert while Madara sent their Guards racing with messages and tasks and explicit instructions and how much to say in the camp – very little, but enough to get people starting to pay attention and checking over their weapons. Tonight Tobirama would show Madara what the Shadows looked like and both were sure that the shadow- and probably the Daimyo- would act immediately and battle would follow swiftly; for now preparations had to be made and – Tobirama froze, arms raised just after fastening his last braid and feeling…. _Touka!_ But before he could do more than leap to his feet Touka flickered her chakra reassuringly. Tobirama pressed his lips together in annoyance and grabbed his fur ruff to fasten around his neck, and checked his weapons, dressed in shinobi mission pants, mesh armor and strips of white fur, fan tucked in his waist and eyes dark when he moved to the front room of the pavilion tent arms folded over his chest and a black look on his face when the fabric was thrown back and Touka stormed in, disheveled and half dressed and towing a hissing spitting Sarutobi shinobi. Behind them Izuna slunk in, Llamrei Izumo helping him to sit with wide eyes before darting to fetch a med kit and tend to the slightly battered Uchiha.

“Touka” he growled sharply, feeling Madara start back in their direction and the fast Týr Hatake racing away to collect Sasuke and Yuudai as well as a few clan heads to witness the judgment – not the full council but enough to get it official “what’s going on?” Touka bared her teeth at him, naked but for her breast wrap and hakama with her hair half down (though her lipstick was still perfect, good, Tobirama wouldn’t truly worry about her until she didn’t put her lipstick on clean). “I don’t know Tobi, what do you _think_ it is?” her voice was wound up and aggressive and in a flash Tobirama was in front of her, nothing in his stance aggressive and yet…. Ástríðr stiffened her knees and felt Kaori whimper a bit as the weight of the clashing personalities hit them as the pushed back the flap and entered. “Touka” Tobirama’s voice was a soft rumble and she twitched before bowing to his dominance and looking away all at once, shifting back on her heels and crossing her arms with a prickly look on her face (unsurprising, her lover attacked in the middle of camp by allies was exactly the sort of thing to get her temper up and Touka had always burned phosphorus hot when angered), “explain” he said more gently.

She sighed deeply and glanced at Izuna who sent her a weak smile around Llamrei’s hands patching him up, the Izumo kunoichi clicking her tongue in reprimand at his movement; “Sorry,” Touka mumbled and Tobirama nodded, holding out a hand for Madara as the older man stepped in the room and drawing his husband to his side and waiting while the other slipped in and around the edges. Sasuke stepped in after his clan head and froze when he met Tobirama’s red eyes, following them down to the Sarutobi on the floor when Tobirama looked at them and paling “ _oh”_ he rasped, eyes on the man (cousin, if chakra signature was anything to go by) “Botan, you fucking idiot” the man, Botan, whimpered and glared the Sasuke weakly opening his mouth and then flinching when Touka stepped forward, stopped by Tobirama’s hand on her bicep. “Are there more planning the act in the camp?” Madara growled, no one answered, and his face darkened “Yuudai, tell me are there more threats to my brother’s life in the camp?” the Sarutobi head looked conflicted and just, Tobirama “I don’t get it, why have Izuna attacked _now_? You have to know you would get caught, how could that possibly help you or the Shimura or even Takashi? Why _now?_ ” Tobirama shifted closer, eyes narrowed on the Sarutobi clan head’s; stubbornly Yuudai tipped his chin up, a look of righteousness on his face even with the Hatake, Inuzuka, Aburame and Nara watching.

“You’re not going to talk?” Madara purred, voice deep and dark as the man’s lip pulled back and he shook his head “Why would I tell you anything? You’re a mad dog and the descendant of dirty blood and you’ll go as mad as your ancestors and kill all of us! The Sage repudiate-“ Tobirama was moving without a thought and the force of his backhand sent the wider Sarutobi staggering as Tobirama sneered at him, looking at the man with _incandescent_ disgust, “Say another ill word about my husband and I will take out your tongue and _feed it to my summons_ ” he hissed, ignoring the uneasy shudders of the gathered shinobi – most of whom had met Akira around the camp at one point or another. “Nonpareil” Madara’s soft murmur stopped Tobirama pacing after the Sarutobi head and reluctantly he shifted back, turning into Madara’s hand on his back with a tiny hum “Sasuke, gather your clan, we need to know if there are others that are going to be a threat” the young man nodded, pale faced and swallowing hard as he left; completely ignoring his clan head when the man opened his mouth. Yuudai gaped after his clansmen and turned to the other clan heads all of whom slowly shook their heads, “Touka, what happened? Izuna was attacked?” Sachiko Aburame asked thoughtfully, the older woman’s narrow goggles catching the light oddly.

“ _Yes_ ” Touka snapped, pacing like and angry tiger with her eyes fixed on Botan “we had just gotten up” she waved at her clothing and Izuna’s haphazard Uchiha robe “when he came in, he said he had a message and when Izuna let him in the coward tried to put a knife in his ribs” Madara stiffened, tensing against Tobirama’s side and the albino knew that the Uchiha was thinking about what he had said just this morning _‘if something happened to you or Izuna or a lot of the clan and I had no Center…it wouldn’t be long before I turned to that’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of random but, one of my favorite things about Tobirama is how easily he gives praise, I mean he tells Minato that he is better at Tobirama's big jutsu than Tobirama is immediately after seeing him use it and he does that a lot. Like any time he's not actively plotting he's telling someone their good at something and I love it.


	52. this doom I add; profound wells of deep memory

Madara sighed deeply and a moment later Fudo Akimichi shoved a chair into a more central place for him and the Uchiha’s lips quirked in a smile, nodding his thanks to the sturdy Guard before he dropped into the heavy fur cushioned chair, unsurprised when Tobirama sat himself on the wide arm of the chair (Madara hadn’t missed that all of their furniture could support both of them, a fact that made him want to purr and preen) next to him and cupped the back of Madara’s neck gently, his eyes predatory on the others in the room as though just waiting for someone to step out of line and say something to Madara so he could _cut_ them (were he and Touka feeding off each other? Madara hoped they didn’t get into a contest about who could be more intimidating…). “Alright, lets start over and do this right, Hashirama I’m sure you won’t mind giving Yuudai a place to sit until we have everything sorted?” Hashirama nodded, grim faced as the mokuton grew a chair for the Sarutobi head, Yuudai looked at it and Hashirama’s unsympathetic face and paled before he sat gingerly “Llamrei, Fudo, Týr, Akemi, you’re with us, Seijun gather the rest of the Guard and go help Sasuke – maybe grab Izuna’s raiding squad as well. Let’s keep this from turning into a battle shall we? I’d rather finish in time to have dinner with my husband.”

There were nods and Seijun ducked out of the pavilion, the Nara’s face set in an unusually intent and energetic look for her clan, with a sigh Madara looked at the others, wondering if the clan heads of Hatake, Inuzuka, Aburame, Senju and Nara would be enough to witness and then deciding he just didn’t care “Sister in law, tell me what happened – _slowly_ and in detail” Touka blinked at him, jarred by the familial claim and smiled just a touch before gathering herself, looking notably calmer as she started into the explanation. Even in more detail it was very simple, Botan had knocked on the support of Touka’s tent and said he had a message for Izuna (apparently word had gotten around about them finally getting together very quickly, served them right for being so smirky about those songs Madara wasn’t supposed to know about); when Izuna came to the entrance and opened it Botan stepped in and stabbed at him without any other words. Luckily Touka had a more than healthy dose paranoia and had been keeping a close eye on any shinobi that she hadn’t either vetted herself or been vetted by Tobirama (so anyone that wasn’t War Guard of the raiding party really) and she didn’t seem to relax fully even with them if Madara was being honest.

(What Madara couldn’t know was what it had been like growing up with a little cousin she adored and knew the world wasn’t kind to, Touka had always known that Tobirama would face a world that didn’t understand him and didn’t bother to try, she had grown up watching Tobirama’s heart be broken by his clan and his father and then his brother; in Touka’s experience the people she loved were only safe if she was ready to destroy anyone that wanted to hurt them and there had been many times that she hadn’t been able to do anything about Tobirama’s hurt when they came from his father and brother but now Tobirama had Madara to keep him safer then Touka never could and in return Touka kept an eye on her brat. Frequently both eyes if she didn’t have to kill or explode something, he was _very_ pretty.)

When Touka saw a Sarutobi at the door and remembered Tobirama’s wariness about the clan she acted without thinking and hauled Izuna out of the way, leaving him with a nasty gash on his abs an elbow to the face and a few flailing strikes to the shoulders and face from a wildly attacking Botan as he was pulled back and Touka inserted herself between them, taking the Sarutobi down with a nasty set of Hyuuga pressure point strikes and a- probably unneeded but apricated- clout about the head, leaving the man dizzy and off center. Madara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a breath as Tobirama’s fingers rubbed small circles at the base of his skull and leveling Botan with a look as he spoke “Izuna, anything to add?” the younger Uchiha pulled his worshipful eyes from Touka long enough to shake his head at his brother and then went right back to gazing dumbstruck at the Senju as she redid her hair “right ok, Botan, here is when I give you a chance to speak for yourself and you should be aware that if you actually _had_ hurt Izuna you would currently be quite, _quite_ dead already. After I peeled the information I needed out of your head – with or without your help, probably without” at that speech from the handsome Uchiha Botan turned gray, eyes fixed on Madara wreathed in his mane of dark hair and glimmering Rinnegan intent, the weight of his chakra billowing off of him like waves of low lying smoke making the gathered shinobi stager a bit under the pressure of it before they caught their footing again.

Around Madara a few tendrils of smoke started until a sleepy-eyed pleased looking Tobirama gathered water from the air into a low laying mist, settling over everything and sending steam curling up in response to Madara's super heated chakra; as the rest of the shinobi winced and braced Tobirama just looked like he was about to start purring and crawl in Madara’s lap. “Am I understood?” Madara asked in a voice like distant thunder and Botan nodded weakly “good” the Uchiha purred and his chakra receded a bit to the relief of everyone- other than Tobirama, who was all but pouting to Madara’s amusement- “now, why don’t you tell me what happened, Botan Sarutobi.” Wide eyed the middle aged nin nodded, looking a bit mesmerized by even the small sliver of power lighting Madara’s Rinnegan “I was to kill the Uchiha heir, to ensure that the Warlord was too emotional to focus on the war” he blurted and Tobirama twitched next to Madara, _hard_ “Who told you too?” the albino asked softly and Botan licked dry lips, eyes till fixed on Madara “Those of the Sarutobi that aren’t willing to bend to the whims of a clan that the Sage of Six Paths repudiated, a clan that should have been unmade long ago to finish what the Sage wanted done when he refused to recognize his elder son” something in Madara _twisted_ and Tobirama somehow managed to press closer to him at the same time as he leaned out, keen eyed on the Sarutobi.

“Those of us that still follow the wishes of the great Sage, the Father of chakra” ah, yes, the Sage was the ‘Father of chakra’ as if grandmother had never existed – she was the true source, for good or ill “know that the Uchiha have no place using ninjutsu! And we're willing to do something about it, we should work with the Daimyo, he is the lord of fire country and we should listen to him and the rule of law, it’s the right thing to do! the Moral thing to do!” by the end of his rant the man was sitting bolt upright, eye fierce and bright, and Madara could feel the coiled power of Tobirama’s fury in the dropping temperature and strangely that calmed Madara’s own seething emotions. Smiling a bit he flipped Tobirama’s hand and kissed the calloused fingers, Tobirama didn’t look away from Botan but the predatory tension receded a bit “and who told you to attack Izuna Botan?” Madara cajoled, letting a bit more power seep into the Rinnegan as he did. “Ena, it’s Ena, she brings us word from the capital and Shimura-sama when we can do something for them and help” the man’s voice was slurring a bit with the power Madara was putting on him but the Uchiha didn’t let up “And who is we Botan? How many people are taking orders from the capital? What have you done for them?”

Botan swayed on his knees for a moment and then slowly reeled off a set of names, Llamrei scrambling to pull out the notebook she kept to take notes- honestly the Izumo tended to help them as their administrative assistant more than a Guard, to their great relief- writing down the names as Botan gave them, Madara looking away from the man only long enough to exchange a grim look with Tobirama; it was fewer than they had feared but more than they had hoped. Madara’s eyes flickered to Yuudai, the Sarutobi’s pale face filmed with sweat darkly satisfying – as was Hashirama’s vice like grip on the man by way of his chair, it was nice to be on the same side for once. With a sigh he looked back at Botan as the man’s voice stopped and Ástríðr took the list and left the pavilion with a dark expression, clearly on a mission and _pissed_ about it “Botan, what have you and the others told Ena or done for them?” Madara pressed again, abruptly feeling very tired. The Sarutobi seemed to struggle for a moment and at Madara’s side Tobirama shift, lifting one finger on the hand curled around Madara’s shoulder and releasing an abrupt and _brutal_ rush of killing intent so sharp and cold it could only be a practiced move – and an effective one given the way Botan retched with fear “ _What have you done?_ ” Tobirama snarled.

“Not much!” the shinobi forced out, and Tobirama lowered his finger “Yuudai didn’t want us doing too much to directly hurt the other clans, just the Uchiha as they are the descendants of Indra and should have ninjutsu. He didn’t want us putting the rest of the clans in too much danger, he knew when you and the white cur were shown for what you were the clans would cast you out, all we had to do was break your pretense and show people; so we passed on info about the Uchiha or the white cur” he had better be very careful, if he said that one more time and Madara felt Tobirama flinch again even the _slightest_ bit Madara would not be held responsible for his actions “rumors and ideas and any information on you and your plans we could find. We didn’t do sabotage – Sarutobi are better than that but we all knew that at some point we were to kill Izuna and we could try to make his life harder if the Oni Woman wasn’t always with him” Touka smirked nastily “but we couldn’t do much until word came from Shimura-sama to take you out anyway we had too” and that it seemed was all the Sarutobi could manage as he passed out a second later, making Madara’s lip curl in distaste.

The Uchiha sighed again and rubbed a hand over his mouth, ignoring Tobirama directing Touka and Shoma Nara to take Botan away and deal with the others before checking the Sarutobi for more bad actors and staring into the distance. Tobirama wasn’t wrong, the question was, why now? Why had Botan been given word to act now and how did that fit with the shadow? They hadn’t thought that the shadow was communicating with the Shimura, had that changed or had Ena been convinced to pass on something Daisuke hadn’t approved? And Madara was fairly sure that this order was from the shadow, it was just too good a fit with the pattern of power and destabilization that Tobirama had already identified (Madara wasn’t ready to think about the other flickering dim memories from over the ages of tragedy and power and insanity, over and over and _over_ again) and it might just be speculation, but it was good speculation to assume that the shadow was – hmm, “Could it have felt the Rinnegan from the Capital?” Madara asked Tobirama abruptly, the albino turning away from the Shiori as the Nara leader dragged Yuudai out of his chair – though _out of_ implied that he left the chair behind not that it shifted and twined around him in living wooden binds. Tobirama cocked his head, the brilliant mind behind those lovely eyes already shifting as he effortlessly followed Madara’s thoughts “Maybe” Tobirama agreed slowly “it might, the Rinnegan is a lot of power and if the shadow is tuned into it which seems obvious he should be given how hard it has worked for you to manifest them.”

Madara nodded grimly “They it might have felt the Rinnegan manifest and thought that it was time to kill Izuna and break my mind as quickly as possible; while I was at my most vulnerable” Madara ignored the frozen horror in the room, it didn’t matter what they thought, not when Tobirama was cupping his chin and leaning down to brush a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips, red-on-red eyes so very warm. “That seems likely, after it finds out your mind is safe and strong it will come on us hard and fast as it can in the Daimyo’s wake, they will come soon” Tobirama said, soft but audible as he traced a scar under Madara’s eye “we should expect battle tomorrow or the day after but no later. I’ll keep an eye on the Capital and that should give us a bit more to go on.” (standing next to the entrance, wide eyed and firm jawed Fudo Akimichi watched the future of their world shape in awe; he had always known that they were strong and good and true, but…this was so much _more_ that it seemed different somehow. The Giver of Ash speaking of fate and the past and ancestors redeemed and the far seeing White Star seeing ever farther even in these dark days to shine a light that the Warlord used the guide the way; it was seeing a story in living flesh and knowing he had been specifically chosen to stand with it, that he was here in this room with the legends that would fill the songs his kids would grow up with – the Green Man ((once called God of Shinobi until that got weird)) with his long shadow that Fudo was sure the Promise Redeemed would step out of any moment to stand with her husband, Lady Wild next to the Stooping Falcon, with her chin tipped up. So many legends and legends in the making and Fudo here in the same room to see it happen.)

Madara’s lips pressed together in annoyance, he hated the thought of Tobirama spending so much energy and pain on keeping his senses open like that, but he understood as well as any military commander that information was the true pivot in battle and Tobirama could give them that, still though…”I don’t like it” he muttered, knowing Tobirama could see the lack of argument in his eyes. “I know darling, I don’t much like it either but here we are.” Madara nodded a touch at Tobirama's words, scanning the fey features and wondering “Why were the Sarutobi never sent after you? I have made no effort to hide what you mean to me and it _must_ be clear that loosing you would destroy me, why not try for that?” (Tobirama winced at the casual ‘destroy’, as if it was nothing but a forgone conclusion) it was then that Kaori Inuzuka- who had till that point been watching silently next to the Aburame head out of the way even as the Hatake and Nara heads left- spoke up “I thought you said it’s not human” at his light voice both men turned to him and, _fuck_ , they weren’t _that_ much older- Tobirama was only four years older for crying out loud!- but it sure felt like it with them looking at him like that, man the songs were right ( _wise as seven ages fold, with weight of seven tails told, heavy and proud with the sky on his brow comes Madara, Giver of Ash/Flickering flame is his cloak, he walks with a raiment of smoke, herald of endings to bring in beginnings is Madara, the Clear Burning/Sorrow the color o’his eyes, stained er’ darker in the face of lies, grave as the doom of men come walking is Madara, Lord of Woe/And yet when joyous is he, tis s’beauteous none would believe, to see mourning smile is to see him glad Madara, Bringer of Light)._

 _“_ What do you mean?” Madara asked, but his voice was calm and his gaze steady – even if it _was_ purple and Kaori gathered his guts and wound his fingers in Toshiko’s fur before speaking, “Well, if I’m following- and I might not be- there’s something that’s trying to uh, um-“ “Make me lose my mind” Madara supplied, as if that wasn’t blood chillingly _terrifying “-_ yeah…that. Um, and doing it by making your eyes evolve and then, um, killing Izuna” Madara nodded “and you’re wondering why it hasn’t gone after Uchiha-sama when you clearly care about each other? Well, uh, what if it doesn’t know that? I mean, if its not human it might not have human emotions and things and just be going off rules it was told or that it has seen and ‘family cares’ is pretty normal – more normal than ‘spouse cares’ for sure” at his words Tobirama tipped his head, eyes gaining that far away look they got when he was far seeing and, yup, there was the wash of his chakra passing through as he reached out.

Madara tapped a finger on the arm rest, glancing at Hashirama and Sachiko Aburame under his lashes and smirking a bit when Mito slipped in to stand at her husband’s side, glad to see her and have her mind to add to the problems. “It would fit” Tobirama murmured “the shadow isn’t human and while it has probably learned to ape humanity it would fit for it to not to actually understand it. It might not _understand_ emotions like that, but it would know that you would care for you _brother_ ” and Madara flinched the tiniest amount, because yes, if Madara’s growing suspicions were correct it would well know what Madara would do with a brother leveraged against him. It would make sense why the shadow had never used Centers against them either – though that could just be that Madara had never had one so it had never cared, after all the Uchiha didn’t really do anything to hide Centers it just…happened because there were so few and while when the Tablet was altered it would make sense to not know Centers the shadow should have at least heard them _referenced_ by now; but given a brother or a vague ‘his Center, loves him, spouse’ and Madara’s history and – yeah. Madara would go for Izuna too if he had no understanding of human emotion. Gods his poor fucking grandmother, now that he thought about it had she ever figured out how humans worked? The Sage hadn’t, no matter what he told himself and Madara – Indra then, hadn’t even managed to feel the same _way_ the humans did even if he did feel a lot and better than the Sage; but when would Kaguya have had a chance to understand that? Ah, well, no matter. There was a war to fight before they got involved in anything else.

Tiredly Madara shot the young Inuzuka head a smile as Tobirama spoke “You have a very good point Kaori, one I hadn’t thought of” Madara did love the fact that Tobirama was _never_ skimpy with praise, if you did well he told you so, even if that meant saying you did better than him “It’s reassuring” the Uchiha told the eighteen year old “I was starting to worry that there was a big trap just lying around for Tobirama, some hole he could fall in if we missed something and while that’s not certain it’s enough to calm my mind a bit” pink cheeked Kaori nodded, hand fisted in his ninken’s fur. “And with that I think it’s enough for today,” Mito said softly stepping forward “the Sarutobi are all tied up to deal with tomorrow – I saw to it the binds will hold, and it’s getting late, food and sleep are next unless there is some plotting I don’t know about?” Madara snorted at her dry words and rose “No, food and bed would be good, Kaori, Sachiko, is there anything that hasn’t been addressed? No? well then I think we can all go get some dinner, Oh! Hashirama, Mito, Touka, brat, stay, family meal” with well-hidden surprise their family flopped back into seats as Tobirama escorted the clan heads to the entrance and sent Fudo for dinner before the Guard shift changed.

Pensively Tobirama let the flap fall and returned to them, resuming his seat on the arm of Madara’s chair “The sun has set” he murmured, catching Madara’s eyes, "the light has ended, for now”. “Well” said the Uchiha, ignoring Touka covering Izuna’s mouth to quieten his gaging “isn’t is good I have a star to guide me now” and even Hashirama’s barely smothered _‘cuuuutttttteeeeeee’-_ complete with hands clasped under his chin- were worth it when Tobirama was looking at him like that, with celestial light in his clear eyes and every lumen of it for Madara alone.


	53. the crownless

Tobirama hid a smile in Madara’s feathery hair from where he had migrated into the Uchiha’s lap, watching as Touka lazily teased a flustered Izuna into blushing confusion; apparently actually sleeping together didn’t help Izuna gain any resistance to Touka when she was in a Mood (it was good, Tobirama had heard just enough from Madara about his relationship with his brother to light an ember of fury in his stomach. He thought Izuna didn’t _mean_ to hurt Madara, but gods did he and Tobirama was having a hard time moving past it – knowing Touka wasn’t going to make life easy for him soothed the anger a touch). Touka leveled Izuna with an offended look and his hands flailed as he tried to backtrack on something he had said, Mito inserting sly comments on Touka’s side from time to time while Hashirama gave Izuna increasingly frantic advice and how to pacify Touka and all the horrible things that she had done to him in the past in retribution and oh my gods Izuna you have to make things right! you have no idea how terrifying she is when you wrong her! Quick make things right before she starts gluing funny creases in your clothes in weird spots! (that had been a good one) at which point Mito chimed in, calmly telling Hashirama that she didn’t know if this was the sort of thing that could be forgiven, don’t you know how bad this is? And Izuna looking far more like a confused terrified rabbit than the fierce shinobi he normally was.

“You should probably save him” Madara murmured and Tobirama chuckled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about” he replied aloofly, hiding another round of snickers in Madara’s hair as Izuna whimpered. Eventually Touka rolled her eyes and pulled the bewildered Izuna into a firm kiss, pulling back to knuckle his head, her eyes soft as Izuna grinned at her dopily all forgiven; gently she chucked him under the chin and turned to Tobirama and Madara, “So as lovely as a family meal is- and it is, we should do this more often- I have a feeling the two of you didn’t keep us back just for this” she said, eyes intent. Tobirama glanced at Madara, meeting the Rinnegan easily and taking a moment to bask in the lovely color and shifting lattices before sighing and letting the relaxation fade back into battle ready focus, “You’re not wrong, I’m going to show Madara the shadow tonight and when I do it will look back through me and see him whole and sane; at that point we shall see if a shadow can feel fear and doubt, but I am sure it will act as swiftly as it can and bring all the forces it can influence to bare on us, it will want to see Madara’s mind broken – no matter the cost” he told them, a bit grieved to see the light and laughter grow burnished and sharp as bronzed blades at the reminder of the coming battle.

“It is to be war now then, not later” Mito said softly, one hand on Hashirama’s arm as the Senju chewed at his lip “ah, well, if there is to be blood better now than later when we have grown somnolent with waiting” Touka grinned bloodily, leaning into Izuna next to her and watching her cousin with flashing war-colored eyes “And why do you want us here cousin? Do you expect a problem?” she asked keenly. Tobirama inclined his head in her direction, “I don’t expect a problem as such, but it seemed prudent to have back up on hand” he murmured, thumb absently brushing back and forth over Madara’s throat “we know so little about this it seemed best to be cautious” Hashirama looked between them and in a hopeless voice asked, “Do you have to do this?” Tobirama felt Madara bristle next to him and set a hand on the older man’s shoulder, meeting his brother’s eyes levelly until Hashirama looked away “We have chosen our fate Hashirama, you have the option to do the same.” “A new world Hashirama, or the end of it” Madara added softly and Hashirama’s shoulders dropped. The big man covered his face with a hand for a moment and then took a large breath, gathering himself “Alright” he looked up, straightened his shoulders and squared his jaw “what do you need?”

Something in Tobirama’s heart that had grown tired and fearful broke apart and toppled, a wall of hurt and old defensiveness blowing to naught as he slipped off his husband’s lap and moved to his brother, reaching out and clasping Hashirama’s shoulder; eyes warm and glad as he inicated contact with his brother first for the first time in many, many years “Thank you Hashi, for now nothing but watch and keep an eye on our vitals. It may look a bit dramatic-“ “You going to light up like a beacon again?” Touka interrupted and Tobirama rolled his eyes “-and yes a bit bright, but it would be best not to interfere unless there is truly no other option” Hashirama nodded gravely, holding Tobirama’s eyes in silent communication until the paler brother nodded firmly and turned to Madara, a smile blooming the second he met those glimmering royal eyes “ready?” he asked. Madara watched him as Tobirama came to where he was sitting still and held out a hand, fingers just brushing over the skin of Madara’s brow “At your pleasure” the Uchiha said, brimming with such quiet certainty that Tobirama huffed a laugh and pressed three fingers firmly to Madara’s brow where a third eye would be; closing his own eyes and tipping his head forward as he unlocked his sensing, barriers falling one by one as the word grew brighter and brighter.

The world blazed in Tobirama’s senses, a burning pressure starting in his jaw and spreading through his head as his body fought to adjust to the increased input until Madara’s chakra swirled out and curled around the albino in wisps of velvetvetiverclover, soothing the tension and drawing a dim veil between Tobirama and the rest of the world. “Follow me,” Tobirama said, catching up Madara’s waking mind and drawing it into his own chakra as he opened the First Gate for greater power as Tobirama slowly drew his attention into a tighter and tighter beam, like a mirror reflecting light turning slowly to catch – _ah,_ got you, you slimy pile of rotting vegetation. In the Capital the shadow twisted in Tobirama’s senses and writhed into a better place from which to face the albino but in the long moment that it was caught off guard Madara saw, through Tobirama, the truth of its nature laid bare and bitter and _old._ Tobirama felt Madara’s temper twist at what he saw and for a second he thought that the Uchiha would pull away and leave Tobirama without the dimming – and then with difficulty Madara forced himself to calm, just in time as the shadow turned on them and the screaming, wriggling, chill thing reached out; scrabbling at Tobirama’s mind and clawing as it tried to pry out information about – and then Madara was there, rising behind Tobirama in a building thunderhead, soothing in its size and strength and stilling the shadow and then

( _the rotting thing stood in front of him, slowly straightening to a stretching elongating-height, its eyes the foggy, organic-clouded white of death with glittering colors in dull gold-green and purple in the corners like flickering fish – or maggots. It shifted, coming closer in a rolling jointless gate that no creature with proper bones could manage, black muck dripped off it with every movement as is fixed its moon-dead eyes on Tobirama; it’s mouth opened and opened and opened – far past the shape of any skull before words- or something like it- fell out of the thing’s mouth like the sound of rotting meat thudding to the floor “So you have come again, little white one, did you not find what you sought last you came?” Tobirama raised his chin and looked at the shadow and felt nothing but cold disdain for this was the half-born bitter progeny of fear and hurt that knew itself naught, what strength it had while great was stagnant as a brackish pool and Tobirama would not bow before such remnants of a greater thing. “You shall not have him again” he said in a not-voice like a clarion song “you have had your time with his pain, it belongs to me now and you shall not have him again for his heart and doom are mine be they glad or bitter” and the shadow snarled in a wet squelch of fury and stepped forwarded. In a breath Tobirama called up his chakra as he had before but better now – for he had not neglected the perfection of such things as might allow him to fight in this place; chakra, pure and brilliant and flavored with the strength of Tobirama’s legacy, with the white Hatake chakra and the Yuki ice and the Senju adaptability each growing the color and strength of the chakra until Tobirama was searing as a true star in shades of white and red and blue in opal flame._

 _Gutturally the shadow spit out a sound like screaming rabbits and fell back in a flailing collapse as it was diminished in the face of Tobirama’s light, wildly its power lashed and dove into something –_ ah, poor Shimura, that would have hurt _dragging strength into itself and in that second where it split itself open to swallow the chakra Tobirama saw **something** but not long enough to get more than a glimpse. The thing stepped forward, strength returned as it peered at him and Tobirama thinned the veil and opened the way and- a door once opened goes both way- Madara looked through at the shadow and beheld it in the truth of its age and power “ **ah,** ” the Uchiha murmured in Tobirama’s mind “ **it is as I thought** ” and in return the shadow saw Madara and knew him for his truth, the truth of his power and sanity and a horrible fury grew in it at the sight of the Rinnegan at last and yet beyond its reach but below that fury Tobirama perceived that doubt was growing in the shadows, for long had it lived and long had it struggled for an end beyond it’s reach and with every passing moment it began to wonder if it should ever achieve its end - for every living thing knows the touch of fear - even a shadow. In its fear and anger it stepped forward and opened its mouth to speak in its ruin of a voice and Tobirama opened the Second Gate and chakra seared out brilliant and diamond bright and)_

Tobirama sucked in a deep breath, dragging in his senses and chakra, Madara’s own chakra reaching out and surrounding Tobirama’s, gathering in the threads of awareness cocooned in the warm dark strength as he was curled close to the enveloping power of his husband. Sighing he opened his eyes and skimmed his fingers from Madara’s brow down the side of his face gently, falling easily into the Uchiha’s arms when Madara opened them, letting his husband cuddle him while his senses slowly settled and the gates firmed up; “Better nonpareil?” Madara murmured into the white hair. Tobirama shook his head and pressed closer with a sigh “Did you see what you needed?” he mumbled; Madara rumbled a bit, sweeping a hand down his back “Yes, it is as I thought” the Uchiha said quietly, shifting when Mito spoke up softly “What is that?” the Uchiha sighed and cradled his husband closer “A long, long time ago there was a creature called Zetsu that sought the corrupt the first of the Uchiha, the father of our line was…warped by its influence. I thought that this might be the same thing and it seems so,” Tobirama shifted in Madara’s hold and pulled back enough to cup his husband’s face, holding the eternity gaze of the Rinnegan “Not your fault and not again” he murmured steadily, holding Madara’s eyes until the Uchiha sighed and nodded; closing his eyes and leaning their brows together, “Not again darling, never again.”


	54. forged anew, starfire quenched

It was just past midnight when Madara felt Tobirama stiffened and snap to attention, his senses turning outward in an instinctual rush as the watchful doze that Tobirama had been drifting in was broken with listening intensity, “treasure?” Madara murmured, curling tighter around his husband and nuzzling at the back of the pale neck in front of him. Tobirama hummed but his attention was clearly elsewhere and Madara waited patiently, savoring the lean length of the albino tucked against him and placing whisper light kisses on moon-pale skin until Madara felt his Center relax a bit as his focus eased, “They’re moving” the albino murmured. Madara squeezed him gently “Anything out of expectation?” at Madara’s words Tobirama shook his head, wriggling until he could nudge Madara into a lingering kiss, “No” he responded eventually “seems to be going as predicted. I should get up and send out the word, we’ll need to start making ready” his voice was reluctant and Madara sighed, wishing that they could put it off longer but aware that every moment was precious. “How fast are they moving?” Madara asked, Tobirama shrugged a bit, “Quickly but not racing, probably don’t mean to leave until light unless the Shimura head out first – I doubt they will, the Daimyo won’t want to let others have any control so he’ll try and keep the forces as close to him as he can for as long as he can” Madara sighed, nodding into Tobirama’s hair. They did need to get ready then, the plan was to meet the Daimyo’s forces before they reached the camp; close enough that they could fight all out without destroying all their hard work but close enough to get wounded back to better hospital services quickly.

“Ugh” Madara muttered, he had hoped that they would get a bit more sleep before having to get up and get moving “you’re making me lazy treasure, I’m getting indolent and spoiled” Tobirama laughed softly and rolled his hips, tracing the lines of Madara’s muscles on his arm “What, and I going to have to start feeding you dates now darling? I’m afraid a harem is a no go until I sort out the clone jutsu” aaannnnndddd that was Madara’s brain going offline. Gods of fire and flame and fuck but the idea of more than one of his Center, or even better “Or you could teach it to me” he rasped “I would _love_ to show you how lovely you are with more than one set of hands” Tobirama’s breathing hitched and he shuddered, whining high and thin “ _Fuck, ‘dara_ , I have got to figure out that jutsu” the albino panted and – yeah, “Do we have time-?” Madara gasped in between wet kisses, groaning at the frantic nodding he got and rolling his hips “lovely, gods so lovely” Madara gasped and slid a hand down his husband’s hips and set about making the most out of their tiny sliver of time.

* * *

Madara watched Tobirama slip out of bed and stretch, sleek and lovely and the tension that had lingered and grown the longer that Tobirama had his senses extended was wiped away, to Madara’s great satisfaction. “Getting up?” the albino asked, cocking his hip and watching Madara with warm satiated eyes, with a laugh Madara stretched and twisted to slide out of bed; smoothing his hands up Tobirama’s sides as he rose, a very primal satisfaction stirring in him as Tobirama’s eyes went half lidded and his mouth dropped open on a breathy sound, “For you? I’m always getting up” he rumbled, snickering when Tobirama sent him a dirty look at the bad joke. “Madara” “Yes, yes, I know nonpareil, see I’m u-standing” he pacified, humming when Tobirama combed his fingers through Madara’s dark hair “Wish I had time to add a few braids” Tobirama murmured with a sigh, stepping back and moving to take a quick wash before dressing; Madara manfully restraining himself from joining his lovely husband in the shower – they really did need to get moving. With a sigh Madara dragged a comb through his hair and twisted it into a high tail to keep it dry while he washed, kissing Tobirama’s cheek as the albino moved past him to dress in sturdy battle ready clothing; alpha- assert braids and the new more streamlined armor that Madara had had made for him to fit his speed based fighting style better than the heavy samurai style pieces he had used – that worked fine for Madara and Hashirama, but it was a complete waste of Tobirama’s strengths.

Clean and dry Madara dressed but before he could reach for his armor Tobirama was there, gently batting away Madara’s hands and picking up the red armor himself to dress the Uchiha in it as he always did, “Is this a Good Spouse thing too?” Madara asked wryly. Tobirama slanted a look at the older man through his lashes as long fingers tightened the buckles of the chest piece and running over the straps lightly “I suppose,” he murmured “mostly I like knowing that your armor is on correctly and doesn’t have any flaws, it…helps, with the worry. You’re an indomitable warrior Madara but you’re still mortal and I fear that some day that will be proved, if I can make sure that your armor at least won’t fail you I will” a sharp pang stabbed through Madara’s heart at the tired fear in his Center’s voice and he covered one elegant hand, squeezing gently and then letting Tobirama strap the armor on, his lovely red eyes fixed on the buckles and plates. “I will do anything in my power not to leave you,” the Uchiha promised “I just found you after so many lives looking, I won’t let you go now”; Tobirama’s hands stilled after a moment and he slumped a bit, sagging into Madara for a breath before tightening the last straps and pulling back to cup the Uchiha’s cheek “You fucking better,” he snarled “your fate is mine Madara; what doom you go to so shall I share, don’t forget that”.

The Uchiha shut his eyes with a shudder and pressed their forehead together, sharing breaths and waiting out the cold lance of fear that the former Senju’s word sent through him, forcing himself to not argue and plead for things he would never be able to promise himself. “It won’t come to that, it _won’t_ Tobirama” he grated out “it won’t” Tobirama sighed softly and shifted to cup his jaw and kiss the Uchiha lingeringly before pulling away and stroking a thumb under Madara’s eye “No, it won’t darling, there is hope still and we shall not let it fade” and Tobirama’s voice was steady and unwavering as the promise of the tide, the resonance of it sinking into Madara’s heart like a prophecy, “Well then, we’d best get a move on” he murmured, stealing a last kiss and taking a deep breath to gather the cloak of the Warlord around him and turn to the duties of war.

* * *

Several hours later Madara was standing in the command Tower watching the clan heads and squad commanders’ whirl around him, the War Guard a firm presence with tightly directed attention that was a relief in the chaos around them; a cacophony of scattered movement that told Madara and Tobirama rather more then the Uchiha thought they knew. The Guard were showing impressive control and focus, dedicated and intent as they followed their orders; only six of the sixteen were on guard over them and Llamrei was mostly taking notes for them anyway, Yo Inuzuka pouncing on the balls of her feet in between running messages as the fastest of the Guard. The squad leaders were focused and listening, almost no disorganization in their numbers even with more than one clan involved the cooperation seemed smooth and clean and several of the clan leaders or members were the same- except for the hospital, poor Hashirama was starting to look murderous as he tried to force them to get along and listen to Laoidheach as his second while many of the Hyuuga tried to ignore the Hōki- but then there was those clans and leaders that had held themselves apart and not sent many of their shinobi were a milling mess, drawing increasingly disgusted looks from there more focused counterparts.

“Have you seen what you need to?” Tobirama murmured, leaning into the Uchiha for a moment and smirking when Madara raised a brow at him “Hashi is about to run out of his patience, after that it would be better if you took control” startled the Uchiha looked at the Senju leader and the increasingly thunderous look on his face. “Huh, this should be interesting” Madara murmured, shifting to brace his stance in preparation as Tobirama did the same, the albino’s eyes intent and sharp on his brother “There is no way to piss brother off faster than to threaten the safety of the wounded – which they are doing by not listening. I may be a better healer in a control, but brother is a healer at heart” Tobirama’s wry murmur was accompanied by the Senju in the room slowly going quiet and starting to inch away from their clan head, clearly knowing that a storm was coming (around the Warlord the Guard- ever attuned to their charges- braced and looked around for the source of the threat, blanching at the sight of _anger_ on the normally placid face of Hashirama Senju). And then –“ENOUGH!” Hashirama roared and the storm broke as his chakra lashed out in expanding rings (Madara saw Tobirama’s mouth tighten and snapped out his own chakra to cocoon his Center and protect him from the raw whips of Hashirama’s power) “there will be no more of this idiocy” the Senju snapped, “if you cannot listen and do as you are told in the hospital then you WILL NOT BE IN THE HOSPITAL” under his furious glare the Hyuuga was paling badly and looked about two steps from shaking – though he might be and just couldn’t show it with the wooden floor wrapped up around his legs to the waist.

“I must be at the front to help keep out people alive but if I find that ANYONE has defied Laoidheach without good reason trust me I will not let it go unaddressed!” around them those parts of the Tower that were wood were warping and flexing under the too fast life force filling Hashirama's chakra to the brim and spilling out over the entire area, “Nonpareil” he murmured warningly. Tobirama hummed, watching his brother carefully and then stepping forward through a break in the too-alive lashings “Brother” the albino murmured “please” and nothing else, for a second Madara thought Hashirama wouldn’t hear his brother’s words through his bubbling temper but then his shoulders dropped, and he closed his eyes, clearly reaching for calm with limited success until “Husband” and there it was. At Mito’s voice Hashirama’s temper cooled as swiftly as it had flipped and he shot her a hangdog look that made her roll her eyes, “let them go husband, we have work to do. I’m _sure_ that they understand what you are saying” and her purring words were honestly almost as good a threat as Hashirama’s temper; after all there was a promise in her tone, and everyone knew that she _never_ broke a promise.

Hashirama sighed and drooped, the wood all sliding away and returning to its normal state as the Senju mopped and Mito leveled as cool look on the Hyuuga with a raised brow until the man scrambled to make promises about listening to Laoidheach and working together; clearly willing to do almost anything to get the eyes of the leaders of the clans off of him (where is your pride now Hyuuga?). Madara sighed and straightened, stepping out a bit and shifting the density of his chakra to call attention without others knowing he was “Enough, you have been whittering about and flailing for hours. I was willing to allow you time to try and show that you could lead competently but we have run out of time for you to get your shit together – just be glad the squads are proving far more competent than you” he nodded to the wide eyed squad leaders in recognition “I am your Warlord and here is how we are going to do this; they are bringing a force of samurai armed with blades that will all be covered in the toxin and therefor disrupt attacks, with them are about two thirds of the Shimura clan and a force of hired shinobi, it is likely that General Wāmu will be leading them and the creature that created the toxin- called Zetsu- will be there, you are _not_ to engage him is there is any choice, leave that for us. There will actually be little for you to do if it goes as planned but you must be ready to step into action and it will be your responsibility to watch the edges for runners and flankers” there was nodding around the room at his words, the leaders of the clans bowing to his firm announcement and sagging a bit until an Izumo stepped forward hesitantly “How – how are we going to fight them?”

Madara took a deep breath to hide his glee at the clear ‘we’ including more than just the woman’s clan and willingness to fight (this was going to work! After this there really would be peace and a better world) “It occurred to me” the Uchiha said slowly, unable to keep from enjoying this at least a little “the Daimyo has never seen what shinobi can do when we wish, what we are capable of when we stop pandering and hiding. So we are going to show him, myself, Tobirama, Izuna, Touka, Mito and Hashirama, Ástríðr Hatake, Haruka Hyuuga, Bicoir Izumo, Chinatsu Akimichi, and Achak Onikuma will take the field” he paused and let that hang, watching the gathered shinobi put together what that force meant – all the hardest hitters in fire country. The quieter leaders would stay back and help direct the reinforcement and tactics units under Sachiko Aburame with her insects passing her information and Kikiyo was going to keep the camp under control with the Hōki and Mizuchi but the fact was that with the fighters Madara had just named all taking the field….well. It would take a _lot_ more than the Daimyo could call to prove more than an annoyance, fuck probably just Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna could take care of this – post-Rinnegan possibly just Madara, but the others were involved to keep them feeling part of matters, invested and not just like children hiding in Madara’s robes from the scary things they could just whine about and blame others for. No, there would be none of that in Madara’s world; each shinobi would stand up and fight for the world they wanted and not just leave it to those that happened to be graced with the greatest amount of power. (Madara may or may not have been planning to try out his new comet calling thing though, it was just too fucking cool not to now he had a chance.)

After a moment Nagisa Mizuchi snorted, previously aware that her palace would be here but not of the rest of it “Well,” she said in her whispery voice “I can see why you are worried about deserters, when faced with the eleven of you determined to show them how foolish it is to come for us they’re already dead men walking” Madara inclined his head to her easily, well aware of the blood bath this was going to be. “It will send a message” Mito said calmly “I don’t know about you, but I will have children be fore too long and I have no intention to raise them in a world where the Daimyo that is supposed to lead us instead works to set us against one another and weakens us. We will send a message so final the Daimyo will not even _consider_ coming against us for generations – there will be no war for our children if I have anything to say about it” and there were shivers around the room at that, Mito Uzumaki was not one to be silenced when she wished to speak and she _always_ kept her word.

“Zetsu may cause some problems, it’s a wild card to an extent but it’s not concerning; when it shows up leave it to Tobirama and I- though Mito and Hashirama if you can keep an ear out- and focus on the Daimyo’s forces while we deal with it. Someone will have to deal with Daisuke Shimura anyway and that will be annoying” Madara told them, his calm steadying them visibly; spines already straight from Mito’s promise easing a bit with Madara’s implacable certainty, “we will win,” he said “it is possible there will be a cost and we will lose some I am sure, but it will not be our blood turning dirt to mud. We may pay a price, but they will bankrupt and bitter in the end, not us” he looked around at the gathered men and woman and sort of wanted to laugh, so earnest and listening to Madara’s every word. Oh how the world changed with nothing more than a single choice from a good man – then again there was nothing about his lovely Center that could ever be anything other than extraordinary, so perhaps this wasn’t so surprising after all. As if sensing the motion of his thoughts Tobirama shifted closer, leaning into Madara as best he could around the red armor as the Uchiha turned to him, “Time?” he asked and Tobirama smiled a slow feline smile full of far too many teeth “Shall we dance?” he purred, and Madara laughed; head tossed back and alight with burnished brilliance, as light on blood slick bronze waiting for more with which to slake the thirsty dust.


	55. fall like a thunderbolt

Tobirama crouched on the top branch of a tall tree, eyes half lidded as his senses followed the Daimyo’s forces, only half marking their own forces scattered in a great half circle around the chosen battle ground where the ten chosen for the front line stood – Tobirama going to join them when he felt confident about the armament of the enemy. Hopefully this tactic wouldn’t be something Wāmu anticipated; in water Tobirama was banking on the weaker clans turning to their shinobi skill and fighting gorilla wars from the shadows, not stand in the open waiting for the men who wanted to kill them to come to them. The Daimyo- who wasn’t present, which was a pity but for the best in terms of Satoshi’s coup- had as little real understanding of the tactics that the shinobi might use as a full up civilian (another part of the reason that Tobirama had made sure Satoshi had a shinobi tutor – it was foolish and insulting to have a Daimyo that knew so little of them and treated the with so little care) so he wasn’t anything to be concerned with; no, the only thing Tobirama was unduly concerned about was Zetsu and its unclear powers (and what kind of influence it might have on Madara, Tobirama hadn’t missed the implications of what he knew of their history and the idea of Zetsu coming anywhere close to his husband – no, Tobirama didn’t like that _at all._ He had the pieces of a plan to deal with it but it was uncertain and complicated and needed the thing out in the open first unfortunately).

Biting back a sigh the albino slowly flexed his fingers and toes one by one to keep the blood flowing without undo movement, waiting and wishing he was with Madara for this interim period; gods but he would love one more kiss before everything went to shit (Tobirama had no fears about their plans with the Daimyo, it was progressing within the expected range of risk and seemed steady, but Zetsu…Tobirama hadn’t forgotten what he had seen squirreled away where a heart should be and he knew Madara- _Indra’s_ chakra well enough by now to fear that greatly). Down below Madara’s chakra shifted and reached out, twining around Tobirama like an affectionate animal, staying just low enough not to obscure his ‘view’ but still comfort and warm the albino with a _minkfursoftclove_ embrace; slowly tension leaked out of him, stroking fine threads of his own chakra over the weight of Madara’s soul like fingers through his dark hair. A few minutes- or longer maybe, hard to say with Madara’s humming strength pressed close like this- later the signatures Tobirama was tracking shifted and gathered themselves and Tobirama stiffened, flashing his chakra in warning down to the others and searching for Zetsu again, lips pressing together in dissatisfaction at the lack of clear presence (gods of deeps, if that thing wasn’t here today and they had to hunt it down it would be a _nightmare_ ). There were too-dark pools in the shadows of a few of the Shimura, pools of tar and decomp fluid and aching missing-ness born of a shattered half-life created with a purpose to replace a heartbeat (true life didn’t come with a built in objective, human living was defined by the need for- and attainment of- some greater purpose, a life where that was already known would have so little reason to grow and change and live and learn its nature, what reason for self-awareness when the shape of your self was already set and inviolable? It was a life Tobirama envied not at all).

But still, there was no clear shape that he could track except a flickering that told him he was missing something as he scanned the Shimura again and – _oh,_ oh you clever _little fuck_ ; the number of Shimura was the same as it had been yesterday; _before_ Zetsu consumed one of them for their chakra to face Tobirama and Madara. One of the men here was not alive, a shadow filled shell walking with a semblance of life in a body that hadn’t caught up – a walking ghost already dead after Zetsu sucked out all the strength of renewal in them and left their cells without the ability to propagate, living only as long as the life they were already running on lasted and no longer. The question then was which of them was dead and did they know it? The danger if they did was quite a lot greater as there wouldn’t be an attempt to hide but Tobirama didn’t know what kind of persuasiveness the creature had – clearly it had some but how fast could it move? It must have convinced Ena to pass on the kill order for Izuna without talking to the Shimura, no matter what Tobirama thought of Daisuke- and he had _lots_ of thoughts- the Shimura head was too clever to have obeyed a random inhuman force he had only just met, the man would have wanted assurances and quid-pro-quo before letting Zetsu have anything; which was rather unlikely from what Tobirama knew of the plant thing and his disregard for anyone without Ōtsutsuki blood or power (also he doubted Daisuke would let his shinobi get eaten without a really, _really_ good kickback, so there was that).

Madara’s chakra flexed questioningly and Tobirama sigh, dropping out of the tree to go to his husband and press a chase kiss to Madara’s lips fast before turning to the rest of the shinobi “Incoming” he called, smirking when Ástríðr grinned bloodily, spinning her white chakra scimitar lazily. “Race you” she challenged, looking more and more like the Hatake hunt leader with all her hair bound back in tight braids into a trailing knot at the back of her head and her eyes lined thickly with kohl; next to her Chinatsu Akimichi was running a last check on her armor fastenings with an amusingly jolly look on her face, “Ah it’ll be good to let lose a bit, been a while since I was able to really stretch my muscles” she said buoyantly. Bicoir Izumo sighed, trying to look stern even when the good mood was clearly catching “Remember to be cautious,” he boomed “hubris is the tool of the gods against fools. We have to make sure that we fight as the kami would dictate.” Madara met Tobirama’s gaze and rolled his eyes with an amused look as Bicoir and Achak started bickering over which kami to call on in battle, the Onikuma’s voice slurred around the shifted jaw and teeth from the clan’s signature jutsu. “Who would have thought that so many clan heads would jump at the chance to take on impossible odds” the Uchiha murmured and Tobirama snorted slightly, amusement fading when his eyes landed on his brother; Hashirama had a dark, tired look on his face that made Tobirama’s stomach twist painfully, his poor idealistic brother would get over his hang ups when the enemy was in front of him as he always did (Hashirama was always less adverse to violence than he would like to pretend) but not without cost.

Across the field holding down the left end of the line with Mito next to him (Izuna and Touka were on the right with Madara and Tobirama taking the center and the other strung out between them) Hashirama looked bowed and uncertain but just as Tobirama wondered if he would have to do something Madara place a hand on his shoulder “Let Mito deal with it” the Uchiha said gently. Tobirama settled back, keeping an eye on his brother where the Uzumaki was murmuring to him until the shifting weight of the coming army’s chakra pulled his eyes front, Akira bounding out of the trees with Faolan slinking next to her; the smaller Honshū wolf almost hidden in her shadow as he paced to stand with Ástríðr, the only one of her summons visible as the rest of the wolves lurked in the shadows with a few more of Tobirama’s leopard summons and Chinatsu’s boars (Madara hadn’t called his Komodo dragons, the damn beasts were so vicious and mean that it wasn’t worth it when they didn’t _need_ the help – though the terror they prompted was a pity to lose). Akira sauntered to Tobirama, butting into his chest and flicking her tail companionably at Madara as she paced around them, counting down softly under her breath – a habit that threw Tobirama back to his childhood and hearing her count at his ear, her whiskers tickling his cheek as she helped him time the proper pounce while hunting. There wasn’t going to be any pouncing this time but apparently some habits died hard and he didn’t mind the steadying count.

“-4, 3,” Madara smiled at Tobirama, his eyes glowing brilliantly through the shifting strands of his hair, buffeted by the light curling around his legs as his chakra rose “2, _1_ ” and the foreguard of the Daimyo’s army stepped into the open filed, faltering a bit at the sight of the eleven shinobi spread across the far end of the wide field and clearly waiting. Slowly the men came on and stuttered to an awkward halt in as the entire army filtered in and the stood only a few yards away from the waiting shinobi, clearly uncertain as to what to do with the enemy just…waiting for them, and so _few!_ After a moment the ranks shifted and General Wāmu appeared on a tall horse, flanked by samurai with long pikes (…did they think the shinobi had _cavalry?_ Ah, no, the men’s eyes were fixed on Akira warily) the other commanders and standard bearers remained farther back in the formation out of direct line of attack where they would be harder to pick off. The Shimura were scattered through the first few lines and collecting on the wings – clearly places Wāmu was willing to trust shinobi; or use them for canon fodder, that must drive Daisuke _nuts –_ in which case it was a pretty good bet that the Shimura wouldn’t hold any sort of rank and would melt away to try and come around behind for a surprise attack. Oh well, it wasn’t like battle formation meant shit when you were facing mokuton or Susanoo or any of the other over powered jutsu that were so loved by the shinobi of fire country.

The tall sorrel pranced a bit, showing off clean lines and good breeding (“don’t kill the horses” Tobirama murmured to Akira who chuffed in a disappointed way) – the clean lines and good breading his rider clearly lacked as Wāmu looked down his nose at Madara, lip pulling back in a sneer as he looked at Tobirama and shifted self-importantly. “Are you here to tender your surrender then and go back to the capital to face justice?” the man proclaimed, some of his formality fading a bit when Madara just _looked_ at him with the most unimpressed look he could muster. Somewhat off balance now he gathered himself to try again (how long was Madara going to let this go on? They weren’t planning to-) “Come now, you’re badly outnumbered and I doubt your little whore-pet can-“ the man’s small eyes lingered on Tobirama but not for long as when the insult fell off his lips Madara’s chakra _exploded_ and Tobirama was suddenly tucked in the ribcage of the flaming blue Susanoo as the general vanished in one glowing fist, tightening until with several loud crunches and a wet sound blood and other…juices, dripped through the fingers of the chakra construct in a painful and ignoble end.

“Oops” Madara said blankly, “I really thought he had heard how I respond to insults to my husband, such a pity” Tobirama rolled his eyes and turned to the field, unceremoniously calling a water dragon to set lose on the army; it wasn’t like he found the whole ‘monologue at each other about who’s better and fancier’ anything other than stupid to begin with so he didn’t mind dispensing with it (he had only been allowing it out of deference to Uchiha Drama really). Tobirama’s attack slammed into the samurai in a cacophony of screams and crunching armor and he heard Ástríðr start laughing as she dove into the ranks headfirst, Achak following her lead on the other side looking terrifying with his clan jutsu at full force; Chinatsu watched the ranks for a moment and then paced evenly into the mess at a weak point, batting away blades and arrows with casual ease. At the ends of the wings Izuna and Hashirama were being helped in dealing with the cavalry by the leopards and wolves and someone was darting out to take control of the horses as they lost their riders – horses were expensive, no sense in wasting them after all.

Haruka Hyuuga yelled something and his chakra flashed with power as he unleased a jutsu and waded into the fray, Bicoir’s exploding doton showered the shinobi with dirt and Mito was surrounded by a tangle of swaying silver chakra chains and shredding winds batting away the toxin coated blades with nothing short of disdain. Around Tobirama, Madara’s Susanoo blazed, the intricacy or the chakra lattices and strength of it rather more distracting than Tobirama intended to tell his husband and it was with difficulty that Tobirama focused on the seething fighting; the whirlpool like knots of the shinobi fighting dragging in more and more corpses (Tobirama had been right; this was a _massacre_ , but not of them). Any true organization was lost, the best they were managing was trying to clump with the Shimura and hired shinobi in the hope that they would have a better chance only to find that when confronted with Shimura the fire country nin grew even bloodier, but there was no sign of Zetsu yet as Tobirama scanned the ranks in between distance attacks from the safety of the Susanoo’s ribcage; Madara next to him laughing like a manic as the over strong attacks he loved _decimated_ the samurai in fire and blood.

“Can I use it yet?” he asked Tobirama in a thrilled voice, eyes brilliant when he looked at Tobirama who sighed and shifted, “Well, this isn’t call it out so go ahead, I’ll have a look around” at his words some of the glee vanished from Madara’s face, “You’re going to – but –“ he struggled with himself and then sighed “ok, just wait until after I call it?” Tobirama nodded, crouching a bit as Madara’s chakra built and built and built and then –


	56. courage fails

It was nothing short of divine when Madara called Tengai Shinsei, the sheer power making the air ring and sending even the other nine shinobi in the field into a shocked stupor as the meteor slammed into the earth, only Bicoir and Hashirama’s fast action cushioning the blow-back of the shock wave and in the deafening silence after it hit Touka’s wild laughter was loud and eerie (the blood chilling howling of the Hatake wolves didn’t help) and that was when the ranks broke and the samurai turned to run only to face the summons and the shinobi in the trees. Some would be caught and kept alive if they were just lower ranking samurai but any high ranks or enemy shinobi were facing certain death; something that Tobirama could see in their eyes as he darted through the ranks at speed, leaving a trail of cut throats and hamstrings behind him. These men knew they were facing death and as they charged the shinobi it was clear they were aiming for a fast death, and maybe taking someone with them; this was when the danger was greatest, when men no longer cared to try and live and only sought to make their deaths a bit more bearable and all at once Tobirama hoped that Mito had taken is words to heart and sent Hashirama to help in the woods rather than asking him to face this bitter butchery, there was no need for him to do this – no when even Tobirama with all his practicality and viciousness found nothing but revulsion in this, necessary or not (it was easy some times to forget exactly how much stronger the highest rank shinobi were than everyone else. The average nin might run risk fighting a samurai- especially with the toxin coated blades- but the strongest shinobi existed on a level so different they might as well have been demigods).

Tobirama twisted between two armored bodies, caught a glimpse of something and – reached out, plucking a thin terrified looking teen out of the mess and giving him a quick look up and down “Are there more of you?” Tobirama asked the boy, casually slicing a throat and kicking another man hard enough to collapse his lungs. The teen’s eyes were wide and afraid and Tobirama swore, took a breath and whistled, high and piercing even in the din of a pitched battle; a second later Ryō was in front of him, the slender clouded leopard summons cocking his head at Tobirama questioningly “Take the child, gather the leopards and get searching, there maybe be more in this mess” the albino snapped. Ryō dipped his head, gently taking the boy's collar in his teeth, ignoring the small frightened sound at the sight of the red dipped muzzle and great teeth as they vanished into the fray again; well, that was the best Tobirama could do on that for now, he had a task to get back too.

It was only a few moments later that Tobirama felt Madara's chakra _flex_ and triggered the seal his husband had let him tattoo on his shoulder (to Tobirama’s great joy), the brand new Hiraishin taking him back to his husband in less than a breath and with just enough time to catch the attack from Zetsu on his arm and blast the thing back in a blaze of incandescent star-colored light that seared up into the clear sky making it look dim in comparison. For a moment as Tobirama’s light cooled there was silence in the field, the albino’s eyes fixed tightly on the Shimura shinobi with Zetsu half pulled out of their back, the man’s eyes _terrified_ and wild, rolling in fear with froth at the corner of his lips; the nin jerked spasmodically as Zetsu dragged itself out and slowly straightened, not bothering to take his foot out of the man’s chest as he hit the ground twitching. Tobirama bared his teeth at Zetsu, ignoring the searing pain in his forearm as soon as he shifted chakra flow and blocked that part of his coils to keep any infection from spreading through his chakra from the wound, keeping his eyes on the uncanny shape. “I think I told you, you can’t have him” Tobirama murmured, Madara behind him a steady heat but concerningly silent; Tobirama had hoped he was wrong, that he hadn’t seen a fragment of Madara-Indra’s chakra tucked in deep in Zetsu’s chest. Undoubtedly it was stolen in his first life and had been vital ever since in leading Zetsu to each reincarnation and giving him a line in; honestly given that Zetsu had this kind of line into Madara’s soul it was astonishing he had resisted so long and so deeply.

But he didn’t have to any longer, not when Tobirama was standing between him and the world and he would take back that fragment of Madara’s chakra with his _bare hands_ if he had to, but this ended here and now. “He is already mine” Zetsu forced out of its failed larynx “he has always been mine and he always be mine, his fate will be the same as it has been every time before” Tobirama smiled grimly, letting the light flare and wishing he could see his husband “Whatever was in the past, this is not then, he is not as he was and he did not have me yet but he does now; and I shall not let you take him” Zetsu tipped it’s head with a strange deflated noise and peered at Tobirama “You truly believe you can keep him from me, that you can thwart the return of Kaguya and reverse the damage” it muttered, only eligible with difficulty “he has always been the truest of her get and he will not fail her” Tobirama rolled his eyes and – fuck this, Zetsu was not something that could be reasoned with and he didn’t need to anyway, Tobirama had no patience for monologuing or taunting; not when he didn’t need to stall for time.

Behind Zetsu, Mito’s hands snapped through signs and glowing chains rushed up and around Zetsu, binding it from head to toe with Hashirama only a few moments behind her to farther bind the creature with mokuton vines as Izuna and Touka emerged from the few watching living to flank Madara – Touka moving in close to brace the Uchiha when she saw his pale face and tight jaw. Zetsu screamed, high and thin as nails on an unpolished blade; terrible and a pit pathetic as Tobirama once again unlocked the first gate and reached for all the light he could find and carry, Akira feeding him the brilliance of a master summons and Hashirama’s chakra reaching out to add his growing surging strength. Then Ástríðr was there and her chakra seeped into him the white chakra growing even brighter as the gathered shinobi sent flickering sparks of chakra to him; nothing that strong but enough the brighten it even more with another flickering color – or in the case of the Nara calling away the shadows so that the light was all the more inescapable, Zetsu shrieked again as the shadows pulled back and then disintegrated into confused whimpers as Tobirama paced towards it “This is doubt Zetsu, it is turning to fear, that is what you feel; fear. I very much doubt you were made to feel it - or anything, so it must hurt Zetsu, to feel the most mortal of sensations” he paused standing in front of where it had been dragged to something like its knees, Tobirama’s light bleaching the darkness from it slowly.

“If fear is the most mortal of emotions there is one that is the closest we come to immortality, do you know what it is?” Zestu whined again, shrinking back from Tobirama and his words “I will show you” and he reached out, plunging his hand into the space where it held Indra’s chakra fragment. Blazing with light his hand sunk in and- with the help of a Yamanaka jutsu he shouldn’t know- he forced memories into its head ( _Madara laughing and the brilliant adoration and knowing he would ruin the world for this man and the children grinned as they sparked fire and a small coffin lowed six feet down and a brother he would do anything for and letting those he loved make their own choices even when it meant he lost them and paying the price no matter the cost to keep those that were his alive and tall and Touka smirking at him and Madara’s chakra aching so far away and knowing Madara was his now as he set the Hiraishin into the creamy skin and this fate I choose, no matter the cost and_ ) and as Tobirama bore into it Zestu made a thin shocked noise like a confused hurting immature animal, its death-cloudy eyes staring at the sky as the light ripped away strips of it, fluttering to the ground in ribbons of shadow and dissolving into nothing on the dirt. Tobirama felt his fingers curl around a glimmering fragment of chakra, old as the use of chakra and unearthly as the sky; for a moment he paused, looking in Zetsu’s slack and sliding face with cold pity before he spoke “To long have you looked only at the moon, there are other lights in the heavens and they love you not” and he unlocked the Second Gate, cracking the Third and blasting Zetsu apart with sheer brilliance.


	57. only the dead

Madara watched the demise of the creature that had tormented him and his clan for hundreds of years with an odd sort of disconnect, as if he was watching it in a mirror and not happening in front of him – the clammy hold that Zetsu had taken of his chakra and used to hold him so still he couldn’t even twitch as he was about to be attacked and then watched his Center take the hit for him (gods was he alright? Madara couldn’t see his arm given that Tobirama was keeping it tucked in close to his chest, but he was willing to bet it hurt) flaking away only slowly. As Tobirama straightened and turned, the light dimming into something softer and kinder as he closed gates and walked back to Madara left hand cupping something softly glowing to his chest “Ready darling?” the albino asked, eyes gentle. With difficulty Madara broke the numbness to nod a tiny bit, Tobirama smiled a touch and then – in a lightning fast move he slammed his palm into the Uchiha’s chest, the firefly light punched into Madara’s skin so hard it slammed right past his body's natural defenses and reconnected with his chakra coils and the

_light, space, time, stepping through the between, shining beacons of shimmering life and – death, hope, anger, sorrow, sorrow, sorrow, a changing perfect silence and kaleidoscope color and eternity before him if he just –_

Tobirama

_but no, this was not his choice, had not been even in those days when he chose mortality and the chance to find the once thing Indra wanted more than anything; a love, someone that was his and to whom he belonged, a place and certainty and safety and for that slim hope he had chosen this way, even before he had met_

Tobirama

 _he had wanted and waited and did not regret his choice in any way for the gift he gained was so great it shattered all the endless ages of the world._ I shall have learned more of the world and my heart and lived more deeply in a few seconds of time with him than in all the immortal years of this world; what worth is there in unending life if it is never lived? And oh, but they would be remembered long after they had moved on to other paths and they would live undying, ever young on the tongues of those that came after; what greater power was there than that? 

His eyes opened and his Center, his _everything_ , was in front of him; looking at him with concern furrowing his brow as he searched Madara’s face. The Uchiha smiled slowly and stepped forward, cupping that lovely vulpine face in his hands and kissing him slow and clinging before pulling back enough to see the soul deep relief in those pretty red-on-red eyes “Thank you nonpareil” he murmured. Tobirama’s eyes closed for a moment and he let out a deep, shaky sigh and sagged into Madara taking care of his left arm as he did; the Uchiha slid an arm around Tobirama’s waist and looked around at the battle field, unsurprised to see the grim aftermath of pitched battle as shinobi worked their way through the bodies thickly covering the earth, giving the mercy stroke where needed and flagging down others to fetch the wounded and take them back to the field hospital Hashirama had set up to get them stabilized before they could be moved to the war camp. Corpses would be wrapped tightly in plain linen and sealed to insure they weren’t too decomposed for burial by their families when they were taken to the Capital to be returned to them – shinobi were burned, there was too much risk in keeping a shinobi corpse around when they could have set any number of traps or have been dabbling in any kind of toxins or who knows what jutsu. Much safer to just burn the bodies after taking a quick sketch of faces in case anyone came to ask about the dead, besides anyone that did wouldn’t be surprised as it was a pretty normal policy in shinobi clans – especially when dealing with unknown clans and affiliations (the Senju didn’t burn the Uchiha because they knew the Uchiha didn’t trap corpses and how important it was for the clan to get back proof the Sharingan hadn’t been stolen so bodies were returned intact – one of the things that had given Madara hope for peace someday; after all is the Senju would give them back the dead unassailed surely they weren’t monsters?).

As expected there didn’t look to be any dead shinobi, though there might be some in the trees where the runners had met the shinobi waiting for them with desperate terror, but even then Madara didn’t expect much loss of life. Gods even the eleven that had made up with front line were essentially fine, some wounds but nothing that had anyone in Hashirama’s care; Haruka seemed to have it the worst and probably wouldn’t get back full use of that shoulder but didn’t seem to care if the buoyant way he was talking with Chinatsu while she leaned on Ganbaatar to get the weight off a wounded looking leg was anything to go by, the large boar summons uncommonly peaceable as she leaned on him with blood smeared up his legs and covering his snout. Around the field Madara could see at least three more of the giant boars and a half dozen Hatake wolves nosing through the dead and dragging the bodies to different piles as needed, Tobirama’s leopards must still be in the forest checking the trees for any stragglers – poor bastards, he didn’t envy them facing any of the leopards in the trees. With another scan reluctantly Madara turned to Tobirama and asked, “Do you sense any more threats?” and got an exhausted headshake that made him gather his Center closer, Tobirama’s next words getting muffled in Madara’s shoulder “you ‘k ‘dara?” he mumbled.

Madara crooned softly and rocked them, meeting Akira’s eyes as she slipped out of the trees with another large leopard (Persian leopard? Maybe, he didn’t know the subspecies that well) pacing just a step behind. He jerked his head a bit to call them closer, wondering where Izuna and Touka had gone in his distraction while answering “I’m alright, I need a bit of quiet to integrate things completely and I’d like Laoidheach to take a look and make sure everything is fitting together; it wouldn’t hurt Yamanaka take a peek around in the next few months but I’m alright for now treasure, certainly better than you. The strain from fighting Zetsu’s hold on me isn’t bad and is mostly healed from my chakra being restored” it was a bit…anticlimactic. He hadn’t really realized that Tobirama had any suspicion about Madara missing a bit of his chakra and if he had he would have thought that it would be gigantic and confusing and – but then again he had Tobirama now and everything else paled in comparison to his shinning love. “Tobi-cub?” Akira purred, nudging at his shoulder as she reached them and shoving her head between them to sniff at his arm as Madara nodded to the other leopard; Noriaki was _huge,_ bigger than a horse and with a regal, reserved demeanor that Madara liked even while he was clear to defer to Akira as the master summons and looking at him made Madara quietly sad he couldn’t sign another summoning contract (he would _love_ to work with Noriaki rather than Tizoc, the male Komodo dragon was a mean fucker with no redeeming qualities if you didn’t want to just kill people messily – Madara just didn’t think that it was fair to call them in; two hundred pounds, nine feet long, razor sharp inch long teeth that replace themselves, vicious hooked claws, _and_ venom was just cheating. And they were cabalistic assholes, in light of that a meteor was a kind alternative).

“Tobi-cub, what did the slime thing do to your arm?” Akira mumbled, trying to shove them into a position where she could get better look without forcing Tobirama away from Madara and the support the Uchiha was giving him “cub what happened?” Madara stomach dropped and he scrambled to shift his slender husband until both he and Akira could look at his left arm as Tobirama carefully extended it with a pained hiss. “Nonpareil” Madara whispered, looking at the place where Tobirama’s forearm was covered in spiderwebbing black lines like frost spreading out from a mark two inches below the knob of his wrist where he had blocked the hit, “Its not that bad ‘dara, I blocked off the coils below my bicep so its not leaking into my chakra and spreading. I’ll be ok, truly” at his softly reassuring words Akira sent him a disbelieving look and shared a dubious glance with Madara “Go see that Hōki that is good with these things; and you go too ‘dara-mate, get yourself worked out, there are plenty of people to over see the immediate clean up here” Tobirama sighed but didn’t argue and said nothing when Noriaki paced up next to them and crouched low enough a resigned looking Tobirama could slide onto his back just behind the shoulders, Madara letting go only reluctantly when Tobirama nodded at him but aware this was the fastest way to get home.

The Uchiha glanced around the field and noticed several of the War Guard loitering nearby watching them and waved Deardriu Hōki over, the woman’s perfectly painted face calm and she bowed shallowly to Madara while almost managing to hide her concerned glance Tobirama under her lashes, “Warlord?” Madara smirked a bit at her soft murmur and the deference in it (apparently summoning meteors made an impression, too bad it was useless most of the time; great for armies, moronic for single opponents). “Gather the Guard- anyone not actively busy at least-, barring injury Yasuo Aburame, Yo Inuzuka, Týr Hatake, and Izanagi Yamanaka are to stay here for a bit longer” he glanced at Akira with a raised brow and she nodded “Akira-hime will remain as well with most of the leopards. We will need messages passed I’m sure and tell Izanagi to get a situation report going for us please; I want everyone back in the camp as soon as can be managed” the woman nodded gracefully, “Find Ryō” Tobirama added before she could leave “there was a kid, I gave him to Ryō and told the leopards to look for more, send Ryō and any they found back to me at the camp please” she nodded again and spun to leave, the tips of her extremely long hair flickering behind her as she ran through the dimming light as evening set in. “’dara, Hashi won’t leave here until all is dealt with, much better for us to get back to command and try and get a better feel for the overall situation – and be ready when news comes from the capital” Tobirama’s tired rebuke made Madara wince and he nodded, waving Melchior Kohaku, Astennu Kurama, Taima Onikuma, and Seijun Nara up around them as he checked one last time that Tobirama would be able to hold on for the ride back – feeling a bit foolish when the albino rolled tired eyes and reminded him that he was _shinobi_ and could stick to Noriaki’s fur missing both hands and legs, thank you very much.

With one last glance around Madara nodded to the Guard and they leapt into action, settling into an easy lope to cover the ground as quickly as possible, the dim light and their own exhaustion turning what had been a half hour easy run into almost an hour by the time the reached camp and Kikiyo stepped out to meet them; clearly already aware of the outcome from the battle by way of fleetfooted messengers. “Warlord, Uchiha-sama, are you well?” Kikiyo asked, holding out a hand for Noriaki to nose and turning to walk with them as the large leopard continued past her for the hospital, “I didn’t hear that you were wounded Uchiha-sama?” Tobirama sighed a bit at the question and smiled wanly at her “I’m alright Kikiyo, I took a hit to the arm that needs to be looked at” “And have a case of chakra exhaustion” Madara growled, squeezing Tobirama’s ankle when the albino sent him a worried look wishing he could call up a smile in the face of Tobirama’s concern but not quite able, “what’s going on here?” he asked his cousin instead, firming his hold on his husband as he looked at the willowy woman. “Nothing out of the ordinary, no one tried to challenge authority- though Senju-sama making himself clear on that matter may be involved in that- a few of the Sarutobi we had under observation tried to get out and make a fuss, but they were easy enough to subdue. You will have to decide what to do with them later Madara-sama, a few were killed in the strugle but not all but not all” Kikiyo’s eyes were kind and a bit wary and Madara swore bitterly under his breath.

“Anything else?” he asked, shifting to catch Tobirama’s hips and lift him off Noriaki as the stopped at the hospital doors, cuddling his tired Center closer as the albino sagged for a moment before straightening and nodding to a worried looking Taima, the petite Onikuma chewing on her lip and twisting a heavy red-brown ringlet around a finger but taking up a spot next to the door anyway, smiling when Noriaki dropped to sit next to her rather than taking to the trees. Kikiyo sighed softly as Madara scanned the waiting area, Melchior already legging it farther into the building for Laoidheach, the Kohaku’s bronze skin oddly washed out in the super bright lights of the hospital. “Not really, honestly things have been going oddly well considering how many different people and clans we’re working with” she paused and finished in a much softer voice “I’ll be honest cousin, I wasn’t sure how well asking everyone to get along would work without you keep any eye on it but it did. I’m impressed, you managed to make something that can and will hold together without you and that’s…astonishing,” Madara quirked a smile at her, his tension softening a bit as he bussed a kiss over his husband’s temple “You know who we have to thank for that” he said, smile growing when Kikiyo’s eyes lingered on Tobirama and then biting back a grunt as he was pinched gently in the side by long fingers. “It’s been a group effort, none of it was going anywhere without you ‘dara” the albino muttered, the clinging possessiveness in Tobirama’s voice making something sweet twist in Madara’s chest.

“What happened?” the brisk voice pulled his attention to the hallway and Laoidheach sweeping towards them, fingers briskly twisting a strand of long white hair and tucking it back into her sleek twist, instantly Madara straightened “Laoidheach, Tobirama was struck by Zetsu-“ “Come on then let’s get you to room and take a look at it“ Laoidheach’s voice was crisp as she sailed past them into another wing of the hospital Madara half carrying Tobirama behind her Astennu Kurama taking a post at the beginning of the hall while Melchior and Seijun accompanied them to the room and took up positions in front of the window and door as Tobirama filled the healer in on Zetsu and how he had gotten hurt, Madara pitching in with things he had noticed and taking the seat Melchior pushed him gratefully as Laoidheach cut back Tobirama’s sleeve started examining his arm – blessedly unchanged from earlier.

“Well,” she said finally “it’s a very good thing you blocked off this section of your coils as it kept the corruption from spreading through your chakra. As it is this is….” She touched the tip of one black frosted finger “completely safe for everyone around you without the thinking portion of the malignancy, if you give it a bit longer the inert toxin should start draining out but until then you need to keep the arm blocked off.” Madara swallowed, better than he had feared and yet… “Will there be any linger effects?” he asked, moving closer and wrapping his arm around Tobirama’s waist. Laoidheach sighed and stripped off the fine raw silk chakra inert gloves she was wearing, “Possibly, it’s hard to say given how little we know about this. There will certainly be scaring, and your range of motion might be limited, as for lingering pain or difficulty channeling chakra I don’t know; as far as I can tell the attack was intended to crack open the Warlord’s chakra coils and allow foreign influence in, possibly to make him more susceptible to suggestions or to corrupt his mind, I simply don’t know. What it _does_ mean is that with Zetsu dead it's inert and safe, the damage it has done to the coils in your arm is a complete toss up I’m afraid” “shit” Madara whispered and –

A hand fisted in his hair _hard_ and Tobirama twisted to fix him with the most terrifying and bloody look Madara had ever seen, “Madara, **no** ” the albino said in a voice sharp and diamond hard and Madara’s brain went white “you are _not_ allowed to make this your fault. I fought in a war and I got hurt, that _happens_ in war Madara, you and I both know how this works” the red eyes were intent and fierce and Madara – sighed. Leaning forward and pressing their brows together, doing his best to beat down the guilt because Tobirama was right; people got hurt in war, that it was Tobirama that had gotten hurt and protecting Madara didn’t change that, battle was risk and he – _fuck_ he should just be glad that it wasn’t worse because his Center was the smartest and most beautiful and –

“NONE of that, Warlord, Uchiha-sama, I won't have any canoodling in my presence right now thank you, if there is nothing else you can get out of my hospital. There might not be many of ours to treat here but there are plenty of the enemy I am expected to handle” Laoidheach’s voice was over-brisk and sharp and she was carefully not looking at them with such strained dignity that Madara let out a few _not-_ giggles before straightening and turning to her, “There is this, did you notice anything missing when you were analyzing my chakra before the Rinnegan?” at Madara’s question she calmed a bit and looked at the bridge of his nose, not quite ready to meet his eyes (few were, and even less after the Rinnegan). “What do you mean?” Madara hesitated, not sure he really wanted to but – shit, if he had had more people to turn to before than maybe things wouldn’t have turned out like this; Tobirama must have been following Madara’s thoughts as he quietly called for the Guard to leave them, eyes close and the door and talking _just_ before it closed. “Zetsu knew Madara from long, long ago when the moon goddess still walked the earth” the door closed “it followed his soul through reincarnations, trying with every life to force him to use the Rinnegan for its purposes” “In that first life it – uh – stole some of my chakra and held on to it over the centuries to make sure it could find me when I came back each time. And uh, Tobirama pulled it out and put it back” Madara finished, wincing when Laoidheach just gaped at them.

After a long moment something calculated glinted in her eyes and she closed her mouth and looked between them thoughtfully, “I…see. That…actually makes rather a lot of sense, all things considered. Not sure how much I can do given that I don’t know what your original chakra felt like, but I’ll look and make sure everything is tracking smoothly and there’s no cracks I can find” Madara blinked at her for a moment, so surprised by the agreement that it took him a moment to move away from Tobirama so that she could get a clean look at him without interference. She raised a hand and swept it over his head and drew back with a sharp gasp, a lock of hair escaping her smooth twist again, “What-!?” Tobirama jerked, only just stopping himself from going to Madara. “Its nothing, truly! I just, well, I wasn’t expecting that. Nothing to be worried about, your chakra is just…. _deeper_ now, I can see where the returned section is, its an added harmony and I just didn’t expect it, so it was a bit loud – let me look again with the volume turned down.” At her words Madara saw Tobirama subside slowly, eyes keen on Laoidheach as she raised her hands again, brow furrowing as she moved slowly around Madara for a long, long moment and then stepped back, lowering her hands and _meeting Madara’s eyes_ “I can’t find anything wrong or discordant. As I said it is like there is a new harmony and no matter how strong or…. _unearthly_ it is only a harmony, I suspect you will have to work on you control a bit and it might be clunky for a while- like finding the right volume mix- but nothing I see concerns me, in face after its all integrated I suspect you will feel better than ever.”

At her confidant words something in Madara eased and he could see the same relief in his Center’s eyes when Tobirama met his before speaking, “Is there anything either of us needs to do- except keeping the coils blocked until the toxin has drained on my arm- or can we get to making sure clean up in going smoothly?” Laoidheach sighed and shook her head, fixing her hair and swiping a hand down her green-ombré hakama while she thought, the pale green embroidered carp on the fabric catching the light slightly as she shifted, “I don’t think so, act as if you both have chakra exhaustion and be careful of your coils for a while, be alert and gentle, but I can’t think of anything else. I will come find both of you tomorrow morning and check up on you both at least once a day until we think things have leveled out but – just take care of yourselves, or at least each other if you can’t do yourself” relived Madara nodded, catching Tobirama’s eyes and smiling a bit at the matching emotion reflected there. Laoidheach sighed loudly and ushered them out of the room, sending Seijun for two chakra exhaustion kits to ensure that was dealt with as the Warlord and his Star were swept away by the Guard and Kikiyo past the neatly stacked dead in their red-ocher tightly-wrapped shrouds, waiting to go home and rest under a wide awning, and to the command Tower and the hive of activity waiting for them there.

_“Only the dead have seen the end of war.”_


	58. vengeance need not be feared

Tobirama shifted, tucked in Madara’s large fur covered chair watching with half lidded eyes as the Uchiha took the constant information pouring in and funneled it into careful organization taken down by Llamrei and Yasuo Aburame (who had been hijacked from Guard duty and into assistant work with them, his hive giving them useful and _fast_ information from around the camp was invaluable), quickly pinning down the shape of the current situation in exacting detail and looking more and more pleased as time went on and it became clearer that they had only lost a loose dozen shinobi and less than that had major injuries – mostly because they had unfailingly worked together in teams with shinobi of other clans and found that when they did they were _much_ stronger. A commotion pulled Tobirama’s attention to the door of what was already called the Warlord’s Hall; situated on the second floor of the Tower it was a wide, well lit space with a heavy table down the middle and low wide thickly cushions benches around the edges where exhausted shinobi had been collapsing to catch a cat nap and a table with non-perishable food to grab as people moved through it, across from the door was Madara’s gigantic, ornate chair (fucking Hashirama) and pinned to the wall behind that was a huge map. It had been designed to be the hub whenever war or a disaster struck that required a lot of people to work together well and smoothly where limited access to the leader could hinder the speed of information flowing in a way a large room that was open to almost anyone didn’t (and oh weren't the paths of whispers through the Hall interesting and more than a little useful to Tobirama's planning) and on the second floor it was much closer and less…removed then the Table Chamber at the top of the Tower, in a sense that was for the clans and the nobility and _this_ was for the everyday shinobi to see their leader working and acting and feel as though it was something they had stake in and could contribute too.

Pushing gently through the door Ryō rolled his eyes- an odd look on the normally tolerant leopard- when he caught Tobirama’s gaze, coming around the table to him and stopping halfway to look back and chuff sharply until the teenager Tobirama had found slunk forward, doing his best to hide behind the clouded leopard and peak around the large cat. Tobirama shifted and swung his legs down to set his feet on the floor and look at the two of them, aware of Madara marking them out of the corner of his eye but not getting involved and running the risk of scaring the boy more. “What would you like to be called?” Tobirama asked evenly, eyes level and calm on the pale young teen as he was nudged forward by Ryō, “I – Kyō m’lord” he whispered. Tobirama hummed thoughtfully, glancing at the summons as he asked, “Are there any more Ryō?” the leopard chuffed and shook his fur, “Yes, but not many. Only four total that we collected, Shinju has the others getting fed and seen to at the hospital” fuck. _Four._ at least Shinju was gentle if a bit of a troll of a snow leopard, they would be ok with her. "Three more that you found or that you found alive?” he forced out through a tight throat, starting a bit when the boy spoke instead of the leopard, “At all m’lord, there was only four of us. Me and Miu and Masahiko and Osamu, we’r all ok but Masahiko, he broke his ribs pretty bad the healer-lady said” blinking Tobirama looked at the boy who was looking a bit braver now after saying his piece. “Thank you Kyō, things are a bit of a mess at the moment” Tobirama waved meaningfully at the Hall “but do you mind telling me how you ended up here? The middle of the Daimyo’s army isn’t a place for a bunch of teens – especially if they’re not armed.”

Kyō hesitated for a moment until he was nudged again by a mildly exasperated looking Ryō, “Um, ‘s a bit different fer’ all of us m’lord. I was, uh, just basically supposed to help out th’ General with gettin’ in armor and such and – uh, Miu, she came with him too” and oh but Tobirama could put together the pieces from that and the rage that swelled in him was so great it was hard to breath until broad gloved hands cupped his face and Madara crooned soft from where he was suddenly kneeling in front of Tobirama “There is a girl ‘dara, Wāmu brought a _girl_ as well as a page” at Tobirama's grated words Madara’s face went dark and wrathful and he tuned to call Deardriu over and mutter instructions to look the girl- Miu darling- over more carefully and make sure to be scrupulously respectful of her space and autonomy. The slender Hōki’s jaw firmed and she nodded sharply spinning to storm out of the room, Madara hesitated for a moment, searching Tobirama’s face until the albino sighed, stole a kiss and sent his husband back to work, watching him go fondly before turning back to the gaping boy. “We’ll do all we can, are you hurt? how did the other two end up here?”

He hesitated and then gathered himself and mentioned that he was a little hungry in a whisper, flinching as Tobirama’s eyes narrowed and blinking in shock when all that happened was the albino waving another of the Guard over and sending them for food; Izanagi’s eyes warm on the kid when he handed it over and very gently ruffling his sorrel-brown hair as Kyō stared at the Yamanaka’s half-shorn blond head for a long moment before realizing he had food and perching on the bench another Guard had pushed over. Tobirama let him eat for a bit as a newly returned and finally starting to look worn Yo trotted up to him and started passing on information from Hashirama and Ástríðr who were managing the clear out- poor Uta collapsing behind his person panting hard as she spoke-, for the most part it seemed to be going well; Mito and all the other clan heads but Ástríðr and Bicoir were headed back soon with Bicoir next to return and Ástríðr to take up the rear with her wolves as that clan was used to finding things in the forest. “Um, s’rry, I just…what’s gonna happen to me and th’ others? See Masahiko didn’ wanna be here, he was made to come s’ he’d spy ‘r somethin’ since he can use” Kyō wiggled his fingers vaguely and Tobirama cocked his head “Chakra?” he suggested uncertainly “Yeah! Chakra. He c’n use it and Daimyo don’ like it much so he sent Masahiko wif us.” Tobirama narrowed his eyes intently “Does he have a last name Kyō?”

The teen nodded firmly, “Namikaze m’lord” “Interesting…what about Osamu?” at that question Kyō shifted uncomfortably and Tobirama shrugged, it wasn’t like it mattered much other than “Do any of you have people to go home to?” Kyō’s eyes brightened at that question and he nodded vigorously, “Yes m’lord, my mother ‘ll be missing me ‘n I _know_ Osamu’s parents will be terrified right ‘bout now” he hesitated and bit his lip before going on “Miu…I don’ know, ‘ven if her family was much good sh’s a bit…I don’ know” yes, Tobirama could imagine some of what Kyō was referencing though he was sure she would do it different as no two people ever did it the same in Tobirama’s experience. Maybe he should ask Gina to come here for a bit and see if she had any ideas for Mui….”And Masahiko?” “Aint nobody that would miss him that I know of” Tobirama nodded, already planning how to get the two boys home and see if the other two would like to stay – at least for a while. “Are you tired Kyō? Alright, Izanagi will take you and your friends and get you settled for the night but if you need anything just come back here, there will be someone here all night” “That someone better not be you little cousin” at Touka’s loud call Tobirama looked away from the boy and caught Izanagi’s eye, the Yamanaka nodded slightly and helping the boy to his feet when he swayed with exhaustion a slightly put upon but patient Ryō following them out (he knew their summoner’s heart well).

“You are planning to go to bed soon right? _both_ of you?” Touka’s eyes lingered on the chakra exhaustion kit unwrapped on the table with a mostly empty jug of chakra distilled water and sticky high carb snack bars tucked there with the chakra inert cloths to wipe off chakra residue. “Tobi?” she prodded meaningful and he sighed, rubbing his eyes “Yes Touka can you and Izuna keep things steady here until one of the other heads from the Curia Regis arrives?” (she looked alright, it wasn't clear where she and Izuna had been and eventually Tobirama was going to need to figure that out but if they were ok it could wait) her nod was firm and alert and Tobirama felt the exhaustion settle a little heavier around him; it was just after midnight and even though it wasn’t official Touka knew who the Curia Regis included (as opposed to the Magnum Concilium which was comprised of all the clan heads and Family Archs as well as those shinobi that had ended up taking more importance in the Camp ((like Laoidheach at the hospital))) so she would pass it over to someone Tobirama and Madara trusted not only to not fuck it up but also not treat their clan with undue favor or make over-biased decisions. Currently Madara’s Curia Regis was rather small but that was for the best until an actual village was decided on and a hierarchy could be put in place more formally. For now they just tried to keep track of who they trusted and who was important in keeping things running – like Tsubame Sarutobi who- livid with her father after finding out about Yuudai's plotting with the Shimura- had taken over the oversight of supply with ease as her father had been an Uzumaki and as a Sarutobi she still had contacts with merchants that got better deals and ran the supply with an iron fist Tobirama _adored_ (not having to be in charge of that portion of matters was a gigantic relief, now they just need someone like her for money and a untied enough village for that to be a thing).

“Hey, Tobi, I’m serious, get out and get some sleep ok? you two have trained us well, we won’t let everything fall apart without you ok?” Tobirama nodded tiredly and let Touka help him from the chair, careful not to bump his arm where it was wrapped in bandages and tucked in the front of the haori that one of the Guard had fetched when they saw his cut up shirt. “’dara” he called softly, swaying a bit and blinking when Madara was suddenly _right next to him_ with a hand curled over his hip to steady him “bed” the Uchiha hesitated and then looked at Touka and around at the quiet Hall before nodding slowly and waving off Touka’s offer of help back to their bed, leading Tobirama out with soft touches as they walked and he dismissed most of the Guard to sleep leaving only four to stand watch and shift change if they wanted – he didn’t care how. The world blurred and suddenly Tobirama was being held up against Madara’s body as the Uchiha gave them a quick wash with chakra trapping soap to wash away the chakra ghosts of the battle and keep things clear so their coils could refill faster without out having to block out other chakra influences before tipping them both into bed damp and far too tired to care as sleep swallowed them.

* * *

Tobirama woke briefly sometime just after dawn when the Guard rotated and then again a bit later when Hashirama got back in the village, his chakra worn and exhausted but surprisingly calm and at peace given everything. Tobirama had honestly expected Hashirama’s chakra to be a lot more strained and tormented after the brutality of the battle, odd, what had happened that would leave Hashirama at something close to peace with events? …was this peace? Was this the kind of peace Tobirama wanted it to be? What if he was just so horrified with Tobirama he had just come to peace with how much of a monst- “Tobi’ama, stop” Madara’s sleepy slur pulled the albino out of his increasingly dark thoughts. “mine nonpareil, love you” Tobirama closed his eyes and blew out a slow breath, snuggling closer and dropping a light kiss on the closest patch of bare skin as Madara’s chakra rose around him and lulled him back to sleep in his embrace.

It was later than Tobirama had intended when he woke next to Madara’s hands petting down his back and purred softly, arching into the long strokes of the Uchiha’s broad palms down his spine, “G’ morning treasure” Madara rumbled deeply, voice thick with sleep and warmth. Tobirama smiled and pushed up on his elbows – or tried to, hissing when he tried to put weight on his left arm and pouting sadly down at his husband until the spear of worry abated into a softer concern flavored with amusement “How’s the arm nonpareil?” helplessly Tobirama’s pout melted to a soft smile at the Uchiha’s question; “It’s ok, aches a bit and putting too much weight on it hurts, bit like dislocating my – well, whole arm I suppose, and some neuropathy. I just need to take care of it I think, it’s definitely not worse than it was ‘dara” Madara relaxed at that and tipped his head up for Tobirama’s finger on his temple to scan his chakra and make sure the new piece was integrating well. And oh crap did he _not_ think that through, if he thought Madara’s chakra was addictive before it had nothing on it now, gods of tides and storm; a thin high sound dropped out of Tobirama’s lips and he slumped over the Uchiha as the older man chuckled under him and cuddled him closer, nosing at his hair fondly. “All good?” he murmured, laughing again when Tobirama whimpered a bit “that’s a yes then I’m guessing. I’m glad I still have that effect on you” Tobirama snarled weakly and bit at his neck until his snickers stopped, “You know exactly what effect you have on me you ass” Tobirama muttered into Madara’s throat grumpily.

Madara stroked his hand up Tobirama’s spine again as his amusement calmed and Tobirama dozed off again, drifting for a while until he felt the chakra fluctuate in the Tower and Laoidheach’s pattern changed in the hospital, fuck “We need to get up” he muttered into Madara’s skin, feeling the Uchiha sigh deeply under him and “Yay clean-up” he muttered, groaning as Tobirama shifted up and twisted out of the bed with one last brush of a kiss over his shoulder. By the time Tobirama had checked that his braids were fine for another day and got in the shower Madara joined him, taking the fancy chakra exhaustion soap out of Tobirama’s hand and gently washing his left arm; carefully stroking each finger and inch of skin, the black frost pattern washing lighter with each pass until it was a few fine threads of dark red with the rest silver-white on his skin as the last of Zetsu’s taint washed away. “There, almost artistic” Madara spoke the words into Tobirama’s palm, voice deep and sending a flush of heat through the albino prompting a breathless laugh, “As long as you don’t mind darling” he purred, shivering at the look Madara sent him through his eye lashes “We don’t have time for me to show you how much I don’t mind” he promised roughly with one last kiss.

Madara it turned out was right as Tobirama was strapping down his pants when Laoidheach arrived at the entrance and the Guard called in to them, with a sigh Tobirama straightened and grabbed an Uchiha indigo haori to throw over his shoulders and tuck his arm under to help him remember keep it still and keep it out of too much view; better for him to not look weak right now – or at least not banged up. Tobirama glanced over his shoulder at Madara where the Uchiha was wrapping an obi around his waist, his hair tied up in a high tail to make up for not having time to take care of it and also looking _breathtaking_ in Tobirama’s opinion. It was with great difficulty that Tobirama dragged his eyes away and moved around to the entrance, flaring his chakra in a sign to the Guard and smiling when Nari let Laoidheach in; his clanswoman was long since used to Tobirama using chakra flares to communicate with anyone that had even a speck of sensing ability and had taken to teaching the other’s in the Guard how to recognize the directed spikes Tobirama used. “How are you feeling Uchiha-sama?” Tobirama bit back a sigh at Laoidheach’s question and went through answering her questions and letting her look over his arm, tracking the movement of chakra through the camp until something flickered in his senses just as Madara stepped out and stood still so that Laoidheach could check him over; frowning Tobirama tipped his head a bit and opened his senses a bit, trying to pin down what he was – ah.

“Nonpareil?” Madara’s questions slipped through his focus softly and Tobirama hummed “Messenger from the capital I think, just at the gates” the albino responded softly, opening his eyes as the Uchiha’s hand settled on his hip “time to go” Madara grimaced but nodded, turning to Laoidheach to finish up as Tobirama grabbed his haori and a few scrolls waiting at the entrance for his husband to catchup and the Guard to fall in place around them on the way to the Tower.


	59. O prince, study war

Madara gently prodded Tobirama to sit in Madara’s big chair at the front of the Hall, all to aware of his Center’s pallor and the deep shadows under his eyes; even if Tobirama was up and moving around and clearly awake Madara hadn’t forgotten how close to exhaustion he had been yesterday before he had one of the Akimichi’s high energy bars that were included in all the chakra exhaustion kits handed out in the camp. He knew there was nothing to be done about Tobirama being present today but Madara…didn’t like it, what he _wanted_ , was to take his lovely Center back to their room and curl up in bed together to doze the day away, getting up long enough to eat and nothing else; fuck he didn’t even want sex specifically at the moment (specifically, he sort of always wanted Tobirama in any and every sense of ‘want’) he just wanted a little time for them together to heal and try and catch their breath – honestly for his sake too. Mostly the sliver of his chakra was settling in well and anytime it tried to drag Madara’s attention away (like getting the Rinnegan originally actually) he just had to look at his lovely Tobirama to center himself again but would much rather speed it up by spending as much time as he could wrapped up in his Center and rather resented that he couldn’t even if he knew well why.

This was the hard work of making a better future for their people and once upon a time Madara wouldn’t have been able to imagine ever wanting to set that aside for something else, but life was unpredictable and he found something he wanted more than peace in Tobirama; because Tobirama was also committed to this project Madara could make himself stay focused, but only by constantly reminding himself that there would be time for them later. There would be time for them and gods of ash but he would count all the calamitous ruin of his many lives good, even should it end in blood and bitterness Madara should _still_ count it good that for even the _briefest_ moment they might be together and share even a single breath; the making of the very world was made complete when Madara looked in Tobirama’s eyes and it was with that thought burning in his mind that Madara kept his focus on the work that needed to be done for as long as needed to be done (helped by the fact that Tobirama must have figured that out that Madara was struggling a bit and his Token was wrapped around his throat with a pendent of Madara’s Mangekyō hanging off the dark braid as well as being dressed in Uchiha colors, all of which made Madara want to strut and fucking _purr_ ).

For now he just had to keep an eye on Tobirama and try to make sure he rested and took care of himself until things could slow down a bit, which would take a lot longer after this messenger was done. As if summoned by his thoughts a gate guard stepped into the door, looking around before his eyes landed on Madara with clear relief; probably glad that the Warlord was present himself and not another one of the clan leaders (like Hashirama, luckily he was catching some sleep right now). With a nod to the tired looking man next to him the shinobi started over, sketching a shallow bow the Utatane nin stopped in front of Madara, blinking when the court messenger dropped to one knee next to him in clear deference (for a moment Madara had the amusement of watching the Utatane nin try to figure out if he was doing something wrong and should be showing more respect and bobble up and down as he tried to sort out if he should kneel as well, shooting Madara a frantic look that the Warlord who just raised an eyebrow and smirked, wondering how long this would go on and what the Hyuuga would say about one of their sponsor families being this undignified). Rolling his eyes Madara waved the nin away putting him out of his misery as he focused on the messenger, waving the man up and after him as he went back to Tobirama, leaning on the arm of the chair and folding his arms as he looked the man over, taking in the make of his clothing the wrinkles in it with curiosity “Did you leave your horse at the gate?” he asked calmly, cocking an eyebrow at the man’s shocked look and nod “don’t worry, the wolves and leopards won’t go near” and that right there was horror – a very personal horror, far more than he should have for a palace horse.

“Tell me,” Madara said with some exasperation “why did Satoshi send a noble man out to carry a message? At least I am assuming you’re from the heir and not the Daimyo given that you came alone – which I know you did, maybe you have heard of my husband’s skill with seeing far away things and shedding like where there used to only be shadows” Tobirama snorted softly, his eyes intent and sharp on the man; the messenger was middle-aged and in good shape all things considered with close cut steel-gray hair and strong facial features, clearly tense and anxious but determined. Interesting. “I – yes, Lord Satoshi is the one who sent me, he wished for me to tell you that he has taken the title of Daimyo and has no interest in continuing this war and seeing more – more of our people dead” as the man’s voice hitched Madara saw something click in Tobirama’s eyes and he waved Yo over to whisper in her ear, she nodded and headed out right away as the albino turned back to the man “What is your name?” he asked softly, eyes clear and impartial. “I –“ confused and clearly wishing he could just keep to his planned message and not sure if he was supposed to respond to the Warlord’s spouse as he would the Warlord (clearly he hadn’t been around when they had been at court), Madara just looked at him until he turned to Tobirama “Takehiko, my name is Takehiko. I don’t – the Daimyo- Satoshi, not Takashi- wants a cessation of aggressions, he doesn’t want a war-”

Madara waved a hand slightly “Satoshi is a good man, I like him far better than his father and am more than willing to work with him; but hear me when I say this, if he takes after his father in his machinations I have no intention of letting it continue” as he spoke the last words his chakra swirled around him lighting his eyes and stirring his hair to the clear terror of Takehiko. “Madara,” Tobirama called softly “Satoshi has always been fair in my estimation, I think he will treat well with us. Takehiko, I find I am rather curious about how it is that Satoshi took the position, but first I have to know; why did he send a nobleman out as a messenger?” at Tobirama’s calm question Takehiko froze and paled dramatically, mouth opening and shutting wordlessly as he scrambled for words, clearly having hoped that it wasn't going to come up again. Madara rolled his eyes “Oh honestly, did you really think we wouldn’t notice the fine make of your clothes or the fact that you were rather more worried about your horse than makes sense for one of the Daimyo’s messengers who have to get used to running their horses hard. On the other hand a nobleman riding a favorite fast and trusted horse, one he may have bread and raised….so the question is why have you come?”

Tobirama leaned forward taking over again and holding the man’s eyes “It must have been a good reason, one worth coming here and facing us, tell me, what did they tell you about the battlefield? Did they tell you everyone died?” Takehiko stared at him, halfway between fury and heartbreak and just then Yo entered the Hall, followed by a teenager with the same strong features as Takehiko “they lied, it wasn’t _quite_ everyone” and with those words Tobirama jerked his chin toward the door and Takehiko spun, jaw dropping at the sight of the teen. With a tight torn noise the man scrambled gracelessly to his feet and all but fell across the room to grab the wide eyed boy into what looked to be a rib breaking embrace.

Madara’s eyebrows went up and he glanced at a self-satisfied looking Tobirama and raised a brow, “One of the strays your leopards pulled?” he asked softly, stroking a line over Tobirama’s red slashed cheek. “I had wondered why Kyō was so reluctant to tell me anything about where Osamu came from when he was so willing to tell us about the rest of them, he must have been afraid we would hold the boy for hostage or something if we knew his father was one of the old Daimyo’s nobles” Madara hummed agreeingly at Tobirama’s words, fully distracted with tracing the shape of his husband’s features “Smart kid” he murmured, losing himself in Tobirama’s red eyes before giving up and leaning down for a lingering kiss. After a long moment an uncomfortable throat clearing made him pull back reluctantly, pressing one last fast kiss to his Center’s lips before straightening and looking at the blushing Takehiko who had his kid pressed close to his side, “I – I don’t know what happened, but Osamu says your leopards saved him and the other teens and that you had them taken care of and I – thank you” Takehiko’s voice cracked again on the words “thank you”.

The clear emotion thawed Madara’s heart a bit, as did the explanation for why the man had come, he just wanted his kid back and was desperate to find him and that…well Madara could understand that. “We spared those that had no part in this battle” Madara told him “and the dead will be returned to the Capital and their families for burial.” Takehiko closed his eyes and nodded, “I apologize for the deception, I am Takehiko Ōuchi and this is my son Osamu” Madara’s eyebrows flew up in surprise and Tobirama’s breathing caught slightly, the Ōuchi family was not quite what Madara had anticipated; not just a noble but a _very_ important one, one that had often stood at the Daimyo’s right hand, though in this generation the family had kept their distance from the capital. “How did you end up out here kid?” Madara breathed, baffled, it didn’t make any sense that such a high born kid could end up in the middle of a shinobi battlefield without anyone seeming to even _know._ “I –“ Osamu hesitated and licked his lips before continuing “Lord Shimura, he said it would be good experience in killing enemies and I – it was really dumb I know now, but I just….” he trailed off awkwardly and Madara just shook his head “Yes it was stupid, but kid; shinobi are _trained_ and skilled in those kinds of mind games – especially those shinobi that lack raw power. It’s part of the profession, learn from it for kami’s sake but don’t beat yourself up about it too long” the Uchiha sent a meaningful look at Takehiko who grimaced but nodded, good; he shouldn’t be too hard on the kid over this.

It was a calculated risk to point out the mind games and perception tactics with Takehiko right there, but the thing was a smart man would be well aware of this facet of shinobi skills and pointing it out wasn’t reminding him of something that he didn’t already know and was probably also taking into consideration (in so much as you can, it was well known in shinobi that even awareness of such tactics didn’t completely erase their effectiveness). On the other hand acknowledging that to their faces and being up front about it pulled away some of the subterfuge that so often hung around shinobi and in this case that could only work to their favor, something Tobirama agreed with if the faint amusement in his chakra was anything to go by. “I’m guessing Shimura wanted you with him as a sort of insurance if something went wrong, he won’t have trusted the Daimyo at all” Takehiko said darkly, Madara stared thoughtfully at the man as Tobirama agreed and careful dew out what Takehiko knew about the Shimura by way of telling him that Chinatsu Akimichi had been the one to kill the clan head and promising to find Chinatsu so Takehiko could talk to her after things were settled. Takehiko was clearly pleased at that idea and relaxing somewhat in spite of himself so that by the time he came back around to the message from Satoshi he had lost much of the court formalities and told them what had happened in a much plainer manner.

In a deeply satisfying final unfolding of their plans things in the court had gone almost exactly as Tobirama had predicted and planned for; upon hearing that his father had sent an army to attack the shinobi with no good reason – in fact it made no _sense_ that the Daimyo would attack the shinobi clans when they hadn’t done anything confrontational, hell the Warlord had just been at court, what are you thinking! When word came back to the Daimyo of how badly the army had been beaten Takashi had lost all his sense and started raging about gathering forces and sending them after the Warlord and killing him and all his follower! He didn’t care that that would mean more pointless bloodshed and he couldn’t win and reluctantly Satoshi proclaimed that his father was out of his mind and took the hat of the Daimyo from him – Madara would say by force, but at that point apparently everyone but Takashi had all but shoved the hat in his hands and escorted the only Daimyo out so there wasn’t much force involved. After that the court had been thrilled to come together under Satoshi as he called all the nobles to the capital for a full court and Rikona had stepped up into the position of wife of the Daimyo with ease and was quietly insisting that there be no talk about a wedding until after everyone was safe and peace was made again with the clans; after all she was shinobi by blood and didn’t want to complicate matters for Satoshi before the dead had even been able to be buried (apparently she had been quietly promising the return of the dead from the clans and being able to make good on that would look nice indeed).

Needless to say the court was thrilled and _happy_ to transition into a new ruler, even with a war to end and so many dead there was an over all feel that it was long past time; a feeling that extended to readdressing the relationship with the clans and renegotiating things, which honestly was even better than Madara had hoped for. It was all coming together delightfully well and the only thing they still needed was to guide the camp into a village and Tobirama had maneuvered the key to that into place already, there was a lot that could still go wrong of course, but with every passing day the world fell into the lines Tobirama and later Madara had laid out for it; so much could still go wrong and fall apart but it would go wrong in a world shaped to their intention and that made all the difference when it came to defending it (shaped by their intention yes, but not _for_ them. The world they were forging out of bitter ore and bleeding fire was never going to the one that belonged to them if they did it right, it would be a world for those who came after to learn and grow in – and break if they failed to fight for it).


	60. tomorrow for the indecisive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back (I think...) chronic illness gave me new symptom and that's been...a lot. But! Getting used to it now. Ish. Well, enough to work on this anyway

Tobirama sighed as he stared at the scroll in his lap, the words Rikona had written to him blurring in front of his exhausted eyes when a cup was shoved between him and the paper; it took him a moment staring at it before he realized he was being offered the tea and reached for it with greedy hands, taking a deep sip and sighing as the bitter, too hot liquid cleared the fog in his brain a bit. “Better?” Tobirama blinked up at his faintly smiling brother through the fragrant steam, “Huh?” he said blankly, giving himself a good shake he glowered at his brother a bit when Hashirama burst into loud laughter, head tipped back and gleeful when he saw Tobirama’s expression and the albino gave up on dignity and just stuck his tongue out at his snickering brother, caught between grumpiness and quiet joy at seeing his brother so happy. “Oh shut up Hashi, like to see you feeling better if you had bad chakra exhaustion and were having to block off your entire arm from chakra at the same time” at Tobirama’s grumbling Hashirama grew swiftly serious and examined him closely with worried eyes (he didn’t seem horrified with Tobirama, he even seemed…fond, in a way Tobirama hadn’t seen in a long time), “Are you ok? I didn’t realize you were that tired or that your arm was that hurt” Hashirama’s voice was concerned and baffled Tobirama didn’t fight when he gently poked at the albino’s clothing until he could look at Tobirama’s arm, hissing at the markings and the dark bruising coming in under them. He leaned close and pulled back to flail in a concerned way for a second before getting himself under control and sending Tobirama puppy dog eyes until the albino held out his arm for examination.

It was odd, as Hashirama examined his arm closely it suddenly occurred to Tobirama that he had known how his brother was doing every moment of time, he had _known_ that Hashirama was tired and lower on chakra than he had possibly ever been but not to chakra exhaustion and all the healing he had done after the battle was a big part of it. He had just _known_ that Hashirama was ok and not too badly hurt, he hadn’t asked – he hadn’t _needed_ too, but…Hashirama never asked about how Tobirama was and maybe, maybe Tobirama had made their communication worse by always working within his skills; by always letting things go unspoken because they didn’t _need_ to be for him, maybe he had contributed to the echoing silence of their home without wanting too. After all who would have taught Hashirama how to be with other people? Father? Ha, as if, Hashirama had adored their father when he was very young but after Kawa died that stopped _hard,_ after Kawa Hashirama couldn’t hardly look at their father and anything Father said was good or right Hashirama did the opposite. Who else had Hashirama had? Mother had died when they were so young and no matter how deeply Tobirama adored his mother he could see the shadows of her pride in Hashirama and it was less good than it could have been. Hashirama was far more like her than anyone but Tobirama seemed to realize, her pride and ambition and certainty of her own rightness and her bullheaded stubborn conviction were echoed in the older Senju brother, for good or ill (except Rhiannon never held to any ideals like Hashirama, she was _brutally_ pragmatic and that kept her from the moral conviction that tormented Hashirama).

Other than their parents who could Hashirama have looked for example too? Tobirama had Akira and his determination to do his duties growing up, but what had Hashirama had in a clan where he was all but worshiped for having their blood’s fabled gift of the mokuton. In retrospect knowing what he did about Madara and Hashirama’s souls it was clear that that was part of why he had the mokuton, but what else did that mean? Zetsu had clearly focused on Madara and the Uchiha for their Rinnegan but had he effected Hashirama as well over the years? How much did his soul’s past play into his current life and did he recognize Zetsu? Did he feel more at peace knowing Zetsu was dead? How did he even ask Hashirama about any of this?

“Does it hurt?” Tobirama shrugged silently at his brother’s question, wishing he knew how to talk to Hashirama now and instead just answering Hashirama’s questions as the older Senju looked over his arm carefully. Eventually he released the albino’s arm with a sigh and reluctantly acknowledged that it looked as good as it was going to all things considered, pouting a bit he sat back on his heels and looked Tobirama over tiredly, “I’m glad you are ok” he said “I mean I figured Madara wouldn’t let anything happen to you- he’s a lot better at taking care of you than I ever was- but still, I’m glad you’re ok.” Tobirama smiled tentatively at his brother “Madara takes good care of me” he murmured “you’re ok too right?” Hashirama blinked at the albino and then smiled brightly, beaming at his brother as he nodded effusively “I’m good – I mean, its…bad, I don’t – it was... _awful_ but, they wanted us dead, that General wanted us dead and hell Tobi, look at how well everyone did fighting together! So many survived and I hadn’t fully realized how many people had made friends in other clans, it’s just…its working. This is what I always wanted more than _anything_ and I had no idea we could have it like this, I don’t know Tobi, I just feel lighter somehow since the battle, as wrong as that might be. I don’t know why it just feels like a…pressure on me has be lifted, like I feel lighter and _clearer_ now than I think I ever have” (interesting, maybe there really was something to the idea that Zetsu had been effecting him, not worth pursuing right now but maybe later when Madara was ready to tell Hashirama about their shared history).

“I’m glad, whatever the reason I’m glad Hashi” Tobirama said softly, feeling less on guard than he had with his brother in a _long_ time, something Hashirama must have realized if the dampness of his gaze was anything to go by (thank heavens he wasn’t sobbing and getting everything wet in a fit of hysterics). “How, uh, I heard there was word from the capital” Hashirama asked wetly, sniffling nosily but clearly trying to keep control of his emotions to Tobirama’s relief, given that he was more than willing to answer and fill Hashirama in on the goings on at the capital even if they planned to call a full Table meeting that evening to pass on the information. Hashirama’s clear relief was good to see and though Tobirama saw a flash of something downcast there was none of the condemnation that had been so clear before – which may have had to do with the nine year old holding Mito’s hand as she entered the room, staring around with huge downturned purple eyes and mouth agape (Tobirama was _thrilled_ that Mito had taken to Fuugetsu so well, he had worried a bit that she wouldn’t know what to do with the boy and was glad to see that she had just adopted him straight into their family). (Tobirama had watched the water kids all settle in to the camp in the communal raising that had been set up and thriving under the volume of attention and…well he was rather planning to ‘forget’ to send a messenger back to water. None of the kids seemed too interested in going back to their families and honestly if their families couldn’t keep them they didn’t get them – finders keepers!)

Spotting them Mito whispered something to Fuugetsu and the boy clearly cheered up as they made their way over to the Senju brothers but before they reached Tobirama he was distracted by an extremely nervous looking chakra flicking hesitantly before the door. _Crap,_ quickly Tobirama muttered softly to his brother and nodded to Mito as he headed for the door, flicking his chakra back in a caress over Madara’s as he went to keep the Uchiha from worrying. Stepping out the doors Tobirama’s attention was immediately on the young teenager lingering in the shadows, though the short messy true-gold blond hair rather ruined that for him; he was very thin and tired looking, fourteen at most with a sharp chin and mismatched round eyes, one of them an electric blue and the other a dark gray that made for an eye catching combination. “Masahiko?” he asked softly, keeping his gaze calm and steady when the boy jumped and stared at him like a frighten rabbit, freezing in place; he stared silently at Tobirama for a long moment and with a bit back sigh the albino brushed Madara’s chakra again before straightening away from where he had been leaning on the door “com’on, I need to check the walls you can walk with me” silently the boy nodded and followed the albino out of the Tower and through the camp.

They were nearly half-way around the camp before the blonde found his voice and slowly let Tobirama engage him in casual conversation about how the layout of the camp worked, and by the time they returned to the Hall the sun was set and Tobirama was so exhausted he was getting through by gritting his teeth and wanted nothing more than to just collapse in his husband’s arms. Masahiko was sent off to meet up with the Ōuchi pair, who were in Týr’s charge for the duration of their time here – thank the gods for the War Guard, Tobirama hadn’t realized how deeply valuable it would be to have so many trusted aids wandering around that answered to them and no one else. He paused a bit into the Hall after Masahiko darted away and wavered on his feet, feeling Akemi’s (who had been escorting him) chakra spike with worry as he looked around for Madara and tried to sort out what else needed to be done for the clean up. Someone would have to go to court but it couldn’t be him and Madara – they were needed here too badly, but maybe Izuna and Touka if they also sent someone who had a bit more discretion? After all it had been Izuna and Touka that went hunting for Ena and any other lingering informants or loose ends that needed to be taken care of as soon as the battle was over – hence their late return. Three high ranking shinobi would look pretty good and he and Madara could go for the wedding later when things were calmer here and they officially had a village rather than a camp, Satoshi would have his hands full getting the court under control to begin with – _fuck_ , Tobirama should talk to Madara about sending someone to help guard the new Daimyo, Tobirama had put entirely to much work into Satoshi to lose him now.

“-we’ll worry about that tomorrow treasure, you need to sleep – _we_ need to sleep” oh, huh, when had Madara ended up in front of him? Exhausted Tobirama swayed into Madara’s arm around his waist, nuzzling at the dark hair and closing his eyes for a second – or, well, it had been _intended_ to be a second but must have been rather longer given that the next thing his knew Madara was guiding him to a seat in their own tent-pavilion. “We won’t have to do this forever” Tobirama muzzily told Madara as the Uchiha scanned him with worried eyes “we’ll get things sorted and send the dead- and hostages I guess- back with the Ōuchi and new guards for Satoshi and let him deal with the rest of it. Negotiations and the wedding will be later, we just have to take the moment when the Ōuchi leave and capitalize on it before people start wondering too much about what’s next” “Hey, that can wait treasure, it can all wait, Sasuke will come through and it will all work out, but you need to get some rest first, nonpareil” Madara’s hands were lovely and warm and he had even stripped off the gloves for Tobirama! Pleased the albino nudged into their warm hold, humming a pleased scale when Madara rubbed gently behind his ear, “ok” the Uchiha muttered “bed then. Food can be later you need to sleep for now” and next thing Tobirama knew his husband was cuddled around him in their oh so soft bed, comfy and safe and Tobirama dropped off again within minutes.


	61. only thus at the ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this chapter?

Madara sat back in the seat and watched through half-closed eyes as the Magnum Concilium argued in ever louder voices, the precarious unity he and Tobirama had worked so hard for appearing to fray already. At least it was if you looked at the clan heads, if you looked away from them and into the Hall itself- the Hall they seemed to have forgotten was filled with an audience- it was clear that the clan shinobi weren’t half as impressed with the arguments and power plays as they would have been before all this; they _knew_ now that their enemies were just like them and could fight beside them for the same hopes and freedoms and they had little interest in returning to the darker days. It wasn’t the hopes of a unified fire country that were fraying – it was their faith in their clan leaders. As Madara watched he could see more and more of them looking dissatisfied and disillusioned and looking more and more to where Madara had sat silently for nearly an hour, Tobirama perched once again on the wide arm of the chair with a inscrutable expression to anyone that didn’t know him well (or have his chakra flickering over them in a constant caress). It wouldn’t be long before things came to a head and Madara just hoped that the pieces in play would tip the balance their way; he and Tobirama had planned hard and long for this- including a slip back into old patterns after a few days, the fact that it had taken a week (even a few day after the Ōuchi left) for the bickering to start again spoke well of the future- and he had faith it would go as they planned, but still. Hashirama shifted, a conflicted look in his eyes and Madara saw the tip of one white braid move ever so slightly at his shoulder as Tobirama shook his head in warning and _Hashirama listened_ , subsiding and going back to watching with anxiety until Sasuke spoke abruptly from where he had taken Yuudai’s seat.

“What says the Warlord to this?” at his sudden and loud words silence spread as the entire Hall turned to them, waiting. Madara scanned them thoughtfully, eyes lingering on a few choice spots before he answered slowly, “What says the Warlord to what? I have not agreed to break the camp-“ he held up a hand to forestall the voices raised in response to that “-I trust Satoshi and I trust that the renegotiations will be fruitful – in our favor. However” at this he leaned forward, fixing the Hall with faintly glowing eyes “the world has changed, I count it in the dead, I see it in the legends of power in this Hall” he looked at the shinobi that had stood at the front of the battle-line with him and watched them shift each, or raise their chins in pride “we _feel_ it in the ripples of chakra spreading out from this place. Much that once was we must lose, for none now live who remember why it even began. I do not think we can live again as we once did, we have seen the ending of an age and I will not lose the future by clinging to the charnel houses of a lost era.”

It was then that Tobirama spoke, his rich voice soft as velvet-night sky after Madara’s rumbled thunder of words for all that it was no less heavy, “We have wet our blades on the age of the Warring Clans and found as we brought it down the blood was only ever red as ours. Once upon a time Ninjutsu was created by the Ōtsutsuki to serve in the betterment of humankind – or shinobi kind at least, so that we might turn our attention more fully to the understanding of Ninshū which was later lost; it seems to me it is _long_ past time that we take up the old studies again, before we tear ourselves apart in the search for ever greater Ninjutsu having forgotten that it was only ever a tool in another task. Can it not be argued that we have grown great beyond measure already? Has that ever served us that well? What use is an attack that can call down a comet when you fight anything other than armies? Will you sleep among the dead for cooling warmth when all the world has fallen before you? The world has changed, the power of ninjutsu has been found hollow, the time has come for use to find a new way.”

In the silence after this speech Madara could see the reflection of Tobirama’s light, could see all the stories he knew were already told and the tales of the Warlord’s Star with it’s far seeing light and knew- in a way he rather thought even Tobirama didn’t yet- that this was the moment they would believe he could see the shape of the future. Someday, he thought with a touch of despair, we will be seen as gods and we will be raised higher than any of us ever wished – he waited for it with trepidation and had no intention of telling Tobirama if his Center had found a way to ignore it, it would hurt him to be confronted with the truth of the look in the eyes watching them when his beautiful husband could hardly bring himself to think that he was anything other than tolerated for usefulness. Besides, he probably did know somewhere in his head and was just ignoring it.

The loud scrape of chair legs pulled attention back to Sasuke as he stood and walked around the table, kneeling gracefully in the slanting late evening light through the high windows, “I cannot speak for the rest of the clans, but for myself and the Sarutobi I officially beg the Warlord’s permission to stay here under the leaves and bind our futures to that of the Uchiha and any other that would do the same. I would live here together and even be buried here away from my ancestors to see my son grow up amongst friends that have many skills and will watch his back, I beg you Warlord, let this be a village hidden in the leaves and a new beginning rather than just a war camp” and there it was; Sasuke making good on his promise and then some (best yet, it was all true and genuine, things he would have wanted and perhaps even spoken of even without Tobirama’s machinations – but not half so well without time to think through how he wanted to do it, which Tobirama had left up to him). Silence filled the Hall and Madara noticed Hashirama’s jaw drop a bit as he saw the final move in Tobirama’s ever shifting game in the expressions of the shinobi in the Hall, every one of them standing straighter and turned to Madara waiting for his judgment, _check mate._

Madara laughed a bit to ease the tension and shook his head, “As if I would ever say no to that. You know full well that the Uchiha were already considering staying and the Mizuchi already call this home.” No reason to insult them by playing at hard to get, it was quite clear to those who cared to look where this had always been headed “You are welcome here” he promised, holding the other man’s eyes until his shoulders dropped in relief and Tobirama spoke in a firm voice “As long as this place doesn’t end up named ‘Village in the Trees’ or something, if it does you’re banished”. At this pronouncement there was a faintly stunned silence until snickers started in the Guard and spread out through the crowd, shattering the tension and only growing louder when Sasuke asked if Tobirama meant it or not in an increasingly worried tone as the albino didn’t respond (though the glint in his eyes gave away the Sarutobi's amusement).

“If it actually ends up named that I’m blaming you nonpareil” Madara muttered, sotto voce. Tobirama’s chakra hummed with amusement and resignation, “Better than letting Touka get in on it or voting, I can live in ‘Konohagakure’ I can’t live in ‘Hitobito ga sunde iru basho’ or worse ‘Birejji Mc Birejji to tawagoto’” he muttered back, smirking at Madara’s appalled face “’People are living’? ‘Village McVillage and shit’? Surely you’re joking?” but in the face of Tobirama’s grim eyes Madara came to the horrifying realization that he really wasn’t “Konohagakure it is then” he agreed weakly “yay leaves, go trees, super sneaky name”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations courtesy of Google so if they are wildly wrong, uh, sorry and I hope it's not offensive on accident?


	62. light unflinching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
> My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
> The more I have, for both are infinite.”  
> \- Shakespeare

Tobirama smiled as his brother flitted from one end of the room to another, all but buzzing with excitement, as he had been ever since the day in the Hall when Konohagakure was born (Tobirama was utterly unsurprised to find that the name had stuck). Poor Mito was lounging on a low divan combing her fingers through the sleeping Fuugetsu’s pale hair watching her husband with a gaze somewhere between indulgent and exasperated and wholly tired of Hashirama’s effervescence; her dark steel gray eyes slipping past the bubbling Senju and eye-rolling Madara to land on Tobirama curled up behind the two men and they shared a smirk, Tobirama privately thinking that he had the better of the two by far as Hashirama’s wildly waving hands were evaded only by an inch from snagging in Madara’s dark hair (good, Tobirama didn’t feel like getting blood out of the rug and if Hashirama had fucked with Madara’s hair there would have to be reparations). Mito must have seen the murder in Tobirama’s eyes because she sigh and stood, scooping up Fuugetsu as she did and sauntering over to her husband with a fond smile as she coaxed him away and out of their pavilion (the Uchiha great house was going to be moved here soon, the foundations were just being finished right now – the entire village was filled with holes in the ground waiting for homes to settle on top actually, it was a bit amusing how fast things had gone in the week since the formation of the village really).

“Oh!” she stopped at the door and turned back to look at him just before the threshold, “how is Akemi’s dōjutsu seal coming? I haven’t seen her in a while” Tobirama smiled a bit at the thought of his clever student and her project – though Hiroyuki had contributed a lot to it, conveniently getting around Tobirama and Madara having to sort out what to do about the Hyuuga slave seal (because that’s what the caged bird seal _was_ , again, Tobirama didn’t want to judge clan customs and traditions, but….that thing was a cruel Damocles sword where there didn’t need to be one). “I’ll tell her to come find you tomorrow, it’s coming along well though I think she wishes it was faster” the albino told her, leaning into his husband when Madara came to his side, Mito laughed softly “I’m sure she does, that’s how sealing work normally goes and its no small thing what she’s trying to do. I’ll have to remind her that perfecting a seal like this can be the work of a lifetime – and more as it has to be adjusted over time” Tobirama nodded in agreement and with swift good nights the couple slipped away, Fuugetsu dozing on Mito’s hip and sending a stab of something bittersweet through the albino as Hashirama’s large hand passed gently over the pale head.

“Alright treasure?” Tobirama started and looked up at Madara, smiling instinctively at the Uchiha’s warm amethyst-hazed eyes and swaying into his steady bulk, “If you’re here how could I not be?” he murmured a bit flirtatiously, smirking at Madara’s deep chuckles even as his eyes fell half closed as strong gloved fingers rubbed gently behind his ears. “Is that so?” the Uchiha purred “well then whatever shall we do with our time together nonpareil?” the last words were whispered into Tobirama’s lips and the former Senju didn’t bother to respond with words, setting his lips to other things as he tangled his fingers in the fine dark hair, glad that almost the full range of motion and most sensation had returned to his left hand and arm (he would have had to do something drastic if he had lost the ability to feel Madara’s warmth and his strong muscles moving under his skin or the _hair_ ). Slowly he drew back just a touch with a couple more nudging kisses and said “Hmm, I’m sure we can come up with something if we put our minds to it darling, don’t you? Maybe retiring to the bed will help jog some ideas lose” at that the Uchiha laughed again and swept the slimmer man into his arms, carrying him through the room to their bed, chakra humming with heady delight and pleasure – things Tobirama could recognize now after his husband’s slow gentle care.

Tenderly he was laid down smiling and drew his lover after him with firm hands, falling into each other and letting everything else fade away for the night; tomorrow there would be work to do again and others to tend, but for now Tobirama had everything he had never dared to dream of here with him, caressing his skin with calloused hands and hot gaze and bringing the kind of peace Tobirama had always believed was something to give others, not something he would know himself. (How grateful was he to be proven wrong this once! Words failed as always to convey the vastness of Tobirama’s adoration and gratitude and – well, words failed in the face of the sweet ache in his heart; boundless as the sea indeed.)

* * *

He woke once in the night with Madara tangled around him as close as could be when Izuna and Touka reentered the burgeoning village, their chakra’s warm and satisfied in a way that boded well for the news from court (or they had eloped while in the capital. Or both, both was very possible). Drowsily Tobirama sent his senses in a deeper active scan over fire country, the village was mostly steady and those portions of the clan that hadn’t moved in yet (it would take time to get everyone here he knew, for logistics if nothing else) were agitated but not to a worrying degree, some turmoil was to be expected as the change over was accomplished and as long as it didn’t get out of hand or spill over on to uninvolved parties he and Madara were happy to let clans sort out their own shit. Farther out the lines of shifting power flickered in Tobirama’s mind and the far, far away touch of an utter inferno of wrathful chakra was familiar enough to not be too concerning; eventually Madara wanted to search out his other- _older_ \- siblings but it seemed like the Kyuubi might actually just come to them rather than them having to go find Kurama, that would be nice, Madara missed the nine-tails and if the bijuu had sensed that Madara’s chakra was whole again it would make that reunion easier.

The capital was quiet, Rikona was awake but felt calm and fond so he wasn’t too concerned about her; the edges of fire were a little more worrying- it wouldn’t be long before the spies started showing up trying to figure out what was going on and when that happened Madara would have a choice to make. One they had avoided mentioning until now, but Tobirama wouldn’t be surprised if water and the off-shoot that was all that was left of the Shimamura called on Madara for help dealing with the mess in water within the year (Tobirama knew that Madara would never be able to say no, not when they had the children that were victims of the unrest and prejudice here in front of them, he just had to make sure there were leaders in place to take over the leading the village when the Warlord was away – it wasn’t like Tobirama would be anywhere but Madara’s side either so he couldn’t do it, leading the village was going to be a question they had to address eventually). Past that the faintest flickers of chakra told him the Uzumaki were alive and bright and that calmed the growing concern in the albino’s mind – eventually the Uzumaki would be attacked and Tobirama feared greatly that Konoha would be too slow in finding out and sending aid, though the ships passing between them every few days should help with the speed he was still glad to feel them even if very faintly (Tobirama’s range was expanding the longer he was with Madara and had the steady burn of the Uchiha’s chakra as a lodestone or polestar holding him above water and guiding him home, freeing him from the ever present fear of losing himself).

“Everything ok?” Madara rumbled sleepily, Tobirama shivering as he was tucked closer and the dense eternity of his husband's chakra curled more tightly around the albino, helping coax his wayward senses and mind back in. “Yes” he whispered, snuggling in closer “world still waiting on the new winds, Izuna and Touka just got back” Madara snorted and nuzzled at Tobirama’s neck “How much you want to bet they eloped?” he muttered. Tobirama snickered, “Not taking that bet ‘dara, smarter than that. Touka would never let Hashirama be involved in planning her wedding” at that the Uchiha shook with mostly silent laughter, someday the spell would break and something would fall apart (it had better not be their reincarnation though, Madara had mentioned that and Tobirama privately vowed to _cut_ the Sage if needed to stop that BS – or just call Amaterasu actually, he was her Voice in the world after all and he was willing to bet she would enjoy it enough to do as he asked) but until it did there was no sense in worrying too much, not when Madara was curled around him so close – body and chakra both. "She's smart" Madara slurred, Tobirama laughed a touch and kept his breathing very soft and slow even as his throat tightened and ached; gods, if anyone had told him only a few months ago that he would be here with every one of his dreams close enough to hold and tend he would have - well, not laughed, it would have hurt too much to laugh about. Tobirama was quite sure he would never have had the imagination to dream a world that would have let him have all of this; his brother's happiness, students to teach that wanted to be around him, people that didn't fear him or see him as the demon, peace for children to learn in and shinobi to watch each other's backs, and more than anything else Madara. Madara who was all that Tobirama had ever dreamed of - literally, the few daydreams that Tobirama had ever allowed himself to have had all been about Madara, curled on the edge of the Uchiha lands submersed in the older man's chakra and allowing himself guilty dreams of a word where Madara didn't hate him and maybe let him close enough to soak in the comfort more deeply. 

But the only reason that Tobirama had ever let himself dream about it was that he was so sure that it was never going to happen, that made it a bit safe in a way; meant that Madara couldn't be hurt by it and that Tobirama maybe didn't need to feel bad about dragging him down when it was so impossible after all. As if in response to this thought Madara's chakra squeezed his tightly and Tobirama's mind went a bit blurry and the lingering call of the past (always strong in him) faded into an old grief; lost in the face of Madara's care. The albino closed his eyes with a shaking sigh, melting back into the strong Uchiha and letting the world fade out around him in _supernova-collapsing-star-honest-passion-clovesandsteam-softleopardfur-_ _enduringmagnificence,_ "Love you darling" he murmured twining his own chakra around and around his husband until they were a weaving of entangled threads; a tapestry of their own determination with constellations woven into the dark fabric from diamonds they pressed into existence through will and grief. Madara murmured something that might have been a response and Tobirama dropped off to sleep as the Guard changed their ever present watch in the dim light; blades sheathed and eyes burnished like waiting hounds for the rising of the Warlord and his Far-seeing Star to call them to heel, the Lords of the Leaves rising from repose to laugh in the face of the future the Sage had set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this line I wrote 'Sorrow would never end and tears like blood never truly ceased, but Madara carried handkerchiefs and Tobirama carried bandages so together they would be ok when the next battle started, be it this life or the next.' but it didn't fit so it's here instead


	63. Epilogue, that we for a time should be

_So came then the Warlord bloody with a guiding Star to shine the way and keep watch were ‘ere he lay, so then did all the world shake and shiver under the clear burning gaze of the ash giver,_

_His hair of smoke or moonless night, where he walks the world stills and waits with bated breath for his words the air to fill, his heart is greater than any can know and only the love of a Star can show,_

_O’ the world stopped when first they met they say, for when the Warlord beheld his Star a fire was started that will nare g’away, as the Star set out his love to catch and sought to fill his hands with ash,_

_For long had the White Star loved from afar and never thought to approach for fear the Warlord he might mar, for though the Star was bright and a shinning thing tis said in his heart he belived only ruin he could bring._

_White was his crown of twining braids and red as the heart at it’s first and last his eyes, his words were clear and free of art, and when the Warlord first beheld him in his light he found one for whom he would fight;_

_So then did two become one and the woven fate was bent to their design, destiny shaken clear of all that would obscure its true line; some say that chosen were they and others that t’was them that chose their own way,_

_They wanted nothing more tis said than to be together in every breath and found together life anew in defiance of e’en death. So great was the admiration of the Warlord for the light in his love’s eyes he needed n’other illumination,_

_And ner’ had the White Star loved deeper than to see his love smile, so swore he then to slay the world if but to keep it there but a little while; so then did they, bright and fair and burning, unveil then their undying might,_

_That all the world might see their strength and beat they back the tides of blood, tall and noble and refusing to taste of defeat, so say they then to all “run while you can, for when night comes the stars will see you fall”_

_And in the Warlord’s face laughed the arrogant men, thinking that their numbers were better match for those that were beyond mortal ken; proved wrong were they in blood and bitter tears running like a flood;_

_Their anger deep and their justice cold so are the Warlord and his Star, brilliant and unbending mercy have they but offence ne’er grows old, and long is the memory of the Warlord for those that test his charity._

_So under the Warlord’s watch the clans were united and stood for all that they had forgot when lead were they by Star Far-sighted; war was swift to come and soaking deep but swifter still to leave and then their weapons they allowed to sleep,_

_For knew they of old Satoshi the Fair and his lovely wife was friend to the Star, in that remembrance they allowed war to fade into the air, and held not the Fair to the faults of the father so long as he should not seek such results,_

_The dead they returned, closed eyed and honored, and the stainless living home came to their mothers without suffering any dishonor; an’ the Green Man had tended all their wounds with hands as gentle as had been brutal when the fight began._

_Then did the stories come of the citadel in the leaves and the Lords residing there crowned with naught but their resplendent hair, standing watchful and fair in the court of legends and gods and leading all no matter how disparate their sort,_

_And in time came even the Kyuubi to see the power in the trees, greeted was he as lost kin of the Warlord who called him by name and with affection was free, while watching the Star smiled it to see, his garnet-strewn hand gentle as’took the Warlord’s returning;_

_His eyes were clear and his welcome calm and he called the Kyuubi brother without any fear, his far-seeing eyes more knowing than any mortal’s had been. The Warlord was glad and brilliant that day they said, and even Kyuubi seemed less mad,_

_And with them it went when to Water they say, the Warlord Inviolable and the Star Imperishable and together a strength that did not fray, but that is a story for another song for this one Is already too long,_

_Know only this and be sure of this fact; for it last and it lingers in the shadows and stars and the whisper of leaves of the stories of the Light Bringer, after all kami never fall and the Star never fades so still it is true, e’en to this day:_

_Together the Lords of the leaves are always to be found, be they home in the shadow of trees weeping for lost loved ones in the ground or in the field of battle laughing as the world burns around or dancing in starlight, glimmering._

\- From the _Lay of the Leaves,_ written in the Court of Daimyo Satoshi the Fair; to the great amusement of the Lady Wild if the Bard Kyō is to be believed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another branching timeline in the Roses 'verse, I know I do a lot of them but I couldn't resist this plot bunny from chrysanthemum1632:  
> "There's a (false) rumor going around that Madara is going to accept a political marriage. And Tobirama goes "If someone Madara doesn't love is going to get to cuddle that chakra and brush that hair it's going to be me, thank you." And sets out to marriage hunt him.  
> Only Tobirama has never fought the Uchiha seriously, underestimates himself, and way over prepares.  
> Madara having no idea what he's done to get Tobirama angry enough to declare in front of his clan that he's going to hunt him and "Oh my gods how is he this strong? Has he never fought Izuna seriously? So deadly and pretty... No, stop, have to concentrate..."  
> And then Tobirama catches him... and there's a marriage rope?!?!?  
> Bonus  
> -They meet eyes sometime during the hunt and *bam* centering  
> -Tobirama spends so much attention to convincing Madara this is a good idea he doesn't make it clear how much he actually wants to be married  
> -Madara is trying to woo his center while Tobirama is trying to show he'll be a good (useful) husband neither realizing that the other is already convinced  
> -The Uchiha clan with an overload of the cute and the pretty!deadly"
> 
> "Madara (after having read through Tobirama's frankly excessive village planning paperwork): Tobirama absolutely would marry me just for the sake of peace, I shall have to convince him to love me by being the best husband.  
> Tobirama: I wasn't going to let someone who didn't even love Madara have him, but now I must make up for not letting him have a more appropriate spouse by doing everything in my power to take care of him and his clan.  
> Madara: How can I be best husband when he is busy being Better Husband."


End file.
